A Través del Tiempo
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 1

_Bois de Boulogne_

_Durante un ataque de akuma_

Ladybug gruñó furiosa mientras que pataleaba para intentar desenredarse de la cola/cinturón de Chat Noir y salir del profundo hoyo en el que ambos habían caído unos segundos antes. Nuevamente los dos héroes habían perseguido un akuma hasta Le Bois de Boulogne, donde fueron emboscados por el enemigo.

Sobra decir que la heroína enmascarada estaba de pésimo humor ese día, y las constantes bromas que hacía su _partenaire_ no estaban ayudando ni un poco en mejorarlo. No solo eso, por culpa de Chat Noir ambos habían perdido la ventaja que tenían y bueno, por algo estaban en el fondo de ese hoyo.

-Ugh…- se quejó la chica.

-Lo siento, _ma lady_\- dijo animadamente Chat Noir a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban los dos en esos momentos. No parecía haberse dado cuenta del peligroso mal humor de su compañera- parece que ese akuma cree que _estamos en el hoyo_. ¿Entendiste? En el hoyo…-

-¡Ya basta, Chat Noir!- dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Ladybug, yo solo me distraje un poco y…-

-¿Un poco? ¡UN POCO!- gritó Ladybug perdiendo la paciencia con su _partenaire_. Ese día estaba especialmente fastidiada después de haber soportado a Chloé y Lila todo el día, además de que el akuma había arruinado una oportunidad de hablar con Adrien. Ladybug ya estaba erizada y terminó perdiendo la paciencia con Chat Noir- ¿podrías dejar de coquetear por cinco minutos y enfocarte en la misión que tenemos enfrente?-

-Ladybug, yo no…- dijo el chico, borrando su sonrisa y mostrando una expresión arrepentida a su _partenaire_\- lo lamento, no pensé en…-

-¡Exacto, no pensaste!- dijo Ladybug bruscamente.

-Lo siento- Ladybug pudo ver las orejas de su compañero aplastadas contra su cabeza, señal de que estaba arrepentido, pero no le importó.

-Pfff…- dijo ella, por fin logrando ponerse de pie y mirando hacia arriba, pensando en una manera de escapar del predicamento en el que estaban.

Su yoyo había sido capturado por el akuma e incluso si lo tuviera, no había nada en qué lazarlo para ayudarse a salir, así que la única forma que tenían de salir más que usando el bastón de Chat Noir, sus garras o su cinturón.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo Chat Noir fríamente. Ladybug se dio cuenta de que su _partenaire_ se había ofendido por lo que dijo, pero decidió no decir nada más. Ya hablaría con él más tarde.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de detransformarte?- dijo ella escuchando ambas alarmas sonar al mismo tiempo.

-Menos de un minuto-

-Las paredes son muy estrechas, no vamos a poder salir juntos. Extiende tu bastón y sal tú primero, luego me ayudas a salir- dijo la heroína señalando hacia arriba- y apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Chat Noir la miró con cara de circunstancias, pero finalmente se levantó y accionó su bastón para salir del hoyo, pero apenas había lograr subir medio metro cuando una luz verde lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendo desaparecer tanto su traje como su bastón, y cayó de espaldas al fondo del foso. Ladybug lo atrapó para evitar que golpeara sus cabeza con el suelo, y casi lo deja caer al suelo de la impresión.

En vez de su _partenaire_, en su brazos estaba el chico rubio que había robado su corazón desde el primer día de clases en la _troisième_. Adrien Agreste abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y que era demasiado tarde para advertirle a Ladybug que cerrara los ojos.

-¿A…Adrien?- dijo Ladybug, horrorizada de ver que el chico del que estaba enamorada era su molesto y coqueto compañero. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes- ¿tú eres Adrien?¿Cómo es posible…?-

-Ugh…- se quejó Adrien mientras se ponía de pie y abría su camisa para sacar un trozo de Camembert para que Plagg pudiera recargar sus energías. Se volvió apenado hacia ella, poniéndose una mano en la nuca- sí, soy yo. Lo siento, _ma lady_-

Ladybug sintió sus mejillas en llamas. Esto no podía ser posible, seguramente estaba soñando. Nunca, ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que Chat Noir podía llegar a ser Adrien Agreste. ¡Si sus personalidades eran tan diferentes!

-¿_Bugginette_?- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que la chica lo miraba boquiabierta y que no parecía reaccionar a la última alerta que dio su Miraculous. La luz color rosado delató que era demasiado tarde- ¡Ladybug, te vas a detransformar!-

La heroína estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta cuando sonó la ultima advertencia de sus aretes y se detransformó. Adrien la miró boquiabierto, su corazón latiendo desbocado y sus rodillas se sentían débiles al ver a su querida compañera del colegio sustituir a la heroína de la que se había enamorado.

-¿Ma…Marinette?- dijo el chico en voz baja- ¿tú eres Ladybug?-

El rostro de la chica estaba encendido, y se cubrió la boca en una expresión asustada. En otras circunstancias estaría feliz de saber que Chat Noir, el chico que amaba a Ladybug, era Adrien. Pero la expresión del chico en su dirección la asustó. Contrario a lo que había esperado, creyendo que su _partenaire_ estaría feliz de descubrir su identidad, Adrien tenía una expresión sumamente decepcionada, que la hizo pensar que algo estaba mal.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Eso es tan malo?- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo y con ello borrando cualquier rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sí… no…- dijo Adrien nerviosamente, parpadeando y volviendo su vista hacia el suelo- no lo sé, pero…-

Marinette miró al chico con una expresión de incredulidad. ¿Acaso Adrien estaba decepcionado de que ella fuera Ladybug? ¿Tan malo así era que Ladybug fuera Marinette? Sintió como si su corazón se rompiera al llegar a esa conclusión.

-Ejem…- los interrumpió Plagg rodando los ojos y rompiendo el silencio entre ambos- si no se han dado cuenta, hay un akuma rondando en la superficie y ambos están detransformados. Si creen que esto es malo, solo esperen a que Papillon descubra sus identidades-

-Oh, claro. Tienes razón- dijo el rubio, aún notándose muy nervioso y mirando a Marinette con una expresión sumamente culpable- Plagg, transfórmame-

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- dijo Marinette mirándolo molesta.

-¿Uh?-

-Marinette, no hay tiempo para tener esta conversación justo en este momento- la apuró Tikki terminado su galleta antes de que pudieran decir algo más- es hora de vencer al akuma. Ya hablarán de esto cuando lo purifiquen y estén fuera de peligro-

Marinette miró a Chat Noir, quien seguía evadiendo su mirada, pero asintió y respiró hondo.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

Con la nueva transformación, ambos habían recobrado finalmente sus armas. Aún sin mirarla a los ojos, Chat Noir los sacó de ese sitio activando su bastón, saliendo él primero y luego ayudándola a salir. Una vez afuera, ambos héroes se lanzaron contra el akuma, pero algo se había roto entre ellos. Su dinámica ya no era la misma y, aunque vencieron, los dos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal entre ellos.

x-x-x

_Torre Eiffel _

_Esa noche_

Tras vencer al akuma, Ladybug y Chat Noir se comprometieron a verse en la cima de la torre Eiffel después de recargar a sus kwamis. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de tener esa conversación, pero sus respectivos kwamis insistieron de que era necesaria. La última pelea les había mostrado que ya no estaban en armonía mientras peleaban.

Cuando la heroína llegó al lugar acordado, su _partenaire_ ya estaba esperándola.

-Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir tristemente al ver a la chica llegar. El tono entristecido de su voz la hizo sentir terriblemente derrotada. Chat Noir estaba decepcionado de ella. Era lógico: la había puesto en un pedestal, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era una chica imperfecta como cualquier otra, no la todopoderosa heroína que él se había imaginado todo ese tiempo.

-Chat Noir- dijo ella en el mismo tono, dejándose caer a su lado con tristeza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia la distancia sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a hablar, pero sabían que no podían quedarse así toda la noche; tenían que hacerlo.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir el chico- eres Marinette-

-Sí- dijo Ladybug en un tono que salió más brusco de lo que ella había pretendido- ¿hay algún problema con eso?-

-No, no, para nada- dijo Chat Noir, apartándose un poco de ella y levantando las manos en señal de paz. A pesar de sus palabras, esa expresión decepcionada seguía presente en sus ojos- no tiene nada de malo. Eres una gran amiga y…-

-Ugh, ahí vas otra vez con eso- dijo ella entre dientes.

-¿Qué dije?- dijo el chico confundido.

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?- dijo Ladybug arrugando la nariz- "Marinette es una gran amiga"-

-Lo es- dijo Chat Noir en un tono derrotado- lo eres. Eres una chica extraordinaria, con un enorme corazón. Yo… como Adrien, me siento afortunado de ser tu amigo. Y ahora que sé que eres Ladybug… wow, realmente eres la chica más increíble que conozco-

Ladybug no sonrió a pesar de lo que había escuchado. No sabía que pensar de él. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus ojos, su mirada decía otra completamente diferente. ¡Y estaba molesta con él por su reacción al descubrir su identidad secreta!

-Y tú eres Adrien Agreste- dijo Ladybug, rompiendo el silencio de pronto- vaya-

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Chat Noir a su vez.

-No- dijo Ladybug encogiendo los hombros- y sí-

-¿Porqué es eso?- quiso saber él.

-Dime algo- dijo la chica por fin poniendo toda su atención en él- ¿cuántas veces me has mentido para intentar mantener en secreto…?- se interrumpió y entrecerró los ojos- oh, por todos los…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese asunto con Desperada, cuando te transformaste en Aspik- dijo Ladybug frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿cómo pudiste?-

-¿Cómo pude qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?- dijo la heroína sumamente molesta con él. Había recordado cuando ambos habían estado "buscando" a Adrien Agreste en las alcantarillas para darle un Miraculous- tú me engañaste, haciéndome creer que eras… ¡y yo te necesitaba como Chat Noir!-

Chat Noir bajó la mirada con una expresión avergonzada.

-Yo… lo siento, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico con los ojos en el suelo- estaba tan enamorado de ti que no pensé… no estaba pensando bien. Yo solo quería impresionarte, ya que no lo había podido hacer como Chat Noir, al menos quería hacerlo como Adrien Agreste-

-Mmff…- dijo la chica cruzándose los brazos.

-Lo digo en serio, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos- no es como que tu no hubieras tenido que mentirme alguna vez también. ¿OAcaso crees que me estaba burlando de ti?-

-¿Qué otra razón tenías para hacerlo?-

-¡Ya te lo dije! Era porque quería impresionarte y no lo había logrado hacer como Chat Noir. Sé que fue una estupidez pero…- dijo él alzando la voz, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniéndose de pie. La expresión incrédula de Ladybug lo molestó- bah, ya veo que no me vas a escuchar. Tengo que irme, sabes que mi padre se enfurecerá si se da cuenta de que me no estoy en mi habitación-

Y sin decir nada más, el chico saltó de la torre Eiffel y se dirigió a su casa. Ladybug lo miró alejarse con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enfurecida. Finalmente bufó frustrada y lanzó su yoyo a la distancia, para dirigirse a su propia casa.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien _

_Más tarde_

Adrien se dejó caer sobre su cama con una expresión derrotada tan pronto como entró a su habitación y se detransformó. Había imaginado mil maneras en la que descubría la identidad secreta de Ladybug, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado una serie de eventos tan catastróficos. Sabía que Ladybug estaba enamorada de otro chico, ella misma se lo había dicho incontables veces en el pasado, pero no pensaba que fuera alguien tan genial como Luka. ¿Cómo podría él competir con alguien así?

Además, era evidente de que Luka no era indiferente. Recordaba muy bien cómo la miraba con adoración, cómo tomaba su mano y…

-Ugh…- gruñó Adrien contra la almohada.

Plagg miró a su elegido alzando las cejas. No entendía porqué el encuentro entre ambos había salido tan mal, sobre todo porque ambos se querían. Realmente creía que ambos iban a saltar uno encima del otro e iban a ser desagradablemente empalagosos por los siguientes meses. Pero no, ambos habían quedado molestos y distanciados tras la revelación de sus identidades.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, chico?- dijo finalmente el kwami. Su actitud realmente estaba comenzando a molestarlo, y era difícil que algo que no fuera la ausencia de Camembert molestara realmente a Plagg.

-Nada-

-Sí, claro, y lo mejor del mundo es el queso pasteurizado- dijo Plagg cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto al pensar que alguien se atrevería a preparar un queso con leche pasteurizada- dime, ¿qué está pasando por ese chícharo que tienes por cerebro?-

-Ladybug es Marinette-

-Lo sé, yo ya lo sabía, ¿recuerdas?- dijo el kwami rodando los ojos- dime, ¿cuál es exactamente tu problema con eso? Creí que estarías feliz de saber la identidad secreta de Ladybug, y que ésta fuera una de tus mejores amigas-

El chico sacudió la cabeza con una expresión derrotada.

-Ladybug es Marinette. Y Marinette ama a Luka. El chico del que Ladybug me habló todo este tiempo, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, era Luka. Yo nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad con ella-

El kwami rodó los ojos.

-Eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta, chico- dijo Plagg cruzándose de brazos- estás asumiendo que…-

-Estoy seguro, Plagg- lo interrumpió el chico sin siquiera volverse a verlo. Estaba tan desolado que el kwami comenzó a preocuparse de que fuera akumatizado- ellos dos siempre están juntos. Marinette va a sus ensayos en el barco de _madame_ Couffaine. ¿Recuerdas que Kagami mencionó que Luka era su novio? Marinette no lo negó. Además de eso, es obvio que…-

-¿Hablaste con ella de eso?-

-No- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin volverse a mirar a su kwami, el cual estaba seguro de que su chico estaba a punto de llorar- pero es…-

-¿No crees que es mala idea asumir esas cosas sin estar seguro?- dijo el kwami flotando a su lado- así es como suceden todos los malentendidos-

Adrien se volvió a él con los ojos humedecidos. Plagg sintió pena y frustración con su portador en partes iguales.

-Oh sí, esa va a ser una linda conversación- dijo Adrien- "Ladybug, ¿recuerdas cómo te estuve fastidiando el último año con que estoy enamorado de ti?¿Podrías decirme quién es el chico del que estás enamorada para saber si sentirme deprimido o no?" Sí, claro, seguramente a Marinette le encantará responderme-

-Estás lamentando la falta de Camembert sin siquiera mirar dentro de la alacena- le dijo pacientemente el kwami- es mejor saberlo que estar asumiendo, chico-

-Quizá… quizá no quiero saberlo- admitió Adrien cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- no quiero escucharla decirme que ama a Luka. Que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que me ame y…-

Bajó los ojos tristemente, pensando en que incluso antes de saber que Marinette era Ladybug ya la admiraba; tanto que él mismo la había llamado su Ladybug de todos los días. Si no hubiera estado tan cegado por la perfección de su alter ego heróico hubiera sido capaz de admitir lo mucho que la admiraba. Que la quería. Que la…

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

-Además, tú mismo viste cómo reaccionó a saber que yo era Chat Noir- continuó Adrien- creo que se decepcionó de mí…-

-Pfff…- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos, ya bastante frustrado por la conversación- por eso digo que ustedes los humanos son demasiado complicados. El Camembert es mucho mejor que las chicas. Al menos no da tantos problemas-

Adrien no respondió. Se quedó tumbado en la cama en silencio hasta que Nathalie subió a su habitación para decirle que tenía que ponerse a practicar en su piano.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como se detransformó, Marinette se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró largamente. Tikki estaba un poco inquieta, tanto como Plagg, por la manera en la que ambos habían reaccionado al descubrimiento de sus identidades. Si comprendía hasta cierto punto el hecho de que Adrien reaccionó un poco confundido, pero no sabía porqué Marinette no estaba brincando de alegría.

-Marinette, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la kwami sin entender- ¿porque estás tan triste?-

-Ugh… ese idiota-

-¿Porqué estás tan molesta con el hecho de que tu compañero sea Adrien?- preguntó Tikki flotando a su lado y dejándose caer sobre su almohada. No le gustaba que su elegida estuviera sufriendo así- creí que ibas a estar feliz. Chat Noir ama a Ladybug y…-

-Yo también creí que estaría feliz, pero…- comenzó a decir ella tristemente- está bastante claro que Adrien está decepcionado de que sea yo-

Tikki entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo la kwami sacudiendo la cabeza- Adrien solamente estaba sorprendido de que Ladybug estuviera sentada detrás de él en clase todo este tiempo. De hecho, tú también te sorprendiste de que fuera él, ¿no?-

-Sí- admitió Marinette- pero… tú no lo viste. No viste su expresión de decepción tan pronto como vio que yo era Ladybug- cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando para que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas- Tikki, no quiero hablar de eso-

-Pero…-

-No quiero hablar de eso, y no quiero volver a ver a ese idiota jamás- dijo ella.

La kwami hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.

-Adrien es tu _partenaire_\- dijo Tikki pacientemente- ambos fueron elegidos por el maestro Fu, no solo por sus cualidades, sino porque son compatibles para pelear juntos-

Pero Marinette no estaba escuchando. En su mente solamente podía ver la expresión decepcionada de Adrien cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era Ladybug, y se sentía como una punzada en su pecho. Adrien, Chat Noir, la había puesto en un pedestal y ella no alcanzaría jamás a llegar a la altura de lo que él se había imaginado. Y nada de lo que Tikki le dijera iba a cambiarlo.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Una semana después_

La relación entre los dos chicos se deterioró considerablemente los siguientes días, y en el colegio todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Adrien ya no sonreía cuando llegaba a clases. Marinette ya no llevaba bocadillos para sus amigos. Cuando ambos se cruzaban, se quedaban mirando entre ellos por unos segundos y se iban como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso estaba volviendo locos particularmente a Nino y Alya, pues parecía que sus respectivos mejores amigos se odiaban entre sí. Era tan malo que esos dos ni siquiera se podían mirar a los ojos.

-Chica, ¿qué pasó entre tú y Adrien?- le dijo Alya de pronto, cansada de no entender qué era lo que estaba pasando- porque si ese idiota te hizo algo, le voy a tumbar los dientes. No importa que sea el mejor amigo de Nino, lo voy a…-

-Eso no importa- dijo Marinette en un tono desinteresado, frunciendo el entrecejo para hacerle ver a su amiga que no quería hablar sobre Adrien- deberías preocuparte por el examen de física de mañana-

-Pero…-

-No quiero hablar de Adrien, Alya. ¿Es muy difícil de entender?- dijo la chica pelinegra en voz baja mientras que caminaba a la biblioteca.

Alya miró sorprendida a su mejor amiga subir las escaleras hacia la biblioteca. Se quedó unos minutos meditando en lo que acababa de decir. No sabía que había hecho Adrien para que Marientte tornara su amor hacia él en odio, pero lo iba a averiguar. La pelirroja levantó la vista y se volvió hacia Nino encogiéndose los hombros, mientras que éste se volvía hacia Adrien una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Oye, _mon pote_, ¿qué es lo que sucedió entre tú y Marinette?- dijo el chico moreno volviéndose a Adrien- parece que los dos están como perros y gatos-

Adrien dejó escapar una risita sin humor al escuchar eso. Era irónico que mencionara eso. Sí, los últimos días apenas podía ver a Marinette a los ojos, cuando antes eran muy buenos amigos. Y Nino no lo sabía, pero antes eran _partenaires_, que confiaban en el otro con sus vidas enteras.

-No pasó nada entre nosotros, Nino- dijo Adrien sin mirarlo a los ojos, en un tono que le restaba importancia al asunto- ¿quieres darme algo de espacio? Estoy algo atrasado en el estudio para mi clase de chino de hoy-

-Sí, claro- dijo Nino rodando los ojos- sabes que puedes decírmelo, _mec_-

-¿Para que le cuentes todo a Alya tan pronto como termine de hablar? No, gracias- dijo el rubio bruscamente.

-Wo, tranquilo, _mon pote_\- dijo el chico moreno- yo estoy estoy de tu lado, no tienes que ponerte tan agresivo. Somos amigos, ¿no?-

Adrien se relajó, pasándose las manos por el cabello nerviosamente. Estaba reaccionando contra su mejor amigo, y eso no estaba bien.

-Lo siento, Nino- dijo Adrien apenado- no era mi intención explotar así contra ti. Es un problema entre ella y yo, es lo único que pienso decir al respecto-

Nino no parecía muy convencido. Recordó muy bien el día anterior en el que Luka llegó al colegio a recoger a Juleka y a invitarlos a todos al barco porque se presentaría Kitty Section, usando las playeras que había hecho Marinette para ellos. Adrien no solo rechazó la invitación aunque no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, sino que siseó en dirección del chico mayor todo el tiempo como si se tratara de un gato furioso.

Nino no lo entendía. Adrien y Luka siempre habían sido buenos amigos, y tocaban juntos en la banda cuando su padre le daba permiso de salir con ellos. Entonces, ¿porqué se comportaba tan agresivo con él ahora?

-_Mec_, espero que sepas que, si lastimaste a Marinette de alguna manera, mi novia es capaz de desollarte vivo- dijo Nino seriamente- y después hará lo mismo conmigo solo por asociación, así que mi pellejo depende de que no hayas hecho nada estúpido-

El chico rubio sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Él no había lastimado a Marinette; era más bien al contrario: ella le había roto el corazón.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, esta revelación entre Ladybug y Chat Noir no salió para nada bien, y ahora ambos están molestos porque creen que el otro está decepcionado. Nuevamente la buena comunicación falla en salvar el día. Las cosas se van a poner complicadas para nuestros héroes si siguen así. Muchas gracias a todos por venir a leer mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 2

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Era cuestión de tiempo para que el siguiente akuma apareciera causando caos en París. Por supuesto que Papillon, quien ignoraba que sus némesis conocían sus identidades secretas y estaban más divididos que nuna, iba a seguir atacándolos con sus supervillanos hasta obtener sus Miraculous o ser vencido por ellos.

El grupo de _mademoiselle_ Bustier estaba en clase de química cuando la alerta de akuma sonó alertando a todos los estudiantes. Tan pronto como escuchó a todos sus compañeros correr para ponerse a salvo, a Alya encender la cámara de su celular y arrastrar a Nino consigo para grabar el akuma, Marinette no pudo evitar volverse hacia Adrien, quien le devolvió una mirada entristecida. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, como si se estuvieran preguntando si debían transformarse juntos o por separado ahora que conocían sus identidades secretas.

La primera en reaccionar fue Marinette, quien se levantó de su sitio tras sentir una patada de Tikki en las costillas para que se apresurara y corrió hacia el baño de chicas, mientras que Adrien se quedó solo en el laboratorio de química y abrió su camisa para dejar que Plagg saliera de su escondite.

-Brrrr…- se quejó Plagg- cachorro, tú y la chica de Tikki realmente están comenzando a tensarme los nervios. ¿Porqué no solo hacen las paces y se embarcan en esa asquerosa actividad humana de intercambiar saliva?-

-Sabes bastante bien porqué, Plagg- dijo Adrien rodando los ojos- ella ama a otro chico-

-Bla bla- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos y pensando que no había comido suficiente queso para tener esa conversación y soportar las idioteces de su portador- vamos, tenemos trabajo. Entre más pronto lo venzan, más pronto terminará mi tortura-

Adrien asintió y se transformó, saliendo con cuidado del laboratorio y saltando hacia el techo del colegio con ayuda de su bastón. Una vez ahí, Chat Noir fue alcanzado rápidamente por Ladybug. La chica parecía estar igual de incómoda que él, y lo miró de reojo por un momento antes de volverse hacia el akuma.

-_Chaton_\- dijo ella sin muchas ganas.

-_Ma lady_\- respondió él de igual manera.

-Ugh, en serio Papillon tiene que replantearse su estrategia- se quejó Ladybug al ver que, por enésima vez, el bebé August había sido akumatizado en Gigantitan- entre Gigantitan y Monsieur Pigeon, se la pasa repitiendo akumas que ya hemos vencido-

-¿Preferirías que fuera un akuma que nos venza?-

-No, pero que al menos no nos haga perder el tiempo con akumas tan inútiles- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo para intentar alcanzar la pulsera del bebé- tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer con nuestras vidas-

Al verla en acción, Chat Noir se sentó en la orilla del techo a mirarla pelear.

Gigantitan sacudió su mano violentamente, haciendo que Ladybug casi cayera, pero la chica lazó su yoyo en la chimenea de un techo cercano para aterrizar en la cabeza del akuma. Cuando se volvió hacia el colegio, vio que Chat Noir seguía inmóvil, sentado en la orilla del techo del edificio sin moverse.

-¿Estás cómodo?- siseó Ladybug, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que estaba dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

-No particularmente- dijo Chat Noir sin moverse.

-¿No entendiste la indirecta?- dijo ella agresivamente- podrías venir a ayudarme-

Ante ese reclamo de su _partenaire_, Chat Noir gruñó y se levantó para ayudarla. Las cosas no salieron muy bien de ahí en delante, enredándose y chocando entre ellos.

-Hey, hazte a un lado-

-Yo llegué primero aquí. Dame espacio,_ sac à puces_-

-Tú eres la que quería que viniera a ayudar-

Mientras estaban discutiendo y empujándose, los dos se distrajeron lo suficiente para que Gigantitan pudiera atraparlos en sus enormes manos.

-Aaaargg…- gruñó la heroína

-¡Suéltame, bebesaurio!- dijo el chico mientras forcejeaba tratando de soltarse.

-Genial, mira lo que hiciste, Chat Noir…-

-¿Yo?- se quejó el chico- yo no tengo la culpa de que tú estés distraída. Si no te hubieras lanzado de cabeza…-

-¿Yo lanzado de cabeza? Mira quien habla…-

Mientras que esos dos estaban discutiendo, Alya estaba grabando la pelea y se mordió el labio. No sabía como iban a hacer para liberarse, pero le quedaba claro que no lo lograrían solos, menos discutiendo así, y pensó que tenía que ayudarlos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a André y su carrito de helados.

-¡Hey, August!- dijo la pelirroja en voz alta tomando un cono especialmente grande- ¿no quisieras un helado?-

-Baaaaaa…- dijo el bebé gigante- dadooooooo-

Pero a pesar de la distracción de Alya, el bebé no soltó a los dos héroes. Al contrario, comenzó a agitarlos en el aire, de modo que ambos estaban mareados cuando Gigantitan por fin los soltó. Ladybug tenía un tono verdoso en su piel y una expresión como si fuera a vomitar, y Chat Noir se dejó caer al suelo mareado. Para mala fortuna de ambos, el akuma los dejó caer justamente a los pies de Mayura.

-No…- dijo Ladybug palideciendo. Chat Noir no se había movido, y la villana aprovechó para tomar la mano derecha del héroe con toda la intención de deslizar el anillo fuera de su dedo, pero fue golpeada en la cara por un objeto volador.

Los dos héroes levantaron la vista. Viperion había sido quien lo había salvado. Ladybug frunció el entrecejo. En su nuevo papel de Guardiana, ella había decidido darle ese Miraculous a Luka como precaución, pero le había dicho que no se transformara a menos de que lo llamara.

Chat Noir por fin se levantó frotándose la frente, pero aún sintiendo náuseas.

-Gracias, Viperion- dijo el héroe de negro, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Ambos deberían concentrarse- dijo Viperion en tono de regaño, frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección de ambos- ya han vencido este akuma muchas veces y saben bien que hacer, ¿qué es lo que les pasa?-

Los dos asintieron avergonzados, y se volvieron a la misión que tenían en ese momento. Mientras que los dos héroes originales peleaban y Mayura huía de la escena, Viperion entrecerró los ojos preocupado. No sabía que les pasaba a los dos héroes, pero no le gustaba que no fueran armónicos en su manera de pelear. Supuso que habían tenido alguna discusión, pero esa falta de armonía se notaba y los ponía en una grave desventaja.

Tendrían que arreglar sus diferencias o Papillon ganaría.

X-x-x

_Balcón en casa de Marinette_

_Esa noche_

Normalmente Tikki estaba en contra de que los dos kwamis se encontraran a la mitad de la noche lejos de sus portadores, pero en esa ocasión era urgente que lo hicieran. Sus portadores estuvieron a punto de perder sus Miraculous, por culpa de Gigantitan de todos los akumas, y habían tenido que ser rescatados por Viperion.

No solo eso casi habían perdido, sino que habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos después de purificar el akuma. Chat Noir comenzó a reclamarle a Ladybug por haberle dado el Miraculous de la Serpiente permanentemente a Luka, lo que desató otra oleada de reclamos de parte de ella.

Cuando Tikki salió por el tragaluz del techo de Marinette vio que Plagg estaba echado en la silla, no en una actitud despreocupada de siempre, sino con las orejas caídas.

-_Salut, Sucrette_\- dijo el kwami tan tristemente que Tikki no se atrevió a reclamarle por la manera en la que la llamó- estamos metidos en un lío mucho peor que el queso podrido…-

-Lo sé, Plagg- dijo ella- ninguno de nuestros portadores quiere entrar en razón-

-Son idiotas los dos- dijo Plagg.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que terminen perdiendo sus Miraculous por culpa de su orgullo- dijo Tikki- es normal que reaccionaran sorprendidos al saber sus identidades, pero creí que en un par de días los dos volverían a llevarse bien. Y están demasiado desconcertados para esta pelea-

Ambos kwamis se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Quizá Papillon se de cuenta de ello y haga las cosas más complicadas- comenzó a decir Plagg frunciendo el entrecejo- pero si siguen así, podrán llamar a atención de… _ellos_-

-¡No!- dijo Tikki, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sacudiendo la cabeza- no digas cosas así. Si ellos entran en juego, todos estaremos en graves problemas-

-Tenemos que convencerlos de que se reconcilien lo más pronto posible. Si Papillon o ellos se dan cuenta, no va a terminar bien para nosotros ni para ellos-

Tikki sabía que Plagg tenía razón Sus elegidos estuvieron a punto de perder sus Miraculous con el akuma más ridículo que Papillon creó solamente porque no podían trabajar juntos. Pero si ellos llegaban, era casi seguro que sus portadores perderían sus Miraculous.

X-x-x

_Baño de chicas, colegio Françoise Dupont_

_El día siguiente_

Marinette se detransformó en el baño de chicas con la intención de regresar a clases tras haber vencido un nuevo akuma. Se había encerrado en un cubículo, y respiró aliviada tan pronto como se deshizo su transformación. Tikki, sin embargo, no estaba nada contenta con ella.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así, Marinette!- dijo la kwami saliendo del bolso- no puedes seguir peleando así con Chat Noir-

-Mmmf…-

-Marinette, hablo en serio- dijo Tikki- ambos fueron elegidos por el maestro Fu porque ambos son compatibles, y por su capacidad de trabajar juntos. Si no lo hacen…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Marinette en un tono fastidiado- tienes razón, Tikki, no podemos seguir así. Hablaré con Adrien, e intentaré llevar las cosas en paz con él, pero…- respiró hondo y se frotó la frente- es difícil-

-¿Porque piensas que no te ama?- dijo Tikki poniendo sus manos en las caderas- Marinette, sabes bien que Chat Noir pasó el último año peleando a tu lado a pesar de que sabía que no lo amabas-

-Pero sí lo amaba. No…- comenzó ella, pero sacudió la cabeza- no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Tikki. Tengo que llegar a clase de mademoiselle Bustier antes de que alguien sospeche-

Tikki no estaba contenta con ese arreglo, pero tenía que dejarlo pasar por ahora. Ya hablaría con ella esa tarde cuando llegaran a casa. Esperaba realmente que la escuchara, porque las consecuencias de una pareja de superhéroes que no trabaja bien es perder sus Miraculous, y no quería perder a su portadora.

X-x-x

_Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

_Más tarde_

Después del ataque de akuma Adrien miró a Marinette entrar al aula y acomodarse en su sitio habitual detrás del suyo. Bajó la mirada mientras que la chica caminaba hacia su sitio y sus ojos cruzaron con los de ella. Aún no se acostumbraba a verla y saber que era Ladybug, que estuvo sentada en clase detrás de él todos esos meses y que perdió su oportunidad por estar cegado con su alter ego heróico. Además, no sabía que podía ser tan vengativa con él. Las últimas peleas de akuma le enseñó que no solo estaban decepcionados, sino que estaban molestos uno con el otro.

El chico apretó las manos mientras que escuchaba a Marinette sentarse detrás de él y saludar animadamente a Alya. Cada día era más difícil. El tormento era tanto que había comenzado a considerar dejar la escuela para no seguir viéndola. Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso era estúpido.

Tenía clase de esgrima ese día con Kagami; quizá intercambiar unas buenas estocadas con ella podía funcionar para liberar un poco la frustración que sentía. Quizá podía invitarla a tomar algo, al menos intentar curar su corazón pasando tiempo con ella. Cerró los ojos mientras _mademoiselle_ Bustier comenzaba la clase. Se sentía mal por considerar esa opción, pero la cercanía con Marinette le dolía.

"Supongo que tengo que superarlo, como todas las otras veces que Ladybug me rechazó", pensó Adrien "además, Kagami es una buena amiga, sé que comprenderá si le digo que…"

Un codazo en las costillas lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Ouch-

-¿Adrien?¿estás escuchando?- dijo la profesora.

-_Mec_, es la tercera vez que _mademoiselle_ Bustier te llama-

El chico miró a su alrededor, notando que todos sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que lo atrapaban sin poner atención. Se esforzó en sonreír apenado.

-Lo siento mucho, _mademoiselle_\- dijo el chico sonriendo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto- estaba pensando… en que me duele un poco la cabeza-

-Oh, ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?- dijo la profesora.

-No es necesario, no es nada. Ya se me pasará- dijo Adrien apenado.

Escuchó un movimiento detrás de él. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para no volverse para ver que era lo que Marinette estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Alya en voz baja.

-_Mademoiselle_, yo tengo una cajita con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- dijo Marinette, mostrándole un pequeño frasco de analgésicos.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Marinette- dijo la profesora- puedes tomarla, Adrien-

El chico rubio asintió sin atreverse a volverse hacia ella aún. Respiró hondo antes de girarse hacia atrás, al asiento de Marinette. La chica tenía una expresión neutral, aunque las mejillas levemente enrojecidas mientras que le ofrecía el frasco. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella por un momento. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras que ambos tomaban el frasco hasta que Alya se aclaró la garganta. Murmurando un "lo siento", Adrien se volvió sobre su escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aula para pedir un vaso con agua en la cafetería y tomar la pastilla.

Fuera del aula, miró de reojo la cajita y sonrió levemente mientras que se la guardaba, pensando en que gracias a eso tenía una excusa para hablar con Marinette de nuevo cuando se la devolviera.

x-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Tres noches después_

A Tikki no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a su portadora, pero en esa ocasión no había podido evitarlo. No después del cuarto akuma en el que casi perdía su Miraculous por ser incapaz de pelear junto a Chat Noir. Así que tan pronto como Marinette se quedó dormida, la kwami salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia al sitio del que el maestro Fu le había hablado en el pasado.

Tan pronto como Tikki entró, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba preocupada por la situación. Plagg también estaba ahí, mirando el plato de Camembert frente a él. Un hombre encapuchado estaba sentado frente al fuego, dándoles la espalda.

-Veo que tú también estás preocupado, Plagg- dijo Tikki flotando hacia él.

-Ya me imaginaba que vendrías, Sucrette- le dijo el kwami sonriendo tristemente- tengo que admitir que jamás pensé que esto ocurriría-

-No es la primera vez que nos pasa algo así- comentó ella en voz baja.

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Plagg con una sonrisa triste- y sabemos bien que al final todo se soluciona-

-Lo sé, pero nosotros hemos tenido que intervenir- dijo Tikki bajando la mirada. La idea de intervenir entre sus elegidos le desagradaba. En su opinión, ellos debían darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y arreglar la situación.

-Sucrette, sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros portadores necesitan un empujón- dijo el kwami negro- por eso estamos aquí, ¿no?-

Los dos kwamis se volvieron hacia el hombre que les daba la espalda, quien los escuchaba atentamente mientras que tomaba una taza de té.

-Quería verlos a ambos porque acaba de ocurrir algo grave- dijo la profunda voz masculina- _ellos_ ya están enterados de lo sucedido entre Ladybug y Chat Noir, y me informaron que van a intervenir para resolverlo-

Tikki y Plagg mostraron idénticas expresiones preocupadas. Desde que habían peleado contra Festin habían vuelto a tener contacto, pero jamás imaginaron que intervendrían en la situación de París.

-No pueden…- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza

-Tiene que haber otra solución- dijo Plagg al mismo tiempo- tienen que darles una oportunidad de demostrar que pueden hacerlo-

El hombre los miró alternadamente, sus ojos castaños brillando frente al fuego de la chimenea, y suspiró largamente con una expresión decepcionada. Sacudió la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

-Ustedes dos saben, tan bien como yo, que solo hay una solución para este debacle- dijo el hombre finalmente- si les importa la seguridad de sus portadores, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien llegó a clase un poco tarde ese día porque había tenido una sesión de fotos en la que Giuseppe lo reprendió al notarlo muy distraído. No sabía cómo explicarle a su fotógrafo que no podía sonreír por más que lo intentara, no después de esa horrible semana.

Había pasado los últimos meses deseando conocer la identidad de Ladybug, y ahora que la conocía deseaba nunca haberla descubierto.

El chico rubio llegó al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier mientras que sus compañeros terminaban la clase de química y subían las escaleras.

-_Salut, mon pote_\- lo saludó Nino chocando su puño contra el de él- ¿cómo te fue en tu sesión de fotos?-

-Bien- mintió Adrien. No quería dar explicaciones- hey, _mec_, ¿me prestas tus apuntes de química?-

-Eeeh…- dijo Nino mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás, donde su novia pelirroja estaba tomando asiento- le presté mis notas a Alya, porque llegó tarde a clase. Pero puedes pedirle a Marinette sus notas-

Adrien palideció ante la perspectiva, pero respiró hondo y se volvió hacia el sitio detrás del suyo, donde la aludida ya había tomado asiento y había escuchado todo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y Adrien sentía las suyas igual.

-¿Te molestaría prestarme tus notas, Marinette?- dijo el chico tímidamente.

Vio a la pelinegra tragar saliva.

-Cla…claro- dijo ella en un tono nervioso que hizo sonreír al chico- te… te puedo pasar la libreta antes de irnos-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió él antes de volverse hacia adelante y dejando escapar el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones. Por primera vez desde que descubrieron sus identidades, había tenido una conversación civilizada con ella. O al menos eso parecía.

Pero eso no duraría mucho, pues al terminar la clase y volverse de nuevo a ver a Marinette, le sonrió con la intención de volver a pedirle sus apuntes. Creyó tener suerte, el aula estaba casi vacía y quizá podía aprovechar para hablar con ella.

-Hey…-

-Hey- respondió ella. No sonaba enojada, pero tampoco alegre- dijiste que necesitabas mis notas, ¿verdad?-

El chico asintió mientras que tomaba la libreta que Marinette le estaba ofreciendo y comenzó a buscar en su mente algo que decirle, pero no alcanzó siquiera a abrir la boca, pues Lila llegó a su lado y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Ah, tenías razón con lo que me dijiste hace rato, Adrien- dijo la castaña con especial veneno- Marinette es toda una mojigata-

Los dos chicos palidecieron ante esa declaración. Adrien estaba tan sorprendido por eso que se quedó paralizado de horror. Marinette también, pero ella fue la primera que salió de su sorpresa.

-Ugh…-

Marinette tomó su mochila y arrebató la libreta de manos de Adrien antes de ponerse de pie y salir del aula, dejando al chico sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, Adrien pasó su vista de la puerta por la que había desaparecido la chica a Lila, y su expresión se transformó en una máscara furiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así?- siseó Adrien.

-Ah, Adrien, no necesitas las notas de Marinette- dijo Lila restándole importancia mientras que enlazaba su brazo con el de él- yo puedo prestarte las mías, son mucho mejores. Y también podemos ir a tu casa a…-

-¡No me toques!- siseó Adrien, soltándose y alejándose de ella mientras que la miraba con enojo- ¿cómo te atreves a decirle algo tan horrible? ¡Marinette es la chica más hermosa y extraordinaria que conozco! En cambio, tú solo eres una mentirosa-

Y sin dejar que Lila respondiera, Adrien tomó sus cosas y salió del aula con creciente mal humor para dirigirse a su clase de esgrima.

X-x-x

_Patio del colegio_

_Más tarde_

Marinette no podía creer lo que Lila había dicho. Una parte de ella sabía que Adrien era incapaz de decir algo tan horrible, pero era más fácil seguir estando enojada con él que ser la primera en intentar hacer las paces.

-Sabes bien que Adrien jamás diría eso, mucho menos a Lila- le dijo Tikki asomándose un poco de su bolso.

-Ahora no, Tikki. Mantente escondida- dijo Marinette, empujándola al interior del bolso y cerrándolo.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Alya ya se había ido a casa con Nino, y no le apetecía ir con Alix y Nathaniel al aula de artes pláticas. Pensó en quizá irse a casa a sumirse en su propia miseria cuando se topó con Luka, sonriéndole radiantemente desde la entrada del colegio.

-¡Luka!- sonrió Marinette; estaba gratamente sorprendida de verlo, pensando en que era la única cosa buena que le había sucedido en esos días- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a acompañar a Jules a casa- dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila- pero me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndome que se quedará escribiendo una nueva canción con Rose en el aula de artes plásticas-

-Mala suerte- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

-Lo sé- dijo Luka sonriendo ampliamente en dirección a la chica- aunque quizá no es tan mala suerte, porque me encuentro inesperadamente libre y te acabo de encontrar. ¿No quisieras ir a tomar un helado conmigo?-

Marinette dudó unos momentos. No le molestaría pasar tiempo con Luka, pero tenía la impresión de que algo le faltaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que, a la mitad del patio, estaban Adrien y Kagami entrenando en su clase de esgrima.

Gruñó en voz baja. Seguramente Adrien estaba esperando que Kagami o una chica como ella fuera Ladybug. Ojalá pudiera ser tan perfecta como la japonesa, pero no, a sus ojos solo era la torpe y extraña Marinette, que no puede parar de tartamudear ni dejar de tropezarse incluso caminando en línea recta.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Luka al verla borrar su sonrisa- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No es nada- dijo la chica rápidamente volviéndose hacia él- por supuesto que me encantaría tomar un helado contigo-

Luka sonrió a pesar de que no le había creído que no tenía nada, y pensó que aprovecharía la ocasión para averiguarlo. Tomó la mochila color rosa de Marinette para ayudarla al tiempo que le ofreció el brazo, el cual la chica tomó antes de salir del colegio. No se dieron cuenta que, por estar mirándolos, Adrien se distrajo durante su duelo y Kagami le dio una estocada en el estómago.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien miró con tristeza a Marinette salir del colegio del brazo de Luka. A pesar de que Plagg le había dicho repetidamente que estaba equivocado sobre sus sospechas de que el guitarrista era el dueño del corazón de su _Lady_, delante de sus ojos estaba la chica tomando el brazo de su rival y caminado hacia la puerta del colegio junto a él. Suspiró tristemente mientras que se levantaba la careta y caminaba hacia los vestidores arrastrando los pies.

-Adrien…- dijo Plagg asomándose en el cuello de su camisa cuando el chico se comenzó a cambiar a sus ropas normales.

-Marinette se fue con Luka- dijo el chico tristemente mientras se cambiaba el uniforme- te dije que tenía razón-

-Eso no significa nada- dijo el kwami- no puedo creer que seas tan cabezadura. En todos mis años de existencia jamás había tenido un portador tan…-

Antes de que terminara su frase, Adrien empujó la cabeza de Plagg bajo su camisa al ver que Kagami golpeaba la puerta del vestidor para entrar al mismo. Ya se había cambiando a sus ropas normales también, y llevaba su mochila colgando de un hombro y su espada en la otra mano.

-Hey, tú- dijo la chica frunciendo el entrecejo y señalando al rubio con la punta de su espada- patearte el trasero el día de hoy fue mucho más fácil que de costumbre. ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?-

Adrien bajó los ojos.

-No es nada, Kagami. Solo estaba un poco distraído- dijo él.

-No me digas- dijo Kagami rodando los ojos- todo este drama es por Marinette, ¿verdad?-

-¡No! Claro que no- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiendo sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas- ¿de qué estás hablando?¿Porqué estaría distraído por Marinette? Si ella solo es…- iba a decir "una buena amiga", pero recordó el reproche de la heroína y se mordió el labio- no es nada, Kagami-

La chica japonesa no se dejó engañar. Sí, ella aún estaba enamorada de él, pero quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella. Y era dolorosamente obvio que el idiota de su amigo estaba enamorado de Marinette, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Como respuesta a su negación, Kagami lo golpeó con la espada en la cabeza.

-Ouch- se quejó el chico mientras que se frotaba el área golpeada- ¡Kagami!-

-Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero a mí no me trates como una idiota- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- y si no te das prisa, Luka te va a ganar-

-Demasiado tarde…-

-¿Ya hablaste con ella de eso?-

Adrien abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero la cerró de nuevo. Lo había hablado con ella en el pasado, cuando solo era Chat Noir, pero nunca lo había hablado desde que ambos habían revelado sus identidades.

Al verlo dudar, Kagami volvió a rodar los ojos y tras dejar su mochila en el suelo, tomó al chico del brazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie y a seguirla.

-¡Hey!- dijo Adrien siendo arrastrado hacia la salida del colegio por la japonesa- ¿a dónde…?-

-A que hables con Marinette de una vez por todas- dijo Kagami sin mirarlo- y antes de que reclames, te recuerdo que tengo una espada y no dudaré en usarla-

Adrien no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar por Kagami a pesar de que sabía que hablar con Marinette en esas circunstancias era una pésima idea. El Gorila, quien estaba esperando a Adrien en la puerta para llevarlo a casa, fue lo suficientemente prudente para tampoco atreverse a contradecir a la chica, y condujo a ambos en el auto siguiendo a Marinette y Luka.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Traducciones:

Sac à puces: (francés) saco de pulgas.

Mec: (francés) chico.

¡Hola a todos! Tikki y Plagg están conspirando para ayudar a sus portadores, pero son tan idiotas que sus esfuerzos no han servido de mucho. Nino y Alya huelen que algo pasa y tratan de ayudar, igual que ahora Kagami y Luka. Esperemos que se reconcilien antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 3

_Square Marie-Trintignant_

_Más tarde_

Marinette había caminado con Luka al pequeño jardín en la Square Marie-Trintignant, donde la app les había dicho que encontrarían a André, pero cuando ambos llegaron al sitio indicado se vieron decepcionados al notar que el heladero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Mala suerte- escuchó decir a Luka decepcionado mientras que sacaba su teléfono celular para buscar donde se encontraba el heladero ahora- no temas, lo encontraremos pronto y tomaremos ese helado-

Mientras tanto, la chica miraba distraídamente a su alrededor. Los árboles en el jardín estaban comenzando a florecer, dándole un aspecto fresco a esa tarde de primavera, a pesar de que la mayoría estaban aún verdes, color verde menta como los ojos de…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Porqué todo tenía que recordarle al idiota de Adrien?

-¿Marinette?-

-Lo siento, Luka. Estaba pensando en… otra cosa- dijo ella tristemente al darse cuenta de que le había estado hablando- ¿qué era lo que decías?-

-Que André regresó a la Place des Vosges- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros- podemos caminar de regreso-

-Sí, supongo que sí- dijo Marinette sin muchas ganas. Después de lo sucedido con Adrien, lo que Lila le dijo, no estaba muy segura si quería hacer otra cosa más que tumbarse en su cama y esperar a que fuera el día siguiente. Miró de reojo a Luka, y vio que el chico estaba demasiado ilusionado como para decepcionarlo.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Luka notando que algo definitivamente no estaba bien por más que ella lo negara.

-Claro- dijo la chica- un helado suena delicioso-

Luka entrecerró los ojos. No era tonto, y para ese momento era más que evidente que Marinette tenía algo. No se movió de su sitio y, en vez de ello, se volvió hacia la chica y la miró a los ojos.

-Marinette, ¿en serio te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico.

-Claro- repitió ella- ¿porqué preguntas?-

-Porque… porque tu melodía no es la misma de siempre- dijo Luka en voz baja- estás triste por alguna razón, y no tienes ganas de helado, ¿verdad?-

-Yo…-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka antes de que ella alcanzara a decir algo- somos amigos antes que cualquier cosa-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, respirando hondo mientras que se preguntaba si debía decir algo al respecto a Luka. Después de todo era su amigo, pero también era un chico que estaba enamorado de ella, y no quería lastimarlo. Quizá las cosas serían más fáciles si se olvidaba de Adrien y le daba una oportunidad a Luka, pero ese no era momento de decidirlo- de acuerdo, lo que pasa es que hace unos días yo…-

Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a decirlo, porque el crujido de unas hojas les indicaron que no estaban solos. Además de una pareja de chicas turistas que estaban al fondo del jardín tomándose selfies, vieron el auto de Gabriel Agreste estacionado en la calle al final del pequeño camino entre los jardines, y a Kagami caminando hacia ellos con una expresión decidida y casi tirando a Adrien del brazo.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos al verlos. ¿Qué rayos hacían ahí esos dos?

-_Salut_, Marinette. Luka- sonrió Kagami en un tono amable y agresivo en partes iguales, como si no admitiera reclamos. Era la única de los cuatro presentes que estaba sonriendo. Luka miraba confundido a los recién llegados, Marinette los miraba sospechosamente y Adrien mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo como un cachorro regañado- ¡qué bueno encontrarlos a ambos aquí!-

-_Salut_\- sonrió Luka a su vez a pesar de que le parecía extraña la actitud animada de la japonesa y que Adrien seguía cabizbajo- ¿está todo bien, Kagami?¿Nos estabas buscando?-

Con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica japonesa soltó el brazo de Adrien y tomó en vez de ello el de Luka, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

-De hecho, justamente te estaba buscando a ti, Luka- dijo Kagami mientras que tiraba de su brazo y le guiñaba el ojo- necesito pedirte un enorme favor. Mi escuela requiere que aprenda a tocar un instrumento y estaba pensando en mis opciones. Después de pensarlo mucho, he considerado elegir la guitarra, y quería saber tu opinión-

-¿Dices que quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra?- Luka captó de inmediato la mirada de la chica y sonrió, dejando la mochila de Marinette en el suelo- ¡eso es genial! De hecho, en casa _maman_ tiene unas partituras muy útiles para ello. Eres una chica talentosa, seguro serás tan genial como Jagged Stone-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- continuó la japonesa mientras que comenzaba a caminar junto a él hacia la salida del jardín y llevándose consigo al chico- por eso quiero hablar contigo; eres por mucho el mejor guitarrista que conozco-

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte decir eso- dijo Luka, siguiendo a Kagami fuera del Square Marie-Trintignant y dejando solos a los otros dos chicos- la guitarra es el mejor instrumento que puedes elegir, porque parece tener un alma propia y…-

Ambos caminaron juntos con hacia la calle sin dejar de conversar y, tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al Gorila para que no interfiriera en la conversación entre sus amigos, Kagami se volvió hacia Luka.

-Lamento mucho ese espectáculo, pero nuestros amigos necesitan hablar de una vez por todas- dijo la chica.

-Oh, ¿entonces de eso se trataba?- dijo Luka alzando las cejas sorprendido- ¿qué sucedió?-

-No estoy muy segura- dijo la japonesa encogiendo los hombros- por lo poco que entendí, hubo un malentendido entre ambos. Esos dos idiotas están enamorados, aunque no lo quieran aceptar en voz alta. También te diste cuenta de ello, ¿no?-

Luka asintió tristemente mientras que bajaba la mirada. La chica entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en el hombro de él.

-Si te soy sincera, yo también estoy un poco triste por esto- dijo Kagami tristemente- pero si nosotros dos los queremos en realidad, querríamos que sean felices, ¿no? Después de todo, son nuestros amigos. Y ambos están sufriendo por la situación-

-Tienes razón, Kagami- dijo el chico resignado mientras que cruzaban la calle y se alejaban rumbo a la Place des Vosges, donde André caminaba rumbo hacia ellos empujando su carrito de helados- ya que no tenemos nada que hacer en lo que terminan de hablar, ¿quisieras tomar un helado?-

Kagami estuvo a punto de decirle que su madre no le permitía comer helado, pero en vista de las circunstancias podía hacer una excepción.

-Claro, tomar un helado suena muy bien- dijo la japonesa- vamos-

x-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo _

Al ver a Luka alejarse junto a la japonesa, Marinette se volvió hacia Adrien mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Fuiste tú el que convenció a Kagami de esa ridícula actuación?- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos.

-¿Acaso no viste que práctiamente me arrastró aquí?- dijo Adrien, apenas levantando los ojos del suelo- Kagami es una mujer que no admite un no como respuesta cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza. No tuve opción, temía por mi integridad física-

Marinette no se atrevió a contradecirlo; también sabía que cuando a Kagami se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea. Sus ojos se fijaron en el Gorila, quien esperaba junto al auto.

-¿Y cómo lo convencieron de…?-

-Kagami amenazó al Gorila también. Ni siquiera con mi padre lo había visto tan asustado de alguien-

Aquello casi hizo sonreír a Marinette. Adrien le mostró una banca que estaba a la sombra de un árbol, a unos pasos de donde se encontraban, así que comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección y tomaron asiento en ella.

-¿Y qué pretende que hagamos?- dijo ella volviéndose a Adrien- ¿que charlemos y todo quede como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Como si no me hubieras visto decepcionado de que sea yo…?-

El chico rubio la miró confundido.

-No estoy decepcionado de que seas tú, Marinette- dijo Adrien- ya sabes que yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti. De Ladybug. Y siempre he admirado a Marinette. No sé porqué te empeñas en odiarme-

-¿No será porque le dijiste a Lila que soy una…?-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien alzando la voz- yo jamás dije eso. ¡Por todo el chocolate, Marinette! ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo pienso eso de ti? Sabes bien que Lila es una mentirosa. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, antes de saber tu identidad, que eres la chica más extraordinaria que conozco?-

Marinette sintió las mejillas calientes ante esa declaración.

-Adrien, yo…-

-Me hiere que pienses eso- continuó el chico- ¿en serio esa es la impresión que te doy?-

Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque estuviera equivocada, aún estaba enojada con él. Recordaba mil cosas que el chico había hecho.

-No olvido que me dejaste para besarte con Kagami el día en que apareció Mangeamour. Y me mentiste también con el asunto de Aspik- dijo ella- jugaste con mis sentimientos muchas veces-

-¡No besé a Kagami! Seguía teniendo dudas sobre ella, porque Ladybug siempre me rechazaba. Y te dije que con Desperada estaba emocionado porque me elegiste- dijo el chico rubio- quería probarte que podías confiar en mi para pelear a tu lado, al menos como Adrien, porque a Chat Noir no le dabas ni la hora del día…-

-¿Me vas a reclamar eso?-

-No te reclamo es solo que…-

-Eso parece- dijo Marinette.

-Ugh…- dijo Adrien con una expresión entristecida, apretando las manos de frustración por como había ido la conversación- sabía que esto era una pésima idea que no llegaría a nada. Disculpa, no sé como Kagami me convenció de hacer esto…-

Con esas palabras, Adrien se levantó comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. Marinette sintió un feo vuelco al escuchar las palabras del chico, pero ella finalmente hizo lo mismo, tomando su mochila y dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar apresuradamente hacia el lado contrario. En serio iba a tener una seria conversación con Kagami por haber arrastrado a Adrien a hacer eso. Lo único que había logrado es que ambos salieran lastimados otra vez.

Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas un ruido extraño sobre el suelo, seguido de un grito ahogado proveniente del chico rubio.

-Mmmfff… ¡CORRE, MARINETTE!-

La chica sintió un feo vuelco al tiempo que se daba la vuelta a ver porqué Adrien le había gritado, y palideció mortalmente al ver la razón. Dos hombres con sus rostros cubiertos por pasamontañas rodeaban al chico, uno atrapando sus hombros con un brazo y con otro apretando un paño húmedo contra su rostro, mientras que el segundo hombre atrapó su cintura y trataba de tomar sus piernas para levantarlo del suelo.

Parecía como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a los pies. "¡Están intentando secuestrarlo!", fue lo primero que pensó.

Sin meditar dos veces sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Marinette corrió hacia los dos hombres y los golpeó con su mochila cargada de libros.

-¡SUÉLTENLO!- gritó la chica, golpeando la cara de uno de los secuestradores, haciéndolo soltar a Adrien- ¡déjenlo el paz de una vez por todas!-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza violentamente y forcejeó lo suficiente para hacer que el otro secuestrador soltara el paño y éste cayera al suelo, pero no pudo soltarse del hombre.

Marinette levantó la mochila de nuevo dispuesta a golpear al secuestrador más alto cuando otros dos hombres aparecieron detrás de ella, atrapándola por la espalda y alejándola del chico al que intentaba defender.

-¡Aaaaaah!- gritó Marinette.

-Arrggg…- se quejó el rubio aún intentando soltarse, pero miró horrorizado cómo los hombres arrastraban con facilidad a la delgada chica. Se sentía algo mareado por el cloroformo que había sido forzado a aspirar, pero no había sido suficiente para hacerlo dormir. Aún así, la furia de ver a esos dos hombres ponerle las manos encima a Marinette le dio las fuerzas necesarias para pelear- Marinette… ¡déjenla en paz!¡No la toquen!-

Adrien comenzó a pelear con más fiereza contra los dos secuestradores, quienes se estaban viendo sobrepasados por sus esfuerzos. Con un codazo en la boca del estómago, el que lo tenía atrapado por la espalda lo soltó, y al otro lo golpeó en la cara, seguramente tumbándole un par de dientes antes de que lo soltaran.

Una vez que se vio libre, el chico levantó los ojos para ver a su alrededor. Las dos chicas turistas que ya estaban en el parque habían sido alertadas por los gritos y habían comenzado a grabar todo lo sucedido con su teléfono celular desde la distancia en vez de llamar a la policía. Además, vio que los secuestradores seguían arrastrando a Marinette hacia la calle, a pesar de que ella seguía peleando para que la soltaran. Adrien la miró aprensivamente. Tenía una oportunidad para huir para pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacerlo. ¡Esos hombre tenían a Marinette! La idea de perderla era tan horrible que el chico se lanzó contra los secuestradores de nuevo sin siquiera pensar en sus opciones, en un intento para hacer que la soltaran. Ni siquiera pensó en transformarse en Chat Noir.

Marinette levantó los ojos y vio a Adrien peleando furiosamente con los hombres para liberarla. Sacudió la cabeza aprensivamente al ver que seguía ahí.

-¡Adrien, corre!- gritó ella desesperada- ¡vete de aquí!-

-¡No me voy a ir sin ti!-

-¡Es a ti a quien quieren, no a mí!- gritó Marinette, asumiendo que solamente lo querían secuestrar para pedir un rescate- ¡corre y ponte a salvo!-

-¡NO!- gritó Adrien mientras que golpeaba a otro hombre en la cara. Un crac se escuchó, y ambos estuvieron seguros de que el rubio había roto la nariz del hombre- ¡no me digas que me vaya! ¡Tú no me abandonaste, yo tampoco te voy abandonar!-

Marinette lo miró sorprendida, pero no pudo pensar más en ello porque los primeros secuestradores que aparecieron volvieron a atrapar al chico y alejarlo de ella. El hombre que la había atrapado la mantuvo unos centímetros sobre el suelo, y parecía inmune a todos sus pataleos o derechazos. Adrien se volvió a soltar, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella cuando algo hizo que se detuviera en seco.

La chica sintió algo frío en su cuello. No alcanzó a ver qué era, pero Adrien inmediatamente dejó de pelear y miró horrorizado en dirección hacia ella, quedándose inmóvil como si estuviera petrificado. ¿Porqué el chico se había detenido? Solo veía el terrible miedo en sus ojos mientras que la miraba antes de que el secuestrador más alto se acercara a él y lo golpeara en la parte posterior de la cabeza con un bastón.

El efecto fue inmediato; Adrien cayó de bruces al suelo y no se movió más. Marinette miró con horror como el secuestrador que lo había golpeado lo alzó en brazos y se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas.

-¡No, Adrien!- gritó Marinette al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, aún pataleando agresivamente tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa y cayendo en cuenta del peligro en el que estaba Adrien en esos momentos- ¿qué le hicieron?¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Suéltalo!-

Los cuatro hombres la miraron, y el que la tenía atrapada apretó el paño humedecido en cloroformo contra su rostro. Marinette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el contacto con la tela húmeda, y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza para quitárselo de la cara.

-Mmmmff… no…-

-Shhh…- escuchó finalmente decir al secuestrador, apretando aún más la tela contra su rostro- no te preocupes, niñita, te llevaremos con nosotros para que puedas hacerle compañía a tu novio. No es más que tu culpa por haber intervenido-

Marinette pataleó desesperada. Sentía que sus ojos se cerraban y que la conciencia se le escapaba. ¡Tenía que soltarse, tenía que salvar a Adrien! ¿Porqué no había pensado en transformarse para…?

-Mmmmfff… - la chica dejó escapar un grito ahogado y siguió luchando, pero sus esfuerzos se volvieron cada vez más débiles, hasta que por fin dejó de moverse. Su cuerpo se aflojó y cayó en brazos del hombre detrás de ella.

-Listo- dijo el secuestrador que tenía a Marinette- vámonos de aquí-

Tras dejar un sobre en el suelo y llevando consigo a los dos adolescentes, los cuatro hombres se dirigieron a la salida del Square Marie-Trintignant y hacia la camioneta que tenían estacionada en la entrada, justo detrás del auto de Gabriel Agreste. En su huída pasaron junto al guardaespaldas de Adrien. El enorme hombre estaba tumbado en el suelo; pues había sido noqueado antes de que los secuestradores los atacaran con un golpe en la frente.

Los secuestradores lo rodearon y abrieron la parte posterior de la camioneta. Con cuidado metieron a los dos adolescentes en los asientos posteriores, y cerraron las portezuelas antes de abordar el vehículo en la parte media y delantera. Los cuatro se sacaron los pasamontañas, y el que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto se puso unas gafas transparentes.

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo en esto- dijo el hombre frente al volante, encendiendo la camioneta- vámonos-

El vehículo comenzó a alejarse del Square Marie-Trintignant. Había con ellos cuatro una mujer en la camioneta, quien puso las palmas de las manos sobre las frentes de los dos chicos.

-Lo lamento, pero esta era la única opción…-

x-x-x

_Apartamento de la familia Césaire_

_Más tarde_

Después del colegio, Nino acompañó a Alya a su casa. Ambos solían hacer la tarea juntos en casa de la pelirroja después de clases, pero en esa tarde no podían concentrarse. Estaban preocupados porque Adrien y Marinette aún se comportaban como perros y gatos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que había pasado entre sus mejores amigos. ¡Antes eran tan buenos amigos!

Alya se frotó la frente mientras que repasaban la tarea de matemáticas, al mismo tiempo que Nino terminaba los ejercicios de su libro.

-Listo- dijo Nino- ya solamente nos falta la tarea de historia-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno- dijo Alya rodando los ojos.

-No es tan malo. Recuerda que gracias a las tareas de historia aprendiste cosas nuevas sobre las antiguas Ladybugs-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja- pero dudo que la ocupación nazi de Francia tenga algo que ver con…-

-¡Alya!-

Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa. La hermana mayor de Alya salió de su habitación apresuradamente con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede, Nora?- dijo la pelirroja alzando las cejas- ¿porqué gritas así?-

Como respuesta, la chica mayor encendió su tablet y le mostró un video en el que Nadja Chamack estaba leyendo las noticias en televisión.

-_Si necesitas los hechos, yo tengo lo que necesitas_\- dijo la reportera mirando la pantalla. Tenía una expresión preocupada y entristecida- _desafortunadamente tenemos el deber de informarles que, hace aproximadamente dos horas, al menos cuatro hombres atacaron y secuestraron a un par de adolescentes en el Square Marie-Trintignant. Existe un video tomado por un par de turistas extranjeras, el cual ya se ha vuelto viral, y muestra que las víctimas son Adrien Agreste, hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, y su amiga llamada Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Aquí las imágenes_-

Tanto Alya como Nino palidecieron al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Nadja Chamack sobre los dos chicos secuestrados. ¡Eran sus mejores amigos! Inmediatamente apareció el video en la pantalla. Los cuatro hombres encapuchados estaban intentando someter a los chicos. Adrien parecía más preocupado por Marinette que por él mismo, y ella también gritaba que lo dejaran.

-No…- dijo Alya, mirando la pantalla, sin darse cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Nino no dijo nada: estaba paralizado del horror.

-_Los secuestradores dejaron una nota en un sobre manila_\- dijo Nadja Chamack- _en la que explican que secuestraron a Adrien Agreste con la intención de pedir un rescate a su familia por el joven modelo. La policía ya fue informada y se acaba de activar el código Amber para rescatar a los dos adolescentes_-

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar la reportera, Alya se puso de pie de golpe y tomó su bolso antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Alya!- dijo Nora- ¿qué haces?-

-Voy con los Dupain-Cheng- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Nino para que la acompañara- ¡y no te atrevas a detenerme! No podemos dejarlos solos después de lo que acaba de pasar. Y después de ello, ¡voy a encontrar al grupo de _connards_ que se llevó a mi mejor amiga!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien y Marinette fueron secuestrados y han desaparecido. Todo el mundo los busca. ¿Eso ayudará o empeorará su relación? Ya veremos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 4

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Gabriel Agreste estaba en el sótano de la mansión, como la mayoría de las veces pasaba sus tardes, mirando la cápsula donde se conservaba el cuerpo de Emilie, con las manos en la espalda y esperando percibir una emoción negativa para poder crear un akuma.

Sonrió levemente. Ladybug y Chat Noir parecían tener problemas los últimos días al enfrentarse a él. Ignoraba que había pasado entre ellos, pero era claro que su dinámica estaba perdida, y que sus últimos dos akumas casi los habían logrado vencer. Esta era su oportunidad, no la iba a perderla por nada del mundo.

-Nuestros enemigos están cometiendo demasiados errores, Emilie- dijo Gabriel poniendo la mano sobre el vidrio de la cápsula- pronto obtendré sus Miraculous y estaremos juntos de nuevo-

Escuchó un ruido detrás de él, era el elevador que estaba accionado. Frunció el entrecejo; le había dicho mil veces a Nathalie que no quería que ella ni nadie entrara a ese sitio. Era un lugar especial para él, y solo él podía entrar a ver a Emilie. Pero cuando Gabriel se volvió a enfrentarla, inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal.

Nathalie caminó hacia él con una palidez mortal, temblando tan violentamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer al suelo y convulsionar. Se había quitado sus gafas; sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, así como sus pestañas estaban humedecidas. Abrazaba contra su pecho una tablet, y miraba con miedo a su jefe.

-Nathalie- dijo Gabriel alarmado- ¿qué es lo que sucede?-

-Yo… _monsieur_ Agreste, algo terrible acaba de suceder- dijo la asistente con voz quebrada- Adrien fue… Adrien…-

Gabriel palideció tanto como Nathalie. ¿Le había ocurrido algo malo?

-¡Habla!- dijo Gabriel.

-Adrien acaba de ser secuestrado por un grupo de desconocidos- dijo Natahlie finalmente, antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo- se lo llevaron junto con una compañera del colegio que lo trató de ayudar…-

Gabriel puso una mano en el barandal, porque sentía que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Su hijo acababa de ser secuestrado y estaba desaparecido. Su preocupación pronto se tornó en una máscara de furia.

-¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?- dijo el hombre alzando la voz- ¿porqué su guardaespaldas no hizo nada para evitarlo?-

-_Monsieur_, la información que tengo es que el guardaespaldas de Adrien intentó defenderlo- dijo Nathalie- en estos momentos él está en el hospital, con una concusión. Los secuestradores lo sacaron de combate antes de acercarse a Adrien y…-

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser, su hijo no podía estar desaparecido. Jamás debió haber dejado que saliera al colegio. Debió haberlo mantenido a salvo en casa. No debió haberse separado de él ni un instante. ¡Lo necesitaba para recuperar a Emilie!

-¿Quién fue la chica?- dijo de pronto- la compañera que lo intentó ayudar-

-Fue Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Nathalie- ella también está desaparecida. Hay un video que unos turistas subieron a internet…-

Gabriel prácticamente arrebató la tablet, mirando horrorizado el video. No alcanzó a terminarlo cuando se lo devolvió a Nathalie.

-Llama a la policía. Quiero que encuentren a mi hijo inmediatamente-

-Ya están informados, y activaron la alerta Amber- dijo Nathalie tristemente- no hay nada que hacer más que esperar-

-No…- dijo Gabriel-¡no es suficiente! Busca inmediatamente a un detective privado. ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Que encuentre a mi hijo, sin importar lo que cueste!-

x-x-x

_Casa de los Dupain-Cheng_

_Al mismo tiempo_

_Monsieur_ Raincomprix jamás había estado tan nervioso de dar una noticia a alguien como ahora que tenía que decir a los Dupain-Cheng que su hija había sido secuestrada por cuatro desconocidos junto a uno de sus compañeros. A pesar de que ello le había afectado personalmente, sobre todo porque sabía bien que los dos chicos desaparecidos eran compañeros de clase de su hija, conocía bastante bien a los padres de Marinette. Todas las navidades los Dupain-Cheng le regalaban golosinas, y todos los días su esposa compraba pan con ellos. Era amigos cercanos.

La reacción de los padres de la chica era tal y como el agente de policía lo había imaginado cuando escucharon las noticias. Sabine se cubrió la boca con las manos nerviosamente y comenzó a sollozar, mientras que Tom se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, llevándose una mano a la frente y bajando la cabeza con pena.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?- preguntó Tom Dupain cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-Por la carta que dejaron atrás, creemos que su objetivo era secuestrar solamente a Adrien Agreste, seguramente para pedirle un rescate a su padre, pero Marinette intentó detenerlos y decidieron llevarla también- explicó el agente Roger.

-¿Porqué Marinette haría algo así?- dijo Sabine entre sollozos- ¡si ella es una chica, era obvio que no podía ayudar a Adrien contra otros cuatro hombres!-

-No tengo esa respuesta, _madame_\- dijo el policía tristemente- solo sé lo que aparece en el video que se hizo viral. Ya nos encargamos de bajarlo de internet y tenemos una copia que está siendo analizada por el departamento de policía, para dar inmediatamente con los culpables y rescatar a los dos chicos. Les mandaré una copia-

_Madame_ Dupain-Cheng seguía sollozando mientras que su esposo la abrazó. El agente Raincomprix bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Conseguimos las placas y registro de la camioneta en la que escaparon, y estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlos. Lo lamento mucho, _madame_, _monsieur_\- dijo el policía con sinceridad- será mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a continuar el trabajo. Los mantendremos informados de todo lo que logremos averiguar-

-_Merci, monsieur _Raincomprix-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, los esposos se miraron entre sí. Sabine no podía dejar de sollozar, y Tom estaba mortalmente preocupado por su hija. Ambos miraron el video en el teléfono de uno de ellos. La mujer reprimió un grito ahogado al ver a su hija golpeando a los secuestradores para hacerlos soltar a Adrien, y luego como el chico se negó a dejarla atrás.

-Esos dos…- dijo Tom finalmente.

-Tenemos que tener esperanzas, Tom- dijo Sabine poniendo una mano en su hombro- Roger los encontrará-

-Pero, ¿y si los lastiman?-

-_Monsieur_ Raincomprix dijo que quieren un rescate por ellos- dijo ella, aunque no sonaba muy segura de sí misma- no lo lastimarán-

Tom no estaba muy seguro tampoco, pero abrazó a su mujer de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera y que los dos adolescentes estuvieran bien. Casi de inmediato llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Tom abrió, vio que se trataban de Alya, Nino y Alix. Los tres los miraron preocupados.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al día siguiente_

A pesar de que la clase de literatura ya había comenzado, ninguno de los alumnos de _mademoiselle_ Bustier se pudo concentrar en la lección sobre Molière. La noticia de lo que sucedió con sus dos compañeros no dejaba de ser dolorosa para ellos, y ninguno parecía estar muy interesado en lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo. Incluso la misma Caline Bustier finalmente suspiró y se sentó tras su escritorio, encargando a los alumnos leer por ellos mismos la lección.

Pasó la vista por sus alumnos, especialmente por los dos sitios vacíos en la primera y segunda fila. Se sentía horrible perder a dos de sus alumnos.

La única persona que no parecía afligida era Lila Rossi, y era porque estaba furiosa. No por lo que les sucedió a sus compañeros, sino por la atención que le estaban brindando a Marinette, y los rumores de que ella y Adrien eran novios por la manera en la que ambos habían intentado defenderse mutuamente. ¡La enervaba!

-_Mademoiselle_ Bustier- levantó la mano Alya rompiendo el silencio. La profesora se volvió a verla. Sus ojos están cansados y ojerosos, seguramente por no haber podido dormir la noche anterior- ¿sabe si ha habido alguna noticia de Marinette y de Adrien?-

Ante la mención de los dos compañeros desaparecidos, todos los chicos guardaron silencio y alzaron la mirada.

-Ninguna nueva noticia- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

-Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo- dijo Chloé comenzando a hacer su usual drama- ¿porqué no hacen nada?¡Mi _Adrichou_ está desaparecido desde ayer, y todo por tratar de rescatar a la panadera!-

-¡Hey!- intervino Alya- fue Marinette quien trató de rescatarlo-

-No se preocupen, mi _papa_ está personalmente investigando el caso- intervino Sabrina de pronto- estoy segura de que se encargará de encontrarlos rápidamente-

-¡No lo está haciendo lo suficientemente rápido!- dijo nuevamente Chloé Bourgeois golpeando su escritoroi- ¡dile a tu padre que tiene que encontrar a mi _Adrichou_ inmediatamente o le diré a mi _papounet_ que lo despida!-

-¡Chloé!- dijo Alix arrugando la nariz y poniéndose de pie al ver a Sabrina bajar la mirada- ¡no digas esas cosas! Estamos todos muy nerviosos por lo que pasó con nuestros amigos, pero es obvio que el padre de Sabrina está haciendo todo lo que puede para encontrarlos y traerlos a casa a salvo-

-¡No está haciendo lo suficiente!- dijo la rubia.

-Basta, basta- dijo la profesora haciendo ruido con las manos en un intento por calmar a todos en el colegio- por favor guarden silencio, vamos a continuar con la clase…-

-Quizá Ladybug y Chat Noir quieran ayudar- dijo sugirió Rose- quizá podamos pedirles…-

-Markov y yo acabamos de crear un programa de identificación facial- dijo Max mientras que se ajustaba las gafas y miraba de reojo a su robot, quien asintió ante la mención- utilizaremos los teléfonos celulares de todo París para buscar a nuestros compañeros-

-¡Esa es una idea genial, Max!- dijo Alix.

-Yo estoy analizando el video que subieron en internet- dijo Alya a su vez- a ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista sobre los culpables-

-Marc y yo hicimos varios carteles de "se busca"- dijo Nathaniel, mostrándoles los dibujos que había hecho de los chicos para que aparecieran en los carteles- nuestro editor aceptó imprimir suficientes para poner en toda la ciudad-

-Ivan y yo nos unimos a los voluntarios- dijo Mylène alzando la voz para sorpresa de sus compañeros- comenzaremos a poner los carteles al salir de clases-

-Hey, yo me quiero unir a los voluntarios…- protestó Kim frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿porqué no me habían dicho nada?-

-Pfff… todo eso es ridículo, completamente ridículo- dijo Chloé, arrugando la nariz- como si algo tan inútil como carteles y programas de computadora fuera a servir de algo. ¡Tienen que enviar a la policía, o el ejército, a buscar casa por casa y encontrar a mi _Adrichou_! No sirven de nada sus posters o sus búsquedas a pie-

-Quizá no, pero es más útil que pasártela quejándote y amenazando a todo el mundo- escupió Alya frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección de la rubia. Que su mejor amiga estuviera desaparecida la había puesto de un terrible mal humor- no eres la única que está preocupada por ellos, Chloé…-

La rubia se sumió en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, mirando enfurruñada a sus alrededor. Sabía que Alya tenía razón, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación que sentía por su amigo.

x-x-x

_Mansión Agreste_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nathalie bajó las escaleras rumbo a la puerta que estaba sonando. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y abrazaba su tablet contra su pecho. Gabriel Agreste se había encerrado nuevamente en el sótano con Emilie, negándose a ver o hablar con nadie por el momento.

Ella había estado en la habitación de Adrien. Se sentía terriblemente preocupada por lo sucedido con el chico. Había visto al menos quince veces el video, buscando alguna cosa que no hubiera entendido, pero no había logrado encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarle. Solamente parecía un caso de un grupo criminal que secuestró al chico para pedir una recompensa a cambio de devolverlo a salvo. La nota de rescate decía eso precisamente.

Igual que Gabriel, ella se sentía sumamente culpable. Se sentía culpable por haber estado más ocupada en sus batallas contra Ladybug y Chat Noir que poniéndole atención al chico. Lo habían dejado a un lado, asumiendo que la presencia del Gorila sería suficiente a salvo de cualquier peligro.

No quería admitirlo, pero le tenía cariño al chico. Se preocupaba por él cuando su padre no le demostraba su cariño, y se sentía aliviada cuando él estaba feliz. Adrien era casi como de su familia, y la idea de que hubiera desaparecido le causaba mucho dolor, mucho más del que sentía por culpa del Miraculous del Pavorreal.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, la asistente respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Ah, _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur- dijo el recién llegado, extendiendo la mano hacia ella- _inspecteur_ Dupin, a su servicio-

-Pase por favor, _monsieur_ Dupin- dijo la mujer, apartándose para que el inspector pudiera entrar- espere aquí, _monsieur_ Agreste estará con usted en un minuto-

La mujer entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta, enviando un mensaje a Gabriel Agreste. Mientras que esperaba a que su jefe subiera del sótano, Nathalie levantó los ojos y miró la pintura de _madame_ Agreste. Tragó saliva. Sabía que Emilie tendría unas cuantas cosas que decirles a ambos si llegara a saber de esta situación.

"Te he fallado, Emilie", pensó Nathalie mientras que miraba el retrato "he intentado ser un apoyo para Gabriel y tu hijo, pero…"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Gabriel Agreste apareció al abrirse un punto en el suelo. El hombre la miraba seriamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y con los brazos en la espalda.

-¿Ya llegó el _inspecteur_ Dupin?-

-Sí, _monsieur_\- dijo Nathalie, señalando el vestíbulo de la mansión- está esperando para hablar con usted-

Gabriel asintió, y ambos salieron de la oficina para encontrarse con el detective.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste- dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano a Gabriel- permítame decirle que lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió con su hijo el día de ayer-

-Gracias. Por eso quiero hablar contigo, Dupin- dijo Gabriel fríamente, pero tomando la mano del inspector.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, _monsieur_?-

-Quiero que encuentres a mi hijo inmediatamente- dijo el hombre seriamente sin mayor preámbulo- no importa lo que cueste-

_Monsieur_ Dupin parpadeó.

-Creí que la policía ya estaba sobre el caso…-

-No hace suficiente progreso- lo interrumpió Gabriel en un tono severo- si encuentras a Adrien en las próximas setenta y dos horas, te pagaré generosamente. Si fallas… créeme que te arrepentirás-

x-x-x

_Lugar desconocido_

_Horas más tarde_

Adrien despertó con un molesto dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Podía percibir a su alrededor un olor desconocido pero extrañamente tranquilizante. Sentía su cuerpo completamente relajado, excepto por el leve dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la frente. Cuando extendió su brazo, sintió que su brazo estaba cubierto por una extraña tela cuyo material el chico no conocía. Abrió los ojos, y se vio a sí mismo vistiendo una pijama que definitivamente no era la suya.

-Ugh…- dijo el chico mientras que se incorporaba sentado, y cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir un fuerte mareo por su repentino cambio de posición, pero solamente tomó unos minutos para que se sintiera mejor- mi cabeza…-

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño que no era su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño que consistía solamente en una cama individual, paredes pintadas de color verde pastel, un pequeño escritorio sobre el cual su ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada y la puerta corrediza oriental que estaba parcialmente abierta. Entrecerró los ojos cada vez más confundido y pasó sus manos sobre las mangas de su pijama. Parecía estar hecha de seda, con un aspecto oriental también.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?-

El chico se interrumpió al sentir algo extraño en sus manos y volcó su atención a ellas. No estaban heridas, solo sus nudillos un poco inflamados, pero había algo que estaba ausente: su Miraculous no estaba en su dedo.

Con un horrible vuelco recordó lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia: la discusión que había tenido con Marinette antes de que el grupo de desconocidos intentara secuestrarlo. Recordó vívidamente a Marinette golpeándolos con su mochila, tratando de impedirlo y cómo él mismo se había quedado paralizado de horror cuando vio a uno de los secuestradores poner un cuchillo en el cuello de ella antes de que lo golpearan en la parte posterior de la cabeza y le apagaran las luces.

Adrien sintió un hueco en el estómago al caer encuentra de que, en medio de ese terrible predicamento, no solo había perdido su Miraculous y a su kwami, sino que había algo más que faltaba. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

-Fue Papillon…- pensó Adrien horrorizado pensando que había sido el villano de París quien los había atrapado y llevado a ese sitio- ¡seguramente Papillon nos encontró!-

Se puso de pie de golpe mientras que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. El mareo lo hizo casi caer de lado, pero se apoyó en la pared con las manos mientras que caminaba tambaleantemente hacia la salida de la pequeña habitación. Aún apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo fuera de donde despertó, Adrien caminó por él hacia otra habitación al final del mismo, la cual también tenía una puerta corrediza abierta.

Con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que le dolía la cabeza, el chico se asomó y vio que, tal y como había pasado con él, Marinette estaba en la otra pieza . Era muy parecida a la habitación en la que él había despertado, salvo por el hecho de que las paredes estaban pintadas de color rosa pastel. El chico se apresuró a su lado ahora que el mareo había desaparecido, seguramente por la adrenalina.

Marinette estaba profundamente dormida, con una manta hasta su pecho. Tenía el cabello suelto y estaba usando una pijama de la misma tela y color que la que él llevaba. Respiraba tranquilamente, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño agradable. Adrien respiró aliviado por un momento; parecía que ella estaba a salvo, pero pronto recordó que ambos habían sido secuestrados y no necesariamente estaba todo bien.

Adrien notó con horror que también los aretes, el Miraculous de Ladybug, había desaparecido de sus oídos.

-No… no puede ser- dijo el chico, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y moviéndola con suavidad- ¿Marinette?-

No tuvo respuesta. El chico repitió el gesto, y no sucedió nada. Nuevamente el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Marinette?¿Porqué no despertaba?-

-Marinette…- dijo él, pasando su brazo detrás de la espalda de la chica y abrazándola contra su pecho- tienes que estar bien… no me hagas esto, _ma lady._ Por favor, despierta… no me voy a poder perdonar si algo te pasa…-

La chica no respondió ni se movió, empeorando el pánico que sentía Adrien.

-Por favor, _bugginette_…- dijo Adrien, sus ojos comenzándose a humedecer- por favor, despierta- se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo, pensando que por su culpa estaban ahí, por su culpa la habían lastimado- es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa…-

_Clac clac_

El chico se alarmó al escuchar lo que parecían ser pasos por el pasillo. Marinette estaba inconsciente y parecía que los secuestradores regresaban a donde se encontraban. Al ver que no la iba a despertar, decidió alzarla en brazos con cuidado y abrazarla contra su pecho.

_Clac clac_

-No temas, _ma lady_. Te protegeré y te sacaré de aquí- dijo Adrien, mirando a su alrededor y buscando desesperadamente algo con qué defenderse y defender a Marinette- recuperaremos nuestros Miraculous… estarás a salvo…-

_Clac clac_

Marinette siguió sin reaccionar a sus palabras, pero a Adrien no le importó. Tomó la silla frente a la mesita y se dispuso a usarla como entre él y los enemigos, rogando que fuera suficiente. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando dos hombres entraron a la habitación, haciendo que el chico abriera la boca de sorpresa.

Eran dos hombre que tenían la apariencia de monjes, vestidos con idénticos trajes de color rojo, portando un shangchan rojo con dorado. Uno de ellos tenía largos cabellos blanquecinos que estaban sueltos hasta sus hombros y una barba larga, que caminaba apoyándose en un bastón. El otro tenía cabellos castaños atados en una coleta, y era mucho más joven que el primero.

_Clac clac_

Lo que había escuchado era el sonido del bastón del anciano. Adrien entrecerró los ojos. No importaba quienes eran. Tomó la silla y la usó para defenderse de ellos.

-Aléjense- siseó el chico valientemente- ¡no se atrevan a acercarse!-

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron como si estuvieran riéndose de la monada de un niño pequeño, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Adrien. A pesar de ello, ambos estaban de pie en el marco de la puerta y no se acercaron.

-Tranquilízate por un momento, Chat Noir- finalmente el anciano rompió el silencio en un tono condescendiente- no estamos aquí para dañar a Ladybug o a ti-

-Pon a tu compañera de regreso en su cama. Ambos están a salvo, no hay necesidad de hacer esto…- dijo el joven; su tono era más amable que el del primero.

Adrien entrecerró los ojos mientras que los miraba alternadamente. Así que sabían sus identidades, lo que en su mente significaba que debían estar trabajando para Papillon. Eso lo hizo sentirse aún más aprensivo.

-No sé que es lo que quieren… se los advierto…- dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía cómo iba a lograr vencer a los dos enemigos para poder escapar de ahí con Marinette y sin nada más que una silla que usar como arma, pero no se iba a rendir.

Antes de que los dos hombres dijeran algo más, una voz proveniente de la puerta lo reprendió.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer el idiota y volver a ponerla en la cama, cachorro?¡Nos estás avergonzando delante de todos!- dijo la conocida voz masculina entre exasperada y divertida- ya te dijeron que nadie los va a lastimar aquí-

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver de quien se trataba. A primera vista solamente se alcanzaba a ver un punto negro flotando entre los dos monjes en el marco de la puerta, pero al entrecerrar los ojos para aclarar su mirada notó la conocida figura de su kwami.

-¿Plagg?-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Adrien se llevó un buen susto al despertar y no encontrar su Mirauculous ni el de Marinette. Está a punto de descubrir quienes los secuestraron, dónde están y qué es lo que ambos están haciendo ahí. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 5

_Lugar Desconocido_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-¿Plagg?-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer a su kwami que estaba flotando en medio de los dos monjes en el umbral de la puerta. No solo Plagg, sino que también Tikki estaba con ellos. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Si esos dos… ¿monjes? los habían secuestrado, ¿porqué sus kwamis estaría con ellos?

-Hey, chico- dijo Plagg.

-_Bonjour_, Adrien- sonrió Tikki amablemente, flotando hacia él y revoloteando a su alrededor- está todo bien. Puedes dejar a Marinette-

Pero Adrien aún no estaba convencido, y abrazó a la chica con más fuerza contra su pecho mientras miraba alternadamente a los kwamis y luego a los monjes. Recordó que habían tomado sus Miraculous.

-¿Acaso tu nuevo portador te obligó a decir eso?- siseó el chico rubio.

-Ya te dijimos que todo está bien. ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?- dijo Tikki con paciencia, flotando sobre la mesita que estaba en la habitación, mirando las galletas que estaban sobre ella- ¿no crees que, si ellos quisieran hacerles algún daño, lo habrían hecho cuando ambos estaban inconscientes?-

Adrien se relajó un poco al escuchar eso. Tikki tenía razón, pero aún estaba preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Respiró hondo y volvió a colocar a Marinette con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata esto?- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, comencemos por el principio. Él es el maestro Zhao- dijo Tikki señalando primero al anciano- y él es el maestro Yang. Ambos son miembros del templo de los Guardianes, y puedes confiar en ellos dos-

-¿Porqué confiaría en ellos?- dijo Adrien.

-Porque yo fui quien elegí al Guardian que te eligió para portar la Destrucción, jovencito- dijo el maestro Zhao en un tono severo- yo fui quien entrenó a Wang Fu antes de… el desafortunado accidente que causó nuestro fin-

Adrien miró boquiabierto al anciano, recordando lo que el maestro Fu les había contado, sobre cómo había sido elegido para ser un Guardián contra su voluntad y que había creado un sentimonstruo que terminó destruyendo el Templo de los Guardianes.

-Si es cierto que son Guardianes, ¿porqué estamos aquí?- dijo el chico rubio frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿porqué nos secuestraron así y nos quitaron nuestros Miraculous?¿Y porqué Marinette no despierta?-

El anciano levantó las manos.

-Calma, calma- dijo el maestro Yang bondadosamente, ya que el anciano estaba visiblemente fastidiado, comenzando a perder la paciencia con la actitud desafiante del adolescente- comenzaré por lo que pueda responderte hasta este momento. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de que te despertaras?-

-Nos atacaron en el square Marie-Trintignant. Trataron de dormirme con cloroformo- dijo el chico, llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza- pero me golpearon en la cabeza, y ya no recuerdo más-

-Así es- dijo el monje más joven- a Marinette no la tuvieron que golpear para dormirla, así que tomará más tiempo que tú para que despierte, hasta que se termine el efecto. No debería de tardar mucho. Parece que se les pasó un poco la mano cuando los trajeron aquí-

Adrien lo miró mal al escucharlo decir eso, arrugando la nariz, dando un paso atrás y mirando a los kwamis con una expresión herida.

-¿Ustedes dos también son parte de todo esto?-

Tikki bajó la mirada.

-Sí y no- dijo la kwami mientras que borraba su sonrisa- es un poco largo de contar, pero será mejor que esperemos a que Marinette despierte, para explicarles a ambos lo que está sucediendo-

-¿Porqué no me explica ahora?- dijo el rubio.

-Porque no me gusta repetirme- dijo el anciano mientras que se aclaraba la garganta. Un tercer monje apareció y trajo consigo una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y una tetera. El maestro Zhao se volvió hacia la mesita y tomó una taza, sirviendo té en su interior- ¿té para ti también?-

Adrien se encontraba impaciente, pero respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a la chica que aún dormía. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba por lo sucedido, se sentía un poco aliviado de que sus kwamis estuvieran involucrado en lo que sea que estuviera pasando y, al parecer no estaban en peligro inmediato.

Finalmente el chico tomó una taza de té y la olfateó, mirando dudoso al anciano.

-No está envenenado- dijo el maestro Zhao- ya te dijimos que están a salvo-

-Disculpa que no esté desbordando de confianza en ustedes- dijo Adrien aún de mala gana- después de todo me golpearon y drogaron a Marinette-

El maestro Zhao gruñó y rodó los ojos, mientras que el maestro Yang dejó escapar una risita.

-Tiene un punto, maestro- rió el monje más joven y, casi al mismo tiempo, Plagg también dejó escapar una carcajada.

El chico finalmente se llevó el té a los labios, y se sintió inmediatamente mejor. No supo si era el té o el hecho de que Marinette había comenzado a moverse e intentar despertar. Adrien dejó su taza a un lado en la mesita y sonrió levemente, volviéndose hacia ella y quitando un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

-Mmm…-

-¿_Ma lady_?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Marinette se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, parpadeando como si quisiera aclarar su mirada.

-¿Adrien?- dijo ella frotándose los ojos y mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde…?¿Qué sucedió?-

La chica intentó incorporarse, pero de inmediato se sintió mareada, seguramente con la resaca de la droga que usaron para dormirla, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y volverse a acostar.

-Ugh…-

-Tómalo con calma- dijo el rubio.

Tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente se pudo incorporar sentada sobre su cama. Igual que Adrien, ella también expresó sorpresa de la manera en la que estaban vestidos, la ausencia de su Miraculous y el sitio donde estaban, pero aún más que un anciano monje estuviera sentado frente a ellos.

-Bien, ya que ambos están despiertos- dijo el maestro Zhao mientras que le ofrecía una taza a Marinette, quien inmediatamente se sintió mejor al terminar de beber- les explicaré qué sucede y porqué están aquí-

Los dos chicos asintieron, sentados en el borde de la cama.

-Ambos descubrieron sus identidades secretas- comenzó a explicar el anciano, haciendo palidecer a los dos chicos. Sabían muy bien cuál era la consecuencia de ello- aún así, dada su trayectoria, el hecho de que Wang Fu designó a Ladybug como guardiana de la Miraclebox y su experiencia contra un Papillon con cada vez más información sobre cómo usar sus poderes, decidimos dejarlos con sus Miraculous-

Los dos respiraron aliviados, y parecieron recordar que estaban molestos uno con el otro. Discretamente se alejaron a extremos contrarios de la cama, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los kwamis.

-Pero después de un par de peleas, los dos demostraron que Wang Fu un error- dijo el anciano en un tono severo- en los dos siguientes akumas, ustedes no pudieron trabajar en equipo como lo había hecho antes de conocer sus verdaderas identidades-

-Pero…-

-Yo no…-

Una mirada molesta del maestro Zhao los silenció.

-No pudieron trabajar en equipo- continuó el maestro en un tono cada vez más severo- desde que vencieron a Festin, el templo de los Guardianes fue restaurado. Los miembros de nuestra orden detectaron que los elegidos de Wang Fu no estaban peleando en armonía. Nos contactó nuestro agente en París, y enviamos a alguien de nuestro grupo para recolectar sus Miraculous-

Los dos chicos palidecieron mortalmente.

-¡No pueden hacernos eso!-

-Cometimos un error al pelear entre nosotros, pero no es para que…-

-Tú fuiste el que cometiste el error- siseó Marinette- no me incluyas en tus metidas de pata-

-¿Qué?- dijo Adrien volviéndose a ella con una expresión furiosa- estamos a punto de perder a nuestros kwamis, ¿y sales con eso?-

El anciano se llevó una mano a la cara en un gesto frustrado.

-¡Silencio!- dijo el hombre alzando la voz, haciéndolos callar de nuevo.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Un par de nuestros guardianes más jóvenes, quienes estuvieron presentes en el "secuestro" y fueron testigos de cómo interactuaron en el momento, logró convencernos de hacer una excepción y darles una oportunidad- continuó el maestro Zhao, mostrándoles tres dedos- tres días. Tienen tres días para convencernos a los Guardianes de que aún merecen portar los dos Miraculous más poderosos que existen-

-¿Qué pasará si no…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette.

-Tikki y Plagg pasarán a nuevos portadores- dijo el maestro Yang sin sonreír- y ustedes olvidarán todo sobre los Miraculous-

Adrien se volvió a mirar a Marinette boquiabierto. ¿Su futuro como Chat Noir dependía de que demostrara que podía volver a trabajar en equipo con Ladybug?¿Después de todo lo que sabía? No creía que fuera posible, y por su expresión, supuso que Marinette estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás?- dijo Marinette alzando la voz de pronto- ¡ustedes nos secuestraron! ¡Nuestros padres deben estar muertos de preocupación! ¡Golpearon a Adrien y…!-

-Lamento mucho eso- la interrumpió el maestro Yang- necesitábamos traerlos aquí, y queríamos que tuvieran una coartada para los tres días en los que se ausentarían de sus actividades diarias. Por eso fingimos el secuestro, y utilizaron la ayuda de Kaalki para traerlos aquí. Sí, tomaron un Miraculous de tu Miraclebox, Ladybug-

-¿Dónde es "aquí"?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette, pero su voz fue ahogada por el reclamo del chico.

-¡Podían habernos dicho lo que estaban planeando hacer!- dijo Adrien cruzándose de brazos- no tenían que habernos asustado así…-

-Tenía que ser creíble, que todo París estuviera convencido de que Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste estaban en manos de un grupo de secuestradores- dijo el anciano- por eso se tomó esa decisión-

Ambos chicos aún seguían ofendidos por ello.

-Pero…- dijo Adrien

-Tienen tres días para demostrarnos, a mí y al resto de la orden de los Guardianes, que ustedes merecen seguir portando sus Miraculous- dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie- si yo fuera ustedes, dejaría de discutir inmediatamente y comenzaría a trabajar. Tienen que impresionarnos para que consideremos dejarlos con ustedes- se levantó de su asiento- mañana a primera hora comienzan. Les traerán algo para comer antes de que vuelvan a dormir-

Los kwamis salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos y pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban. Casi de inmediato entraron otros monjes, llevando consigo un par de bandejas con comida.

-_Wèikǒu hǎo_\- dijo uno de los dos al poner las bandejas sobre el escritorio.

-_Xièxiè_\- respondió Adrien.

-¿Qué dijeron?- dijo Marinette, volviéndose hacia él.

-Dijeron "buen provecho"- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose de pie sobre la cama para alcanzar la pequeña ventana y mirar a través de ella- oh, no…-

-¿Oh, no?-

-Creo que ya sé a que se referían con "traernos aquí"- dijo el rubio- ya no estamos en París, Marinette-

La chica imitó a Adrien y miró a través de la ventana. Estaban rodeados de montañas, y había grandes edificios parecidos a un templo.

-Creo que ya sé donde estamos- dijo Marinette volviéndose a él- en el templo de los Guardianes-

-¡Pero eso está en Tíbet!-

-Exacto…- dijo Marinette- escuchaste lo que dijo el maestro Zhao, que utilizaron a Kaalki para traernos aquí-

Adrien gruñó. De esa manera los guardianes se aseguraron de que los dos adolescentes no fueran encontrados porque ya no estaban en París.

x-x-x

_Colegio Françoise Dupont_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Esa tarde, Luka caminó hacia el colegio arrastrando los pies. Tras la noticia del secuestro de Adrien y Marinette el día anterior, su madre se había preocupado mucho y le había pedido que fuera a buscar a Juleka al colegio y que la acompañara a casa. A pesar de que sabía que no había manera de saber que eso pasaría, el chico esta sumamente arrepentido de haber dejado solos a sus dos amigos. ¡Y pensar que, minutos después de que él y Kagami se habían ido, los secuestradores los habían atacado!

Luka entró al colegio y esperó en el patio a que Juleka saliera del aula de artes plásticas. Vio que, en medio el patio, estaba el equipo de esgrima entrenando. Ninguno de los alumnos de monsieur D'Argencourt parecía estar muy animada, pero Kagami Tsurugi era la que menos parecía concentrada en la tarea. Tras la tercera vez que cayó el suelo, el maestro de armas rodó los ojos.

-A los vestidores, _mademoiselle_ Tsurugi- dijo monsieur D'Argencourt poniendo sus manos en la cintura- parece que usted no está en condiciones de entrenar hoy-

Kagami no respondió, y se dirigió a los vestidores cabizbaja. Luka apresuró el paso hacia ella y alcanzó a detenerla tomándola de la mano.

-Espera, Kagami- dijo Luka- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Cuando la japonesa se quitó la careta y se volvió hacia él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. El chico se mordió el labio, pensando que había ido demasiado lejos con esa pregunta.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar si…-

-No lo sientas- dijo ella mirándolo con la misma expresión entristecida. Se veía tan desolada que Luka sintió el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. No la conocía tan bien, y no sabía si se ofendería si lo hacía- Luka, yo creo que lo que pasó ayer con nuestros amigos… fue mi culpa-

El chico parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Yo convencí a Adrien de hablar con Marinette, y te convencí de dejarlos para hablar a solas…-

-Claro que no- dijo Luka sacudiendo la cabeza- nada de esto es tu culpa. Los secuestradores lo hubieran atrapado incluso en su propia casa, si estaban tan preparados para ello. Y ambos se…- bajó los ojos, recordando dolorosamente el video que habían visto, sobre cómo se habían defendido mutuamente.

-No debimos haberlos dejado solos- dijo ella.

-No sabíamos que iba a pasar eso- dijo el chico cerrando y apretando los ojos- sé que no tuvimos la culpa pero… aún así yo también me siento culpable-

Kagami lo miró y se acercó a él, dándole un par de palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo como había hecho una vez con Marinette. Luka la miró. Esta vez no se contuvo y la abrazó. La chica se sobresaltó ante el contacto, pero pronto lo abrazó también.

-Realmente espero que los dos estén bien- dijo el chico.

-Yo también- respondió Kagami.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Más tarde_

Tras cenar, otro de los Guardianes entró a la habitación de Marinette llevando algo de ropa limpia y poniéndola sobre el escritorio, e informó a Adrien que también había dejado ropa en su habitación para el siguiente día.

Los dos chicos habían ingerido sus alimentos en silencio, apenas mirándose de reojo.

-Esto es una catástrofe- dijo Adrien finalmente rompiendo el silencio, con sus ojos fijos en su plato sin querer mirarla- tenemos que convencer a todos los Guardianes que podemos pelear juntos como Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Ya lo hemos hecho en el pasado-

-Antes de saber nuestras identidades- dijo Adrien tristemente- ahora que lo sabemos…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella cubriéndose la cara con las manos- tenemos que encontrar una manera de regresar a nuestra dinámica anterior. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, y lo sabes. Incluso antes de que nos trajeran aquí estábamos en riesgo de que Papillon nos venciera y quitara los Miraculous-

-Claro, pero…-

-De hecho, creo que tienen razón- dijo Marinette.

-¿En quitarnos nuestros Miraculous?- dijo el chico de pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿estás hablando en serio?-

-No. Sí- dijo Marinette- imagina que por nuestra propia estupidez hubiéramos perdido nuestros Miraculous y Papillon hubiera provocado una catástrofe. No. Al menos… tenemos una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y conservar a Tikki y Plagg-

Adrien relajó su rostro, sabiendo que Marinette tenía razón. Una parte de él seguía herida por su relación con Luka y su actitud los últimos días, pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba sumamente aliviado de que estuviera a salvo. Cuando esos hombres pusieron el cuchillo en su cuello, y cuando la vio inconsciente y no responsiva, le había caído encima todo el peso de lo sucedido. Había creído que Marinette estaba seriamente herida.

-Me asusté mucho- admitió finalmente el chico- realmente creí que… que te perdería cuando sucedió eso-

-Yo también me asusté- dijo Marinette en el mismo tono aliviado que el chico había usado- creí que te habían matado cuando te golpearon-

Adrien sonrió levemente, y puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Ugh, esto es tan cursi- una vocecita se quejó sobre ellos. Ambos chicos sintieron un vuelco al reconocerla, esa voz y la que le siguió.

-Shhh… ¡déjalos en paz, _Chaussette qui pue_!-

Los dos miraron hacia el techo, y vieron a Tikki y Plagg flotando sobre ellos. Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Adrien sonrió amplia y sinceramente al ver a los kwamis.

-¡Tikki!-

-¡Plagg!-

La kwami roja se lanzó a abrazar a su elegida. Plagg flotó delante de Adrien, pero el chico lo tomó en sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho. Ambos estaban sumamente aliviados de recuperar a sus elegidos.

-Oh, Marinette- dijo Tikki tan pronto como se separaron- lo lamento. No sabíamos lo que los Guardianes planeaban hacer, ni que el maestro Zhao querría ponerlos a prueba-

-Aunque me extraña que el golpe en la cabeza haya funcionado contigo- dijo Plagg dando un tope a Adrien en la frente con una de sus diminutas manos- este chico tiene la cabeza más dura que una roca-

Adrien sonrió sumamente aliviado de que su kwami siguiera con él, y con el mismo sentido del humor.

-Tikki, Adrien y yo estamos en problemas- dijo Marinette acunando las manos para que la kwami se posara en ellas- el maestro Zhao dice que los Guardianes quieren ponernos a prueba, si ambos podemos seguir peleando juntos como un equipo-

-Lo sé, ellos nos explicaron todo- dijo Tikki, y casi al mismo tiempo Plagg borró su sonrisa- no nos dejaron devolverles sus Miraculous por ahora, pero nos permitieron venir para ayudarlos a preparase-

-¿Cómo nos van a evaluar?- dijo Adrien.

-No lo sé- dijo Tikki encogiendo los hombros- solo sé que dos de los maestros, Jian y Mei, abogaron para que les dieran una oportunidad. Ellos tienen planeadas algunas actividades en la mañana, que están diseñadas para mejorar la interacción entre ustedes dos. Aunque quizá sería bueno que ambos aprovecharan el tiempo para charlar-

-¿Charlar sobre qué?- dijo Marinette confundida.

-De todo lo que ustedes dos tienen pendiente- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- y que no alcanzaron a hablar por su estúpido orgullo-

-En tus sueños- dijo Adrien.

-Es necesario- dijo Tikki.

-Entonces estamos perdidos- dijo Marinette, apoyando su espalda en la pared- seguro nunca han tenido un par de elegidos con un problema como el nuestro-

Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué?-

-Ambos existimos desde los mismos orígenes del universo, jovencita- dijo Plagg cruzándose de brazos- y hemos tenido muchos portadores más difíciles que ustedes dos. En todos los casos han podido trabajar juntos a pesar de todo gracias a mi gran sabiduría. -

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se miraron entre sí con escepticismo.

-Claro…-

Tikki miró a los dos chicos, quienes no parecían creerles ni una sola palabra. Esos dos adolescentes apestaban a bebé de brazos y no tenían la menor idea del número de veces que ambos habían pasado por situaciones en las que sus portadores no se llevaban bien.

-No sean tan escépticos- dijo Tikki- ¿recuerdan cuando pelearon contra Faraón? Jalil Kubdel les contó sobre la historia de la Diosa Catarina. Nuestros elegidos en ese entonces eran identificados como dioses. Y Plagg se la pasó muy bien en esa época-

Los adolescentes rieron interesados en la plática. Recordaban, de sus clases de historia, que los egipcios adoraban a los gatos, y supusieron que Plagg se la había pasado bomba en esa época.

-Oh, hablando de ser tratados como dioses, ¿recuerdas nuestros elegidos en el año 169 en la antigua Roma?- dijo Plagg pensativo- esa fue una de mis épocas favoritas-

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien porque te la pasabas tragando queso. Tu elegido era el sobrino favorito del emperador Marco Aurelio- dijo Tikki sonriendo- y la mía era…-

-¿En la antigua Roma?- los interrumpió Adrien, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- no… ¿ustedes estuvieron ahí?-

-Por supuesto, ¿qué parte de "existimos desde los orígenes del universo" no entendieron, cerebro de Camembert?- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- nuestros elegidos en ese entonces vivían en la Ciudad Eterna, y se llamaban Marcelina y Adriano-

-Pfff… ¿en serio?¿Así se llamaban?- dijo Marinette riendo en voz baja.

-Creo que nuestros kwamis nos están timando…- estuvo de acuerdo Adrien, pensando en lo ridículo que era que esos supuestos antiguos portadores tuvieran nombres muy parecidos a los de ellos dos.

Como respuesta a las risas de ambos, Tikki infló las mejillas molesta y repartió un par de zapes a cada uno de ellos.

-Ouch…-

-Hey…-

-Silencio los dos, que somos nosotros los que estamos contando la historia- dijo Tikki inflando las mejillas. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Al parecer tendrían que escuchar lo que sus kwamis querían contarles. Esperaba que eso les ayudara a superar las pruebas que los Guardianes tenían preparadas para ellos dos.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Nuestros héroes tienen tres días para demostrar que pueden trabajar juntos de nuevo, o perderán sus Miraculous. Tikki y Plagg van a intentar ayudarlos como puedan, veamos si es suficiente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener Spoilers de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene muchos OC.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 6

_Via Appia, afueras de Roma_

_Año 169_

La gran legión de soldados marchaba por la vía Appia de regreso a la Ciudad Eterna, pasando la cantera y acercándose cada vez más a la porta del mismo nombre para entrar a Roma. Los soldados caminaban con grandes ánimos, pues regresaban victoriosos de una misión en la Galia, donde los habitantes de esa región se habían alzado en rebelión contra el Imperio.

Al frente de la legión, uno de los únicos dos hombres que iban montados a caballo, estaba el comandante de la misma, Adriano Aurelius Faustus, el orgulloso sobrino favorito del emperador. El joven tenía veinte años y acababa de regresar victorioso de su primera misión en el extranjero. Iba sonriente, pensando en que su tío estaría orgulloso de él cuando recibiera la noticia de su victoria.

-¡Y así regresa el gran Adriano Victrix a la Ciudad Eterna!- exclamó alegremente el chico que montaba a caballo a su lado- ya puedo ver la Porta Appia desde aquí-

-No mientas, mi estimado Nicabar- dijo Adriano sonriendo divertido mientras se volvía a su amigo y compañero de armas- aún nos falta una buena distancia que recorrer antes de siquiera alcanzar a ver la puerta-

-Ja, no me digas- dijo Nicabar sonriendo astutamente señalando hacia delante- creo que estás equivocado. Mira-

El chico alzó los ojos en esa dirección y vio que, en efecto, estaban muy cerca de la puerta mencionada, grandes arcos de piedra que proporcionaban una abertura en la gran muralla que rodeaba la Ciudad Eterna. Adriano se mordió el labio mortificado, sabiendo que su amigo lo molestaría sin piedad por su error de orientación.

-¿Qué es esto?¿El sobrino del emperador está desorientado?- se burló Nicabar- ¡qué vergüenza!-

-Calla- dijo Adriano rodando los ojos- solo dices que falta poco para llegar porque te mueres por volver a casa para ver a tu esposa-

Nicabar asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Había tenido la mala suerte de contraer matrimonio apenas un par de meses antes de esa campaña en Galia y había tenido que dejar atrás a su esposa. Tenía la fortuna de vivir muy cerca del palacio del emperador y sabía que Atia estaría bastante bien cuidada en su ausencia. Además era una buena amiga de la emperatriz Faustina.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, mi amigo?- dijo Nicabar volviéndose a él- ya tienes veinte años, y seguramente tu tío espera que te cases y tengas varios hijos-

-Ugh, no me lo recuerdes…- se quejó Adriano, deteniendo su caballo y bajando de él antes de tomar sus riendas para continuar a pie en el interior de la ciudad- espera primero que lleguemos a casa, y después podemos hablar de esos temas desagradables con una buena copa de vino en mano-

Nicabar se echó a reír mientras bajaba de su caballo también. Sabía bien que había cientos de mujeres en Roma que soñaban con ser la esposa de un hombre como Adriano. Era muy apuesto, con sus cabellos dorados y sus enormes ojos verdes, su físico impresionante que hacía que se pareciera más al dios Marte que a un mortal ordinario. Como sobrino del emperador, vivía en el palacio y poseía múltiples villas y propiedades. Pero el chico no estaba interesado en ninguna mujer hasta ese momento. Había hablado con su tío y le había dicho que, como Adriano no estaba en línea directa para heredar el puesto de emperador, quería tener su permiso de casarse por amor y no por conveniencia.

La legión se acercó a la Porta Appia, y un puro color blanco apareció en su campo visual y resaltó entre el marrón del camino polvoriento y el color despintado de la muralla que rodeaba la Ciudad Eterna. Adriano se volvió hacia dónde había visto ese color, y notó que pertenecía a la vestimenta de una mujer. Una hermosa mujer que llevaba un cántaro con agua en sus brazos y caminaba hacia la Porta Appia para entrar a la ciudad.

Adriano no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad. El cabello negro de la hermosa mujer estaba atado en un complicado peinado de trenzas sobre su cabeza, alrededor del cual tenía una banda de tela color rojo. Sus ojos eran del color azul más hermoso que el chico había visto en toda su vida, y tenía una sonrisa que lo habría hecho caer de su caballo si aún estuviera montándolo.

La legión se detuvo para dejar pasar a la mujer primero, y Adriano no pudo sino seguirla con la mirada, al punto de que no vio por dónde caminaba y se fue de narices contra una de las columnas de piedra de la Porta Appia, para completa diversión de Nicabar.

-Jajajaja- rió su compañero de buena gana al ver el rostro de Adriano enrojecido de vergüenza y, hasta cierto punto, de fastidio. No fue el único, algunos de los soldados en las primeras líneas estaban conteniendo la risa- ¡qué lindo! El gran Adriano Aurelius Faustus, sobrino del emperador, chocando de narices contra las columnas de la ciudad-

-Ugh…- se quejó el chico frotando la nariz molesto porque había perdido de vista a la hermosa chica entre la multitud alrededor de la entrada a Roma- no fue mi culpa, la columna se me atravesó-

-Sí, claro- dijo Nicabar entre risas, ignorando la mirada indignada de su amigo- ¡estas columnas son tan imprudentes!-

-¿Ya terminaste de reírte a mis expensas?- dijo Adriano frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aún no-

-¡Ya basta!- Adriano rodó los ojos- vamos, mi tío el emperador nos está esperando-

Nicabar asintió y ambos entraron a la ciudad seguidos del resto de su legión. No pudo evitar notar que su amigo caminaba a paso acelerado, mirando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

Cuando finalmente cruzaron arco de Tito para dirigirse al palacio del emperador, Adriano volvió a ver a la hermosa mujer dirigiéndose al Foro Romano. Le extrañó que caminara en esa dirección, pues normalmente las mujeres tenían prohibido entrar al Foro, excepto por…

Nicabar notó en seguida lo que Adriano estaba mirando, y como una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer, reconociéndola por su vestuario, y borró su sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza.

-¡Oh no, ni lo pienses, Adriano!- dijo Nicabar, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- olvídate de ella inmediatamente. Esa chica es una de las Vírgenes Vestales, una sacerdotisa de la diosa Vesta. ¡Sabes bien que está prohibido siquiera acercarte a ella!-

-Oh…- dijo Adriano en un tono decepcionado al caer en cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, quien desapareció de su vista en el Foro con dirección al templo de Vesta, con una expresión decepcionada.

Finalmente Adriano siguió a su amigo hacia el monte Palatino, donde se encontraba el palacio del Emperador.

x-x-x

_Casa de las Vestales_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marcelina no se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención de uno de los soldados que acababan de entrar a de regreso a la ciudad. Ella solamente había salido para recolectar agua pura para el templo, como había sido su tarea de ese día.

La chica y sus cinco compañeras vivían en el Foro, y estaban encargadas de cuidar la llama en el templo de Vesta. Ella había sido elegida desde que tenía seis años para trabajar como sacerdotisa en el templo de la diosa. Su padre había sido uno de los nobles más importantes durante los primeros años del reinado de Marco Aurelio, y había sido un gran honor para su familia que hubiera sido elegida. ¿Para ella? Realmente no había tenido opción: la diosa había hablado por medio del sacerdote, y Marcelina pasaría los siguientes treinta años en el templo.

La chica dejó el cántaro de agua con cuidado en el sitio indicado y se sentó en el suelo a descansar. Se quitó sus sandalias y examinó sus pies. Parecía que estaba ya demasiado gastadas. Debería salir a conseguir nuevas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Marcelina?- dijo una de sus compañeras al verla ajustando las largas cintas de las sandalias.

-Claro, solo tuve un leve problema con mis sandalias- dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros- la ciudad parecía muy agitada hoy. ¿Qué noticias hay, Domicia?-

-Ah, eso es con justa razón. Tenemos información que el sobrino del Emperador acaba de regresar victorioso de su campaña en Galia- le respondió Domicia asintiendo- nos enviaron un mensajero del palacio. Quieren que ofrezcamos sacrificios para agradecer a los dioses por su victoria-

Marcelina asintió seriamente mientras que se levantaba para preparar todo, pensando que aquella iba a ser una larga noche, ya que ella y sus cinco compañeras eran las encargadas de hacer los sacrificios a los dioses. Tendrían que conseguir unas hiervas aromáticas y todo lo necesario para los sacrificios.

-No te preocupes por ello- le dijo Domicia, deteniéndola de un brazo al ver que se disponía a conseguir los materiales necesarios para esa noche- nosotras nos encargaremos. Tú ve a descansar y reponer tus fuerzas-

La chica sonrió agradecida y, tomando sus sandalias en sus manos, caminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con la intención de dormir un rato para reponer sus fuerzas como le había dicho Domicia. Por orden del emperador, las vestales tendrían que ofrecer varios sacrificios en agradecimiento por la victoria de Adriano Aurelius Faustus en su campaña en Galia, así que sería una larga noche para las chicas.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su habitación, Marcelina notó que había algo en su cama que ella no había colocado. Cuando se acercó para mirarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era una caja hexagonal de color negro, con unos símbolos extraños en su tapa.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo la chica en voz baja mientras que levantaba la tapa de la caja. Una luz color rosa apareció dentro de la caja- AAAAAAH…-

Marcelina soltó la caja de la impresión, dejándola caer al suelo, y se cubrió los ojos asustada. No sabia que brujería era esa, pero dio un paso atrás por precaución. Cuando la luz desapareció y la chica se atrevió a mirar, vio que se trataba de un pequeño ser flotando frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Marcelina- dijo el pequeño ser que había aparecido de la caja con voz amable y femenina- por favor no te asustes. Fuiste elegida para…-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo la chica en un tono decepcionado.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Bueno, es que cuando era pequeña fui elegida para ser vestal y…- comenzó a decir ella, pero sacudió la cabeza- quiero decir, ¿elegida para qué?-

-Para ser una heroína-

Marcelina ladeó la cabeza, analizando con curiosidad a la pequeña presencia que estaba con ella en la habitación. Definitivamente no era humana, pero no era nada que ella había visto antes. Parecía un ratón color rojo con motas negras, y antenas de insecto. Volaba y había aparecido en una esfera de luz, así que podía ser…

-Entonces eres…. ¿eres una diosa?-

-No- dijo ese pequeño ser amablemente, sacudiendo la cabeza y revoloteando a su alrededor mientras que Marcelina la seguía con la mirada- nada que ver con eso. Yo soy una…-

-¿Nereida?¿Ninfa? ¿Titánide?- continuó Marcelina enumerando todos los seres sobrenaturales que conocía.

Como respuesta, la chica vio a esa pequeña presencia suspirando largamente.

-Toma asiento, Marcelina- le dijo con paciencia- tengo la impresión de que esta explicación tomará un poco más de tiempo de lo que tenía planeado. Para empezar, tienes que saber que me llamo Tikki, y soy tu kwami…-

x-x-x

_Palacio del Emperador_

_Más tarde_

Adriano se había presentado ante su tío, y éste estaba tan feliz por su regreso victorioso que había ordenado que se preparara un gran banquete en su honor para esa noche, en una intención de celebrar su victoria y su regreso a salvo. Esa noche al comenzar las festividades, el chico apenas había logrado mantener una sonrisa forzada. Su mente y su corazón no estaban ahí, se habían quedado en el camino delante de la Porta Appia, desde que había visto a esa hermosa vestal.

Arrugó la nariz. No sabía porqué pensaba en ella, pues ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras. Además, sabía muy bien que cualquier tipo de relación con una de las vírgenes vestales era completamente imposible.

No solo era eso lo que lo tenía de malas. Las ocasiones sociales hacían que Adriano se sintiera un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque las hijas de los nobles y consejeros de su tío usaban esa oportunidad para intentar seducirlo. Había entre ellas una mujer especialmente molesta llamada Livia Rupilia, la hija de uno de los principales consejeros del emperador, cuyos avances comenzaban a ser muy molestos para él.

Livia se le había acercado para felicitarlo, tomando su brazo y hundiendo sus dedos en él como si se le fuera a escapar. Además de que aquello era completamente inapropiado, Adriano sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir y buscó con la mirada a Nicabar o alguno de sus compañeros en la legión. Uno de ellos, Linus, lo ayudó a soltarse de ella con el pretexto de que su tía, la emperatriz, quería hablar a solas con él.

Tras evadir a Livia, quien había nuevamente intentado acercarse a él, Adriano se había refugiado en el balcón de la sala de banquetes, y miraba hacia la distancia, con su copa de vino aún intacta.

-¿Porqué tu amigo suspira así?- dijo Atia, la esposa de Nicabar, acercándose a Adriano junto con su esposo. Cada uno de ellos llevaba en su mano una copa de plata llena de vino.

-No te fijes en eso, Atia. Lo que pasa es que Adriano está triste porque una columna imprudente se atravesó en su camino y lo golpeó en la nariz- dijo su amigo sonriendo travieso, y se acercó a él para poner una mano en su hombro- creí que estarías más feliz. Tu tío ordenó este banquete en tu honor y…-

Adriano no lo estaba escuchando, solamente suspiró mientras que miraba hacia la distancia, sus ojos fijos en el Foro y específicamente en el templo de Vesta, desde el cual surgía una columna de humo, señal del fuego que permanecía encendido para la diosa.

-Lo hemos perdido…- comentó Nicabar, volviéndose a Atia y encogiendo los hombros.

-No está perdido, solamente tiene cara de estar enamorado- dijo la mujer sonriendo. Adriano sacudió la cabeza. La mujer de su amigo era mucho más perceptiva (y vocal) que ninguna otra persona en la corte del Emperador. Nicabar era realmente afortunado de haber encontrado una mujer como ella.

-Vamos, el banquete está servido- dijo Nicabar.

-No tengo hambre- dijo finalmente Adriano- estoy un poco fatigado por el viaje. Creo que presentaré mis excusas al Emperador y me iré a dormir-

Antes de que Nicabar o Atia pudieran decir algo más, Adriano volvió a entrar a la sala del banquete hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su tío Marco Aurelio, la emperatriz y Cómodo, su primo de ocho años, quien era el futuro emperador. Tras agradecer al emperador su homenaje, el chico se disculpó diciendo que se sentía agotado por el viaje de regreso a casa y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Adriano pidió a los sirvientes y esclavos del palacio que lo dejaran solo y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de echarse sobre su cama y suspirar largamente con la intención de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió algo extraño en su espalda.

-Ouch, ¿qué rayos es…?-

Adriano alcanzó el objeto que lo había molestado. Una caja hexagonal de color negro que había sido dejada sobre su cama. El chico entrecerró los ojos mientras que la examinaba, y sin pensarlo abrió la tapa. Un brillo color verde apareció frente a sus ojos, seguido a lo que parecía una masa color negro flotando frente a él.

-Uaaaah…- bostezó el pequeño ser que acababa de aparecer de la misteriosa caja. Se desperezó y se volvió al chico, quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos- saludos, Adriano. Has sido elegido para…-

_PAFF_

El chico no había perdido el tiempo y, tan pronto como había visto al ser flotando frente a él, había tomado su escudo y lo había aplastado con él contra el suelo.

-¡Una rata que vuela!- exclamó el chico sorprendido- ¡y habla!-

Pero el ser no había sido vencido por esa maniobra; el chico solamente había logrado ponerlo de mal humor. Traspasó el escudo como si fuera vapor y se plantó frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, mocoso bueno para nada?- dijo el pequeño ser, frunciendo el entrecejo y tomando el rostro del muchacho con sus diminutas manos- ¡yo soy el gran Plagg, soy un dios de la Destrucción!¡Y nadie me aplasta así!-

Adriano parpadeó confundido. Desde que era pequeño había sido forzado a memorizar los nombres de todos los dioses del Imperio, pero jamás había escuchado el nombre de Plagg.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo Adriano sin estar muy seguro si lo que acababa de hacer era un gran sacrilegio o no- me temo que no sé quien eres-

-Evidentemente no has estudiado lo suficiente. Ya te lo dije, yo soy el kwami de la Destrucción- dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos orgullosamente- y has sido elegido para ser un superhéroe y proteger la ciudad-

-¿Super…qué?¿Proteger la cuidad?¿De qué?-

Antes de que pudiera responder, una explosión se escuchó con dirección del Circo Máximo. Tanto Adriano como Plagg se apresuraron a mirar por la ventana. El chico miró alternadamente la columna de humo que provenía del Circo y al kwami que acababa de aparecer en su habitación.

-De eso- respondió el kwami en un tono resignado- escúchame, tendré que explicarte solamente lo esencial porque el tiempo apremia-

x-x-x

_Afueras del Circo Máximo_

_Momentos después_

Tras transformarse, Marcelina corrió hacia el Circo Máximo cruzando desde el Foro el monte Palatino. Se sentía sumamente insegura de estar ahí. Era la primera vez en su vida que salía del templo de Vesta después de que oscureciera. No estaba muy segura de ser la persona indicada para ese trabajo, pero Tikki parecía muy segura de que era así.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hay un villano llamado Papilionem que acaba de aparecer en la ciudad- le había explicado Tikki cuando aún estaban en su habitación- que tiene el poder de transferir sus poderes a personas inocentes que tengan emociones negativas, convirtiéndolos en seres muy poderosos como dioses-_

_-Pero, ¿cómo podría yo detener a alguien así?- dijo Marcelina en un tono derrotado- mírame, soy solo una chica que…-_

_-Ya te lo dije, yo soy una kwami que otorga poderes- dijo Tikki señalando los aretes que estaban en la mano de la chica- tu Miraculous te dará el medio para que puedas utilizar los poderes que te otorgo, para que puedas vencer al villano que Papilionem envíe en tu contra. Imagina que te convertirá momentáneamente en una diosa para que logres salvar a esas pobres personas-_

_Marcelina miró los aretes que estaban en su mano y suspiró antes de ponérselos._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quiere Papilionem?- dijo la chica._

_-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Tikki encogiendo los hombros- creemos que quiere usar sus poderes para desestabilizar al Emperador. Tú lo detendrás para proteger a la población y salvar a esas pobres víctimas-_

_-No estoy muy convencida de poder hacer todo esto yo sola- dijo ella._

_-No temas, no estarás sola en esta batalla- le dijo Tikki en un tono tranquilizador- tendrás un compañero que peleará a tu lado y te protegerá para que puedas purificar los akumas. Aunque debo de advertirte que no debes revelarle tu identidad, ni a él ni a nadie más-_

_Marcelina no tenía ningún problema con ello. Si alguien llegaba a descubrir que se escapó del templo de Vesta para pelear contra villanos con poderes de dioses quizá se metería en graves problemas._

_-Bien- dijo ella repasando mentalmente lo que la kwami le había dicho- entonces dices que debo purificar el ¿akuma?- Tikki asintió- y que tengo un poder que dices que se llama Lucky Charm-_

_-Todo lo que tienes que hacer para transformarte es decir "Tikki, transfórmame"-_

_-De… de acuerdo- dijo Marcelina. nerviosamente, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo- Tikki, transfórmame-_

_La kwami fue absorbida dentro de sus aretes, y sintió una luz roja recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando aquello terminó, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Se miró al espejo. Llevaba puesta lo que parecía una armadura romana de color rojo con motas negras, excepto por el peto y las sandalias, que eran de color dorado. Su cabello estaba peinado de manera diferente en una coleta sencilla, como cualquier otra mujer romana, y sobre la mitad superior de su rostro lleva una máscara roja de tela con cinco motas, y una capa de los mismos colores. En su cintura llevaba el yoyo del que Tikki le había hablado._

_-Puedes hacerlo, Marcelina, puedes hacerlo…- se repitió ella antes de salir de su habitación, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, y lanzar su yoyo con dirección al monte Palatino con la intención de rodearlo y apresurarse al Circo Máximo._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marcelina respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, esperando a que llegara su compañero. Tenía que admitir que eso la ponía nerviosa. Jamás había pasado tiempo con un hombre, y menos trabajado con uno. El único con el que tenía contacto era el Gran Sacerdote, y apenas hablaba con él. Un golpecito a su lado le indicó que no estaba sola.

Se volvió, y vio a su compañero. El chico tenía una armadura negra como la noche, excepto por el peto y las sandalias, que también tenían algunos toques de color plata. Sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos color verde resaltaban de la máscara negra y parecían brillar en la noche, como un verdadero gato negro. Incluso el casco de su armadura tenía orejas de gato. Su mano derecha, donde tenía un anillo negro con una huella verde en el engaste, estaba cubierta por un guante metálico en forma de garras felinas.

-_Ave_\- dijo el recién llegado, levantando su mano derecha en forma de saludo y sonriendo tímidamente mientras que se acercaba a ella. Marcelina instintivamente dio un paso atrás para poner distancia entre ambos. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un chico y esa cercanía la ponía nerviosa.

-Tú debes ser el compañero del que me habló mi kwami- dijo ella, levantando también una mano y poniendo la otra en su cintura- ¿cómo te llamo?-

-Felis Victrix Legionibus, a su servicio- dijo él, inclinándose levemente.

-Es demasiado largo, necesitaremos algo más fácil para comunicarnos en la batalla- se quejó ella mientras pensaba lo poco práctico que era un nombre así de largo- te llamaré Felis Victrix, si no tienes inconveniente-

-Ninguno- dijo Felis Victrix sonriendo y tomando su bastón, el cual era su arma. La chica sintió las rodillas débiles, y algo le decía que eso no tenía nada que ver con la magia de sus Miraculous- dime, ¿cómo te llamo a ti?-

Marcelina lo medió por un momento. Era una catarina, así que tenía que elegir el nombre apropiado. Las catarinas o mariquitas llevaban buena suerte.

-Domina Fortuna- dijo finalmente la chica.

-Encantado, _mea domina_\- dijo Felis Victrix volviendo a inclinarse levemente frente a ella y guiñándole un ojo que le aceleró un poco el corazón a la chica- entonces, ¿estás lista para hacer esto?-

-Realmente espero eso- respondió la chica, mirando hacia la columna de humo proveniente del Circo Máximo, a unos pasos de ellos. Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía- vamos, Felis, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

A pesar de que ya había comenzado a oscurecer y les esperaba un largo día cuando amaneciera, Tikki vio que tanto Marinette como Adrien estaban escuchando su relato con gran atención. Ambos se habían puesto cómodos, sentados en la cama y apoyando la espalda en la pared, compartiendo la almohada en la cama de la chica. Fácilmente habrían podido ir por la de Adrien en la habitación al final del pasillo, pero no habían querido interrumpir a la kwami para seguir escuchando.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó después con ellos dos?- preguntó Marinette impacientemente- ¿lograron vencer al akuma… al Papillon de su época?-

-Supongo que los dos resolvieron su problema y pudieron trabajar juntos a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, y por eso Tikki y Plagg nos lo están contando- dijo Adrien cruzándose de brazos con un gesto indiferente, aunque no engañaba a nadie: estaba tan interesado en la historia como su compañera.

Para ambos adolescentes, el predicamento en el que ambos estaban se habían olvidado por completo. En esos momentos estaban envueltos en la historia de sus predecesores como portadores de la Creación y la Destrucción.

-Paciencia, los dos. Después de que ambos se presentaron, ocurrió su primera pelea contra un akuma- respondió Tikki antes de continuar su relato.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Esta fue la primera parte del relato de Tikki sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir de la antigua Roma. Adriano y Marcelina tienen sus propios problemas, y quizá nuestros héroes pueden aprender algo al respecto.

Felix Victrix Legionibus: Gato Victorioso de las Legiones.

Domina Fortuna: Dama Fortuna.

Varios de los personajes tienen su inspiración en la serie normal, aunque no son los mismos personajes, sus interacciones pueden llegar a ser parecidas. Marcelina=Marinette, Adriano=Adrien, Nicabar=Nino, Atia=Alya, Livia=Lila.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 7

_Circo Máximo, Roma_

_Año 169 _

Terminadas las presentaciones, Domina Fortuna y Felis Victrix se apresuraron juntos hacia el Circo Máximo, el sitio desde donde había ocurrido la explosión. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba a qué tipo de villano se enfrentarían, pero tenían la impresión de que muy pronto lo averiguarían.

-¿Por dónde entraremos al Circo?- dijo Domina Fortuna, jugando con el yoyo en sus manos para intentar ocultar su nerviosismo. Aquello eran clases avanzadas para ella. Jamás había peleado o enfrentado peligros en su vida, y tampoco había hecho jamás equipo con un hombre. ¡Si apenas había hablado con uno!

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- dijo Felis Victrix alzando las cejas, sorprendido de la pregunta de su compañera- ¿acaso nunca has venido a ver las carreras de cuadrigas?-

El chico la miró con curiosidad. Quizá ella no era de Roma, o quizá llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en la Ciudad Eterna. No podía negar que tenía curiosidad sobre su identidad, aunque su kwami le había dicho explícitamente que no intentara averiguarla.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero parece guardias dejaron cerrado con cadenas- dijo la mujer encogiendo los hombros y señalando las puertas encadenadas- mira, no solo las cerraron, sino también las bloquearon con los asientos de madera-

-Tienes razón- dijo Felis Victrix entrecerrando los ojos y tomando el bastón que llevaba en su espalda, impacientándose un poco para pasar a la acción- en ese caso, creo que nuestra única opción es entrar por el techo-

De pronto, y sorprendiendo a la chica, Felis Victrix puso su mano en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Domina Fortuna sintió un horrible pánico apoderarse de ella al sentir la mano del chico (¡un hombre!) tocando su costado en un sitio donde la armadura que llevaba puesta no la cubría. Sus mejillas se encendieron tanto que estaba segura de que brillaría en la oscuridad. ¡Aquello era prohibido! Jamás un hombre la había tocado antes, y mucho menos de esta manera ni tan despreocupadamente. ¡Si Domicia o alguna de las otras chicas llegaba a saberlo, le dirían al sacerdote y estaría en serios problemas!

Felis Victrix no pareció haber notado nada extraño en su conducta, y accionó su bastón para hacerlos subir a las gradas más altas del Circo Máximo. Una vez que llegaron ahí, el héroe puso a su compañera en el suelo y se alarmó al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de él, pero Felis Victrix nuevamente no entendió la causa de su alarma.

-¿Te sientes bien, _mea domina_?- dijo él, caminado hacia ella y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, empeorando el rubor de sus mejillas- tienes la cara roja y caliente. ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Eh… sí, quizá estaba un poco resfriada- mintió la chica.

-Entonces terminemos esto pronto para que puedas regresar a casa a recuperarte- dijo Felis con una sonrisa amable, dejándola y volviéndose hacia la arena del Circo- mira eso…-

Domina Fortuna tardó unos segundos en reponerse, y volvió su mirada hacia el sitio donde el chico estaba señalando. En el centro de la arena estaba un hombre alto, vestido como el dios del sol, con una corona de brillantes rayos de luz y una cuadriga de caballos dorados, los cuales escupían fuego por la boca. Los trabajadores del Circo, quienes se encargaban de mantener la arena en buen estado para la carrera del día siguiente, estaban huyendo despavoridos del hombre akumatizado.

-Yo soy Sol Invictus- los dos héroes lo escucharon gritar- pronto derrocaré al emperador y a toda su familia. Roma será mía-

Felis Victrix tembló violentamente de furia pensando en que su tío y sus dos primos estaban en peligro, amenazado por quien sea que estuviera controlando el akuma.

-¿Crees que nuestros poderes sean suficientes para vencer a alguien así?- dijo Felis, volviéndose hacia ella, un poco preocupado por su familia.

-Deben de serlo- dijo Domina Fortuna recordando lo que Tikki le había dicho. Le sonrió levemente- no temas, gatito, sé que podemos hacer esto. Vamos-

Así era mejor para ella, pensar en su compañero como un gatito y no un chico, eso era mucho menos preocupante para ella. Felis Victrix asintió seriamente y ambos saltaron hacia la arena, plantándose frente al hombre.

-Sol Invictus, tienes que detenerte- dijo Domina Fortuna haciendo girar su yoyo, lista para defenderse. Su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, denotando que aún estaba nerviosa por su primera batalla. Miró de reojo a su compañero: él se veía mucho más seguro de sí mismo. ¿Acaso era un soldado? Sacudió la cabeza sin querer seguir pensando en ello- lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Ese horrible hombre que te otorgó tus poderes, Papilionem, está utilizando tu tristeza y dolor para su propio beneficio-

El hombre akumatizado los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ah, así que ustedes dos son los héroes de los que Papilionem me advirtió que intentarían detenerme- dijo Sol Invictus mirándolos alternadamente- Catarina, Gato Negro, les ordeno que me entreguen inmediatamente sus Miraculous, o toda Roma sufrirá las consecuencias de su error-

-No cambies los roles, Papilionem- dijo el héroe en voz alta, dando una patada en el suelo y señalando el akuma con su mano derecha- tú eres el que convirtió a este pobre hombre en un monstruo. ¡Domina Fortuna y Felis Victrix vamos a detenerte y proteger Roma!-

La declaración de su compañero hizo que Domina Fortuna se sintiera mucho más valiente. Sol Invictus les gruñó en voz alta mostrando los dientes y con un latigazo hizo que los caballos dorados de su cuadriga comenzaran a correr en dirección de los dos héroes, escupiendo fuego mientras que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. Ambos chicos usaron el yoyo y el bastón para evadir la peligrosa colisión con la cuadriga que los intentó embestir.

-Parece que no está dispuesto a escucharnos y detenerse por las buenas, _mea domina_\- dijo Felis Victrix cuando ambos aterrizaron de nuevo en el techo del Circo Máximo- ¿qué es lo que propones hacer ahora?-

-Por eso estamos aquí- le respondió la heroína entrecerrando los ojos mientras que analizaba la situación para encontrar la mejor manera de atacarlo- tenemos que encontrar el objeto akumatizado y destruirlo para liberar el akuma y devolverlo a la normalidad. ¿Cuál es tu poder?-

-Destruyo todo lo que toco- dijo él mostrándole su mano derecha, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante metálico en forma de una garra- ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

-Crear un objeto que nos ayudará a obtener el objeto donde se esconde el akuma- dijo ella, mirando a Sol Invictus por un momento antes de volverse hacia él- creo que el akuma está en su corona de rayos de sol-

-No- sacudió la cabeza el chico- debe estar en su látigo. Sin él, no podría manejar la cuadriga-

Domina Fortuna meditó las palabras de su compañero y asintió, concediendo que tenía razón en su análisis. Lanzó su yoyo hacia arriba y recitó la fórmula que Tikki le había indicado.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Un espejo circular cayó en sus manos. Domina Fortuna miró a su alrededor, y de pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-En ese caso, creo que tengo una idea para obtener el objeto akumatizado- dijo ella volviéndose a Felis Victrix- aunque para que funcione, tienes que usar tu poder dos veces y solo podemos utilizarlo una. Tendrás que recargar a tu kwami-

-Yo puedo usar mi poder dos veces- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- mi kwami me dijo que podía usarlo varias veces, porque soy adulto-

Domina Fortuna parpadeó. Creyó que era un chico de su edad, pero al parecer era mayor que ella. Finalmente asintió asintió seriamente y se volvió al akuma.

-Bien, en ese caso, escucha atentamente- dijo ella.

Tras escuchar el plan de su compañera, Felis Victrix asintió con seguridad antes de saltar hacia la arena. Se plantó firmemente frente al hombre akumatizado, quien había comenzado a hacer correr su cuadriga alrededor de la arena del Circo, iluminando todo a su paso.

-No te muevas de tu sitio, gatito- dijo Sol Invictus mostrando los dientes de nuevo al ver la pose defensiva de Felis Victrix- te voy a aplastar, y después tomaré tu Miraculous para dárselo a Papilionem-

Justo cuando la cuadriga se dirigía rápidamente hacia su compañero, la heroína utilizó su espejo para devolver la cegadora luz del hombre akumatizado hacia él mismo.

-AAAAARGGG…- se quejó Sol Invictus, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Buena suerte con eso- dijo Felis Victrix sonriendo travieso ante la anticipación y levantando su mano derecha al cielo- ¡CATACLISM!-

El chico puso su guante en forma de garra en el suelo, provocando una enorme destrucción y formando un foso en la arena del Circo. Con la velocidad que llevaba la cuadriga de Sol Invictus no pudo controlar el carro y cayó al foso, atrapando tanto a la cuadriga como a su conductor.

Domina Fortuna atrapó el látigo de Sol Invictus con su yoyo para sacarlo el foso y se lo lanzó a su compañero.

-¡Tu turno, Felis Victrix!-

-CATACLISM- repitió el chico, destruyendo el látigo.

La heroína estuvo a punto de brincar de emoción al ver la mariposa negra, el akuma del que Tikki había hablado, revoloteando hacia ella.

-Ya hiciste suficiente daño, pequeño akuma- dijo la chica- ¡te libero del mal!-

Felis Victrix caminó hacia ella, mirando de reojo la destrucción que había causado.

-Qué desastre- dijo él mirando el foso en la arena del Circo Máximo.

-No te preocupes, aún falta la segunda parte de mi poder. Yo puedo regresar todo a la normalidad- dijo la heroína, tomando el espejo y lanzándolo al cielo para utilizar su poder- ¡MIRACULOUS DOMINA FORTUNA!-

Las catarinas mágicas rodearon el Circo Máximo y repararon todo el daño causado tanto por Sol Invictus como por Felis Victrix, hasta que el sitio quedó completamente intacto como si no hubiera pasado nada. El chico se volvió hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Felis Victrix, saltando de emoción como un niño pequeño.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Domina Fortuna, tan emocionada como él- ¡tú estuviste… wow!-

-Tú también, no lo habríamos logrado sin tu inteligencia- dijo el chico y para sorpresa de ella, presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. El rostro de la heroína se encendió ante el contacto. ¡Ningún hombre había…!

"Oh, rayos", pensó ella. Parecía que este asunto de ser heroína iba a cambiar todo lo que sabía sobre los hombres mediante sus interacciones con su compañero.

-Nos… nos vemos en el próximo akuma, gatito- dijo ella tímidamente cuando Felis Victrix le sonrió.

-Cuenta con ello, _mea domina_\- dijo él inclinándose levemente antes de extender su bastón y desaparecer en la distancia.

Domina Fortuna tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa, pero lanzó su yoyo hacia el Palatino para regresar al Foro lo más pronto posible, antes de que Domicia o alguien más descubrieran que había salido de sus habitación.

X-x-x

_Templo de Vesta_

_Poco después_

Domina Fortuna llegó rápidamente a casa y se ocultó tras las columnas del templo de Vesta antes de detransformarse. Había alcanzado a ver a Domicia buscándola en su habitación. A diferencia de Felis Victrix, ella aún no podía mantener la transformación indefinidamente después de haber usado su poder.

Tan pronto como se detransformó, Marcelina caminó hacia la casa de las Vestales con la intención de buscar en la cocina algo que comer para que Tikki recobrara sus fuerzas. Recorrió los pasillos de la casa y pronto alcanzó la alacena. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y tomó un pastelillo de miel, pasándoselo a la kwami.

-Toma esto, es un pastel de miel- dijo Marcelina con una sonrisa al ver a la kwami mirando con curiosidad la golosina- ¿eso es suficiente para recuperar tus fuerzas?-

-Es más que suficiente- dijo Tikki antes de darle una enorme mordida al pastelito y saborearlo- mmmm esto es delicioso, muchas gracias-

-Gracias a ti- sonrió ella, sentándose en el suelo de la alacena mientras esperaba a que su kwami terminara de comer. La adrenalina de la batalla aún no la había dejado, y su mente no estaba ahí en esos momentos, sino con el chico con el que acababa de pelear.

Felis Victrix parecía ser un buen chico, tenía una sonrisa amable y unos ojos verdes tan bellos que resaltaban gracias a la armadura negra. Sus cabellos dorados y más importante, su valentía al saltar frente al peligro, la habían impresionado.

-Oh, conozco muy bien esa mirada- dijo Tikki alzando las cejas.

-¿De… de qué estás hablando, Tikki?- dijo Marcelina, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose ante la mención de la kwami.

-Te gusta tu compañero- sonrió Tikki- no te culpo, Felis Victrix es apuesto y valiente-

No era pregunta, y la piel de Marcelina se tiñó algunos tonos más oscuros de rojo.

-¡No! No, no, no, no, claro que no me gusta- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente mientras encogía las rodillas- no importa quien sea, no me gusta-

La kwami rió en voz baja. Ya había existido esa negación en el pasado entre sus elegidas y los de Plagg, pero era normal que se sintieran atraídos, sobre todo porque confiaban entre ellos con sus vidas y se rescataban mutuamente. Si no se terminaban amando, cuando menos llegaban a tener mucho cariño extraordinario uno por el otro.

-Marcelina, eso no tiene nada de malo, en serio- le dijo Tikki con cariño- eres una chica, es normal que a esta edad te gusten los chicos y…-

-No me pueden gustar los chicos, Tikki. Jamás- la interrumpió Marcelina con tanta seriedad que Tikki dejó de sonreír y frunció el entrecejo confundida, sin entender porqué decía eso.

-¿Porqué no?-

-Porque yo soy una de las seis Vírgenes Vestales- dijo Marcelina tristemente- no puedo tener ninguna relación con un hombre. Jamás. No puedo amar a nadie: familia, amigos, amor. Nada-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo. Había escuchado algo así, pero no sabía los detalles.

-Eso no es normal ni natural- dijo la kwami borrando su sonrisa sin entender- ¿porqué alguien elegiría algo así para uno mismo?-

-Yo no lo elegí- dijo Marcelina sacudiendo la cabeza- hace diez años, el sacerdote principal del templo visitó a mis padres y dijo que la diosa Vesta me había elegido para ser una de las Vírgenes Vestales, después de que ejecutaron a… digo, después de la muerte de mi predecesora. Desde entonces he vivido aquí en el templo, manejando el templo de la diosa y cuidando la llama-

-¿Y que es lo que pasa si te enamoras?- dijo Tikki con curiosidad- ¿si quieres estar con el hombre que amas?-

-Está prohibido- respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos- es algo que ni siquiera puedo pensar porque…-

-¿Y si lo haces de todos modos?-

-Moriría de la manera más horrible que te puedes imaginar- dijo Marcelina, abrazándose a sí misma- porque la seguridad del Imperio depende de que yo cumpla con la regla. Si llegan a sospechar que… si me llegan a acusar de romper mi voto, moriría. Me enterrarían viva y me dejarían morir lentamente de sed y hambre. Y el hombre en cuestión sería condenado a morir apaleado-

Tikki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de que Marcelina continuara.

-Eso fue lo que le sucedió a mi predecesora- dijo la chica tristemente- descubrieron que intentó escapar con un chico y… murió. La enterraron viva en una bóveda subterránea, y el hombre murió también, ejecutado delante de la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Roma-

Tikki miró a su elegida con preocupación. Evidentemente no estaba feliz de estar ahí, pero no tenía otra opción. Era realmente triste que eso le hubiera pasado a una chica con un corazón tan puro como el de ella. Iba a decir algo, cuando ambas escucharon pasos. Tikki se ocultó bajo las ropas de Marcelina, y ésta se levantó.

La persona que había entrado en la cocina era Domicia, y al parecer había estado buscando a Marcelina en toda la casa.

-Ah, aquí estás por fin- dijo Domicia mirando aliviada a su compañera- ¿es aquí dónde te habías escondido todo este tiempo? Vamos, tienes que apresurarte- añadió haciéndola ponerse de pie- la ceremonia comenzará en unos momentos-

-Voy- dijo Marcelina, apresurándose a su habitación para cambiarse.

X-x-x

_Palacio Imperial_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Felis Victrix entró por la ventana de su habitación y se detransformó, dejándose caer sobre su cama para recuperar el aliento. Aún sentía la adrenalina de la pelea correr por sus venas, de una manera en la que jamás había sentido en el campo de batalla en Galia.

-Plagg, eso fue…wow-

-Lo sé, lo sé- se quejó el kwami- ahora, si quieres que vuelva a transformarse, tienes que alimentarme. ¡Y solo como lo mejor!-

Adriano asintió y se levantó a la mesita junto a la puerta de su habitación, donde los sirvientes del emperador le dejaban algunos alimentos. Había una bandeja llena de uvas, manzanas pequeñas, queso y una rebanada de pan.

-¿Qué es lo que come un kwami?- preguntó Adriano.

-Solo lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Plagg cruzándose de brazos- te lo advierto, chico. Después de esa pequeña escena tuya con el escudo consideré seriamente buscar otro portador menos cobarde que tú-

-¿Cobarde yo?- dijo Adriano ofendido.

-¿Cómo se llama lo que hiciste?-

-¡En un principio creí que eras una rata!- dijo Adriano cruzándose de brazos y rodó los ojos- no es que haya tenido miedo. Ven, mira esto, a ver si te apetece algo- añadió señalando la bandeja.

El kwami bufó pero hizo lo que su portador le dijo, flotando rápidamente hacia la mesita y examinando las opciones que tenía. Tomó una de las uvas, que eran bellas y relucientes, pero pronto olfateó el resto de los alimentos.

-Mmm…¿qué es ese delicioso aroma?- dijo Plagg, poniendo las manos sobre su origen, tomando el objeto oloroso- ¿qué es esta delicia?-

-Eso se llama queso- dijo Adriano sonriendo levemente y tomando un cuchillo para tomar un trozo y ofrecérselo- pruébalo, es bueno-

El kwami tomó el trozo que su portador le ofrecía y lo probó. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Queso!- exclamó Plagg, volando emocionado alrededor de la habitación- ¡es delicioso! ¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida?-

Adriano rió divertido al ver a Plagg devorar todo el queso de la bandeja hasta quedar completamente satisfecho y dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

-Estuvo bien para ser la primera vez, ¿no es así?- dijo el chico.

-Sí, el queso estuvo delicioso- dijo Plagg.

-Yo me refería al akuma-

-Ah, eso también- dijo el kwami despreocupadamente, frotándose su estómago- no estuvo mal para ser la primera vez. Domina Fortuna y tú trabajaron bien en equipo-

Adriano suspiró.

-Me pregunto quien podrá ser ella…- comenzó a decir.

-No puedes saberlo- dijo el kwami cambiando el tono a uno serio- no debes saber su identidad secreta, ni ella la tuya-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo él. Ya había escuchado su advertencia, pero no sabía la razón detrás de la necesidad de guardar el secreto- si trabajamos bien juntos y confiamos uno en el otro, no puede ser tan malo que lo sepamos…-

-Si uno de ustedes es akumatizado, el otro estará en riesgo porque le dirá a Papilionem todo lo que sabe- dijo Plagg- es por seguridad de ambos-

Adriano hizo una mueca, pero suspiró en un tono resignado. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando uno de los sirvientes llamó a la puerta.

-Ugh…- se quejó el chico- ¿qué sucede?-

-Lo siento, señor Adriano- dijo el sirviente inclinándose levemente- pero su tío el Emperador requiere su presencia en el Foro. Las Vírgenes Vestales van a ofrecer sacrificios para agradecer a Marte por su triunfo en Galia-

Normalmente Adriano hubiera maldecido aquello, pero el chico se levantó de inmediato y fue a lavarse antes de dirigirse al Foro con su familia.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

-Ugh, entonces ese Adriano es el culpable de tu extraña fijación con el queso- dijo Adrien cruzándose de brazos mientras que miraba de reojo a Plagg. El kwami sonrió socarronamente, como si estuviera orgulloso de ello.

-Disculpa, Adriano me introdujo a ese magnífico manjar que es el queso, y toda mi vida le he estado agradecido por ello- dijo el kwami- aunque debo admitir que ustedes los franceses lo han perfeccionado conforme pasó el tiempo-

Marinette encogió las piernas ya abrazó sus rodillas. No sabía porqué, pero esa historia la había puesto muy triste.

-Me da un poco de pena lo que le sucede a Marcelina- dijo la chica tristemente- ¿tener prohibido sentir amor por alguien?¿Cómo puede uno controlar eso? Es tan triste…-

Adrien la miró de reojo y le puso una mano en el hombro. Marinette se volvió hacia él. Parecía que ambos habían estado pensando lo mismo.

-Pero la historia no termina ahí, ¿verdad, Tikki?- dijo el rubio volviéndose a la kwami- tiene que haber más en ese relato, o no nos la estarían contando como un ejemplo de que las cosas pueden salir bien-

-Claro- dijo Tikki, mirando de reojo a Plagg- aunque lo que sucedió después complicó mucho las cosas-

Plagg dejó caer sus orejas como respuesta.

-Verán, en el palacio había una mujer que deseaba casarse con Adriano, y no se detendría ante nada hasta conseguirlo- continuó Tikki seriamente- sin importar las vidas que se perdieran en el proceso…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Las cosas parecen difíciles entre los antiguos portadores y, adivinaron, se van a poner mucho peor de lo que ya están. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Por si no era obvio, mea domina: Mi Lady.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 8

_Porta Appia_

_Año 169, seis días después_

La noche de su llegada, durante los sacrificios en el templo de Marte, Adriano no había visto a la hermosa vestal de su llegada a Roma. Nicabar notó su decepción y le dijo que, como solo habían ido cinco vestales al templo de Marte, seguramente la chica en cuestión se había quedado en el templo de Vesta cuidando del fuego como dictaba la tradición.

Desde ese día, el chico salía del palacio temprano y corría hacia la Porta Appia todos los días a la misma hora, con la esperanza de ver a la chica cuando saliera de la ciudad a llenar su cántaro de agua. Los cinco días previos, Adriano había visto una sucesión de vestales que no eran la hermosa mujer de ojos azules que había visto a su llegada a Roma (y la culpable de un buen golpe en su nariz)

-¿Estás segura de que esa chica es real, Adriano?- dijo Plagg asomándose por sus cabellos con una sonrisa traviesa- quizá solo la imaginaste. Es normal que alguien de tu edad, después de pasar tanto tiempo en la guerra quiera imaginar que…-

-¡Ugh! Claro que no la imaginé, Plagg. Nicabar también la vio-

-¿Tu amigo de ojos dorados?- dijo el kwami, y Adriano asintió- ¿no te estará solo siguiendo la corriente porque eres su comandante?-

-No, por supuesto que…-

Pero se interrumpió al escuchar el crujir de la grava al acercarse alguien. Adriano se volvió hacia el origen del sonido, y vio por fin a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules que había estado plagando sus sueños los últimos cinco días.

El chico salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar hacia ella para mirarla de cerca. Era mucho más bajita que él, y más joven también. Su piel era blanca y su manera de caminar era elegante y con gracia. Mientras que la miraba, notó su elaborado peinado, tan característico de las vestales, y reprimió una mueca. No pasaría nada malo si la saludaba, ¿verdad? Si bien era un crimen insultar o hacer enojar a una vestal, pero él solo quería saludarla y ver esos hermosos ojos azules más de cerca.

Adriano apretó el paso y extendió su mano hacia ella para detenerla, pero pronto recordó que no debía hacer eso. ¡Se castigaba con la muerte a quien tocara a una vestal! En vez de ello, apresuró aún más el paso para alcanzara y comenzar a caminar a su lado.

-_Ave_\- sonrió Adriano.

Por la impresión, la vestal casi deja caer su cántaro de agua, pero afortunadamente lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

-_Ave_\- dijo ella también, sonriendo levemente y abrazando el cántaro contra ella misma- lo siento, me asustaste un poco-

-Esa no fue mi intención, lo lamento- dijo el chico, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes sin saber cómo era capaz de seguir hablando. Sentía como si fuera a encenderse en llamas en cualquier momento, o derretirse bajo el brillo de esa hermosa sonrisa.

La vestal volvió a sonreírle y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la ciudad. Adriano tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa y volvió a apretar el paso para volver a alcanzarla.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?- dijo el chico señalando su cántaro de agua. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Es mi trabajo- dijo la vestal, mirándolo con curiosidad- eres muy amable y pareces ser un buen chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo… yo… Adr… digo, me llamo Adriano- dijo el chico nerviosamente, haciendo que ella riera en voz baja, lo cual no ayudó a su nerviosismo. Se aclaró la garganta- me llamo Adriano Aurelius Faustus-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que dejó de reír. La mujer lo miró con atención, deteniéndose y girando su cuerpo hacia él.

-Oh, así que tú eres ese Adriano- dijo la vestal.

-¿Uh?-

-Sí, eres el sobrino del emperador- dijo ella, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente- escuché toda la historia sobre tu gran victoria en Galia. Cómo tu legión se enfrentó contra miles de galos y venció a los rebeldes en tan poco tiempo que avergonzó al mismo Julio César-

-Sí, ese soy yo. El sobrino del emperador, quiero decir- dijo el chico apenado- no sé qué historias escuchaste, pero seguramente fueron muy embellecidas. A mi tío le gusta exagerar, y luego los rumores son una pesadilla-

La chica volvió a sonreír amablemente, sorprendida de su sencillez a pesar de ser el segundo hombre más poderoso del Imperio. No contaba a Comodo, el hijo del emperador, pues era apenas un niño.

-Me llamo Marcelina- le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza como despedida- fue un gusto conocerte Adriano-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Marcelina le dio la espalda y continuó caminando hacia el Foro llevando consigo su cántaro de agua. Adriano la miró alejarse con una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Plagg salió de su escondite y le dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas.

-Hey, chico- dijo el kwami- hey, despierta-

-¿Uh?-

-Tu novia se está alejando- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- ¿qué haces aquí parado como un idiota?¿Acaso no la vas a perseguir?-

Adriano enrojeció ante esa sugerencia del kwami y sacudió la cabeza, atrapando a Plagg entre sus manos en un esfuerzo para hacerlo callar.

-Shhh…- dijo el chico con un tono sumamente alarmado- no digas eso. Jamás digas eso, es peligroso-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo el kwami, cruzando a través de las manos de Adriano para volver a flotar frente a sus ojos- ella es solo una chica. Es normal que estés enamorado. Es como con mi Sucrette, yo le he dicho que…-

-No, no lo entiendes- lo interrumpió el chico, caminando hacia afuera de la ciudad por la puerta Appia- Plagg, esto es muy serio-

-¿Qué es serio?-

-Marcelina es una de las seis Vírgenes Vestales- dijo Adriano en voz baja- están consagradas a la diosa Vesta. Ningún hombre puede tener una relación con ellas, ni siquiera tocarlas, bajo pena de muerte-

Plagg alzó las cejas sorprendido ante la estupidez de Adriano, cayendo en cuenta de que su cachorro estuvo a punto de condenarse a muerte por tocar a esa mujer.

-Chico, si eso es cierto, ¿porqué viniste a buscarla?- dijo el kwami sin entender qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí- solo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, y supongo que a ella también-

Adriano meditó en la respuesta. Desde la primera vez que la vio, su sonrisa amable lo había flechado, y ahora que había hablado con ella, aunque hubieran sido solamente un par de palabras, su enamoramiento se había intensificado. Aún así sabía que no podía perseguir a una mujer como ella, porque su vida y la de ella estarían en riesgo.

-No lo sé, Plagg- dijo el chico- cuando la vi por primera vez, algo sucedió en mi interior y…- se puso la mano sobre el pecho y sacudió la cabeza- olvídalo. Será mejor que vayamos a casa-

El kwami rodó los ojos. Adriano evidentemente estaba enamorado de la chica, o al menos se sentía atraído hacia ella. Plagg gruñó frustrado, sabiendo que todo ese asunto le iba a terminar rompiendo el corazón.

x-x-x

_Coliseo_

_Al día siguiente_

Con la excusa de llevar algunas ofrendas al templo de Marte para agradecer que lo mantuvo a salvo durante su campaña, Adriano acudió al Foro acompañado de Nicabar antes de ir a mirar la lucha de gladiadores con el emperador. Ambos pasaron por el templo de Vesta, y alcanzaron a ver a Marcelina sentada frente al fuego, cuidando de la llama como era su misión.

Por un momento los ojos azules de la chica captaron los de Adriano, y este le sonrió. Marcelina parecía sorprendida de verlo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar sus ojos a la llama que estaba cuidando.

-Aaah…- dijo Nicabar al captar el intercambio entre ambos- ¿así que de eso se trataba?¿Me trajiste para volver a ver a…?-

-Shhh- dijo Adriano- aquí no-

Tras dejar rápidamente la ofrenda, los dos amigos salieron del Foro y pasaron a casa de NIcabar para que Atia asistiera con ellos dos al Coliseo para mirar la lucha de gladiadores de ese día.

-¿Vas a mirar a los gladiadores desde el palco del emperador?- dijo Nicabar alzando las cejas.

-Sí, por insistencia de mi tío- dijo Adriano con una sonrisa decepcionada, encogiendo los hombros y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- vamos, puedes acompañarme. Sé que al emperador no le importará, y es el mejor lugar de todo el Coliseo-

-Te lo agradezco, pero me sentaré con Atia por esa ocasión, no quiero dejarla sola al fondo- dijo Nicabar con una sonrisa de disculpa- lo siento, amigo-

-No te preocupes, amigo- dijo Adriano, mirando a Atia y sonriendo.

La pareja lo acompañó mientras que pasaron a la guardia Pretoriana, la cual estaba encargada de proteger al emperador, hacia a palco donde lo esperaban Marco Aurelio y sus hijos Cómodo y Marco Annio, además de los sirvientes. Adriano vio que sus primos de ocho y siete años parecían estar emocionados de ver a los gladiadores por primera vez. El emperador, sin embargo, no parecía estar nada impresionado con lo que estaba a punto de ver. Llevaba en su mano izquierda una copa de vino.

-_Ave_, Adriano- dijo el emperador, saludándolo al levantar la mano derecha. Sus ojos pasaron de su sobrino a la pareja detrás de él, quienes se inclinaron también en su presencia- oh, ¿quién es tu amigo que te acompaña?-

-_Ave_, tío. Él es Nicabar Lucious, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo el chico con el mismo gesto- él fue mi mano derecha durante la campaña de Galia-

-Por supuesto. Bienvenido, Nicabar- dijo Marco Aurelio, señalando los asientos a su lado para que los chicos se sentaran- espero que tú y tu hermosa esposa nos acompañen en esta ocasión-

Adriano sonrió al escuchar la invitación del emperador, pensando que eso solucionaba el problema de dejar a su amigo.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Nicabar, ofreciendo su mano a Atia para hacerla toma asiento antes de hacerlo él mismo.

-A ver si su presencia hace que mi sobrino se decida a sentar cabeza de una vez por todas- continuó el emperador, haciendo que la pareja sonriera traviesa y que Adriano gruñera molesto, pues sabía que no podía contradecir a su tío, al menos no en público.

La pelea entre los gladiadores comenzó poco después con dos gladiadores peleando contra un león. Adriano vio a Cómodo y Marco saltando repetidamente de emoción, pero la mente del chico no estaba ahí. Estaba pensando en la chica que había visto arrodillada frene al fuego en el templo de Vesta. Sus ojos y su sonrisa eran…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Adriano salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, mirando hacia la arena. El león con el que iban a pelear los gladiadores no era un león, sino un hombre akumatizado. Su tamaño se cuadruplicó en unos pocos segundos y se levantó en sus dos patas traseras, dando un rugido amenazante en dirección al palco del emperador.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bajó del palco real al pasillo, pensando en buscar un escondite para transformarse.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?- alcanzó a escuchar a Nicabar, pero Adriano ya estaba lejos en el pasillo, alejándose del palco del emperador y buscando algún escondite o sitio seguro para transformarse.

-Plagg- dijo el chico una vez que se escondió tras una columna y se aseguró de que nadie lo estaba mirando- ¿estás listo?-

-Espero que me des queso después de esto- dijo él.

-Por supuesto- dijo Adriano con urgencia- vamos, Domina Fortuna debe estar ya preparada para pelear. Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marcelina había terminado su turno vigilando el fuego en el templo de Vesta, y había acudido junto con cuatro de sus compañeras al Coliseo para mirar el espectáculo. Como vestal tenía muchos privilegios comparados con otras mujeres romanas. Ellas tenían un lugar privilegiado en todos los espectáculos, y esto no era la excepción. Estaban apenas junto al palco del emperador.

Los gritos alertaron a la chica tan pronto como comenzó la pelea de los dos gladiadores contra el león. Vio que sus compañeras se levantaron de su sitio y comenzaron a correr despavoridas. No sabía que había pasado, pero Tikki salió de su escondite y la miró.

-Es un akuma, Marcelina- dijo la kwami- ese león es un akuma-

Casi al mismo tiempo vio a Felis Victrix saltar hacia la arena y aterrizar frente al león, preparado para pelear contra él. Tragó saliva mientras que miraba a su alrededor, buscando un sitio para ocultarse. Domicia la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse.

-Vámonos de aquí, Marcelina- dijo Domicia, su mano firmemente cerrada alrededor de la muñeca de su compañera- ¡tenemos que huir!-

Marcelina asintió automáticamente y siguió a la otra vestal hacia la salida del Coliseo, pero pronto ambas se separaron en la multitud. La chica vio su oportunidad y se escondió detrás de una columna en la parte baja del edificio.

-Vamos- dijo Marcelina- es hora de pasar a la acción y ayudar a ese gato. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Arena del Coliseo _

_Al mismo tiempo_

El hombre akumatizado llamado Leonis era un gladiador famoso que estaba furioso porque se le informó que no tendría la oportunidad de pelear en esa ocasión. Se había transformado en un akuma en forma de león que controlaba a los otros animales, incluido en oso que utilizaban los gladiadores para su espectáculo.

-¡Soy Leonis, y todos van a ser devorados por mis animales!- gritó el hombre akumatizado.

-No me digas- dijo Felis Victrix apareciendo en las gradas más cercanas a la arena y mirándose las garras de su mano derecha- pero parece que este gato no está bajo tu control, ¿no crees?-

El hombre akumatizado gruñó.

-¿Sabes que a los leones y tigres les gusta comer gatos?- dijo Leonis, cerrando su mano, donde tenía un guante en forma de garra, muy parecido al que tenía Felis Victrix- ¡a él! No se traguen su mano derecha, necesito su Miraculous para entregárselo a Papilionem-

El héroe sacudió los hombros con ánimos, preparándose para pelear. Uno de los leones se lanzó contra él y el héroe rápidamente sacó su bastón para defenderse, poniéndolo en la boca de la fiera.

-Hoy no vas a desayunarme, gatito- dijo Felis Victrix con una sonrisa socarrona- ya deberías saber que hay un gato mayor en esta arena-

Tras rechazar al león, el chico levantó la mirada y palideció mortalmente. Mientras que estaba distraído con el león, Leonis había trepado al palco del emperador, atacando con sus garras a los miembros de la guardia Pretoriana, y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a sus dos primos.

-¡No!- gritó Felis Victrix horrorizado, corriendo hacia ellos. Extendió su bastón y cayó sobre el palco dispuesto a rescatar a los niños, pero una enorme águila cayó sobre su espalda, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo y sometiéndolo para que no se pudiera levantar- aaargg…-

-Buen intento, gatito, pero parece que no eres suficiente- dijo Leonis, tomando a los dos niños de la parte trasera del cuello y acercándolos a la orilla del palco- sería una lástima que algo malo les sucediera a estos dos pequeños… como que cayeran a la arena llena de animales salvajes-

-¡No!¡No les hagas daño!- dijo el héroe sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él. No podía permitir que lastimaran a sus primos- ellos son unos niños, tu problema es conmigo, Leonis-

-Entonces dame tu Miraculous, Gato Negro- dijo Leonis, poniendo su pie el la espalda del héroe- y consideraré perdonarles la vida a estos…-

Pero antes de que Leonis terminara su frase o Felis Victrix pudiera responder, un yoyo se lazó alrededor de los dos niños, alzándolos hacia las gradas más altas del Coliseo alejándolos del peligro, antes de bajarlos al suelo fuera del Coliseo junto con un grupo de soldados de la guardia Pretoriana.

-_Mea domina_\- sonrió Felis Victrix al verla, aunque aún empujado hacia el suelo por la enorme águila que Leonis había lanzado contra él- te había extrañado-

Sus palabras hicieron que Domina Fortuna se ruborizara, pero asintió y saltó hacia el palco también, espantando al águila para que soltara a su compañero y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Felis Victrix aceptó su mano y le sonrió tan pronto como se puso de pie.

-Lamento la tardanza, gatito- dijo la heroína haciendo un gesto de acomodar sus propios cabellos- no podía decidir que peinado utilizar para pelear contigo. ¿Está bien así, o debería trenzarlo?-

-Ese peinado te queda muy bien. Va con tu armadura- dijo él antes de volverse a Leonis.

-Ah, ya llegó tu pareja- dijo el hombre akumatizado- me viene bien, la aplastaré también como se aplasta a un insecto-

-_Mea domina_, encárgate de poner a salvo al emperador- dijo Felis Victrix en voz baja para que solo Domina Fortuna lo escuchara- yo me encargaré de Leonis-

La chica asintió y se dirigió al emperador, usando su yoyo para sacarlo del Coliseo y ponerlo a salvo junto al resto de los miembros de la guardia Pretoriana y sus dos hijos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, diosa Catarina- dijo el emperador inclinando su cabeza ante ella. La heroína se ruborizó ante ese comentario del hombre más poderoso de Roma, pero regresó rápidamente al interior del edificio a asistir a su compañero en la arena del Coliseo.

-¿Dónde está el akuma?- dijo Domina Fortuna al llegar junto a Felis Victrix, quien estaba peleando contra el oso que Leonis había lanzado esta vez.

-En el guante en forma de garra en su mano derecha- dijo el héroe rechazando al oso y volviéndose hacia ella- es lo que utiliza para controlar a los animales-

-Bien, necesitamos una nueva estrategia en ese caso- dijo ella- LUCKY CHARM-

Un gran saco de harina apareció y cayó en sus brazos. La chica lo tomó y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que los ayudara. Mientras tanto, Leonis ordenó a sus animales que los atacaran. Dos leones, un oso, el águila y un hipopótamo comenzaron a rodear a los dos héroes. Mientras que la chica pensaba, el héroe se encargó de alejarlos de ella.

-Creí que sería algo más útil- dijo Felis Victrix, peleando con su bastón para alejarlos de ella- un arma como una red, un tridente, un escudo…-

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo la chica- prepara tus garras, vamos a necesitarlas-

-¿No destrucción?-

-No, primero garras, después destrucción- dijo ella, atando su yoyo alrededor del saco de harina- ¡prepárate!-

Usando el yoyo como una honda, Domina Fortuna lanzó el saco de harina sobre Leonis, y Felis Victrix saltó para rasgarlo y liberar la harina sobre el villano y los animales crearon una niebla de harina, que confundió al enemigo.

-Aaargg…- se quejó Leonis tratando de dispersar la harina moviendo las manos- ¿qué es esto?-

-¡Ahora, Felis!-

-¡CATACLISM!-

La garra de Felis Victrix destruyó el guante de Leonis, liberando el akuma, permitiendo que la chica lograra purificar el akuma y devolver todo a la normalidad.

-Bien hecho, compañera- dijo Felix Victrix mientras se acercaba a ella- eres la mujer más astuta de toda Roma-

-No lo habríamos logrado sin ti, gatito- dijo Domina Fortuna sonriendo tan emocionada como él- eres el más valiente-

El chico se detuvo frente a ella y, tras abrazarla, la besó dos veces en ambas mejillas. La heroína casi se desmaya de la impresión ante el contacto cuando Felis Victrix le sonrió una vez más y desapareció en la distancia.

-Este chico va a ser mi perdición- dijo la heroína para sí misma en voz baja antes de buscar un sitio seguro donde pudiera detransformarse.

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Una vez que la heroína regresó todo a la normalidad, las peleas de gladiadores se reanudaron. Adriano alcanzó a su familia en el palco del emperador, junto con Nicabar y Atia. La esposa de su amigo parecía muy emocionada por haber visto a los héroes.

-Eran dioses, estoy seguro de ello- comentó el emperador casi igual de emocionado que Atia- si no, ¿cómo podrían haber destruido y creado todo?-

-¡Yo creo que son geniales!- dijo Cómodo, secundado de su hermano- ¿viste cómo la diosa Catarina nos salvó?-

-¿Y el dios Gato Negro?- dijo Marco.

Adriano sonrió levemente ante la conversación de su tío y sus primos.

-¿Crees que sean pareja?- preguntó de pronto Atia, haciendo que Adriano se ruborizara- una pareja de dioses que protegen Roma de sus enemigos-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Nicabar.

-¿No viste cómo se miraban?- dijo Atia- seguramente están enamorados…-

No pudieron continuar con su conversación porque la pelea de los gladiadores se reinició. Adriano no estaba muy emocionado por mirar el duelo de los gladiadores, pero su ánimo mejoró mucho cuando Nicabar golpeó su costado con el codo y señaló los asientos privilegiados a un lado del palco del emperador Cinco mujeres vestidas de blanco estaban mirando el espectáculo, y las reconoció tan pronto como las vio, no solo por el peinado sino por el sitio donde estaban.

"Las vestales", pensó.

Pasó su vista por ellas, e inmediatamente identificó a Marcelina, quien sonreía y charlaba con otra chica rubia. Adriano suspiró. ¡Lo que daría porque se volviera hacia él y le sonriera otra vez! Pero en el sitio donde estaban era imposible.

Nicabar le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo llevó aparte por un momento, mientras que el resto de las personas dentro del palco del emperador estaban distraídas con el espectáculo.

-Adriano, espero que sepas que es muy peligroso e irresponsable lo que estás haciendo- dijo el chico moreno- esa mujer es una vestal. Si alguien lo nota, si alguien llegara a acusarte, serías condenado a muerte. Incluso si ella se quejara de tu atención…-

-Marcelina jamás haría eso- dijo Adriano.

-Las otras vestales podrían descubrirte- continuó Nicabar- o alguien más. Lo digo por tu bien, amigo. Olvídate de ella de una vez por todas. En el mejor de los casos, vas a terminar con el corazón roto. En el peor, puedes terminar muerto por este capricho-

Adriano bajó los ojos. Todo lo que Nicabar había dicho, él ya lo sabía y se lo había repetido a sí mismo constantemente. Ni siquiera él mismo podía explicar porqué seguía intentando verla, hablar con ella, si no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Sentía como si una fuerza invisible lo atrajera hacia la chica, por estúpidas que fueran sus acciones.

-Eso lo sé muy bien. Tienes razón, esto es estúpido- dijo Adriano en un tono resignado- la dejaré en paz. Me olvidaré de ella y me concentraré en buscar una esposa, como mi tío lo desea-

Nicabar asintió seriamente, y ambos regresaron juntos al palco del emperador, sin darse cuenta de que su conversación no había sido privada y que alguien más los había escuchado.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época Actual_

Adrien y Marinette se llevaron las manos a la boca y dejaron escapar un grito ahogado al escuchar la última parte de la narración de Tikki.

-¿Quién los escuchó?-

-¿Eso fue malo?-

-Eso fue bastante malo- dijo Plagg.

-No estoy muy segura de querer escuchar lo que sigue- dijo Marinette abrazándose a sí misma- esta historia no parece que va a terminar nada bien-

-Como la nuestra- comento Adrien tristemente en voz baja, pero todos lo escucharon.

Plagg y Tikki rodaron los ojos.

-Vale la pena que escuchen la historia- dijo la kwami con su conocido optimismo- tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Marinette. Todos los problemas tienen solución-

Adrien miró de reojo a la chica, quien parecía sufrir por lo que había sucedido con sus dos predecesores. Suspiró en voz baja y puso su mano en la espalda ella por un momento, frotándola en círculos. Marinette levantó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron unos segundos antes de que Adrien retirara su mano y se volviera de nuevo a Tikki para escuchar el resto de la historia.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, alguien escuchó la conversación y conoce el secreto de Adriano. Ya se imaginarán quien es. Además, en el presente Adrien y Marinette están comenzando a tratarse al menos con un poco de cariño. Faltan 2 capítulos de la historia de los romanos, espero que la disfruten igual que nuestros protagonistas. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 9

_Palacio del Emperador_

_Año 169, una semana después_

Adriano acababa de regresar al palacio después de pasar la tarde en las termas de Diocleciano con Nicabar y el resto de sus compañeros de legión, y a pesar de haberse relajado el chico se sentía sumamente fatigado. Durante toda esa semana anterior Papilionem había mandado al menos cinco akumas y había sido en verdad agotador. Apenas había podido dormir en las noches, y suponía que Domina Fortuna se debería sentir igual de fatigada que él.

-Plagg, esto realmente no es vida- se quejó Adriano en voz baja- estoy agotado-

-Lo siento, chico- dijo el kwami tan fatigado como él- parece que Papilionem está desesperado por ganar y hacerse con los Miraculous-

Adriano gruñó mientras que caminaba a su habitación, pensando en que uno de los villanos creados por Papilionem había dicho que querían desestabilizar al emperador. ¿Quién podía ser? Quizá alguien cercano a su tío.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó pasos cerca y vio a una mujer caminar hacia él.

-Escóndete, Plagg- dijo el chico mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Normalmente no había mujeres en el palacio, salvo las sirvientes de su tío o las esposas de sus consejeros, pero el emperador no estaba en sesión con ellos en esos momentos. Pronto recordó que había un banquete planeado por el aniversario de bodas de su tío, y que estaba próximo a comenzar.

Cuando la mujer se acercó, el chico hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos fastidiado al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Livia, hija de Livio Caius, el consejero principal de su tío.

Adriano gruñó. Desde que había regresado de su campaña en Galia, Livia no dejaba de acosarlo constantemente con la intención de convencerlo de proponerle matrimonio. Cada uno de sus avances era más desagradable que el anterior. Era una mujer que no tomaba un no como respuesta, y realmente había comenzado a irritarlo.

-_Ave,_ Adriano- sonrió Livia intentando acercarse a él.

-Livia- dijo el chico secamente sin detenerse, caminando a paso acelerado a su habitación intentando ignorarla, pero la mujer comenzó a seguirlo. El chico gruñó frustrado- por si no lo entendiste por mi manera de saludar, deseo estar solo-

-No tardaré, solo quiero entregarte un mensaje-

-¿Qué mensaje?- dijo Adriano exasperado, deteniéndose y volviendo hacia ella, pensando que así se desharía de ella más rápido.

-Quiero decirte que conozco tu secreto- dijo Livia sonriendo maliciosamente.

El corazón del chico se detuvo por un momento al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Livia sabía sobre Plagg?¿Que él era Felis Victrix? Si era así, tendría que renunciar a su Miraculous por la seguridad de su kwami y, sobre todo, de su compañera.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-De tu secreto. Sé muy bien que estás enamorado finalmente- dijo Livia. Aquello no hizo nada para mejorar el estado de ánimo horrorizado del chico- y conozco las circunstancias de la mujer que capturó tu interés-

-No sabes absolutamente nada, Livia- dijo Adriano, finalmente apartándola y disponiéndose a alejarse, fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero la mujer lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-Marcelina es una chica muy linda- dijo Livia sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que el chico se tensara al escuchar el nombre de la vestal- me pregunto si el hecho de que te hayas fijado en ella también derivará en su muerte también, o solamente en la tuya-

Adriano sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. No solo sabía que estaba enamorado, sino que sabía que la mujer en la que se había fijado era una vestal e incluso su nombre. La miró. ¿Qué era lo que esa mujer haría con la información?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo él secamente, sabiendo que aquello era un intento de extorsionarlo, quería algo a cambio de su silencio.

-Que te cases conmigo- dijo Livia sonriendo triunfante ante la admisión de él- ya estoy harta de esperar a que…-

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Adriano firmemente y entrecerrando los ojos- deberías quitarte esa idea de tu cabeza-

-Si no lo haces, le diré a tu tío el emperador que estás enamorado de una de las vírgenes vestales- dijo Livia.

Adriano se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera un asunto tan serio. Esa horrenda mujer efectivamente lo estaba extorsionando, y no solamente lo amenazó a él, sino también a Marcelina, quien ni siquiera sabía sobre sus sentimientos o nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Buen intento, pero si se lo dices a mi tío, estoy seguro de que brincará de alegría y ordenará que se organice un banquete, tan aliviado que estará de que al menos me interese una mujer, quien quiera que sea- dijo él- no he hecho nada que no deba, no hay manera de que sea castigado por ello-

Livia frunció el entrecejo.

-Entonces, se lo diré al sacerdote del templo- dijo la mujer.

-No tienes pruebas de tus palabras- dijo Adriano secamente- no pueden condenarme por mis sentimientos, sino por mis acciones. Y no he cometido ningún crimen. Tú, en cambio, acabas de amenazar al sobrino del emperador. Si te atreves a acercarte a ella, me encargaré que mi tío sepa sobre esta amenaza-

Y con eso, Adriano le dio la espalda y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Livia lo miró alejarse primero furiosa, pero pronto mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en que quizá el chico no había cometido ningún crimen aún, pero eso no sería difícil de arreglar. Lo castigaría por su rechazo: se encargaría de destruirlo por completo, y como castigo por sus múltiples rechazos, ella se aseguraría que se lleve consigo a su amada vestal.

x-x-x

_Templo de Vesta _

_Al mismo tiempo_

Igual que Adriano, Marcelina se sentía agotada por todos los ataques de akuma que habían ocurrido en la última semana. Papilionem parecía realmente interesado en tomar los Miraculous de ambos y por la manera en que estaba akumatizando víctimas todos los días, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Tikki la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta mientras que cuidaba el fuego del templo, dándole golpecitos en sus mejillas cuando veía que el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla. Incluso una vez la misma kwami puso un puñado de ramitas secas en el fuego para mantener la llama encendida y dejar que Marcelina durmiera un poco.

Marcelina respiró hondo y se frotó los ojos, esforzándose por mantenerse despierta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la kwami.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Marcelina sonriendo levemente.

-Lamento que Papilionem esté tan agresivo- dijo Tikki tristemente- ojalá que esta noche te dé una oportunidad de descansar-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Tikki- dijo Marcelina sonriendo dulcemente y tomando a la kwami entre sus manos acunadas- sé que ser Domina Fortuna es realmente difícil, pero siempre estoy feliz de volver a ver a Felis Victrix-

Tikki sonrió cálidamente al escucharla. No había quien sería el chico de Plagg en esa época, pero ambos tenían una conexión. Pero pronto su sonrisa se borró al recordar que Marcelina no podía enamorarse de nadie, y no podía tener una relación con ningún chico.

Aquel enamoramiento inocente que evidentemente tenía su portadora le iba a romper el corazón tarde o temprano.

-¿Marcelina?-

Unos pasos las alertaron. Tikki se escondió debajo de su ropa, y la chica levantó la vista para ver a Domicia entrar al templo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ah, aquí estás- dijo Domicia respirando aliviada- creí que habías vuelto a desaparecer. ¡En serio! Estas últimos días te has estado comportando muy extraña-

Marcelina se ruborizó levemente. Sus compañeras habían comenzado a notar sus ausencias cuando ella era Domina Fortuna. Ya había hablado con Tikki de ello, sobre hacer una excepción y revelar su secreto al menos a Domicia para que la ayudara a cubrir sus ausencias, pero la kwami le había dicho que era peligroso que incluso una de las vestales llegara a saberlo.

-¿Desaparecer yo?- dijo ella fingiendo que no entendía- claro que no, sabes bien que me gusta salir a tomar aire a los jardines en la parte alta del Foro-

Domicia la examinó con la mirada; no parecía convencida por la coartada de Marcelina pero decidió cambiar el tema por un momento.

-Es mi turno de cuidar el fuego- dijo Domicia finalmente, mirando alternadamente a su compañera y la llama de la diosa, que estaba bien cuidada y ardiendo como siempre- vete a descansar-

-Gracias, Domicia- dijo la chica dando un bostezo, levantándose del suelo y disponiéndose a salir del templo.

-Espera un momento- dijo la otra mujer, que hizo que Marcelina se detuviera de golpe y se volviera hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No sé a donde escapas por las noches- dijo Domicia en voz baja- pero debes saber que las otras están comenzando a sospechar también. Más vale que no sea nada prohibido, porque si lo es, estarás poniendo el riesgo la seguridad del Imperio-

Marcelina se volvió hacia ella.

-Domicia, yo jamás haría algo que arriesgue la seguridad del Imperio- dijo Marcelina antes de salir- hice una promesa y la cumpliré-

-Entonces demuéstralo- dijo Domicia en un tono severo- deja de escaparte. Quédate donde se supone que debes estar-

Marcelina no respondió. Solamente asintió levemente y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Lo ves, Tikki?- dijo la chica una vez que estuvieron solas- mi vida es muy vigilada. Mis escapes para pelear con los akumas no iban a pasar desapercibidos. Quizá… quizá soy la persona equivocada para ser la Domina Fortuna-

-No, Marcelina, claro que no- dijo la kwami sacudiendo la cabeza- fuiste elegida por tus cualidades, porque eres la única persona que puede serlo-

La chica iba a decir algo, pero las campanas de la ciudad comenzaron a sonar. Ambas sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-Un akuma- dijo Tikki dijo la kwami en tono de disculpa. ¿Qué le pasaba a Papilionem? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que su portadora estaba agotada? Marcelina, sin embargo, se frotó los ojos una vez más y volvió a sonreír.

-Bien, tenemos que ir. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Palatino_

_Más tarde_

Cuando Domina Fortuna llegó al sitio donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque, Felis Victrix ya estaba ahí. Su compañero parecía molesto por alguna razón mientras que veía la destrucción que causaba el akuma. La heroína se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Felis Victrix?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Sí. No…- dijo él en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos a ella, y Domina Fortuna miró sorprendida la expresión preocupada de su compañero- el akuma…-

La heroína entrecerró los ojos. Felis Victrix evidentemente no estaba bien, pero ella esperó pacientemente a que su compañero le explicara la situación.

-El akuma es la hija del consejero de mi… del emperador- dijo Felis Victrix finalmente- fue akumatizada porque quiere casarse con un chico llamado Adriano, pero él la rechazó en el banquete en el palacio-

Domina Fortuna parpadeó. ¿Acaso Felis Victrix era uno de los nobles que habitaban en el palacio? Quizá lo conocía, pues los nobles siempre acudían al templo de Vesta a ofrecer sacrificios, además de que ella y sus otras compañeras eran frecuentemente invitadas a los banquetes. La heroína sacudió la cabeza; no era momento para pensar en eso.

-Adriano es una buena persona, gatito- comentó Domina Fortuna seriamente, recordando su breve encuentro con Adriano el día que había ido a recoger agua afuera de la ciudad- no creo que haya hecho algo para lastimarla voluntariamente-

Felis Victrix se volvió hacia ella con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?-

No sabía porqué, pero los ojos de su compañero se abrieron desmesuradamente y brillaban ante la expectativa. Por un momento, Domina Fortuna se preocupó: quizá había hablado de más, pero no era así: Adriano era el sobrino del emperador y era famoso en la Ciudad Eterna.

-Adriano es el sobrino del emperador Marco Aurelio- dijo Domina Fortuna encogiendo los hombros por un momento- todo el mundo lo conoce en Roma-

Felis Victrix la miró con atención por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y le ofreció su mano.

-Vamos, _mea domina_, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas-

Domina Fortuna asintió y tomó su mano, antes de que ambos saltaran hacia donde estaba la mujer akumatizada. Tenía la apariencia de la diosa Venus, tanto que parecía que la misma estatua del templo había cobrado vida. La heroína tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella, y tardó unos segundos en recordar que no era una diosa real, sino una víctima akumatizada.

-Yo soy Cor Fractum- dijo la mujer en voz alta- ¡estoy harta de que todos oculten su verdadero amor!¡Voy a exponer el amor ilícito de Adriano para que todo el mundo lo vea!-

-¿De qué rayos está hablando?- preguntó la heroína volviéndose a su compañero.

-Ni idea- dijo fríamente el chico- vamos, _mea domina_, terminemos con esto-

Domina Fortuna sospechaba que Felis Victrix le estaba ocultando algo, pero no dijo nada. Ya le explicaría más tarde lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está el akuma?- dijo ella, y Felis Victrix sacudió la cabeza- bien, observemos la situación. Con Fractum parece estar buscando a Adriano. ¿Tiene algo que le pertenezca a él?-

Felis Victrix entrecerró los ojos, y vio que la mujer llevaba consigo una capa color rojo con un broche de Rómulo y Remo, los fundadores de Roma. Hizo una mueca al reconocerlo.

-Debe estar en el broche- dijo Felis Victrix- es… una prenda de hombre, eso debe ser-

Domina Fortuna asintió.

-Bueno, el plan es tomarlo y destruirlo- dijo la chica tomando su yoyo y lanzándolo al cielo, notando la incomodidad de su compañero- LUCKY CHARM-

Un trozo de tela rojo con motas negras apareció en su mano. Esta vez, la heroína no tenía idea de qué hacer con ello

-Tú la distraes, yo lo destruyo con mi poder- dijo Felis Victrix y, antes de que la chica respondiera, se lanzó hacia él. Domina Fortuna asintió, atándose la tela a uno de sus brazos y corriendo hacia Cor Fractum.

-Hey, tú- gritó la heroína intentando atraer la atención de la víctima akumatizada- no vas a encontrar a Adriano aquí. ¿No te gustaría saber de quién estoy enamorada?-

Cor Fractum la miró molesta y frotó su broche. De él apareció un rayo dorado que se dirigió hacia ella. La heroína apenas alcanzó a evadirlo. Al mismo tiempo, Felis saltó hacia ella con la intención de arrebatarle el broche, pero este disparó antes de que lo alcanzara golpeando al héroe, quien y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Ugh…-

-¡Felis!- dijo la heroína horrorizada. Domina Fortuna corrió a su lado mientras veía que una sombra se formaba alrededor del chico. Ese era el poder de Cor Fractum: crear una sombra con la apariencia de la persona que su víctima amaba.

-No…- dijo Felis Victrix haciendo una mueca de dolor y sacudiendo la cabeza- no debe… no debe verla…-

Domina Fortuna supo perfectamente a qué se refería: si Papilionem llegaba a ver la apariencia del amor de su compañero a través de los ojos del akuma, esa persona estaría en peligro. Pensando rápido, la heroína extendió la tela que le había entregado su Lucky Charm y, mientras que su enemiga estaba distraída, puso la tela en sus ojos y atrapó sus brazos con su yoyo. Apenas logró hacerlo antes de que la sobra detrás de su compañero se convirtiera en la figura de la chica que amaba. Se cubrió la boca con su mano libre.

Era ella.

No su forma de superheroína, sino ella. Marcelina. Podía ver lágrimas en los ojos de su compañero, quien estaba avergonzado de que su secreto fuera revelado.

-Pagarás por hacerle eso- siseó Domina Fortuna volviéndose a la chica akumatizada, arrancándole el broche y lanzándolo a su compañero- Felis Victrix, tu turno-

-CATACLISM-

El broche fue destruído, y el akuma fue liberado. Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad y Livia se retiró a su casa, lloriqueando en brazos de su padre, Domina Fortuna se volvió hacia su compañero.

-Así que… amas a esa chica- dijo la heroína en voz baja.

Felis Victrix bajó los ojos, avergonzado porque su compañera supiera su peligroso secreto. Pero Domina Fortuna sonrió, sintiendo un lindo calorcito en su corazón al saber que el chico la amaba por ella misma y no por ser una heroína, aunque sabía que dicho romance entre ellos no tenía ningún futuro.

-¿Porqué ella?- preguntó.

-No puedo explicarlo, _mea domina_. Me sentí flechado por ella la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ella- dijo Felis Victrix en voz baja- dudo que siquiera me haya visto. Ni siquiera la conozco, y no he intercambiado más que un puñado de frases con ella, pero…- se llevó su mano a su corazón- de hecho… ¿no me vas a reprender por ello? Sé que es un amor imposible, y sé que ella jamás me va a poder corresponder- se cubrió la cara con las manos- soy una horrible persona por ponerla en peligro así-

-No digas eso, gatito- dijo Domina Fortuna poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él- no eres culpable por tus sentimientos, y no pueden juzgarte por ello. Sé que tienes un buen corazón y no le deseas ningún mal-

Los ojos verdes de Felis Victrix se fijaron en los de ella. Sonrió sinceramente, como si sus palabras le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Se inclinó para besar su mejilla de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, _mea domina_\- dijo él.

Domina Fortuna sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla antes de salir de regreso al Foro. Felis Victrix la miró alejarse con una mano en su mejilla enrojecida y una enorme sonrisa, antes de regresar al palacio y detransformarse.

x-x-x

_Casa de las Vestales_

_Mas tarde_

Marcelina se detransformó en el jardín del Foro Romano antes de bajar caminando a la casa de las vestales. Tan pronto como estuvo en su habitación y cerró la puerta, su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tikki, está enamorado de mí- dijo Marcelina con sus ojos brillando de contento- ¡Felis Victrix está enamorado de mí!-

-Lo sé- dijo la kwami, aunque no estaba nada entusiasmada como su portadora- quizá eso no sea tan bueno como crees, Marcelina-

-Lo sé, de verdad. Sé que no puede ser, pero…- dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su pecho con una sonrisa enamorada- oh Tikki, se siente tan lindo-

Tikki le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Su portadora era una chica de buen corazón, y esa era una de las pocas alegrías que tendría en su vida. No se la quería quitar. La miró de reojo mientras que se cambiaba de ropa y se preparaba para dormir, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esta bien- se dijo la kwami cuando Marcelina se quedó dormida- está bien que se enamore del chico de Plagg. No es como que esto la pueda meter en problemas por ello; nadie más lo tiene que saber-

X-x-x

_Palacio del Emperador_

_Al día siguiente_

Adriano estaba sentado a la mesa con su tío cuando una decena de soldados del templo entró a la sala del banquete. La guardia pretoriana, es decir la guardia del emperador, se alarmó por la presencia de los soldados y creyendo que se trataba de un golpe sacó sus armas. Uno de los soldados recién llegados levantó la mano en señal de paz, y el resto se detuvieron en la puerta.

Aún así, a ninguno de los integrantes de la familia imperial les hizo mucha gracia la presencia de los soldados en el palacio.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto?- dijo el emperador frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando furioso al líder de los soldados recién llegados.

-_Ave_, emperador Marco Aurelio- dijo el líder de los soldados levantando la mano derecha e inclinando levemente la cabeza en su dirección- el sacerdote mayor nos ha ordenado venir a arrestar a Adriano Aurelius Faustus-

Adriano palideció al escuchar eso, pues sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Livia lo había amenazado el día anterior con acusarlo con el sacerdote, pero jamás creyó que lo haría sin tener ninguna prueba de su culpabilidad. Aún así, la sola acusación en su contra mancharía su nombre y el de Marcelina. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Marcelina, quien no tenía ninguna culpa de ello, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué clase de insolencia es esta?- dijo Marco Aurelio dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos los comensales se pusieran de pie también- ¡esto es inaudito! ¿Bajo qué cargo se atreve el sacerdote a arrestar a mi sobrino?-

El chico supo la respuesta antes de que el soldado lo dijera.

-Por seducir ilícitamente a una de las Vírgenes Vestales- respondió el soldado seriamente- y poner así en peligro la integridad del gran Imperio Romano-

El emperador abrió la boca de la impresión al escuchar las acusaciones contra su sobrino, y se volvió hacia él con una expresión interrogante. Adriano sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

-¡Esas acusaciones son falsas!- dijo Marco Aurelio el voz alta.

-Habrá un juicio justo en el que se determinará si lo son o no- dijo el soldado con la misma seriedad que como había llegado- mientras tanto, es mi deber escoltarlo hacia la prisión del Foro, donde…-

-¡No lo permitiré!- dijo el emperador.

-Señor- dijo el líder de los soldados- si este hombre es culpable de lo que se le acusa y no se persigue su delito como se debe, la integridad de su imperio está en peligro y…-

-Está bien- lo interrumpió el emperador- mi sobrino será confinado a sus habitaciones hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto y que el juicio termine. Digan al sacerdote que tiene mi palabra de que estará vigilado día y noche para que no escape, y que yo lo entregaré personalmente de arrastrarlo a la prisión si las acusaciones contra él son verdaderas-

Los soldados asintieron y, tras un saludo hacia el emperador, dieron media vuelta y salieron de ahí.

El emperador se volvió hacia su familia, y declaró que quería hablar con Adriano a solas. Su tía, sus dos primos y el resto de los comensales dejaron el comedor, hasta que Marco Aurelio quedó solo con su sobrino, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con tanta intensidad que parecía como si quisiera ver el fondo de su alma.

-¿Adriano?-

-No he hecho nada que no debiera hacer, tío. No he puesto un solo dedo sobre ninguna de las vírgenes vestales- dijo el chico seriamente, poniendo su mano en su corazón. Estaba asustado por lo que acababa de suceder, y sabía que aún no había escuchado el final de aquello- lo juro por los dioses-

Marco Aurelio miró a Adriano seriamente por unos momentos, antes de suspirar en voz alta, como si realmente tuviera miedo por él.

-Bien, te creo, hijo mío. Ve a tu habitación y asegúrate de quedarte ahí- dijo el emperador con una expresión preocupada- llegaremos al fondo de este asunto-

Adriano obedeció e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación, rogando a los dioses no ver a Livia en el camino. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, el chico apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y suspiró en voz alta. Plagg salió de su escondite, mirándolo alarmado mientras que el chico se deslizaba al suelo, más derrotado de lo que lo había visto jamás.

-Oh, por todo el queso del mundo- dijo Plagg con las orejas caídas- esto no es nada bueno-

X-x-x

_Templo de Vesta_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marcelina tembló al ver el látigo del sacerdote principal frente a ella. Ya lo había sentido en el pasado, cuando era pequeña, al quedarse dormida mientras guardaba el fuego de Vesta. Tragó saliva y siguió al hombre con la mirada mientras que la miraba con una expresión reprobatoria. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que la mirara así?¿Había descubierto sus escapes para ir a pelear como Domina Fortuna?

Domicia y sus otras cuatro compañeras la miraron alarmadas cuando el sacerdote dijo su nombre en voz alta.

-Marcelina, se te acusa de cometido actos ilícitos e inmorales con un hombre- dijo el sacerdote en un tono severo, mirándola fijamente con una expresión enfurecida- el nombre del acusado es Adriano Aurelius Faustus-

Marcelina palideció ante la gravedad de la acusación. Que ella había hecho, ¿qué? Por un momento recordó a su predecesora, quien fue ejecutada por exactamente el miso cargo unos días antes de que Marcelina fuera elegida como su reemplazo. A pesar de que fue casi once años antes, ella recordaba vívidamente a esa vestal caminando cabizbaja al sitio de ejecución y protestando repetidamente su inocencia.

Tragó saliva y respiró para tranquilizarse. Ella no había hecho nada malo. Ni siquiera había hablado con el chico con el que la acusaban más que una vez y apenas intercambiaron un par de frases. Le sorprendía que el nombre de Adriano apareciera en todas partes. Justo la noche anterior, la víctima akumatizada había hablado de él, furiosa de sus avances hubieran sido rechazados.

Pero lo que Marcelina no entendía era qué tenía que ver ella en todo este embrollo. ¡Si ella solamente lo había visto una vez en su vida! Y en esa ocasión, el chico ni siquiera se había acercado lo suficiente para ponerle un dedo encima, mucho menos llevar a cabo un acto inmoral o lo que sea de lo que la estuvieran acusando.

-Soy inocente, señor- dijo la chica sin dejar de temblar- no he hablado con él en toda mi vida más que una sola vez, cuando fui a recoger agua fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Mantuvo su distancia y la conversación no duró más de cinco minutos-

-¿El resto del tiempo has observado tus deberes y te has comportado como se espera de una vestal?- la cuestionó el hombre.

-Sí, señor- dijo Marcelina- no he hecho nada que no deba hacer-

No necesitaba saber sobre su transformación en Domina Fortuna, Tikki le había dicho claramente que tenía que guardar el secreto de todo el mundo.

El sacerdote la evaluó con la mirada por unos momentos. Su expresión de enojo no se suavizó ni un poco cuando le dio la espalda.

-Serás confinada a tu habitación hasta que lleguemos al fondo de este asunto, Marcelina- dijo el sacerdote severamente- mañana se llevará a cabo el juicio en el Foro y, si se te encuentra culpable, ya conoces las consecuencias-

Marcelina tembló ante ese tono de voz, pues parecía que la estaban condenando como si fuera culpable. Le aterrorizaba la idea de ser castigada por un crimen que no cometió. Fue escoltada a su habitación por sus compañeras, y fue Domicia quien cerró la puerta y corrió el pasador fuera de su puerta para dejarla encerrada.

-Lo siento- alcanzó a escuchar a su compañera decir.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Marcelina se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a ser Domina Fortuna, y de abandonar a Felis Victrix en su pelea contra Papilionem. Y tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Tikki salió de su escondite y la miró con sus diminutas manos en la boca. Esto no era nada bueno.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época Actual_

Mientras que Tikki terminaba su relato, Plagg miró divertido las idénticas miradas indignadas de los dos chicos que escuchaban la historia. Ah, si esos dos idiotas eran el uno para el otro, solo que aún no lograban darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerles eso?- dijo Adrien indignado.

-¡Si no tenían ninguna prueba!- dijo Marinette, recordando su predicamento cuando fue expulsada del colegio por acusaciones falsas también. Esa chica Livia le recordaba mucho a Lila. ¡Incluso sus nombres se parecían!- me da un… arggg…-

Adrien miró de reojo a la chica y olvidó un poco su indignación, riendo en voz baja por la expresión de Marinette. Pronto, borró su sonrisa y se volvió a Tikki de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó después?-

La kwami dudó.

-¿Saben algo? Se hace tarde, y mañana es el primer día de entrenamiento- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa traviesa- ambos se beneficiarían con una buena noche de sueño-

Como era de esperarse, los dos chicos comenzaron inmediatamente a reclamar en voz alta ante la sugerencia de la kwami de interrumpir la historia en esos momentos.

-¡No nos puedes dejar así!-

-¡Si apenas acabamos de despertar!-

-No es tan tarde, queremos escuchar el final-

-Por favor, Tikki…-

-Bien- dijo la kwami sonriendo- el juicio contra los dos comenzó la mañana siguiente en el Foro Romano…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Livia cumplió con su amenaza y realizó la acusación contra nuestros héroes romanos. Están metidos en un enorme problema aunque sean inocentes. Veamos qué pruebas fabricó para acusarlos. Tengan paciencia como Adrien y Marinette para leer el resto. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 10

_Foro Romano_

_Al día siguiente_

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo el juicio delante de al menos veinte jueces de la ciudad, entre ellos el sacerdote del templo de Vesta y era presidido por el mismo emperador. Adriano estaba realmente asustado de estar ahí. No era un niño pequeño, sino un soldado con experiencia, y aún así temía ser castigado por un crimen que no cometió. No podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Marcelina, que seguramente ni siquiera debía saber porqué estaba ahí.

Y hablando de ella, Marcelina fue llevada ante el jurado por cuatro de sus compañeras vestales. Caminaba cabizbaja, sus hermosos ojos rodeados de una sombra oscura. Su mirada captó la de Adriano, y éste se sintió mil veces peor.

"Yo le hice esto a Marcelina", pensó Adriano "al rechazar a Livia y no negar mi amor por ella, la involucré en la venganza de esa horrenda mujer. Jamás me lo va a perdonar"

Adriano cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ambos eran inocentes, y ese sería el veredicto. No había manera en la que sus acusadores lograran producir evidencia de alguna inmoralidad entre ambos cuando no había existido ninguna. No podían demostrar algo que no sucedió.

Delante de todos los espectadores estaban Livia y su padre, el consejero principal del emperador, que era la parte acusadora. Los jueces se encontraban visiblemente incómodos de tener que juzgar al sobrino del emperador por un cargo tan grave, y sabían las consecuencias que tendría uno u otro veredicto.

Para defenderlo en ese juicio estaba el mismo emperador Marco Aurelio, su mejor amigo Nicabar y sus compañeros de armas. Su legión completa asistió al Foro para protestar la inocencia de su comandante.

-Adriano Aurelius Faustus- comenzó a decir el juez severamente- se te acusa de haber seducido a la vestal Marcelina y de haber cometido con ella actos inmorales-

Adriano vio a Marcelina abrazarse a sí misma al escuchar esa acusación, antes de volver la mirada a los jueces.

-Juro por los dioses que soy inocente- dijo Adriano.

-Juro por los dioses que soy inocente- repitió Marcelina con voz quebrada.

Murmullos de asentimiento recorrieron la sala, la mayoría provenientes de los compañeros de Adriano, quienes no parecían nada convencidos de las acusaciones en contra de su amigo. El chico sonrió agradecido con ellos.

-Bien, en ese caso, la parte acusadora presentará pruebas- dijo el juez.

Livia se puso de pie ante la indicación del juez y caminó al centro de la sala, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada astuta a Adriano. El chico tembló de furia, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-El segundo día en el que apareció un monstruo enviado por los dioses- dijo Livia refiriéndose a un akuma- en el que el príncipe Cómodo casi perdió la vida, escuché a Adriano y ese amigo suyo hablar sobre el amor que sentía por esa mujer- dijo señalando a Nicabar.

Adriano sintió las mejillas calientes ante esa mención, sabiendo que todos los ojos en la sala estaban sobre él. Y estaba seguro de que Marcelina lo estaría mirando, seguramente sorprendida de esa declaración de amor dirigida a ella de los labios de esa desagradable mujer. Respiró hondo.

-Señores, es cierto que Marcelina tiene mi más sincera admiración desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez- dijo Adriano respondiendo a la acusación- pero de sentir admiración a cometer un acto prohibido hay un camino muy largo en el que ninguno de los dos nos aventuramos. Juro por los dioses que jamás he puesto un dedo sobre ella-

Pero parecía que Livia no se iba a rendir.

-Durante la semana pasada, ambos acusados se escaparon de sus respectivas habitaciones durante la noche en diversas ocasiones para encontrarse en secreto y realizar dichos actos inmorales y prohibidos- continuó el padre de Livia.

Adriano frunció el entrecejo. Parecía que esa desagradable mujer había estado espiándolo, y se había dado cuenta cuando se escabulló a pelear contra los akumas. No podía decir la razón por la que había escapado del palacio, pues estaba peleando contra los akumas como Felis Victrix.

-¡Eso es mentira!- escucho que Nicabar explotó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz sin ningún miedo a todos los presentes- todos sabemos que esa semana se celebraron banquetes en el palacio por el éxito de la campaña en Germania, y Adriano asistió a todas las celebraciones-

-¿Puedes jurar que no se escabulló fuera del banquete en ningún momento?- dijo el padre de Livia, mientras que esa horrible mujer le dirigía una mirada de triunfo a Adriano.

Nicabar estuvo a punto de responder afirmativamente, pero recordó que más de una vez el chico se había disculpado y salido para regresar incluso horas después, dando excusas extrañas para su comportamiento.

-Eh…-

-Quizá Adriano pueda decirnos a dónde se escabulló, si no fue para encontrarse con esta mujer- dijo el juez.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio. Se había escapado del palacio para pelear contra los akumas, pero no podía decir eso y confesar delante de todos en Roma que él era Felis Victrix. No podía siquiera inventar una excusa, pues había jurado por los dioses decir la verdad. Tragó saliva al ver las miradas de reprobación de los jueces, de su amigo e incluso de su tío.

"Seguro todos creen que soy culpable", pensó el chico horrorizado al caer en cuenta de lo que significaban las miradas de sus compañeros "todo porque no puedo dar mi coartada sin revelar mi secreto"

Al ver que Adriano no decía nada, Marcelina intervino.

-Yo no he visto a este hombre más que una sola vez, cuando fui a recoger agua fuera de los muros de la ciudad- dijo la chica mientras que las vestales intercambiaron murmullos de asentimiento entre ellas- tuve una breve conversación con él, y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver hasta el día de hoy-

-Yo tampoco he visto a ese hombre o ningún otro con Marcelina- dijo a su vez Domicia- la mayor parte del tiempo ella está acompañada por mí o por otra de las vestales. Solo se encuentra sola cuando cuida la llama en el templo o cuando se retira a su habitación-

-Entonces, ¿puedes asegurar que no se ha escabullido de su habitación nunca?- dijo el padre de Livia, repitiendo la pregunta que le había hecho a Nicabar.

Adriano estaba tranquilo pensando en que, con tanta vigilancia a su alrededor, Marcelina seguramente tendría una buena coartada y con eso demostraría la inocencia de ambos. Pero lo siguiente que dijo Domicia hizo que sus escasas esperanzas fueran completamente destruídas.

-La verdad es que…- comenzó a decir Domicia nerviosamente- sí hay algunos momentos en los que sale del templo a pasear en el orto, y otros en los que nadie sabe donde está-

Adriano se volvió a mirarla esperando una respuesta de parte de Marcelina, una coartada que llegara a exonerarlos a ambos, pero ella mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo. El chico entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad. ¿Porqué Marcelina no decía nada para defenderse?

-¿Dónde estabas en esas ocasiones, mujer?- le preguntó el juez.

Marcelina se mantuvo en silencio con sus ojos en el suelo. Adriano no sabía porqué ella no se defendía. No era como que tuviera un secreto como el suyo, que no le pertenecía. La chica levantó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No puedo… no puedo decirlo, pero juro por los dioses que jamás he estado a solas con ese hombre o algún otro- dijo Marcelina finalmente.

Adriano miró a su alrededor. Todos los espectadores del juicio, e incluso sus compañeros de legión, intercambiaban murmullos alarmados. Estaba seguro que, para este momento, todos los presentes los creían culpables. Pudo ver la expresión decepcionada del emperador.

-Bien, parece que ya hemos escuchado lo suficiente sobre este caso- dijo el juez poniéndose de pie, haciendo callar a todos los presentes- dada la gravedad de los cargos contra los acusados, ambos serán encerrados en prisión hasta que termine el juicio-

Adriano se sintió moralmente destrozado mientras dos guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y lo conducían a la prisión subterránea, seguidos de otro hombre que llevó consigo a Marcelina. Mientras los sacaban de ahí, se encontró cara a cara con Marco Aurelio. Su tío se veía tan asustado como jamás lo había visto.

-Un minuto- les dijo a los guardias, antes de volverse hacia el chico- no sé que fue lo que sucedió, Adriano, pero necesitas hacer algo para salir de esto-

-¿Qué se supone que haga, tío?- dijo Adriano.

-Puedes acusarla de haberte seducido, lo que tengas que decir para salvarte- sugirió el emperador- declara que te sedujo, pero que tú te resististe-

-Pero eso no es verdad. Juré por los dioses decir la verdad- dijo el chico horrorizado ante la sugerencia de su tío- ¡y si digo eso, ella seguramente morirá!-

-Sí, pero tú vivirás. Te salvarás de una muerte horrible-

-No, tío. Aunque esa orden venga de ti, yo no puedo hacerle eso a una mujer inocente- dijo Adriano sacudiendo la cabeza- no puedo acusarla con una mentira, ni siquiera para salvarme a mí mismo-

El emperador lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¡Entiende que no quiero perderte, hijo mío!-

Adriano miró a su tío con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un buen hombre, y lo que decía no era con maldad, sino solo porque estaba genuinamente preocupado por él. El chico sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, siguiendo a los guardias que lo escoltaban a la prisión.

Todo había sido un desastre, y todo parecía indicar que ambos iban a morir.

x-x-x

_Prisión del Foro_

_Más tarde_

Atia era una mujer como ninguna otra. Las mujeres romanas on podían externar sus opiniones ni hablar con la misma libertad con los hombres, pero Atia era la excepción. Nicabar siempre había dicho que se sentía sumamente afortunado de haberse casado con ella, y deseaba a todos sus amigos, sobre todo a Adriano, la misma suerte que él.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer las acusaciones contra Adriano y estaban convencidos de su inocencia. Nicabar sabía que su mejor amigo no podía haber sido tan estúpido como para romper la ley así y dormir con una virgen vestal. Y Atia conocía a Marcelina, la había encontrado algunas veces en el Porticus Liviae, y sabía que no había manera en la que ella faltaría a su juramento.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?- dijo Nicabar.

-Es la única manera, y lo sabes bien- le respondió Atia.

Tras pedir a los guardias que los dejaran pasar, Atia y Nicabar entraron a la celda donde tenían encerrado a Adriano. El chico estaba sereno, a pesar de que ahora sabía que todo estaba en su contra.

-Adriano, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- dijo Atia alzando la voz.

-_Ave_ a ti también, Atia- dijo Adriano levantando la mano con una sonrisa triste.

-Esto no es gracioso- dijo la mujer- sé que no tuviste nada que ver con Marcelina. ¡Tienes que confesar todo a la corte y decirles de una vez por todas a dónde te escapabas!-

Adriano sonrió agradecido a sus amigos, y sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-No puedo- dijo el chico.

-¿Porqué no?-

-Porque es un secreto que no me pertenece- dijo Adriano.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- dijo Atia alzando la voz- ¡solo necesitamos que uno de ustedes dos, par de idiotas, digan dónde estuvieron todas esas noches para que podamos salvarlos!-

-No lo entiendes, Atia- dijo el chico rubio mientras que bajaba la mirada- no puedo decirlo porque no es…-

PAFF

Atia le dio un zape, y el chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ouch-

-¿Te das cuenta de que los dos van a morir por esto a pesar de que son inocentes?- dijo la mujer levantando la mano de nuevo- eres un pedazo de…-

-¡Atia!- la interrumpió Nicabar, tomando sus manos y alejándola de Adriano para que no volviera a golpearlo- no puedes hablarle así ni golpearlo, no importa lo enojada que estés. ¡Es el sobrino del emperador!-

-¡Es el futuro alimento de los gusanos si no entra pronto en razón!- dijo Atia apretando las manos mientras que le daba la espalda y salía de la celda. Adriano bajó la mirada, y Nicabar se volvió hacia su amigo.

-Atia tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo el chico de ojos dorados en voz baja- realmente no quiero… no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, Adriano-

El chico miró tristemente a Nicabar mientras que ponía su mano izquierda sobre su Miraculous. Claro que no quería morir, mucho menos de esa manera tan horrible pero no podía revelar su identidad secreta. Plagg había sido muy claro con las reglas.

-Yo no quiero morir- dijo Adriano finalmente- pero es un secreto que no me pertenece-

-¿Por el que vale la pena morir?-

El chico no respondió. Nicabar suspiró largamente y le puso una mano en su hombro antes de salir de la celda y dejarlo solo en la oscuridad. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Adriano dejó salir a Plagg de su escondite.

-Estás cometiendo un error, chico- dijo el kwami seriamente- puedes transformarte delante de todos en la corte y decirles dónde estabas realmente. Sé que tienes que guardar el secreto, pero no puedes morir por él-

-No puedo hacer eso, Plagg- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza- si hago lo que sugieres, estaré diciéndole directamente a Papilionem quien soy, y vendrá a tomar mi Miraculous o atacará a mi familia para que se lo entregue. Mi única esperanza es que Marcelina tenga una mejor coartada que yo-

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Atia estaba furiosa con los dos chicos acusados. ¡Tenían que ser un par de necios! Al igual que Adriano, Marcelina se negaba a abrir la boca o siquiera volverse a mirarla.

-Hey, Marcelina- le había dicho la mujer mayor tan pronto como llegó. Los ojos alarmados de la vestal se volvieron hacia ella- no tengas miedo. Quizá no me recuerdas, pero me llamo Atia, soy una amiga de Adriano. Nos conocimos una vez en el Porticus Liviae-

La chica se relajó un poco ante su presencia, pero no dijo nada.

-Necesito que confieses dónde estabas durante todas tus ausencias- dijo Atia en voz baja- revelar eso puede exonerarlos a ambos-

Marcelina encogió las piernas, abrazándolas contra su pecho, y sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Atia sintió nuevamente el impulso de reprenderla como había hecho con su amigo, pero pudo notar que la chica estaba visiblemente asustada. Caminó hacia ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

-No tengas miedo, Marcelina- repitió Atia en voz baja- yo también les creo. Al menos conozco muy bien a Adriano, y sé que él no sería capaz de romper la ley o ponerte en riesgo de ninguna manera- sonrió con simpatía- solo te pido que confieses tu coartada, porque el idiota de mi amigo no quiere decir la suya-

La chica se llevó una mano a su pecho.

-No puedo revelar donde me encontraba en esos momentos, Atia- dijo Marcelina finalmente- ese secreto no me pertenece-

El rostro de Atia se contrajo en una mueca preocupada. Era lo mismo que Adriano había dicho, pero no creía que fuera un secreto por el que valía la pena perder la vida.

-Los van a condenar a muerte si no lo haces- dijo la chica mayor, y vio a Marcelina volver a temblar ante esa mención- no quiero que las mentiras de esa horrible Livia los condenen a ambos-

Al ver que no logró convencerla tampoco, Atia la dejó sola. Una vez que se quedó de nuevo en completa oscuridad, Marcelina dejó salir a Tikki, quien no dejaba de mirarla preocupada. Su portadora estaba visiblemente aterrorizada por lo que estaba pasando, que evidentemente no era su culpa, pero era tan cabezadura que no confesaría la verdad aunque le costara la vida.

-Tienes que confesar que te escapabas del templo para ser Domina Fortuna, Marcelina- dijo la kwami- tú y Adriano van a morir horriblemente si no lo haces. No importa que Papilionem los descubra. Si ustedes dos mueren, no servirá de nada que guarden el secreto…-

-Servirá de mantener los Miraculous a salvo de Papilionem- dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste- si muero por esto, podrás dárselo a alguien que lo merezca más que yo y que proteja la ciudad. Y Felis Victrix…- pero se interrumpió.

Tikki miró con pena a su elegida. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

x-x-x

_Foro Romano_

_Al día siguiente_

Igual que el día anterior, los jueces se reunieron para determinar el veredicto de los dos acusados. Esta vez los condujeron a la parte central de la sala, uno junto al otro con apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ellos. Adriano podía percibir el aroma de la chica por la cercanía. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Podía percibir a Marcelina temblando, y tuvo que contenerse a pesar de que deseaba tomar su mano para hacerla sentir que todo estaba bien.

El juez principal entró a la sala, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Hemos ponderado las declaraciones de los testigos- dijo el juez- y estamos listos para pasar sentencia. Adriano Aurelius Faustus fue encontrado culpable de seducir y cometer actos inmorales con la vestal Marcelina_-_

Adriano palideció al mismo tiempo que la chica ahogaba un grito con su propia mano, sabiendo el castigo que les esperaba antes de que el juez continuara.

-La falta de castidad de una vestal se castiga con la muerte- continuó el juez- ya que la sangre de una vestal no debe ser derramada, Marcelina es condenada a morir por enterramiento en vida en una bóveda del Campus Sceleratus. Su amante, Adriano Aurelius Faustus, es condenado a muerte también. Será azotado hasta morir delante de toda la ciudad. La sentencia de ambos se llevará a cabo mañana a mediodía-

La sala estaba en completo silencio. Las otras cinco vírgenes vestales escucharon horrorizadas la condena, igual que Nicabar y el resto de sus compañeros de armas. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solamente Livia miró fijamente a Adriano captando su mirada y mostrándole una sonrisa triunfal.

-Esto es mi culpa- dijo Adriano en un susurro, para que solo Marcelina pudiera escucharlo- no mereces nada de esto, yo soy el único culpable. Lo siento-

x-x-x

_Prisión_

_Esa noche_

A diferencia del día anterior, en esa ocasión los habían encerrado en la misma celda, separados por una reja metálica, para pasar la última noche de sus vidas. Adriano estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, mirando de reojo a la chica. Marcelina estaba en la pared contraria, aunque sus ojos seguían mirando al chico con curiosidad a pesar del predicamento en el que estaban.

-¿Porque dijiste que era tu culpa, Adriano?- preguntó ella de pronto.

Adriano se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado.

-Digo, eres la última persona con la que hablaré- dijo Marcelina con una sonrisa triste- al menos podemos charlar esta última noche, ¿no?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Adriano- esa chica que nos acusó, Livia, es hija del consejero de mi tío. Ha querido casarse conmigo desde hace años, pero la he rechazado constantemente. Desafortunadamente durante la pelea de gladiadores en el Coliseo ella descubrió que te… que te admiro. Que me enamoré de ti cuando te vi, y me amenazó con justamente esto- bajó la mirada- como no tenía ninguna evidencia y ninguno de nosotros había hecho nada malo, creí que…-

La chica lo miró un poco sonrojada. Nunca nadie le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Aquello era completamente extraordinario, igual que sus interacciones con Felis Victrix. Suspiró tristemente. Nunca volvería a ver a su querido compañero; seguramente se preguntaría qué le había pasado cuando no apareciera en el siguiente ataque.

-¿Porqué no confesaste a dónde te habías escapado?- preguntó Marcelina en voz baja, intentando no pensar en su compañero- el sitio a donde salías durante las noches-

-Porque ese es un secreto que no me pertenece- dijo Adriano cabizbajo, pero pronto decidió preguntar lo mismo a ella- ¿porqué no lo hiciste tú?-

-Misma razón- dijo Marcelina, sonriendo levemente y se acercó a la reja que los separaba- ¿no me lo dirás? No es como que pueda decírselo a alguien. Ambos moriremos mañana, y nos llevaremos todos nuestros secretos a la tumba-

Adriano la miró, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, los kwamis de ambos salieron de sus escondites. Los dos sintieron pánico al verlos salir como si nada.

-¡No, Plagg!-

-Tikki, ¿qué haces?-

-¡Estos dos son unos idiotas!- declaró Plagg llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto exasperado- en los últimos tres mil años no había tenido un portador tan estúpido como…-

-Lo siento, Marcelina, pero ambos tenían que saber quienes son en realidad, antes de lo que sucederá mañana- dijo Tikki.

Tan pronto como cada uno de ellos vio el kwami del otro, se quedaron boquiabiertos al caer en cuenta de quien era el otro y porqué los dos no habían revelado la razón por la que se habían escabullido durante las noches.

-Tú… tú eres…-

-¿_Mea domina_?- dijo Adriano con voz quebrada.

-¿Felis Victrix?- dijo ella, acercándose a la reja que los separaba, y dejándose caer de rodillas- oh, por todos los dioses, ¡eres tú!-

Sin pensarlo, Adriano pasó su mano por uno de los huecos de la reja y tomó la de ella. La chica se sobresaltó ante el contacto entre ambos, pero lo aceptó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Ambos apoyaron sus cabezas en la reja sin soltar sus manos.

-Tú eres Domina Fortuna- dijo él sonriendo tristemente- tú eres mi compañera-

Marcelina sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió.

-Chicos, los dos tienen que confesar sus identidades como Domina Fortuna y Felis Victrix a los jueces para que les perdonen la vida- dijo el kwami negro- estoy seguro de que los absolverán cuando lo sepan-

-Plagg tiene razón- dijo Tikki- hay excepciones en las que pueden decir la verdad, y no es…-

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto- dijo Marcelina tristemente, quitándose sus aretes y entregándolos a su kwami- tómalos, Tikki. Llévaselos a otra Catarina que pueda proteger Roma mejor que yo-

-Pero…-

Al mismo tiempo, Adriano se quitó su anillo del dedo y se lo entregó a su kwami con una sonrisa triste

-Fue un honor haber peleado a tu lado, Plagg- dijo el chico con seriedad- ve y entrégaselo a otro Gato Negro. Sé que sus nuevos portadores protegerán la ciudad mejor que nosotros dos-

Los kwamis tomaron entristecidos los Miraculous y salieron de la celda tras despedirse de sus portadores, quienes seguían tomándose de las manos a través de la reja que los mantenía apartados. Suspirando resignados, Tikki y Plagg salieron volando hacia el techo del templo de Vesta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, _Sucrette_?- dijo Plagg en voz baja intentando ocultar la alarma en su voz- todo esto es un completo desastre. No podemos dejar que nuestros portadores mueran por una mentira. No quiero… no quiero perder a un cachorro-

Tikki sonrió tristemente al ver a su contraparte tan preocupado por su portador, pero desafortunadamente no tenía ninguna idea para poder rescatarlos. Plagg podía destruir la pared de la prisión, pero corría el riesgo de destruir toda la ciudad.

De pronto, Plagg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Tikki sintió un golpe de esperanza al verlo: conocía muy bien esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?- preguntó ella

-Escucha, tengo una idea y creo que puede funcionar- dijo Plagg alzando las cejas repetidamente- si es que tenemos suerte-

-Plagg, mira con quien estás hablando- le respondió Tikki sonriendo también.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Tikki miró la hora mientras que hacía una pausa en su relato. A pesar de que se acercaba la media noche, Adrien y Marientte estaban más despiertos que nunca, escuchando con intención la historia de sus predecesores como portadores de sus Miraculous.

-No te detengas, Tikki- dijo Marinette al verla dudar, antes de que les dijera que era hora de irse a dormir- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió después?-

-¿El plan de Plagg funcionó?- dijo Adrien- ¿qué fue lo que hicieron?-

-Cachorros, ya es muy tarde para continuar con la historia- dijo Plagg sacudiendo la cabeza- el viejo Zhao nos va a matar por mantenerlos despiertos tanto tiempo. Será mejor que se vayan a dormir y mañana podemos continuar con el…-

-¡NO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- dijo Tikki con una leve sonrisa antes de continuar con su relato- al día siguiente, los dos fueron conducidos al sitio de la ejecución…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La situación de Adriano y Marcelina no pinta nada bien, pero al menos Plagg tiene una idea para rescatarlos. Veamos si es suficiente. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 11

_Sitio de ejecuciones_

_Al día siguiente_

Tan pronto como amaneció, los dos prisioneros fueron levantados y preparados para ser llevados al sitio de ejecución. Una de las vestales le quitó a Marcelina los símbolos de su cargo y su listón rojo, y la hizo vestirse como vestirían a un cadáver. En el caso de Adriano, solamente encadenaron sus manos, y pronto los condujeron al Campus Sceleratus.

Mientras los conducían a ese sitio, Adriano pudo ver la Porta Collina en la distancia. Las calles de Roma estaban llenas de espectadores, quienes querían ver a la pareja de reos que habían puesto en peligro la seguridad del Imperio con sus actos inmorales.

Cuando llegaron al Campus Sceleratus ya había una cámara subterránea preparada para Marcelina, donde la chica moriría de hambre y sed al cabo de unos días. Sobre la bóveda, a apenas unos metros de la entrada, estaba una gran estaca clavada en el suelo, donde Adriano sería ejecutado.

"Esto es obra de Livia", pensó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo al verla "quiere que Marcelina escuche todo cuando me azoten y…"

Adriano miró hacia el interior de la bóveda subterránea. Había una pequeña cama y una mesita con un poco de pan, una jarra de agua y una lámpara de aceite, lo suficiente para que Marcelina sobreviviera un par de días, hasta que los víveres se acabaran y muriera de hambre.

El chico tragó saliva mientras que los conducían delante de la multitud que vería la ejecución. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recordar lo único bueno que había sucedido de todo ese debacle.

_FLASHBACK_

_Celda de la Prisión_

_La noche anterior_

_Tikki y Plagg habían salido de la celda con sus Miraculous, seguramente a buscar nuevos portadores. Adriano se sentía terriblemente culpable, como si acabara de condenar a muerte no solo a Marcelina, sino también a Domina Fortuna, su compañera. Ahora que sabía que eran la misma persona aquello se sentía como una doble pérdida. Con su mano cruzando a través de los barrotes, el chico apretó la de ella._

_-Lo siento tanto, mea domina- dijo él en voz baja- todo esto fue mi culpa-_

_-Ya habíamos hablado de ello- le dijo Marcelina en voz baja- no fue tu culpa. Ninguno de los dos hicimos nada malo-_

_-Lo sé, pero lo hubiera podido evitar. Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que Livia quería de mí…-_

_-¿En serio lo considerarías?- lo interrumpió ella sin poder creerlo- si supieras que esto iba a pasar si no lo hacías, quiero decir-_

_-Lo haría- dijo Adriano en un tono decidido- me casaría con ella, aunque fuera solo para salvar tu vida. Una vida al lado de una mujer a la que detesto no sería nada si eso significaba que tú estarías a salvo-_

_Marcelina parpadeó, volviendo a sentir sus mejillas calientes. El chico ya había dicho varias veces que la amaba, pero nunca se acostumbraría. A pesar de todo, no habría querido que su Felis Victrix se sacrificara por ella. Deslizó su mano por los barrotes para tomar su cara. _

_-Toda mi vida he tenido prohibido enamorarme de alguien- dijo ella en voz baja mirando al chico y con una mano en su pecho- pero creo que lo que siento por ti, por mi compañero, es justamente eso- _

_Adriano sonrió levemente sin soltar su mano. _

_-Mañana no podré despedirme de ti como debe ser- dijo el chico tristemente, bajando los ojos pero dando un pequeño apretón en su mano. ¡Se moría por besarla! Pero quería morir siendo inocente; no quería cometer el crimen por el que lo condenaron- pero quiero que sepas que… que tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado-_

_-Y tú, Felis Victrix. Desde la primera vez que ambos peleamos juntos, me di cuenta… eres el único hombre al que…- dijo ella en voz baja. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Un tirón en su brazo interrumpió sus pensamientos y le impidió recordar el momento en el que Marcelina le había dicho por fin que lo amaba. Había sido uno de los guardias, quien lo arrastró bruscamente hacia donde se encontraba la estaca y lo empujaron contra ella tan pronto como llegaron. Adriano levantó la mirada y lo reconoció como uno de sus compañeros en la campaña de Galia. Nicabar lo miraba tristemente mientras que un soldado se encargaba de atar sus manos a la estaca, luego su torso, y finalmente sus piernas.

-Lo siento…- escuchó decir al soldado que lo ató, uno de sus muchos compañeros.

Una vez que estuvo atado, los ojos de Adriano buscaron desesperadamente a Marcelina entre la multitud. Quería verla antes de que desapareciera para siempre en la cámara bajo la tierra, y antes de que él mismo fuera ejecutado. Finalmente la encontró de pie frente a la entrada de la cámara subterránea, flanqueada por dos soldados y el _pontifex maximus_. Los ojos de Marcelina estaban fijos en los suyos, y por un momento le sonrió y sus labios formaron su nombre.

El chico le sonrió valientemente, como si no estuviera a punto de morir de la horrible manera que lo habían sentenciado. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, y aunque Livia se encargó de que escuchara cada golpe que él recibiera y cada grito que se le escapara, Adriano no quería alarmarla más. Sabía que, cuando encerraran a Marcelina y comenzara su ejecución, la pobre vestal seguramente escucharía todos sus gritos mientras lo azotaban hasta la muerte. Realmente esperaba morir rápidamente para no asustarla mucho, y deseaba que su alma regresara a reconfortarla en sus últimas horas, encerrada en esa cámara sin comer o beber.

No sabía si su propia ejecución, por horrenda que fuera, era mejor que la de ella, esperando lentamente a morir de hambre en la oscuridad.

-Ha llegado la hora- anunció el oficial encargado de la ejecución, volviéndose a la joven vestal y al _pontifex maximus_\- es momento de que paguen por sus pecados-

El sacerdote se volvió a Marcelina.

-Tienes la oportunidad de dar una última declaración y confesar tus pecados, vestal- le dijo el hombre.

-Los dioses son testigos de mi inocencia- dijo ella en voz baja.

Los dos soldados a los lados de Marcelina la tomaron de los brazos y la obligaron a caminar hacia delante, donde estaba abierta la cámara. Sin soltar sus brazos, la hicieron descender hacia la cámara subterránea poco a poco. Sus ojos se fijaron en Adriano conforme descendía, y el chico sintió una punzada de horror cuando Marcelina desapareció bajo tierra.

El sacerdote pronunció algunas frases y ordenó a los soldados que retiraran la escalera y cerraran la cámara subterránea, dejando a la chica encerrada y en completa oscuridad.

Tan pronto como Marcelina desapareció bajo tierra, Adriano cerró los ojos. No quería ver nada más, ni los látigos de sus verdugos, ni a la gente que había acudido a verlos morir. Ni siquiera quería ver a sus antiguos compañeros, a Atia o a Nicabar o a su tío. Solamente quería que su último recuerdo en ese mundo fueran los hermosos ojos azules de Marcelina.

-Adriano Aurelius Faustus- escuchó decir al juez- puedes dar una última declaración y confesar tu culpa antes de comenzar con la ejecución-

-Los dioses son testigos de mi inocencia, y se encargarán de castigar a quienes nos acusaron falsamente- dijo Adriano, tragando saliva y apretando los ojos en espera del primer latigazo sobre su cuerpo. La ejecución estaba a punto de comenzar.

En vez de ello, Adriano sintió una fuerte sacudida bajo sus pies, además de gritos despavoridos provenientes de hombres y mujeres por igual a su alrededor, e incluso alcanzó escuchar decir al juez y al sacerdote que los dioses estaban enfadados.

Después de que terminó el temblor, el chico escuchó una exclamación generalizada de horror a su alrededor.

-¿CÓMO OSAN TRATAR ASÍ A MI ELEGIDO?- rugió una voz que a Adriano le parecía extrañamente conocida. Finalmente abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una estatua del dios Marte flotando unos metros sobre los espectadores que estaban frente a ellos. Adriano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tan asustado como los demás de esa súbita aparición del dios.

-Oh, gran Marte, dios de la Guerra- dijo el _pontifex maximus_ delante de toda la multitud horrorizada, arrodillándose y poniendo su rostro contra el suelo. La mayoría de los espectadores de la ejecución hicieron lo mismo- te pedimos humildemente que calmes tu ira, y haremos todo lo que nos ordenes-

-¡SI LE HACEN ALGÚN DAÑO A MI ELEGIDO, ROMA CAERÁ VÍCTIMA DE MI FURIA!- continuó la voz del dios desde el interior de la estatua- ¡ESTE SOLDADO ES MI PROTEGIDO, Y JAMÁS COMETIÓ NINGÚN ACTO ILÍCITO!-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir el sacerdote.

-¿TE ATREVES A CUESTIONARME, MORTAL?- la estatua alzó la voz con un estruendo.

-N…no, gran Marte, por supuesto que no- dijo el sacerdote, volviéndose hacia los guardias que iban a ejecutar a Adriano- ¡soldados, libérenlo de inmediato!-

Los guardias se apresuraron a deshacer las ataduras del chico, quien miraba aprensivamente el sitio donde se encontraba la cámara subterránea. Antes de que pudiera correr hacia ella para ver si Marcelina estaba a salvo después del temblor, una de las vestales llegó corriendo al sitio de la ejecución. La gente comenzó a murmurar.

-¡Dejaron el templo sin nadie que cuide la flama!- exclamó uno de los espectadores.

-Debe ser importante para que corra así-

-¿Otra tragedia habrá ocurrido?-

Pero la vestal se detuvo frente a los jueces y al _pontifex maximus_, y miró a este último con una expresión alarmada.

-¡La diosa Vesta se manifestó en el templo tan pronto como trajeron aquí a Marcelina!- anunció la vestal mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, mirando horrorizada al sacerdote y al encargado de la ejecución- ¡me temo que cometimos un error!-

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la recién llegada.

-¡La diosa nos dijo que Marcelina es inocente y que fue falsamente acusada por la hija de Livio Caius!- continuó la vestal visiblemente alarmada- y dijo que si llegamos a hacerle daño de alguna manera, Vesta abandonará la ciudad y el fuego del templo se apagará-

Un murmullo de horror recorrió a todos los presentes, y los soldados abrieron la cámara subterránea sin que el _pontifex maximus_ siquiera se los ordenara. Marcelina estaba asustada por el temblor que acababa de ocurrir, ovillada en una esquina de la cámara, pero Adriano no esperó a que los soldados hicieran algo más. Saltó al fondo de la cámara y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir de ahí.

-¿Me otorgaría el honor de ayudarla, _domina_ Marcelina?-

Ella sonrió levemente, aliviada de verlo libre.

-Gracias por su asistencia, soldado-

Adriano acentuó su sonrisa y la ayudó a salir de la cámara. Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron en la superficie, todo el pueblo los separó. Los soldados trajeron una litera con la intención de subir a Marcelina para llevarla de regreso al templo de Vesta. Un nuevo terremoto sacudió la ciudad, aunque este fue más leve que el anterior.

-Espero que las personas que los acusaron falsamente, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad del Imperio, sean debidamente castigados- dijo severamente la estatua de Marte, volviéndose a Livia y a su padre.

-Se…serán castigados, señor- dijo el sacerdote aún temblando de miedo.

Los ojos de Marte se volvieron a Marcelina.

-Esa vestal- dijo el dios- a partir de hoy queda libre de sus deberes en el templo de Vesta como si hubieran pasado ya sus treinta años de servicio, como medida compensatoria por la calumnia y el terrible trato que recibió departe de la justicia y la gente de Roma-

El sacerdote parecía querer reclamar, pero una nueva mirada de la estatua del dios lo silenció. La estatua asintió y se alejó en la distancia, de regreso a su templo. El sacerdote gruñó y se volvió a Marcelina, inclinándose.

-Parece, _domina_, que los dioses quieren prescindir de sus servicios- dijo el sacerdote visiblemente sacudido por lo que acababa de pasar- la mujer que la calumnió será severamente castigada por haber ofendido a una vestal, pero a partir de este momento se considera una mujer libre, como si hubiera completado los treinta años de servicio-

Los ojos de Marcelina brillaron de emoción al saberse libre de la condena que le había sido impuesta, y se volvió a Adriano, que parecía a punto de explotar de alegría. El chico quería tomarla y por fin besar a su _domina_, pero se contuvo. No quería que fuera delante de todo el mundo y, sobre todo, no quería asustarla con su impaciencia.

X-x-x

_Palacio del Emperador_

_Esa noche_

Livia y su padre habían sido arrestados. Por sus acusaciones falsa, la horrenda mujer había sido condenada a morir en la roca Tarpeya, para alivio de los dos chicos. Su padre había sido expulsado del palacio por su participación en la calumnia y también fue condenado a muerte.

Marcelina fue conducida por Adriano al palacio del Emperador después del debacle en el que ambos casi perdían la vida. Tan pronto como llegaron, la chica fue recibida como si fuera una princesa. A pesar de que no se querían separar, Marcelina fue llevada hacia las termas por las sirvientes del palacio, y Adriano fue conducido hacia donde se encontraba su tío.

El emperador lo recibió abrazándolo, aliviado de que los dioses lo hubieran rescatado de su horrible destino, del que ni siquiera él hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarlo.

-Por primera vez me sentí así de impotente- dijo el emperador tan pronto como lo abrazó- no quería perder a mi sobrino…-

-Lamento haberte asustado, tío- dijo Adriano apenado.

-¿Y dónde esta ella?- preguntó el emperador mientras que lo soltaba- ahora que es una mujer libre y tú te enamoraste de ella, espero que la presentes en la corte tan pronto como…-

-¡Tío!- lo interrumpió el chico- es su primer día libre después de lo que pasó. Déjala descansar y hacerse a la idea de todo lo que ha sucedido. Cuando esté lista, si ella desea unirse a mí, por supuesto que te la presentaré-

El emperador no parecía muy contento con eso, pero tras la horrible experiencia que ambos habían pasado decidió dejar que hicieran lo que les pareciera mejor.

Poco después, Marcelina regresó al palacio y logró escapar de las sirvientes para encontrarse a Adriano, quien la estaba esperando impaciente.

-Hey…-

-Hey…- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que el chico tomaba su mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí- dijo Marcelina sonriendo un poco ruborizada- solo un poco… extrañada de todo esto- sacudió la cabeza- es una pesadilla, gatito. Jamás había tenido tanta atención de nadie-

Adriano estaba impaciente por abrazarla, besarla, al menos tomar su cintura, pero sabía que la chica se asustaría si hacía algo así. Tenía que tener paciencia y dejar que ella llevara el ritmo. Recordó con una leve sonrisa la expresión que hizo la primera vez que ambos se transformaron, cómo se veía tan alarmada.

-No temas, puedo ayudarte si quieres- dijo Adriano sonriendo- haré que dejen de molestarte-

Como respuesta, ella puso sus manos en la cintura de él, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Instintivamente Adriano la rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella y respiró hondo, percibiendo su delicioso aroma.

-Mmmm… los abrazos se sienten muy bien- dijo ella sin soltarlo.

-¡Ajá!¡Así los quería encontrar!-

Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa y se separaron de golpe como si hubieran hecho algo malo, mirando a su alrededor por la persona que había hablado. No vieron a nadie.

-¡Plagg!¡No seas grosero con ellos!- dijo Tikki, flotando hacia Marcelina y poniendo su Miraculous en su mano- por favor, no vuelvan a hacernos eso-

-Sí, déjense de cursilerías de "voy a llevarme este secreto a la tumba". ¡Ridículos!- dijo Plagg, dejando caer el anillo en las manos de su portador- ¡los dos casi se convierten en comida de gusanos, si no fuera por mí! ¿Saben lo difícil que es crear un plan con el estómago vacío?-

Los chicos tardaron unos segundos en entender a qué se refería el kwami.

-¡Fuiste tú!- dijo Adriano sorprendido, pasándose las manos por el cabello de la impresión- ¡entonces tú fuiste el "dios" que nos salvó!-

-Por supuesto que fui yo- dijo Plagg cruando los brazos disgustado- alguien tenía que hacer algo para sacarlos de ese lío en el que ustedes solos se metieron. ¡Par de chicos idiotas! Tikki y yo casi los perdemos a ambos por una mentira y por su propia estupidez. ¿Quién me iba a dar mi queso si te mataban a latigazos?-

Adriano rodó los ojos.

-Tu preocupación me conmueve, Plagg…- dijo el chico en un tono sarcástico.

-Debería conmoverte- dijo Tikki, quien se había posado en las manos acunadas de Marcelina, quien acariciaba su cabeza con su dedo índice- eso es lo más cercano que Plagg ha llegado a decirle a alguien que lo aprecia-

-Bah…- se quejó Plagg cruzando los brazos- espero que me des todo tu peso en queso por haberles salvado el pellejo-

-Tendrás el peso de ambos en queso- dijo Adriano sonriendo levemente mientras que su brazo rodaba la cintura de Marcelina.

-Se lo merece- dijo Marcelina- y Tikki tendrá nuestro peso en pastelillos de miel-

-_Mea domina_\- dijo Adriano volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella- será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Tuvimos un par de días muy agitados, y mi tío insistió que quiere presentarte ante la corte. Y si conozco bien a Atia, nos espera un severo regaño de parte de ella por casi morir. No te preocupes- añadió al ver la expresión alarmada de ella- no te abandonaré en las garras de Atia-

Ella asintió mientras que Adriano llamaba a los sirvientes. Dos mujeres acompañaron a Marcelina a sus habitaciones, no sin antes besar su mano. Al verla alejarse, frunció el entrecejo y corrió detrás de ella.

-Marcelina- dijo al alcanzarla. La chica se volvió hacia él, extrañada, pero Adriano puso su mano en el mentón y acercó los labios a los suyos para decir en un susurro- buenas noches-

Sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. Pudo sentir que la chica se sobresaltó tras ese beso, pero no se opuso a ello. Acercó aún más su rostro a él, mientras que el chico bajaba sus manos a su cintura y la acercaba a sí mismo. Fue un beso bastante inocente, pues ella no sabía que hacer, pero Adriano estaba satisfecho. Sería el primero de muchos, después de todo, ahora que era una mujer libre.

-Buenas noches, Marcelina- repitió él, volviendo a besar su mano antes de retirarse a su habitación, dejando a la sonrojada chica con las sirvientes del palacio.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Tikki interrumpió su relato. Casi daban las dos de la mañana, y sus portadores aún seguían mirándolos con curiosidad. Aunque aquello no era estrictamente cierto. Los ojos de los dos estaban comenzando a sentirse pesados, y Marinette había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien. Éste no se había quejado, al contrario, había bienvenido ese contacto, apoyando su cabeza con la suya.

-Como vieron, todos los problemas tienen solución- dijo Tikki- ustedes también. No tuvieron un problema tan grande como el de ellos dos-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí.

-¿Ellos dos somos nosotros?- preguntó Marinette- quiero decir, ¿nosotros dos somos una especie de reencarnación de Adriano y Marcelina? Porque sus amigos y…-

Adrien se volvió alarmado hacia ella, temiendo que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. No quería que recibir los Miraculous fuera obra de un destino inevitable. Tikki iba a decir algo, pero Plagg fue directo a darle un zape.

-Ouch…-

-¡Plagg!- lo reprendieron Adrien y Tikki al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro que no son las mismas personas!- dijo el kwami negro rodando los ojos con una expresión exasperada- ¿reencarnaciones? ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para sacar esa conclusión de la historia que les acabamos de contar?¿Acaso no pusieron atención?-

-Les contamos esto para que sepan que, bueno, hubo otros portadores que tuvieron la carga de ambos. Y que todos los problemas tienen solución- dijo Tikki volviéndose a mirar la hora- bueno, creo que es hora de terminar con esta historia e irnos a dormir-

-No, Tikki…- dijo Marinette con un bostezo- cla…cla…claro que no queremos dormir…-

-Aún no tenemos sueño- dijo Adrian tallándose los ojos que estaban visiblemente cansados- ¿qué pasó después con Adriano y Marcelina? ¿Vencieron a Papilionem?-

-¿Se casaron y fueron felices para siempre?- preguntó la chica.

-¿El emperador lo permitió?- dijo Adrien.

Plagg gruñó en voz alta.

-Odio ser aguafiestas pero Tikki tiene razón- dijo el kwami negro- mañana necesitan estar bien despiertos para las pruebas que los guardianes tienen para ustedes-

Ambos chicos los miraron con decepción.

-Bueno, supongo que les podemos hacer un resumen- dijo Tikki, y continuó contándoles como el emperador estuvo tan encantado con la hermosa mujer y con lo feliz que su sobrino estaba que ordenó que la boda se llevara a cabo inmediatamente. Que varios años después finalmente vencieron a Papilionem, quien era uno de los consejeros del emperador queriendo usurparlo, y recuperaron el Miraculous de la Mariposa. Que los chicos se casaron, y Adriano fue nombrado gobernador de Galia por su tío, y dejaron la ciudad por la tranquilidad de una provincia. Que tuvieron dos hijos, Adriano y Julio. Y que ambos siguieron siendo Domina Fortuna y Felis Victrix hasta que sus hijos fueron adultos, cuando ambos renunciaron a sus Miraculous para que Tikki y Plagg regresaran con el Guardián.

Cuando Tikki terminó de hablar, Marinette estaba profundamente dormida con su espalda apoyada en la pared, y Adrien estaba durmiendo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la chica. La kwami sonrió y llamó a uno de los guardianes llamado Jian para que fuera a acomodar a Marinette sobre la cama y que llevara a Adrien a su habitación.

-Será mejor que nosotros también descansemos, Tikki- dijo Plagg al ver a Jian llevarse a Adrien a la otra habitación- mañana nos espera un largo día a todos-

-Lo sé muy bien- dijo la kwami, acurrucándome junto a Marinette y cerrando los ojos- buenas noches, _Chaussette qui peu_-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Primera actualización del 2020!

¡Hola a todos! Adriano y Marcelina son libres y vivieron felices, pero nuestros héroes aún siguen en su dilema, veremos cómo les va en su primer día. Muchas gracias a **Misao-CG** por ayudarme con la parte histórica y responder mis preguntas (y por darle cuerda a mi locura). Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 12

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Al día siguiente_

Marinette despertó al amanecer cuando la luz comenzó a golpear su rostro y tardó unos segundos en recordar porque no estaba en su cama, en su casa sobre la panadería. Tikki estaba a su lado, aún dormida sobre su almohada. Sonrió levemente al recordar la historia de Marcelina y Adriano que Tikki y Plagg les habían contado la noche anterior. Ambos habían tenido un amor imposible y estuvieron a punto de morir por él, pero habían logrado salir adelante con ayuda de los kwamis.

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama y respiró hondo mientras veía a Tikki desperezarse. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta que su ropa, que había estado cuidadosamente doblada en el escritorio de la habitación, había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un Quipao de color rojo con dorado y unas zapatillas negras.

-¿Sucede algo, Marinette?- dijo la kwami tallándose un ojo.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

-Oh, eso. Mei se la llevó para lavarla- dijo Tikki sonriendo levemente- estás en el templo de los guardianes, tienes que vestir apropiadamente para ello-

Marinette parpadeó.

-¿Quién es Mei?-

-Mei es una de las guardianas- dijo la kwami como si estuviera hablando del clima- ella y Jian los estarán ayudando a pasar las pruebas de los maestros-

Marinette abrió la boca por un momento, y luego la cerró.

-Tikki, ¿quién va a decidir si los conservamos o no?-

-Todo les será explicado, no tengas miedo. Será mejor que te prepares para ir a desayunar- dijo la kwami encogiendo los hombros- nos espera un largo día-

La chica entrecerró los ojos mirando a Tikki con curiosidad, preguntándose porqué no había querido responder su pregunta directamente, pero supuso que lo haría por una buena razón. Decidió dejarlo pasar al menos por ahora. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su kwami, Marinette tomó el Qipao y la toalla y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, no había duchas pero sí una pequeña bañera que estaba ya preparada con agua tibia. Marinette se quitó la pijama, dejándola cuidadosamente doblada a su lado, y se metió al agua, dejando escapar una exclamación de alivio. Disfrutó del agua tibia que relajó sus músculos por unos minutos antes de apurarse para asearse y vestirse rápidamente.

Tan pronto como estuvo lista, salió del baño secándose el cabello y se dispuso a caminar a su habitación cuando miró de reojo la habitación de Adrien. Recordó la manera en la que tomaba su mano la noche anterior y frotaba su espalda con cariño mientras que Tikki les contaba la historia. Una parte de ella sonrió enternecida, pero sacudió la cabeza.

"No pienses en eso. Está claro que Adrien ama a Kagami", se repitió a sí misma "y está decepcionado de que yo sea Ladybug"

Se iba a alejar de regreso a su habitación para esperarlo cuando escuchó gruñido en el interior. Se quiso detener, pero su preocupación fue mayor.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la chica dando un par de golpecitos en su puerta- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien- gruñó el chico secamente.

-No seas idiota, chico- escuchó decir a Plagg en un tono entre divertido y exasperado, rodando los ojos- sabes que Marinette puede ayudarte-

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo sé como…-

-_Coccinelle_, hazle un favor al chico y ayúdalo con esto- dijo la voz cada vez más molesta del kwami- el muy idiota es demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda-

Marinette sonrió levemente y empujó la puerta de la habitación con cuidado. Adrien estaba vistiendo un pantalón color blanco y unos zapatos negros, pero tenía su torso descubierto y le daba la espalda. Estaba mirando el Changshan que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Adrien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con…?-

-Te dije que no necesito…- comenzó a decir el chico mientras se volvía hacia ella, pero se quedó helado al verla vistiendo el Qipao, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo, que no estaban mejor que las de ella al verlo con tan poca ropa- yo... yo…-

-Y aquí es cuando los perdimos- dijo Plagg con una risita.

-Eh… entonces…- dijo Marinette finalmente, mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y evitando decididamente el pecho descubierto de su compañero. ¿Eran sus nervios o se le había acelerado el pulso?- ¿necesitas ayuda con… con eso?-

Adrien asintió, sus mejillas cada vez más rojas de vergüenza. Marinette se acercó a él y tomó con cuidado la prenda de sus manos. Bajo la mirada de Adrien, la chica desabotonó el Changshan y le ayudó a colocárselo. Alcanzó a escuchar decir a Plagg que se lo había puesto al revés, o al menos eso creyó escuchar Marinette, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el chico como para responderle.

Una vez que Adrien se metió la prenda, Marinette cerró los botones con cuidado, describiéndole paso por paso cómo se hacía.

-Ya estás listo- dijo ella. Maldita sea, ¿estaba ruborizada todavía? Si se suponía que estaba preparándose para superar finalmente a Adrien.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo él, tomando un mechón de su propio cabello y enredándolo entre sus dedos nerviosamente. Curioso, no había visto a Adrien hacer eso nunca, pero ese gesto la hizo ruborizarse aún más.

-No es nada- dijo la chica, tratando de hacerlo sentirse mejor- una vez mi _papa_ también tuvo problemas usando uno de estos. Si no fuera porque _maman_ le ayudó…-

Pero Adrien no la estaba escuchando; estaba en vez de ello con su mirada en sus enormes ojos azules, sonriendo levemente. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando dos personas entraron a la habitación, un hombre y una mujer algunos años mayores que ellos dos.

El hombre era al menos una cabeza más alto que Adrien, de cabellos color negro y ojos rasgados color olivo, quien vestía un Changshan color negro con verde. La mujer era apenas más alta que Marinette, y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en una larga trenza. Usaba un Qipao de color rojo con negro, muy parecido al que tenía Marinette.

Ambos Guardianes tenían un aire extrañamente conocido, aunque Adrien y Marinette estaban seguros de que jamás los habían visto antes.

-Saludos, jóvenes aprendices de Wang Fu- dijo la mujer inclinando levemente su cabeza- me llamo Mei. Estaré a cargo de ambos durante los siguientes tres días, para que logren convencer a los maestros de que son merecedores de conservar sus Miraculous-

-Yo me llamo Jian- dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír, inclinándose de la misma manera que Mei- sé que Tikki y Plagg no les han explicado mucho al respecto sobre cómo los vamos a entrenar. En resumen, todo lo que haremos es para tratar que convencer a los maestros de que Wang Fu no se equivocó al elegirlos-

Una punzada de tristeza invadió a ambos chicos, recordando al maestro que había perdido la memoria. ¿Qué haría el maestro Fu si estuviera ahí? ¿Intentaría convencer también a los otros Guardianes? Seguramente estaría decepcionado de ellos, viendo como no podían llevarse bien. Incluso quizá les quitaría sus Miraculous él mismo.

-Ladybug y yo hemos protegido París juntos por casi un año- dijo Adrien de pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo- el maestro Fu parecía estar seguro de su decisión y…-

-Wang Fu no alcanzó a ver su reprobable conducta cuando ambos descubrieron sus identidades secretas- lo interrumpió Jian cruzando los brazos- seguramente él hubiera estado decepcionado de ambos-

-Saberlo cambió muchas cosas- dijo Marinette tristemente, mirando a Adrien de reojo. Cuando dijo eso, alcanzó a ver que el chico tensó la espalda pero no dijo nada más- aún así podemos pelear juntos-

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Jian rodando los ojos con una expresión de que no le creía- pero me temo que sus palabras y promesas no van a convencer al jurado de maestros. Necesitan acciones. Necesitan demostrar que pueden hacerlo-

-Entonces, ¿cómo haremos para convencerlos?- preguntó Marinette.

-Para eso estamos aquí- dijo Mei sonriendo- Jian y yo aún tenemos esperanzas en ustedes dos. No dejaremos que los esfuerzos del joven Wang Fu sean en vano-

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí sin entender. ¿Joven Wang Fu? No alcanzaron a preguntar cuando los dos Guardianes los condujeron fuera del bloque de habitaciones.

x-x-x

_Gimnasio_

_Más tarde_

Jian y Mei los habían conducido a un gimnasio dentro del templo de los guardianes, y los habían separado de extremo a extremo para darles instrucciones antes de las comenzar el entrenamiento. Les habían dicho que tenían que comunicarse aunque los dos no estuvieran físicamente juntos.

-Pero, ¡eso es imposible!- dijo Marinette cuando Mei le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

-No es imposible- dijo Mei con paciencia- ya lo has hecho antes cuando peleaban juntos contra Papillon. Siempre lo han hecho-

-No es verdad- dijo la chica- ¿cuándo lo hemos hecho?-

Como respuesta, Mei sacó una tablet y le mostró la pantalla. En ella se mostraba una de las últimas peleas entre los dos héroes y una víctima akumatizada antes de que ambos supieran sus identidades. Hubo un momento en el que Ladybug y Chat Noir solamente se miraron entre sí y asintieron, para después de ello pelear en sincronía con una estrategia complicada contra el adversario.

Marinette miró boquiabierta la acción en la pantalla, repasándola una y otra vez. Esos dos héroes eran ella y Adrien antes de conocer sus identidades secretas, peleando juntos y sí, comunicándose entre los dos sin siquiera decir una palabra, solo con la mirada como Mei le había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Ahora comprendía muy bien la preocupación y la alarma de los Guardianes, al punto en el que querían quitarles sus Miraculous para que estuvieran a salvo de Papillon. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían sido perfectos para pelear juntos, pero ahora esa dinámica se había arruinado por completo.

-Está bien, Mei- dijo Marinette, respirando hondo- supongo que para lograrlo, eso significa que tengo que olvidar que Adrien es Chat Noir y así completar el ejercicio-

-No- le dijo Mei sacudiendo la cabeza con paciencia- eso significa que tienes que volver a confiar en Adrien como confiabas en Chat Noir. Él salvó tu vida en incontables ocasiones, estoy segura que si piensas en eso no será tan difícil-

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado del gimnasio, Jian estaba teniendo una conversación similar con Adrien. También había visto la reproducción del video de otra pelea en la que ambos habían logrado comunicarse fácilmente sin siquiera utilizar palabras, sino solo la mirada y una sonrisa.

El chico miró con anhelo la pantalla mientras que se reproducía ese video, recordando los días antes de su error por culpa del cual habían descubierto sus respectivas identidades. ¡Si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, nada de eso habría pasado!

-Lo que teníamos entre Ladybug y Chat Noir está perdido- dijo Adrien tristemente- y todo es mi culpa, mi distracción hizo que reveláramos nuestras identidades. Yo destruí nuestra dinámica, y no hay manera de recuperarla-

-Si es así, necesitaremos encontrar nuevos portadores para Tikki y Plagg- dijo Jian seriamente.

Adrien tembló. No quería perder a Plagg, y en el fondo no quería abandonar a Ladybug en su pelea contra Papillon. No quería regresar a París y quedarse mirando sin poder hacer nada mientras otra Ladybug y otro Chat Noir peleaban en lugar de ellos dos.

-No- dijo Adrien, sonando más convencido de lo que realmente estaba- hemos podido vencer peores adversidades juntos. El día de los Héroes, Miracle Queen… sé que los dos podemos hacer esto-

-Bien, entonces levántate y prepárate- dijo Jian tomando un bokken y apuntándolo entre los ojos del chico- Mei y yo pelearemos contra ustedes. Conoces ya las reglas. Defiende a tu _Lady_, si puedes-

Adrien parpadeó mientras que tomaba su bokken y buscaban con sus ojos a Marinette. Las reglas eran sencillas, que ambos pelearan contra sus tutores en equipo sin decir una sola palabra. Ya lo habían hecho antes contra los akumas, cuando era más peligroso en caso de perder, seguramente podrían en esa ocasión. Sus ojos captaron los de Marinette y se forzó por sonreír.

Podían hacerlo. ¡Tenían que hacerlo!

x-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette, templo de los Guardianes_

_Esa noche_

Adrien siguió a Marinette a su habitación esa tarde. Ambos estaban completamente agotados y apaleados tras pasar el día enterando con Mei y Jian. Los dos adultos parecían ser mucho mejores que ellos dos para pelear comunicándose sin palabras, solo con una mirada. No sabía que era lo que había fallado entre ambos, o porqué ya no podían trabajar juntos como antes.

-Esto es un completo desastre- dijo Marinette mientras que se sentaba en su cama.

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien tristemente frotándose los brazos doloridos- algo se rompió entre nosotros cuando descubrimos nuestras identidades. Aunque intenté pensar en ti como la Ladybug de antes, pero no funcionó. No sé que hacer-

Marinette asintió y apoyó su espalda en la pared, mirando a Adrien cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-No teman, chicos- dijo Tikki sonriendo levemente- no son los primeros que han perdido el contacto con sus _partenaires_ al conocer sus identidades. Hubo algunos que lo perdieron incluso antes de saber sus identidades, y otros tantos que incluso comenzaron sus batallas como enemigos-

-Oh, ¿percibo acaso que les vas a contar sobre Ayan y Malika?- dijo Plagg con una enorme sonrisa traviesa que llamó la atención de los dos portadores- no es por nada, pero ha sido el portador menos aguafiestas que he tenido en toda mi vida-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico rubio, su mirada pasando de su kwami a Tikki.

-Ayan y tú tuvieron mucha suerte de que Malika intervino tempranamente para devolverlo al lado del bien, Plagg, porque si no lo hubiera hecho…- comenzó a decir Tikki antes de que Plagg respondiera la pregunta de Adrien.

-Me estás quitando el mérito, _Sucrette_\- dijo Plagg- yo también hice mi parte para hacer que regresara. Pero tienes que admitir que disfruté mucho esa época. ¡La mejor comida de Arabia estaba a mi disposición!-

-¿Quienes eran ellos?- dijo Marinette con curiosidad.

-Oh, no, no vamos a contarles otra historia esta noche- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza- ustedes dos necesitan descansar para que mañana tengan energías y no repitan el papel de hoy. ¡Jian y Mei les dieron una paliza sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo!-

-Oh, por favor, Tikki- dijo Marinette con enormes ojos- es temprano aún, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Eso nos podría ayudar, ¿no crees?-

Adrien la miró de reojo y sonrió, tomando asiento en la cama junto a Marinette.

-Sí, Tikki- dijo el chico, haciendo una expresión de gatito a medio morir- necesitamos que nos den ejemplos de como mejorar nuestra manera de pelear juntos, o los Guardianes no nos devolverán nuestros Miraculous-

Tikki los evaluó con la mirada, y finalmente suspiró resignada, sin que pasara desapercibido para ella el hecho de que los dos adolescentes se unieron para convencerla de contar la historia. Al menos eso era un avance.

-Bien, pero será breve porque ambos necesitan descansar para no volver a hacer el ridículo- dijo la kwami en un tono resignado- y Plagg tendrá que ayudarme porque yo solamente conozco la mitad de esa historia-

-Me encantaría recordar a mi portador más divertido, _Sucrette_\- dijo Plagg.

-Más irresponsable, querrás decir-

-Detalles, Tikki, detalles…-

X-x-x

_Tienda de telas, Península Arábica _

_Año 1218_

Era una calurosa mañana de verano cuando Malika se levantó antes del alba para comenzar a trabajar. La tarde anterior había comprado los pigmentos necesarios para teñir sus telas, y las había dejado remojando toda la noche. Ese era el momento ideal de colgarlas en el patio para dejar que se sequen. Con suerte, las telas estarían listas antes de que los clientes se acercaran al mercado por la tarde.

Malika era una mujer de dieciocho años que vivía con su padre en una modesta casa cerca del mercado de la ciudad. Su padre era muy anciano, había quedado ciego y no podía trabajar para mantenerla, así que ella tuvo que hacerlo por él. No se quejaba: había aprendido a teñir telas y tenían el mejor negocio de ese tipo de la ciudad.

La chica terminó de tender las telas teñidas en el patio mientras que el sol comenzaba a asomarse. Sonrió al ver eso y se apresuró a la cocina a servir un vaso de té, pan y mantequilla, además de algunos dátiles para el desayuno. Puso todo en una bandeja y subió a la segunda planta, a la habitación de su padre.

-_Salam_, papá- dijo Malika mientras que ponía la bandeja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de su padre y sonreía a pesar de que sabía que él no podía verla. Su padre tenía la extraña habilidad de detectar si estaba sonriendo o no, incluso si ella fingía estar alegre- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Gracias,_ habibi_\- dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba sentado sobre su cama- ¿tendiste las telas de hoy?-

-La está todo listo, no te preocupes- dijo la chica asintiendo- si me disculpas, bajaré a la tienda mientras que desayunas. Aún no he terminado de hacer el inventario-

-Me parece bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, _habibi_\- dijo el hombre sonriendo también, e hizo una expresión como si hubiera recordado algo- antes de que te vayas, hay un asunto importante del que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Luwaih, el hijo del vendedor de especias- dijo el hombre seriamente- su padre me dijo que…-

Malika rodó los ojos sabiendo que su padre no la vería. Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa conversación en la que su padre utilizaba el chantaje emocional para que por fin decida casarse con el hijo de alguno de sus amigos.

-Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces- lo interrumpió Malika con una expresión cansada- Luwaih es un buen amigo, pero no quiero casarme con él. No estoy enamorada de él-

-Me queda poco tiempo en este mundo, _habibi_\- dijo su padre- yo solo quiero irme sabiendo que Alá te ha concedido un buen hombre como esposo y que estarás bien cuidada. Recuerda que, como mujer, no podrás heredar mis pertenencias cuando muera. No quiero dejarte abandonada-

Ahí estaba nuevamente, el chantaje emocional. Malika sonrió agradecida y besó la frente de su padre antes de bajar a la tienda sin atreverse a responderle. Mientras lo hacía, iba pensando que era imposible encontrar un buen hombre para casarse si estaba todo el día encerrada en la tienda, vendiendo telas o preparándolas durante las noches.

-No es como que un hombre va a aparecer de pronto por la puerta y va a…- comenzó para decir para sí misma en voz alta, cuando se interrumpió de golpe. La puerta de la tienda estaba abierta, y había alguien dentro.

El corazón de Malika dio un vuelco de miedo cuando vio al hombre más alto que ella en la tienda. Llevaba puesto un turbante de color negro en la cabeza con una joya verde en su frente y un par de orejas negras de gato que parecían sobresalir de la tela del turbante. El resto de su traje árabe era de color negro, sin mangas y usaba babuchas color verde. Sus musculosos brazos estaban descubiertos, excepto por sus manos, los cuales tenían unos guantes negros que terminaban en garras de dos centímetros, en uno de sus dedos llevaba un anillo con una huella color verde. La mitad superior de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara de color negra, de la que sobresalían sus enormes ojos gatunos de color verde.

No sabía quién era, pero había algo que le quedó claro: había entrado como un ladrón, pues en sus manos tenía el rollo de tela color púrpura.

-Oh, esto es algo incómodo,_ 'amira_\- dijo el recién llegado esbozando una sonrisa traviesa al verse sorprendido por la mujer que bajaba la escalera. Sus manos extendieron el rollo de tela, mientras que sus ojos la examinaban. Sonrió levemente antes de levantar sus ojos hacia la chica que se había detenido al pie de la escalera y lo seguía mirando alarmada- solo vine a… eh, tomar prestada esta hermosa tela color púrpura-

Pasado el susto inicial Malika entrecerró los ojos. El desconocido la había llamado princesa, y no iba a permitir que se llevara ninguna de sus telas, mucho menos la de ese color.

-La tela morada es la más costosa de producir- dijo Malika sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras que discretamente tomaba la escoba que estaba junto a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras- el pigmento necesario para ese color proviene de las tierras lejanas, y no puedo permitir que te la lleves-

-Bueno, no es como que puedes hacer algo al respecto, _'amira_\- dijo el hombre encogiendo los hombros con una expresión socarrona y enrollando de nuevo la tela con toda la intención de llevársela. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no vio cuando Malika se acercó a él y le dio en la cara con la escoba, haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas no por la fuerza, sino porque no había estado preparado- aaaaarggg-

Tras volver a ponerse en guardia con la escoba, la chica esperó a que el hombre se pusiera de pie, frotándose la mejilla con una expresión dividida entre molestia y sorpresa.

-¿Acaso quieres más?- siseó Malika agresivamente, sin soltar su arma mientras la mostraba amenazadoramente al intruso- ¡suelta de inmediato esa tela y lárgate de aquí!-

El desconocido parpadeó extrañado y miró a la chica con curiosidad, como si jamás le hubieran hablado así en el pasado, o como si a Malika le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza. Tardó unos segundos en reagruparse y volver a sonreír.

-Vaya que tienes una buena mano- dijo el desconocido volviendo a sonreír. Con su atuendo parecía más un demonio en forma de gato que un chico común y corriente, pero Malika no se intimidó- esas telas son de una impresionante calidad. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-No, no puedes- siseó la chica bruscamente- ahora tienes tres segundos para largarte de la tienda de mi padre si no quieres que te parta el cráneo a la mitad-

El hombre se echó a reír y caminó hacia ella. Al verlo acercarse Malika abanicó, pero el intruso detuvo la escoba fácilmente con un solo dedo. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver aquello, soltando la escoba y caminando hacia atrás hasta que la pared le impidió continuar. El desconocido dio un par de pasos hacia ella acortando la distancia y extendió su mano para tomar el mentón de la chica, haciéndola levantar sus ojos hacia los de él.

-Mmm. Estoy realmente impresionado con tus agallas, pero se necesita mucho más que tener corazón y valentía para vencer a Qat 'aswad- susurró el hombre a su oído mientras que sus ojos la miraban con intensidad por unos segundos antes de soltarla y salir del local.

Malika se quedó con la espalda contra la pared, respirando agitadamente. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo logró corrió hacia dónde había golpeado al chico y vio con alivio que el hombre no se había llevado consigo su tela color púrpura.

Respiró hondo y puso su mano en el pecho. ¡Había visto a Qat 'aswa, uno de los dos criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad! ¡Había estado en su casa y ella lo había golpeado en la cara con una escoba!

La chica se dejó caer sentada sobre una silla junto a las escaleras y respiró hondo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. No sabía cómo Qat'aswad la había dejado vivir después de lo que hizo. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a inhalar y exhalar.

Desde hacía dos meses, poco después de que el viejo sultán falleciera y heredara su trono a su hijo, habían aparecido dos peligrosos villanos en la ciudad. Tanin, el dragón, y Qat 'aswad, el gato negro. Ambos parecían poseer poderes divinos y atacaban a los comerciantes en plena luz del día, robando sus más preciadas mercancías y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Incluso había rumores que atacaban salvajemente a sus víctimas, pero eso no le constaba. De ambos, se decía que Qat 'aswad era el más peligroso, pues podía destruir todo lo que tocaba si así lo deseaba.

Malika se sintió sumamente aliviada al estar viva y entera después de haber tenido un encuentro con Qat 'aswad. Tenía suerte de que no había pasado a mayores.

-Espera a que Aliya escuche esto- dijo la chica para sí misma- mi mejor amiga me va a matar por haberme arriesgado así. Aunque en mi defensa, no sabía que el ladrón que estaba en mi casa era Qat'aswad-

Aún estaba pensando en el golpe que le había dado al villano cuando vio un anciano caminando por la calle, caminando con dificultad. La chica entrecerró los ojos al verlo. Los transeúntes lo evitaban e incluso uno de ellos lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de bruces en el suelo.

Malika no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la calle, ayudando al hombre a ponerse de pie de nuevo y, al ver que no lo lograba, lo hizo entrar a su casa y sentarse en una silla junto a la entrada.

-Agua…- fue la única palabra que alcanzó a pronunciar el anciano.

-Espere aquí, señor- dijo la chica, corriendo a la cocina y trayendo consigo un vaso con agua- aquí tiene-

El anciano tomó el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas y lo acercó a sus labios, bebiéndola hasta el fondo de golpe. Mientras que bebía, Malika notó que el hombre tenía la piel de sus brazos quemada por el sol, así que se apresuró a traer también un ungüento. La chica lo aplicó con cuidado en los brazos del hombre mientras éste bebía un segundo vaso de agua, y cubrió sus heridas con trozos de tela que habían sobrado el día anterior.

Una vez que el hombre hubo bebido y descansado se veía mucho mejor.

-Gracias por la bebida y por la medicina, jovencita- dijo el hombre agradecido mientras que se levantaba- eres una buena mujer, y ocurrirán muchas cosas buenas en tu vida-

Tras agradecer los buenos deseos del anciano, Malika vio al hombre salir de la tienda y desaparecer en la distancia. Cuando se volvió de regreso a la mesa donde medía y cortaba las telas, Malika notó una extraña caja negra de forma hexagonal.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien y Marinette recibieron una paliza de parte de sus instructores, y Tikki comenzó otra historia, en la que sus portadores comenzaron como enemigos, veamos si les ayuda a llevarse mejor.

Qat 'aswad: (árabe) gato negro

Tanin: (árabe) dragón

'amira: (árabe) princesa

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 13

_Península arábica_

_Año 1218_

Malika tomó la cajita hexagonal y la examinó con atención. Estaba segura de que, cuando Gat 'aswad se fue de su casa, ese objeto no estaba ahí. ¿Había sido el anciano quien la olvidó? Tomó la caja y corrió a la puerta, segura que el hombre no podía haberse alejado mucho al paso que caminaba, pero cuando salió a la calle el hombre ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Malika mientras que regresaba al interior de la tienda y se dejaba caer en su silla, mirando pensativa la caja.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, la chica tomó la tapa y la levantó. Una fuerte luz apareció frente a sus ojos, haciéndola soltar la caja y dejarla caer al suelo dando un grito. Un pequeño ser color rojo con negro apareció frente a sus ojos, y Malika gritó de nuevo.

-Aaaaaaah…-

-¿Es en serio?- dijo el pequeño ser frente a sus ojos en un tono exasperado- ¿te enfrentaste al infame Gato Negro sin otra defensa que tu escoba, pero tienes miedo de mí?-

Malika parpadeó extrañada y se acercó con precaución. No sabía que brujería era esa, pero pasada la sorpresa no parecía ser peligrosa. Aún así, la chica decidió tener cuidado.

-¿Qué… cosa eres?-

-¡No soy una cosa! ¡Soy una kwami y me llamo Tikki!- dijo inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos.

-Tikki- repitió Malika asintiendo levemenete. Aún tenía algo de miedo por la súbita aparición de Tikki, pero la curiosidad fue más poderosa- lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué es un kwami-

-Es algo largo de contar- dijo Tikki, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban frente a la puerta abierta de la tienda, y cualquier persona podría mirar al interior- ¿hay un sitio donde podamos hablar y no nos escuchen?-

Malika lo pensó unos momentos, y tras cerrar la puerta de la tienda para evitar otro incidente como el de Qat 'aswad, caminó hacia el patio de la casa, donde tenía tendías las telas que había teñido la noche anterior. Se sentó en el macetero y miró a Tikki.

-Te escucho- dijo ella.

-Bien. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que yo soy un kwami- comenzó a explicar Tikki- cuando usas los aretes de la Catarina y dices las palabras mágicas, puedes convertirte en una heroína con poderes extraordinarios como los de Qat 'aswad y de Tanin. No, tú serás más poderosa que ellos dos, porque tú podrás reparar todo el daño que provocan los demás Miraculous-

-¿Qué es un miraculous?-

-Son las joyas mágicas que te otorgarán tus poderes- continuó la kwami señalando a los aretes que Malika tenía en sus manos- como los aretes, Tanin tiene un collar que le otorga sus poderes, y Qat 'aswad un anillo-

-¿El que usa para destruir todo lo que toca?- dijo Malika, recordando los poderes que los dos criminales tenía, según los rumores. Tanin se podía convertir en agua, viento o relámpago, Qat 'aswad podía destruir todo lo que tocaba.

-Así es, pero tú puedes repararlo- le explicó Tikki.

-Pero… ¿porqué alguien les daría esos poderes a un par de criminales?- dijo la chica arrugando la nariz.

Tikki suspiró tristemente.

-Hace algunos años, alguien robó dos Miraculous a la persona encargara de protegerlos: el del Dragón y el del Gato Negro- explicó Tikki- pasó mucho tiempo sin que se supiera dónde estaban, hasta hace un par de meses cuando aparecieron Tanin y Qat 'aswad. Pero me temo que ambos están siendo usados para hacer el mal a la gente de esta ciudad. ¡Para eso fuiste elegida como heroína! Necesitamos tu ayuda para vencer a esos dos villanos y recuperar los dos Mirauclous perdidos-

Malika miró dudosa a Tikki y a los aretes que aún seguían en el interior de la caja. ¿Ella, pelear contra dos villanos como Qat 'aswad y Tanin? ¡Si ella había tenido suerte de salir con vida después de su encuentro con el Gato Negro! ¿Cómo podía ella contra el poder de la Destrucción?

-No… no sé si pueda hacerlo, Tikki- dijo la chica caminando nerviosamente en círculos en el pequeño patio, evitando las telas que se secaban y pasándose las manos por sus cabellos- yo solo soy una chica, una vendedora, realmente no sé si pueda…-

-Ten más confianza en ti misma, Malika- dijo la kwami sonriendo amablemente- le diste un susto a Qat 'aswad sin siquiera tener poderes como él. Imagina si los tuvieras-

Una parte de él estaba asustada por todo lo que Tikki parecía esperar de ella, pero también quería darle una lección a Qat 'aswad por haberse burlado de ella y de los otros habitantes de la ciudad. Además de ello, siempre se inclinaba a ayudar a los demás y quería defender su ciudad. Si eso lograba terminar el reinado de terror de Tanin y Qat 'aswad en su ciudad, que así fuera.

-Bien, te ayudaré a hacer esto, Tikki- dijo Malika mientras que se ponía los aretes en los oídos- dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer-

La kwami flotó a su alrededor un par de veces con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de que la chica hubiera aceptado.

-Para comenzar, debes decir "Tikki, transfórmame"-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica tan pronto como se terminó de poner los aretes en sus oídos- Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Muralla en la entrada de la ciudad_

_Más tarde_

Tras su fracaso en la tienda de telas, la mirada de Qat 'aswad se había fijado en la tienda de un comerciante de joyas y había tomado un hermoso collar incrustado con diamantes. Tras su atraco exitoso en el que el pobre comerciante no había opuesto resistencia, el chico se dirigió a la puerta de la ciudad. Con su bastón, Qat 'aswad ascendió a la parte alta de la muralla y se quedó mirando su botín cuando el portador del Miraculous del dragón, Tanin, llegó a su lado.

-Bien hecho, Qat 'aswad- dijo el recién llegado tomando el collar de sus manos y examinándolo de cerca con una sonrisa satisfecha- realmente eres muy bueno para esto-

Qat 'aswad levantó los ojos para mirar al recién llegado. A diferencia de él, el portador del Miraculous del dragón no parecía ser un adolescente como él, seguramente tendría poco más de cuarenta años. Y a diferencia de él, Tanin irradiaba autoridad y seguridad.

-Estos atracos son divertidos, ¿no lo crees?- dijo el chico de negro sonriendo travieso como un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una diablura y que se había salido con la suya- esos tontos no oponen ninguna resistencia, tanto miedo que nos tienen-

-¿Oh?- dijo Tanin señalando su frente y una de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban enrojecidas, como si se hubiera golpeado recientemente- ¿y ese golpe que tienes en la cara?-

Qat 'aswad se llevó la mano a la frente e hizo una mueca al tocar el sitio donde la chica de la tienda de telas lo había golpeado con la escoba. Por supuesto que no le diría eso a su aliado, o Tanin seguramente se burlaría de él. Si bien él había decidido voluntariamente dejarla en paz, no quería que el otro ladrón interviniera en ese asunto.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Aquel episodio le había divertido mucho a pesar del golpe y el dolor en su cara. Nunca nadie, menos una mujer, le había hablado así, como él mismo o como Qat 'aswad. Esa chica había llamado poderosamente su atención.

-Muy bien- dijo el dragón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras que dejaba caer el collar en manos del chico de negro y dándole la espalda dispuesto a partir- ¿mismo día, la siguiente semana?-

-Hecho- asintió Qat 'aswad mientras miraba al otro alejarse y perderse entre las casas de la ciudad.

El chico suspiró levemente mientras hacía girar el collar entre sus dedos, su mente aún con esa mujer que había defendido su mercancía de él con su escoba. Era hermosa y valiente, con una mente propia como ninguna otra que conocía. Esa chica sería perfecta para ser una…

Pero antes de que completara la frase en su pensamiento, lo que parecía un proyectil voló hacia él y lo golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- dijo Qat 'aswad, gruñendo enojado mientras se frotaba el área golpeada, la cual le dolió a pesar del turbante que tenía puesto. ¡Era el colmo! ¿Porqué ese día no paraban de golpearlo en la cabeza!- ¿qué rayos?-

Cuando el chico se giró hacia atrás y levantó la mirada, vio a una mujer vestida de rojo con motas negras. Qat 'aswad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de pie, volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla mejor. Ella llevaba puesto un hiyab y babuchas negras, y hacía girar un yoyo en su mano con una expresión segura de sí misma. Sus profundos ojos marrones estaban cubiertos por una máscara roja, y esbozaba una sonrisa valiente en su dirección.

Qat 'aswad no necesitó hacer la pregunta en voz alta para saber quien era. Tan pronto como la vio, supo que ella era otra portadora de Miraculous, aunque jamás había escuchado de otros además del suyo o el del dragón. Tendría que tener una plática con Plagg más tarde.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda, insecto?- dijo Qat 'aswad irguiendo la espalda y mostrándole las garras de manera amenazante. Su rabia solamente duró unos segundos, tras los cuales volvió a sonreír travieso- no tienes idea del error que acabas de cometer, metiéndote con el poder de la Destrucción. Te daré tu lección, Catarina-

-Soy Sayida para ti, gatito- dijo la heroína cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa confiada- y seré yo quien te daré una lección-

El chico tomó el bastón metálico que tenía en su espalda, lanzándose contra ella con toda la intención de golpearla. La chica extendió su yoyo entre sus manos y usó el hilo para detener el golpe antes de girarse y patearlo en la boca del estómago, lanzándolo contra la muralla de la ciudad.

-Aaarggg…-

-Será mejor que regreses todo lo que te robaste, Qat 'aswad- dijo Sayida sin cambiar su expresión mientras que caminaba hacia él- ese collar no te pertenece. Le estás causando dolor a otra persona-

Qat 'aswad se levantó y se sacudió sus ropas antes de volverse a Sayida.

-¿Y porqué haría eso, _sayidati_?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona en su dirección, poniendo sus manos en la cintura- ¿acaso tú me vas a obligar?-

-Si no haces lo que te digo, sí- dijo ella haciendo girar su yoyo.

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente para pelear contra mí. Veamos que es lo que puede hacer una cucaracha como tú contra el poder de la Destrucción- dijo Qat 'aswad levantando su mano derecha- ¡CATACLISM!-

Sayida vio con horror como el puño derecho de su enemigo fue rodeado por la fuerza destructiva. Respiró hondo y volvió a tomar su yoyo.

"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo", se repitió a sí misma.

-¿Puedes ver esto, _sayidati_?- dijo Qat 'aswad sin dejar de sonreír- con esto puedo destruir todo lo que toca mi mano. ¿Qué pasaría si te tocara con ella?-

-Veremos si eso te ayuda- dijo la heroína con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía en esos momentos- LUCKY CHARM-

Una tela de dos metros cuadrados, de color rojo con motas negras apareció en manos de la heroína, arrebatándole una carcajada burlona a su enemigo mientras que Sayida miraba a su alrededor buscando cómo usar lo que su poder le había otorgado.

-Jajaja…- rió Qat 'aswad- ¿acaso me quieres vencer con eso? ¡Ni siquiera te servirá para cubrirte del sol, mucho menos cubrirte de mi ataque!-

El chico sacudió los hombros, como si se tratara de un verdadero gato, y se lanzó corriendo contra ella con su poder de destrucción por delante, con toda la intención de destruir el suelo bajo sus pies para no solo asustarla, sino también atraparla e inmovilizarla lo suficiente para quitarle su Miraculous.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

Cuando Qat 'aswad estuvo a punto de llegar a ella, Sayida extendió toda la tela frente a él, haciéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo enredado con ella. Su poder de destrucción golpeó el suelo debajo de él, creando una grieta y atrapando al chico en su interior mientras que manoteaba para quitarse la tela o salir del hoyo donde estaba atrapado. Sayida le quitó la tela de la cara y sonrió.

-¿Qué era lo que decías, gatito?- dijo la chica con sus manos en la cintura, enrollando la tela en su antebrazo.

Qat 'aswad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al volverse a ella al caer en cuenta de que Sayida era tan rápida y poderosa como él, y que efectivamente le había ganado esa mano. El chico salió del hueco en el que estaba y dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de ella.

-Parece que te has ganado un nuevo enemigo, _sayidati. _Te subestimé, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error- dijo Qat 'aswad haciendo una leve inclinación y disponiéndose a salir de ahí- hasta la próxima-

-Espera, Qat 'aswad- dijo Sayida intentando detenerlo. No lo tocó, pero el chico se detuvo al escuchar su voz- ¿porqué robas a los demás?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo.

-Yo también provengo de una familia pobre, y desde pequeña supe lo que es no tener nada que comer algunos días- dijo la chica en un tono amable, intentando alcanzar el corazón del otro chico con sus palabras- pero tú no estás robado esas cosas por hambre, estás robando por avaricia-

Qat 'aswad la miró por unos segundos, suavizando un poco su expresión mientras que sus ojos estaban sobre los de ella. Así que eso era lo que pensaba Sayida de él, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, no tenía idea con quién estaba hablando. Eso le causó gracia y ternura en partes iguales.

-Estás muy equivocada- dijo Qat 'aswad sacudiendo la cabeza- nos veremos muy pronto y terminaremos con esta pelea. Hasta pronto, _sayidati_-

Y antes de que Sayida pudiera decir algo más, Qat 'aswad extendió su bastón y desapareció hacia el interior de la ciudad. La chica no alcanzó a detenerlo, pero sí notó que el ladrón había dejado atrás, a los pies de Sayida, el collar que se había robado más temprano. La heroína lo tomó y se dispuso a devolverlo al comerciante que había sido robado, no sin antes devolver todo a la normalidad con su poder.

X-x-x

_Palacio del Sultán_

_Poco después_

Qat 'aswad cruzó la ciudad saltando por los techos de las casas, y se escabulló al interior del palacio real por la ventana del balcón principal. Una vez dentro de la habitación, corrió las cortinas y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho a pesar de las dos derrotas de ese día.

-Detransformación-

Qat 'aswad se detransformó en un chico sumamente apuesto, usando ropas del más puro color blanco con toques de hilo de oro, un turbante del mismo color con una pluma color negro. Su pecho y brazos estaban cubiertos de brillantes joyas.

Se quitó el turbante y lo lanzó a la mesa que estaba frente al balcón antes de dejarse caer en los almohadones en el suelo.

-Hey, no te atrevas a dejarte caer así, Ayan- dijo Plagg gruñendo detrás de él- ¡tienes que darme de comer!-

-No te preocupes, Plagg. Ya previne eso- el chico señaló la bandeja que estaba junto a la entrada de su enorme habitación. Había pan, frutas frescas, y queso. Plagg flotó hacia ella y devoró todo lo que había.

Mientras que su kwami comía, Ayan se quedó tirado entre los almohadones, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Había aparecido una nueva heroína tan poderosa como él.

-Plagg, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico de pronto.

-Oh ho ho…- dijo Plagg en tono burlón antes de dejar escapar un sonoro eructo, aún desde la bandeja- no me digas, quieres saber quien es esa chica con la que peleaste hoy, ¿no es así?-

-Exacto. Ella también tiene un Miraculous, ¿verdad?-

-Me extrañaba que no me lo hubieras preguntado antes, cuando supiste de la existencia de Tanin- dijo el kwami- debes saber que hay muchos otros portadores de Miraculous, no solo tu cuestionable amigo y tú-

-¿Cuestionable? Tanin es un buen amigo. Me moriría de aburrimiento entre las sesiones del consejo y las audiencias con los plebeyos si no hiciéramos esto todas las semanas- el chico se volvió hacia él con una expresión de disgusto, pero sacudió la cabeza- dime, Plagg ¿quién es Sayida?-

-No lo sé-

-¡No me vengas con cosas!- dijo Ayan frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿quién es? ¿Ella puede saber quien soy?-

-No- dijo el kwami flotando hacia Ayan y dejándose caer en una de las almohadas en el suelo- no estoy mintiendo. Yo no conozco su identidad y creo que ella tampoco conoce la tuya. Así que no te preocupes, nadie sabe que el sultán está escapando del palacio cada semana, usando poderes que no comprende para robar baratijas en el mercado de la ciudad con un desconocido cuyas intenciones no conoce-

Ayan respiró aliviado. Al menos su secreto estaba a salvo.

-Háblame de su Miraculous-

-Supongo que sigues hablando de Sayida. Ella posee el Miraculous de la Creación- dijo Plagg- se manifiesta por su poder de Lucky Charm, que consiste en crear un objeto que le permite cumplir su cometido si llega a encontrar la respuesta. Tiene un kwami igual que yo, mi _Sucrette_-

-¿_Sucrette_?-

-Tikki- aclaró Plagg- así se llama la kwami de Sayida. Lo gracioso de todo este asunto es que mis portadores y los de Tikki siempre están destinados a ser complementarios-

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo Ayan haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la sugerencia- ella es tan desagradable y tan… tan santurrona con su "no estás robando por hambre, estás robando por avaricia"- añadió arremedando a la heroína.

-Opuestos, pero complementarios- dijo el kwami dejando escapar una risita burlona- ustedes dos deberían ser compañeros, no enemigos. Es peligroso que el poder de la Creación y de la Destrucción estén enfrentándose constantemente-

-En ese caso, solo tengo que tomar el Miraculous de Sayida para arreglar el problema- dijo Ayan encogiendo los hombros.

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Ayan- dijo Plagg sacudiendo la cabeza- ambos, Miraculous y portador, están destinados a trabajar juntos y no uno contra el otro-

Ayan cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, meditando las palabras de Plagg. Ese día había sido sumamente problemático, sobre todo con el sexo femenino. Primero esa linda chica en la tienda de telas lo habían golpeado con una escoba. Y ahora la aparición de Sayida.

-Quizá deba decirle a Tanin sobre ella- dijo él.

-¿Oh, quieres que se burle de la manera en la que perdiste tan estrepitosamente contra una chica?- dijo Plagg entre risas, y se alivió de ver que Ayan dudó su cometido- adelante, será muy divertido ver eso-

El kwami no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero su Miraculous había caído en manos del sultán como un regalo de uno de sus súbditos, quien seguramente no tenía idea de lo valioso que era el anillo. De igual manera el Miraculous de Longg estaba en poder de un desconocido que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Los dos portadores habían utilizado su Miraculous para robar o hacer travesuras en general en la ciudad, pero Plagg no podía evitar sentir algo de recelo sobre ese Tanin, sospechando que tenía motivos ulteriores para querer crear caos.

Plagg sabía que Ayan tenía buen corazón, aunque estuviera un poco mal guiado. Con sus consejos y comentarios sarcásticos ocasionales, el kwami contaba en lograr alejar a su portador del camino en el que actualmente se encontraba. Del otro hombre que poseía el Miraculous del Dragón no podía decir lo mismo; incluso tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No, quizá tengas razón, Plagg- dijo Ayan, levantándose para servirse una copa de vino- ya se enterará de su existencia por sí mismo-

Plagg iba a decir algo más, pero las puertas se abrieron de golpe y el kwami se escondió dentro del turbante que Ayan había dejado caer. Uno de los sirvientes se inclinó.

-Su majestad, el consejo está listo para usted, lo esperan-

Ayan rodó los ojos molesto, pero finalmente se levantó de su asiento y salió de su habitación tras tomar el turbante y poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

-Si vuelven a molestarme con la petición de encontrar una reina, me voy a enojar- dijo Ayan al kwami mientras que caminaba hacia la sala del consejo, pero de pronto tuvo una idea y sonrió maliciosamente- o no. Tengo una idea, Plagg, y creo que te va a gustar en esta ocasión-

X-x-x

_Tienda de telas_

_Una semana más tarde_

Sayida entró a su casa por el techo después de haber peleado contra Qat 'aswad y Tanin. Al parecer el dragón no sabía de su existencia y se había sorprendido de verla. Los dos villanos la habían atacado, intentando robar su Miraculous, pero no no lograron. No solo eso, sino que los dos quedaron en ridículo.

Al poner los pies en el techo de su casa, Sayida sonrió ampliamente y se detransformó. Apenas llevaba unos días siendo la heroína, pero sentía como si llevaba años. Y parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a sus poderes desde la primera vez en la que se había transformado.

_FLASHBACK_

_Una semana antes_

_Sayida se dejó caer en el techo de su casa y se detransformó. No pudo evitar dar unos brinquemos de emoción tan pronto como se volvió a Tikki._

_-Wow, eso estuvo…-_

_-¡Lo hiciste, Malika!- exclamó Tikki contenta. Se había entendido muy bien con su portadora- ¡sabía que lo lograrías! No estuvo nada mal para haber sido la primera vez-_

_-No estoy muy segura, Tikki- dijo la chica mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento. La adrenalina de ser una superheroína la tenía alerta y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente- no pude quitarle su anillo a Qat 'aswad-_

_-No esperaba que lo hicieras la primera vez- dijo la kwami- pero lo has hecho muy bien-_

_Malika sonrió mientras se quitaba su hiyab y pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja apenada. Había logrado pelear contra el poderoso Qat 'aswad y había logrado ponerlo en ridículo gracias a su Lucky Charm. No sabía quién era él o su compañero, pero pronto recuperaría los dos Miraculous perdidos. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Malika se quitó su hiyab y se revolvió el cabello. Tenía una sensación de satisfacción después de haber corrido por los techos de la ciudad. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y sonrió, disfrutando el sol de la mañana. No pudo disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo porque escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, seguido de un llamado de su padre.

-¿Malika?- escuchó decir a su padre.

-Ya voy, papá- dijo la chica tomando su hiyab del suelo- escóndete, Tikki-

Malika se puso rápidamente el hiyab alrededor de su cabeza, bajo el cual se escondió la kwami, y apresurándose a bajar las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, dio un paso atrás dando un respingo.

Era Luwaih, el hijo del vendedor de especias, quien vivía justo frente a su tienda. Era un chico varios años mayor que ella. Su piel era morena pero sus ojos eran color amarillo claro y tenía una sonrisa amable. Llevaba puesta una Kufiyya color blanco con un agal color negro, además de un traje árabe color verde con dorado, y babuchas verdes. Y casi siempre llevaba colgando de su espalda un laúd que sabía tocar a la perfección.

Los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos y estaban decididos a que los dos terminaran juntos, pero a los ojos de Malika, Luwaih era un amigo a quien conocía desde que se habían conocido juntando en la calle de niños.

-_Salam_, Malika- dijo Luwaih sonriendo. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa también que, a pesar de que estaba segura de sus sentimientos, hacía que la chica se ruborizara levemente- es un lindo día, ¿no es así?-

-_Salam_\- repitió Malika dando otro paso atrás- claro que es un lindo día. ¿Qué… qué haces por aquí? ¿Necesitas hablar con mi padre?-

-Eh, no… la verdad solamente venía a hablar contigo- dijo el chico recién llegado. Malika no sabía porqué se veía tan nervioso, pero sonrió levemente- te ves feliz hoy-

-¿Dices que normalmente no me veo feliz?- preguntó Malika con una expresión traviesa.

-No, no, claro que no- dijo Luwaih ruborizándose levemente, haciendo reír a la chica, quien se encogió de hombros y señaló la silla junto a la puerta, donde el anciano se había sentado esa mañana para beber agua.

-Espera ahí, te traeré una taza de karak- dijo la chica, y sin esperar respuesta entró a la cocina para tomar la bebida. Cuando regresó, vio que Luwaih había comenzado a tocar su laúd.

Malika sonrió mientras que se acercaba y dejaba la taza junto a él, antes de tomar asiento en otra silla y mirarlo. No había querido pensarlo, pero tal vez su padre tenía razón. Luwaih no era un mal partido para ninguna chica. Él podría brindarle seguridad en caso de que su padre muriera. Sus pensamientos pasaron a la aventura que acababa de tener, la pelea contra los dos villanos. Qat 'aswad, Tanin y la paliza que les acababa de dar. El dragón no parecía muy contento, y seguramente iba a reprender al gato por no haberle advertido de su existencia.

-Tu corazón parece estar muy feliz el día de hoy- dijo el chico mientras que tocaba, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella- no sé qué pasó, pero me alegra haber notado eso-

Casi al mismo tiempo, el padre de Malika bajó las escaleras desde su habitación y tomó asiento frente a ellos.

-_Salam_, señor Gadaff- dijo Luwaih, dejando de tocar por un momento.

-_Salam_, Luwaih Cafrune- dijo el padre de Malika- no te detengas por mí, sigue tocando-

El chico asintió y se dispuso a haciendo sonar su laúd, cuando de pronto llegó un hombre a la tienda. Los chicos lo reconocieron como uno de los soldados del palacio del sultán. Luwaih dejó su laúd a un lado y se puso de pie con una expresión alarmada. Muhammad Gadaff se puso de pie también y frunció el entrecejo al detectar la alarma de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo finalmente el padre de Malika.

-Señor Gadaff- dijo el soldado seriamente- el sultán ordena que usted y su hija se presenten de inmediato en el palacio-

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Marinette y Adrien miraban a Tikki con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, escuchando su relato con atención, pero ambos habían tenido reacciones muy diferentes a lo que habían escuchado. Adrien había fruncido el entrecejo con dirección a Plagg.

-¿En serio él era tu portador favorito?- dijo Adrien haciendo una mueca- ¡era terrible!-

-Adrien tiene razón. ¿Cómo puedes decir que ese fue tu mejor portador?- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- estoy seguro de que no eres tan irresponsable, Plagg-

-No lo soy, _coccinelle_\- dijo el kwami- si no te diste cuenta, estaba intentando manipularlo para alejarlo del dragón y cambiarlo al lado de Sayida-

-Yo sigo pensando que ese Ayan era un completo engreído- dijo Adrien.

-Lo era, como todos mis cachorros sin excepción- dijo Plagg, y tras ignorar un reclamo del rubio, se volvió a Tikki- pero también todos tienen buen corazón, ¿no es así, _Sucrette_?-

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames _Sucrette_!- dijo la kwami rodando los ojos y volviéndose de nuevo hacia los dos chicos- ¿en qué parte me quedé?-

-En que Malika y su padre iban a ir al palacio del sultán- dijo Marinette.

-Ah, sí- dijo Tikki- después de que recibieron el mensaje, también Luwaih los acompañó al palacio del sultán porque tenía un mal presentimiento…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ya conocieron a Malika en el capítulo anterior, ahora conocieron a Ayan. Esos dos dieron muchos dolores de cabeza a Tikki y Plagg, sobre todo porque comenzaron como enemigos.

sayidati = (árabe) my lady

Sayida = (árabe) lady

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 14

_Palacio del Sultán_

_Año 1218_

-_Salam_, señor Gadaff- había dicho el soldado- el sultán ordena que usted y su hija se presenten de inmediato en el palacio-

Eso fue lo que los tres escucharon decir al guardia. Malika había mirado alarmado a su padre sin saber de qué se trataba ese repentino llamado al palacio, pero Luwaih amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlos. Malika iba a decir que no era necesario, pero se lo pensó mejor. El señor Gadaff no podía ver, y no tenía idea de que era lo que querría el sultán. Luwaih le dijo que no quería que se aprovechara de que Malika era una chica y que su padre no podía ver.

Bueno, Malika siempre había demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola (pregúntenle a su escoba), pero Luwaih no podía evitar sentirse protector, sobre todo si iban con el sultán. Él mismo había acompañado a su propio padre al palacio, y el consejero del sultán había intentado aprovecharse de ellos pagando menos de la mitad de lo que costaban sus especias.

Los tres entraron al palacio y, guiados por el soldado que había ido por ellos, los guió hacia la sala del trono. Se inclinaron ante el sultán, aunque Malika tuvo que ayudar a su padre.

El sultán se puso de pie, y Malika levantó la mirada para examinar su rostro. Era apenas un chico de su edad sumamente apuesto, pero había algo en él que no la terminaba de convencer. Su piel era bronceada con ojos color olivo y cabellos del tono más oscuro que Malika había visto en su vida. Sus bellas facciones formaron una sonrisa. A su alrededor estaban su consejero y sus sirvientes, y todos parecían temerle. Frunció el entrecejo sin pensar en ello, y regresó su vista hacia el sultán, quien había comenzado a caminar hacia ellos pero se detuvo a una buena distancia.

-Ah, Muhammad Gadaff- dijo el sultán en un tono bastante animado- es un placer recibirlos en mi palacio-

-Usted mandó por nosotros, señor- dijo el padre de Malika.

-Sí, lo hice porque hay dos asuntos importantes que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Ayan, poniendo sus manos en la espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha- primero quisiera decirte que necesito poner un pedido de cincuenta metros de tela color púrpura para los trajes que deseo encargar a los costureros reales-

-Por supuesto- dijo Muhammad Gadaff inclinando su cabeza- mi hija Malika se encarga del negocio desde que estoy enfermo, pero le garantizo que tendrán la mejor calidad-

Los ojos color olivo del sultán pasaron de Muhammad hacia Malika con una intensidad que la chica no había sentido antes. Ella recordaba muy bien las historias sobre la legendaria belleza de la antigua reina, la madre del sultán, antes de que falleciera poco después de su nacimiento. Mirando el hermoso rostro del joven monarca no le quedaba ninguna duda de que las leyendas habían sido ciertas.

-Bien, pagaré lo que ustedes decidan que es justo. Ustedes producen las mejores telas de todo el país después de todo- dijo el sultán- mi tesorero real estará en contacto con ustedes para arreglar los pagos y la entrega-

A pesar de que el sultán hablaba con su padre, Malika sentía su mirada sobre ella. Al parecer Luwaih también lo notó, pues se había tensado a su lado a pesar de que el sultán no se había movido de su sitio.

-¿Y el otro asunto del que quería hablar conmigo?- dijo el padre de Malika.

-Ah sí, el asunto más importante del que quería hablarte- dijo Ayan con una sonrisa- mis consejeros me han urgido a elegir a la primera de mis esposas. Por eso quería verlo, para pedirle la mano de su hija-

Ante esa sugerencia, no solo Malika sino también Luwaih abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. La chica frunció el entrecejo tan pronto que salió de su sorpresa, y Luwaih apretó los puños.

-Eso sería un gran honor, oh gran sultán, otorgarle lo que me pide- dijo el padre de Malika antes de que ella pudiera decir algo- pero no estoy seguro de tener una dote suficiente para que Malika se case con usted, además de qué…-

-No es necesario- lo interrumpió Ayan- como mis consejeros insisten y tengo prisa en tener una esposa, podemos omitir ese detalle. Es más, le pagaré el doble de la dote considerada para que me permita casarme con ella. Le obsequiaré un palacio también y…-

Mientras Ayan hablaba, ninguno de los tres presentes parecía estar contento. Muhammad Gadaff estaba sumamente incómodo con esa conversación, Luwaih estaba molesto pero Malika estaba realmente furiosa.

-Yo… no estoy muy seguro si es posible…- comenzó a decir el padre de Malika, pero la chica se puso las manos en las caderas con una expresión furiosa.

-¡Estás chiflado!- dijo Malika alzando la voz con una expresión completamente disgustada, dando una patada en el suelo- ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso?¿Acaso estás tratado de comprarme?-

Los sirvientes a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, sorprendidos de que una plebeya, con la añadida afrenta de ser una mujer, se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así al sultán. Por su parte, Ayan parpadeó sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, pero finalmente sonrió; después de todo su valentía era lo que le había gustado de esa mujer.

-Parece que Malika no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas- dijo Ayan encogiendo los hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- el matrimonio es una transacción y consolidación de bienes-

Luwaih había tardado, pero salió de su sorpresa también y puso sus manos en los hombros de Malika para hacerla callar antes de que siguiera insultando al sultán y los metiera a todos en problemas.

-Ese matrimonio es imposible, señor- dijo Luwaih en voz alta antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo- lo que el señor Gadaff quería decir es que Malika ya está comprometida a casarse conmigo-

Malika se volvió hacia el chico, sorprendida, pero éste le guiñó un ojo. Luwaih pensó que la protegería del sultán incluso si ella aún no se decidía a casarse con él. Había estado enamorado de ella desde que eran niños, y no dejaría que el chico mimado que era el sultán se quedara con ella si Malika no lo quería.

-Oh…- fue lo único que me dijo Ayan, y se encogió de hombros, sus labios curvándose en una extraña sonrisa que ni Malika ni Luwaih lograron descifrar- mala suerte entonces. Mis felicitaciones a ambos por su compromiso. Espero recibir una invitación para la boda de los dos-

Y sin decir más, Ayan les dio la espalda para regresar a sus habitaciones sin despedirse o agradecerles por haberles hecho perder el tiempo. Malika arrugó la nariz ante ese arrebato, pero tomó el brazo de su padre y lo condujo a la salida del palacio, seguidos de Luwaih.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Ayan los siguió con la mirada desde el balcón de su palacio hasta que se perdieron de vista entre las calles de la ciudad. Suspiró largamente al perderla de vista

-Parece que la chica te rechazó- dijo Plagg en un tono divertido mientras que engullía un trozo de queso particularmente grande- tienes que admitir que no manejaste este asunto de la mejor manera-

-¿No crees que lo manejé bien?-

-Yo no diría bien- dijo el kwami en tono sarcástico- si tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo, diría que fuiste de lo más idiota-

-Bah. Eso parece, pero no estoy convencido de que esos dos estén juntos- dijo el chico pensativo mientras que caminaba de regreso al interior de su habitación pensativo- ¿viste cómo me habló?-

-Te puso en tu lugar, si quieres mi opinión- dijo Plagg encogiendo los hombros- esa chica tiene agallas…-

-Sí…- dijo Ayan con una sonrisa soñadora- su terquedad es tan… irresistible. No, tengo que acercarme a Malika. Y si como Ayan no me soporta…-

-¿Te acercarás como Qat 'aswad?- dijo Plagg, tragando el queso y mirándolo con curiosidad- sabes que tu alter ego es un peligroso criminal. Debe de tenerte miedo, sobre todo después de tu visita a la tienda de telas y el incidente con la escoba. Tendrás mucho más suerte como sultán que como un villano que ataca a comerciantes por diversión-

-Quizá- dijo Ayan volviéndose hacia él- pero puedo usarlo para acercarme a ella, para ganarme su confianza y conocerla mejor…-

-Claro, porque eso no es para nada una idea estúpida…- dijo el kwami en tono sarcástico mientras que rodaba los ojos, pero Ayan ya no lo estaba escuchando.

-Plagg, transfórame-

x-x-x

_Casa de Muhammad Gadaff_

_Esa noche_

Esa noche, Malika estaba con Luwaih en el techo de su casa, mirando la ciudad mientras que escuchaba la música que el chico tocaba en su laúd. El asunto con el sultán había logrado ponerla de muy mal humor, y a pesar de que quería estar a solas para charlar al respecto con Tikki, realmente agradecía la compañía de Luwaih.

-Se hace tarde- dijo finalmente el chico en tono de disculpa, dejando de tocar su instrumento y poniéndolo en su espalda- será mejor que te deje ir a dormir. Sé muy bien que tienes trabajo en la mañana, tiñendo el pedido de telas que quiere el sultán-

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Malika sonriendo agradecida con su mejor amigo- antes de que te vayas, déjame decirte que te agradezco, por habernos acompañado al palacio, a mi padre y a mí. Y por ayudarme a salir de ese problema-

-No es nada- dijo Luwaih con esa sonrisa dulce que tenía- puede que no vaya a ser tu esposo, pero al menos soy tu amigo. Y no iba a dejar que un niño mimado como él te obligara a hacer algo que no quieres-

Malika sonrió levemente mientras que Luwaih besaba su mejilla y se despedía de ella, para salir de su casa y dirigirse a la suya. Mientras tanto, la chica se quedó mirando hacia la distancia. El palacio era tan hermoso por fuera, pero se había sentido frío y vacío, sin mencionar el chico mimado que era el sultán en esos momentos.

Cerró los ojos mientras que pensaba en el sultán Ayan. Era un hombre muy apuesto, pero le dio una pésima impresión cuando quiso convencer a su padre ofreciéndole dinero. ¿Ella, pertenecer al harem del sultán? Eso jamás.

Malika separó un poco un pliegue de su hiyab para hablar con Tikki.

-Ugh, ¿escuchaste todo eso? Es un completo idiota- dijo Malika en voz alta, dando una patada en el suelo- ¿cómo se atreve?-

-¿Quién es un completo idiota, _'amira_?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver que nuevamente se trataba de Qat 'aswad en persona, mostrándole casi todos los dientes con su enorme sonrisa. Y desafortunadamente en ese momento ella no era Sayida, sino solamente Malika y no tenía ninguna manera de pelear contra él.

Al verlo acercarse a ella, Malika abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que quizá Luwaih aún podría escucharla, pero Qat 'aswad le cubrió la boca con su mano y ahogó su grito.

-Mmmf…-

-Shhh… no quisiera que despertaras a tu padre- dijo Qat 'aswad, pero su tono no era amenazante.

Aún así, Malika comenzó a sentir el pánico apoderarse de ella. No podía pedir ayuda ni transformarse, ademas de que su archienemigo estaba en el techo de su casa. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Qat 'aswad no parecía venir a pelear. El chico suavizó su mirada sin retirar su mano de la boca de Malika.

-Por favor, _'amira, _solo escúchame por un momento. Voy a quitar mi mano, pero no grites- dijo Qat 'aswad en voz baja- no voy a hacerte daño, solamente quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí?-

-Mmmfff…-

-Tienes mi palabra que no te haré ningún daño- dijo el chico mientras que retiraba su mano al verla asentir y daba un paso atrás para darle espacio.

-Aaarggg…- se quejó Malika, asustada y molesta en partes iguales, dando un paso atrás- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?¿Qué quieres?-

-Ya te lo dije, solamente quiero hablar contigo,_ 'amira_\- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa para calmarla. No era su sonrisa maliciosa con la que amenazaba a los comerciantes para que entreguen sus pertenencias o que le mostraba a Sayida durante sus peleas, era más bien una sonrisa amable y, hasta cierto punto, temerosa- estaba esperando a que tu novio se fuera para poder charlar contigo en paz-

-No es mi novio, y no me llames así- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos- me llamo Malika. Y no creas que me olvidado de tu actuación de aquella mañana en la tienda. ¡Trataste de robarnos la tela más cara que tenemos!-

-Malika- repitió Qat 'aswad. Se veía realmente arrepentido, aunque Malika no estaba segura de que fuera sincero. La máscara cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero sus brillantes ojos de gato se veían tristes y sus orejas estaban caídas. Parecía un gatito regañado- no niego que lo que hice estuvo mal. No volveré a hacerlo. De hecho, una de las razones por las que vine era para disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento en esa ocasión. Sé que te asusté; eso no estuvo nada bien. ¿Podemos ser amigos?-

Y diciendo eso, Qat 'aswad extendió su mano abierta hacia ella con una mirada expectante, como rogando con los ojos que la tomara. Malika miró alternadamente sus ojos y su mano, como si no estuviera segura de estrecharla.

-¿Qué?- dijo él como si estuviera fingiendo estar ofendido, pero incluso sus orejas estaban caídas- las garras son para pelar, pero no te lastimarán-

Finalmente, Malika tomó su mano y la estrechó.

-Podemos ser amigos- dijo la chica finalmente soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos- pero más vale que me te comportes, gato pulgoso. Si no, te echaré de aquí. Ya sabes que tengo una escoba y no vacilaré en usarla-

Qat 'aswad rió en voz baja.

-No dudo que lo hagas- dijo el chico recordando vívidamente el golpe de aquella mañana, llevándose la mano a su mejilla derecha, la cual había sentido el mayor impacto del "arma" de Malika. Ya no le dolía, pero aún lo recordaba bastante bien- ya vi la primera parte de ese espectáculo, y no tengo deseos de una continuación-

Malika no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Al ver su sonrisa, las orejas de Qat 'aswad se alzaron como las de un gato feliz. Aquello hizo que incluso se le escapara una risita. Jamás creyó que pensaría que el infame Qat 'aswad, su enemigo jurado, le parecería algo tierno. La chica tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reír ante la idea.

-Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo la chica, parpadeando para intentar volver a mostrarle una expresión seria y tomando asiento donde había estado antes.

-¿Tienes curiosidad, _'amira_?- dijo el chico alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Malika- dijo ella aún fingiendo que no le importaba lo que el gato negro tenía que decirle- y no es curiosidad. Eso solo significa que entre más pronto escupas lo que vienes a decirme, más pronto te vas a ir-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el chico en un tono travieso, sentándose en el suelo y mirando de reojo la variedad de panecillos enrollados que estaban en una mesita improvisada que Malika había traído antes para compartirle a Luwaih. Qat 'aswad tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca- mmm…esto está delicioso. ¿Es baklawa?-

-Sí, y esos no eran para ti-

-No tienes que ponerte tan defensiva conmigo, Malika- dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza después de tragar un bocado- te caigo bien, puedo sentirlo-

-Claro que no me caes bien- dijo ella cruzando los brazos y volviendo su mirada al lado contrario, como una niña obstinada más que realmente molesta- eres un ladrón-

-Lo soy- admitió Qat 'aswad asintiendo- y entiendo que no quieras confiar en mí, pero estoy seguro de que me ganaré tu confianza tarde o temprano-

-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?- dijo Malika, mirándolo con escepticismo- ¿dejarás de robar si te lo pido?-

-Si eso es lo que la princesa desea- dijo Qat 'aswad.

-Pfff… muy gracioso-

-No bromeo, Malika- dijo el chico seriamente- si te hace feliz que deje de robar, lo haré-

Malika entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera leer el fondo de su alma. Después de unos segundos se relajó finalmente y se deslizó de su asiento hacia el suelo junto a él.

-¿Quién eres, Qat 'aswad?- dijo Malika.

-Solamente soy un hombre valiente e increíblemente apuesto que está buscando el favor de la dama más hermosa de Arabia- dijo alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-Olvidaste decir modesto- dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

-Eso también- sonrió él.

-Entonces, ¿quién eres realmente?- volvió a preguntar Malika.

-Ah ah- dijo Qat 'aswad, dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice, provocando que la chica se alejara un poco de él- no debes de saber mi identidad secreta, _'amira_. Esas son las reglas. De otra manera estarías el peligro-

Malika se mordió la lengua, decepcionada de esa respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Qat 'aswad no parecía querer revelar mucho sobre su identidad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo él.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan poderoso?- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿conseguiste tu poder de alguna manera?-

Como respuesta, Qat 'aswad le mostró su anillo.

-Este anillo me da mis poderes- dijo el chico. Malika sonrió, recordando lo que le había dicho Tikki sobre el anillo del Gato Negro. Claro que no podía decir nada, o Qat 'aswad adivinaría su identidad secreta.

-¿Tu familia… tus padres tienen alguna profesión? No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- dijo ella al ver la expresión desolada que puso cuando mencionó a su familia.

El chico le mostró una expresión triste.

-No, está bien, no es tu culpa- dijo Qat 'aswad forzándose por sonreír- no conocí a mi madre, ella murió al darme a luz. Y mi padre falleció hace apenas unos meses. Ahora yo me encargo de… del negocio familiar-

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No debí haberte preguntado eso, no tenía idea…- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y deslizándola a su espalda, frotándola en círculos como si quisiera consolarlo. El chico se tensó ante el contacto, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le mostrara empatía de esa manera.

Qat 'aswad cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se sentía bien eso. Cada vez se convencía más que quería a esa mujer para sí mismo.

-Está bien, Malika- dijo el chico relajando su postura y volviendo a sonreír con sinceridad- no te preocupes por mí, es solo que… no estaba acostumbrado a… quiero decir, nadie me lo había preguntado eso antes. ¿Otra pregunta?-

Malika se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en un gesto pensativo. No sabía qué otra cosa preguntarle. Estaba pensando en hacerle preguntas para averiguar su identidad secreta, pero sus últimas respuestas le habían hecho pensar que su archienemigo era realmente un chico muy triste y solitario, y tenía que admitir que ahora que lo conocía le daba algo de pena.

-¿Tienes otra familia, gatito?¿Eres casado?-

Qat 'aswad pareció sorprenderse por esa pregunta, pero al parecer se olvidó de su tristeza anterior y sonrió astuto.

-Aún no, pero hay una hermosa mujer con la que me gustaría mucho casarme. ¿Porqué preguntas?¿Acaso estás interesada?- dijo el chico alzando repetidamente las cejas otra vez y acercándose demasiado a ella, de modo que las narices de ambos casi se tocaron. Malika gruñó y alejó su rostro del suyo con su dedo índice en la nariz de él.

-Ugh- dijo ella en un tono exasperado- ¡por supuesto que no! Y parece que no sabes respetar el espacio personal-

Qat 'aswad rió en voz baja ante el gesto.

-La oferta sigue en pie, _'amira_\- dijo el chico entre bromas, pero Malika no pudo saber que hablaba un poco en serio- ¿hay algo más que quisieras saber de mí?-

-Sí- dijo Malika extendiendo su mano hacia él y tocando las orejas que sobresalían del turbante del chico, quien cerró los ojos y comenzó a ronronear en voz baja- pareces tener un buen corazón, gatito. ¿Porqué un chico como tú decidiría volverse un ladrón?-

Qat 'aswad se sorprendió de nuevo por esa pregunta, y no sabía que responderle. La verdad era que había pensado que era divertido escaparse del palacio de tanto en tanto y hacer travesuras en la ciudad, pero no podía decirle eso. Tanin lo había encontrado en una de sus primeras escapadas en la ciudad y lo había convencido de seguir robando. Como él no necesitaba dinero, regalaba todo su botín al portador del Miraculous del dragón.

-No lo sé- dijo finalmente Qat 'aswad encogiendo los hombros- no sé cómo explicarlo. No es como que necesite el dinero. Es solo que…- bajó la mirada. Malika tenía una habilidad impresionante para hacerlo sentir culpable por sus travesuras.

La chica levantó la mano y acarició sus orejas otra vez, volviendo a arrancarle el ronroneo que había escuchado antes. Ella sonrió levemente: era tan tierno el ronroneo. Iba a decir algo cuando ambos escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la lejanía. Malika retiró su mano, y Qat 'aswad alzó las orejas con una expresión alerta.

Los dos miraron en la distancia. Una gran columna de humo se había formado en la distancia, como si hubiera ocurrido un incendio. Algunos habitantes corría despavoridos en dirección contraria del humo. No necesitaron nada más para imaginarse de qué se trataba.

Qat 'aswad sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Tanin? Robar ocasionalmente a los comerciantes de la ciudad era una cosa, esto era algo completamente diferente…

-Oh no- la voz de Qat 'aswad sacó a Malika de su sorpresa- parece que Tanin está causando destrozos. Tengo que detenerlo-

-Qat 'aswad, espera…- dijo Malika tomando su mano para evitar que se alejara. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Tanin, el dragón, creo que está causando desmanes a propósito para asustar a la gente de la ciudad. Eso es muy malo- dijo Qat 'aswad- tengo que detenerlo antes de que llegue demasiado lejos. No quisiera que llegara a lastimar a mi _'amira_\- añadió guiñando el ojo, intentando poner una sonrisa traviesa que no engañó a Malika.

Qat 'aswad tomó su mano y presionó sus labios en el dorso de la misma antes de saltar al techo contiguo y correr hacia donde se encontraba la creciente columna de humo. Una vez que Malika estuvo sola, abrió el pliegue del hiyab donde Tikki se ocultaba.

-¿Escuchaste todo eso, Tikki?- dijo ella, aún mirando hacia donde Qat 'aswad había desaparecido.

-Tal parece que Qat 'aswad no es tan malo como creíamos- dijo la kwami con una sonrisa esperanzada. Todo parecía indicar que el gato negro pronto regresaría al lado de Sayida.

-No es tan malo. Creo que él es un chico muy solitario y triste debajo de esa máscara de despreocupación. Y bueno, creo que vamos a tener que darle una mano a ese gato pulgoso- dijo Malika volviéndose a su kwami, quien asintió con seguridad- vamos Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Mercado de la ciudad _

_Más tarde_

Qat 'aswad frunció el entrecejo al ver el desastre que su compañero había causado en la ciudad. Al parecer se había convertido en un dragón de agua y había inundado todos los puestos del mercado, arruinando las mercancías de todos.

El chico no podía creer lo que sucedió. Si bien se había unido a Tanin, ambos habían acordado solo robar, no hacer eso.

"¿Qué he hecho?", pensó el chico horrorizado "¡mis pobres súbditos! ¿Porqué me uní a él?"

-Ah, aquí estás, Qat 'aswad- dijo Tanin llegando detrás de él y poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿viniste a participar en la diversión? Apuesto a que yo puedo hacer llorar a más de esos sucios plebeyos que tú-

-Tanin, esto no está bien- dijo Qat 'aswad volviéndose hacia él- esto no fue lo que ambos habíamos acordado. Dijimos que un robo una vez por semana para divertirnos, no destruir la forma de vida de cientos de personas que trabajan aquí-

-Pfff… no seas aguafiestas- dijo Tanin restándole importancia- unas cuantas casas incendiadas no…-

-No, no puedes seguir así- lo interrumpió Qat 'aswad- no podemos seguir así. ¡Tienes que detenerte de inmediato!-

-No tienes porqué darme órdenes, Qat 'aswad- dijo el portador del Dragón en un tono más agresivo, como si lo estuviera retando a contrariarlo- si no te gusta, puedes irte a lloriquear a tu palacio sobre lo injusta que es tu vida-

El chico palideció mortalmente. Así que Tanin sospechaba quien era. Eso no importaba en ese momento, tenía que vencerlo para quitarle su Miraculous y evitar que siga lastimando a los demás. Si tan solo tuviera una manera de contactar a Sayida para pedirle ayuda.

Qat 'aswad sacudió la cabeza. Incluso si pudiera contactarla, ella no lo ayudaría después de todas las veces que habían peleado.

"Sayida vendrá a ayudarte, Ayan", le dijo Plagg en su mente "ella es tu compañera. Tu verdadera compañera. Aguanta mientras tanto"

Qat 'aswad tenía serias dudas de que eso fuera a pasar, pero tomó su bastón y se preparó para pelear contra el dragón.

-No te dejaré seguir destruyendo la ciudad- dijo él poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh, así que decidiste perder tu Miraculous y tu vida, Qat 'aswad- dijo Tanin frunciendo el entrecejo en su dirección mientras que empuñaba su espada. Vio que el joven no parecía haberse retractado de su pose defensiva- bien, que así sea. DRAGON DE AGUA-

El hombre se convirtió en una ola y atacó a Qat 'aswad, quien lo evadió saltando al techo de una casa cercana. El chico cerró un puño derecho y miró a su enemigo entrecerrando los ojos. Respiró hondo al ver a su enemigo volverse a convertir en un hombre de carne y hueso.

-CATACLISM-

Qat 'aswad corrió hacia Tanin, arrodillándose cerca de él y tocando el suelo con la mano, destruyendo parte de la calle. El hombre tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero volvió a convertirse en dragón de agua y dirigiéndose hacia el chico, rodeándolo después en una esfera de agua e impidiéndole respirar. Qat 'aswad pataleó para tratar de salir de la burbuja de agua, pero Tanin no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Te lo advertí, Qat 'aswad-

"Voy a morir", pensó Qat 'aswad tratando desesperadamente de salir de la burbuja. El agua se metía en su boca y no le permitía hablar para invocar su poder de destrucción. No podía volver a usar su poder de Cataclism, no podía ni hablar y sus garras tampoco servían de nada, no podían reventar la burbuja "por Alá, voy a morir aquí y…"

Pero cuando aún estaba pensando en ello, un hilo rodeó su cintura y tiró de él con fuerza, sacándolo de la burbuja y dejándolo caer al suelo pesadamente. El chico tosió desesperadamente para escupir toda el agua que tenía en sus pulmones y se dejó al suelo caer boca arriba. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la sonrisa de Sayida.

-¿Tan pronto volviste a las andadas, gatito?- dijo la chica.

-Ugh, llegas en el peor momento posible, catarina- dijo Qat 'aswad en un tono exasperado mientras ponía las manos en el suelo para tratar de incorporarse. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente por culpa del frío aire de la noche en el desierto y se abrazó a sí mismo para evitarlo. Se incorporó de rodillas y levantó sus ojos hacia Sayida- escucha, justo ahora no puedo pelear contigo, estoy en medio de algo importante, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Tanin va a destruir la ciudad si no…-

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Qat 'aswad. He venido a ayudarte- lo interrumpió Sayida mientras que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Pfff…- dijo el chico.

-No te voy a lastimar, ¿sabes?- dijo ella sin moverse, aún ofreciéndole su mano- es mi trabajo proteger la ciudad. Es nuestro trabajo-

La chica rodó los ojos, aún tendiendo su mano, hasta que finalmente Qat 'aswad la tomó y se puso de pie. Plagg le había dicho que ella era su complemento, que estaban destinados a pelear juntos, no uno contra el otro. Qat 'aswad no había querido escucharlo, porque no quería dejar de divertirse robando, pero después de lo que hizo Tanin, sabía que no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran igual. Era su ciudad, él era el sultán después de todo.

-Bah, está bien, te daré una oportunidad. Veamos si eres lo bastante buena para pelear a mi lado, novata- dijo Qat 'aswad.

-De acuerdo, gatito, solo trata de seguirme el paso- dijo Sayida, guiñándole el ojo y saltando hacia donde el Dragón estaba causando destrozos.

Tanin miró a la chica recién llegada con desdén al ver que Qat 'aswad se puso de pie junto a ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa niñita, Qat 'aswad?- dijo el dragón en un tono burlón- ¿acaso crees que esa mujer te va a salvar de tu destino?-

-La niñita está escuchando todo lo que dices, mucha gracias- dijo Sayida cruzando los brazos y volviéndose hacia Qat 'aswad- tenemos un lagarto que echar de la ciudad. ¿Estás listo, gatito?-

-¿Estás lista tú, _sayidati_?- dijo él guiñando un ojo.

Sayida sonrió, y ambos se lanzaron contra el dragón. Tanin frunció el entrecejo al ver a sus dos ahora enemigos. Los atacó, pero los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y se asintieron antes de lanzarse al ataque. Tanin se puso en guardia blandiendo su espada al ver que la chica se dirigía a él con intención de golpearlo con el puño. Tanin sonrió pensando que sería fácil herirla con su espada, pero en el último minuto la chica lanzó el yoyo hacia uno de los techos y se apartó para darle oportunidad a Qat 'aswad para golpearlo con su bastón.

Tanin miró furioso a los dos. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubieran coordinado sin hablar, como si siempre hubieran sido aliados? Y a juzgar como se miraban, ellos también estaban sorprendidos. El dragón evadió sus ataques y, cuando Qat 'aswad estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, se convirtió en dragón de aire para esquivarlos.

-¡Dragón de aire!-

Qat 'aswad abanicó solamente un puñado de aire, gruñó frustrado y se volvió a Sayida.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- dijo el chico recuperando el aliento y cayendo en cuenta de lo poderoso que era su enemigo- nos va a evadir cada vez que intentemos golpeamos-

Sayida se quedó pensativa mientras que empuñaba su yoyo. Qat 'aswad tenía razón, era difícil golpearlo cuando se convertía en los dragones elementales. A menos que…

-Creo que necesitamos un poco de suerte- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su compañero- LUCKY CHARM-

Un gran abanico rojo con motas negras, como los que usan los sirvientes en el palacio del sultán para protegerlo del calero, cayó del cielo en sus manos.

-¿Un abanico?- dijo Qat 'aswad rodando los ojos con una expresión exasperada- es bueno para quitar el calor, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda para vencer a Tanin. ¿O qué vas a hacer, golpear su cabeza con él?-

La chica ignoró la queja de su compañero y miró a su alrededor. Vio una de las carpas del mercado, y después a Qat 'aswad. Su expresión preocupada se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa.

-Qat 'aswad, toma esa carpa y extiéndela cuando yo te diga. Vamos a usarla para atrapar a Tanin- dijo Sayida y, al ver la expresión de sorpresa que le lanzaban el chico, añadió- confía en mí-

Qat 'aswad la miró por unos segundos como si estuviera dudando de su cordura, pero finalmente asintió y se apresuró a tomar la carpa de tela que la chica le había indicado. Mientras tanto, Sayida puso el abanico en el suelo y lanzó su yoyo para atrapar con él los brazos de Tanin.

-Arrgg…-

-Ríndete, Tanin- dijo Sayida- te atrapamos-

-Eso es lo que crees, catarina- dijo el portador del dragón- ¡eres tan ingenua como Qat 'aswad! Dragón de aire-

Tanin escapó del yoyo cuando se convirtió en un puño de aire, y Sayida sonrió, sabiendo que ya había ganado. Tomó el abanico con cuidado y comenzó a agitarlo en dirección a su compañero.

-¡Qat 'aswad, ahora!-

El chico asintió y extendió la carpa, atrapando en ella a Tanin, quien recuperó su forma habitual al verse atrapado por la tela.

-Aaaarggg…-

-Wow, tu loco plan funcionó- dijo Qat 'aswad volviéndose hacia Sayida y extendiendo su mano para tomar el collar del dragón mientras que forcejeaba con él, pero Tanin lo golpeó en el abdomen y se convirtió en dragón de agua, escapando de entre los brazos del chico.

-Me las pagarán los dos. ¡Te arrepentirás por cambiarte de bando, Qat 'aswad!- siseó Tanin mientras que se alejaba, convirtiéndose en un relámpago y desapareciendo en la distancia.

El chico se volvió a Sayida mientras que ambos recuperaban el aliento. La chica le estaba sonriendo levemente, y él sintió un vuelco al verla. Esa mujer lo había sorprendido, su inteligencia y su valentía lo impresionaron. Se sorprendió al verla extender su brazo con su puño cerrado hacia él.

-Bien jugado, gatito- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

Qat 'aswad sintió un lindo vuelco. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía sinceramente que había hecho algo bien. Sus consejeros y sirvientes lo elogiaban todo el tiempo, pero sabía que todos sus cumplidos eran falsos. Por la expresión de Sayida, ella estaba sinceramente agradecida e impresionada con él. Qat 'aswad sonrió y chocó su puño contra el de ella.

-Bien jugado, _sayidati_-

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Cuando Tikki terminó esa parte del relato, Adrien se cruzó de brazos y bufó un poco fastidiado. No le gustaba cómo estaba yendo esa historia. El chico Luwaih sonaba bastante parecido a Luka, y eso le desagradaba al hacerlo recordar que Marinette amaba a ese otro chico.

-Creo que ya sabemos que pasará- dijo el chico rubio tristemente- Malika finalmente se casará con Luwaih y le romperá el corazón a Ayan-

Marinette se volvió hacia él y frunció el entrecejo al tiempo que encogía las piernas. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Adrien? Creyó que se había ablandado, pero nuevamente estaba ahí ese extraña expresión de decepción.

-No, claro que no- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos sintiéndose exasperado. Era la segunda vez que el chico decía algo así- cachorro idiota, ni siquiera has terminado de escuchar la historia y ya estás llegando a esas conclusiones extrañas-

Adrien gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Marinette- parece que ambos comenzaron finalmente a llevarse bien, y ni siquiera saben sus identidades-

-Por supuesto que habrá problemas. Pero primero, hay una persona de la que no les hemos hablado, y que es muy importante para que entiendan esta historia- dijo Tikki- se llama Hasan, y era el consejero principal del sultán-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Qat 'aswad realmente no es tan malo, y cambió al lado del bien al caer en cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo a sus súbditos. Además tuvimos un momento MariChat, o MaliQat mejor dicho. Por supuesto, el portador del dragón no dejará las cosas tan fáciles para nuestros héroes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. abrazos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 15

_Afueras de la ciudad_

_Esa noche_

Tras despedirse de Sayida, Qat 'aswad se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, justo detrás del palacio del sultán. Con la oscuridad como cobertura, el chico miró a su alrededor buscando algo en particular. Pronto encontró lo que llegó a buscar, y se detuvo frente a un par de árboles.

-Detransformación-

Plagg salió del anillo y flotó cansado hacia el hombro de Ayan, dejándose caer en el para descansar. El chico llevaba la cabeza descubierta, habiendo olvidado su turbante en el interior de su palacio.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, chico?- preguntó Plagg- ¿no hay queso?-

Ayan no le respondió, y caminó en silencio hacia los dos árboles. Bajo las copas de ambos había un par de lápidas, un par de tumbas, una completamente cubierta de flores de todos colores, y otra más reciente, cubierta de tierra.

-_'ami, 'abi_\- dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el suelo- seguramente estarán decepcionados de mí-

Los ojos verdes de Plagg se volvieron a su elegido y luego a las dos lápidas. El viejo sultán y su reina eran quienes descansaban ahí. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado en la mente de Ayan.

-Soy un estúpido- dijo Ayan, su voz quebrándose- jamás debí confiar en alguien como Tanin. Ustedes no habrían cometido ese error, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué clase de líder soy, haciendo sufrir así a mis súbditos por diversión?-

Se abrazó a sí mismo. Se sentía avergonzado de haber usado sus poderes para atacar a sus propios súbditos solo para divertirse y pasar el tiempo. Su padre estaría decepcionado. El viejo sultán jamás había sido así, él había vivido toda su vida para servir a sus súbditos. Ayan casi podía ver a su padre mirándolo con esa expresión decepcionada.

A su madre no la había conocido, pero seguramente ella también se sentiría mal de ver cómo le agradecía el hecho de haber dado la vida por él, usarla para aterrorizar a los habitantes de la ciudad por diversión.

-Ayan…- dijo Plagg en voz baja al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Dejó caer las orejas tristemente, pero Ayan no lo estaba mirando.

-Todo esto va a cambiar, _'ami, 'abi- _dijo el chico en tono decisivo- les prometo que de ahora en delante protegerá a mis súbditos, como sultán y como Qat 'aswad. Sayida tiene razón, es mi deber proteger mi ciudad-

Ayan se puso de pie y se limpió los ojos con una mano, antes de volverse a su kwami.

-Vamos de regreso a casa- dijo el chico en voz baja- te daré tu queso. Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Palacio del Sultán_

_Una semana más tarde_

Hasan se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, sintiendo la ansiedad apoderarse de él al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como lo había planeado. Tenía dos opciones para aumentar su poder personal, y ninguna de las dos estaba saliendo como lo que tenía planeado.

Hacía un par de meses que el viejo sultán había fallecido, y su estúpido hijo adolescente había ascendido al trono. El nuevo sultán no era más que un mocoso que apenas tenía la edad suficiente marcada por la ley para gobernar el país por sí mismo, y al parecer se había obsesionado con la hija del vendedor de telas. A pesar de que una semana atrás había llamado a la mujer en cuestión y a su padre y había sido rechazado, Ayan seguía hablando sobre ella y diciendo que finalmente la haría su esposa.

Ese asunto con la chica que había flechado a Ayan lo hacía sentirse furioso porque desde que gobernaba el antiguo sultán, Hasan había intentado convencerlo de tomar a su hija Saira como su primera esposa, pero el joven sultán siempre se había negado.

Y su plan para que Qat 'aswad y Tanin crearan el suficiente caos en la ciudad para apoyar su argumento de que Ayan era demasiado joven e irresponsable para ser sultán, aumentando así su poder personal, se había arruinado por completo al tener la noticia de que el Gato Negro se unió a la nueva heroína, la catarina llamada Sayida, en contra de Tanin.

En la última semana, Tanin había intentando causar desmanes en la ciudad, pero tanto Sayida como Qat 'aswad siempre aparecían para detenerlo constantemente, y el poder de la Catarina regresaba todo a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. De haber sido enemigos en el pasado, la Catarina y el Gato Negros se habían convertido en un par de compañeros inseparables como si lo hubieran sido desde el primer día.

Hasan sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Solo tenía una opción, y esta era hacer entrar en razón a sultán para casarse con su propia hija y olvidar a la plebeya. Saira tenía que ser su primera esposa y la madre del futuro sultán. Si no, sus planes se verían arruinados.

Y justo en ese momento tenía su oportunidad. Vio que Ayan había salido de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala del consejo, y se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que entrara. El chico llevaba esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía y parecía ir por el pasillo hablando solo. Al contacto, Ayan dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero se volvió hacia su consejero.

-Ah, Hasan, eres tú- dijo Ayan acomodándose el turbante sobre su cabeza y sonriendo apenado- me diste un susto-

-No fue mi intención, señor- dijo Hasan inclinándose ante él- pero quería hablar con usted antes de entre al consejo. Estoy enterado sobre el asunto de la vendedora de telas-

-¿Qué sobre eso?- dijo Ayan, borrando su sonrisa y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me temo que es un error seguir persiguiéndola, señor- dijo Hasan sacudiendo la cabeza- parece que su padre no quiere dársela en matrimonio. Envié algunos espías a su vecindario y según la información que tengo, ella lo detesta- Ayan no parecía impresionado por ello, así que Hasan continuó- además, supe que le mintió sobre estar comprometida con ese otro chico. Creo que con eso puede saber que no es…-

-Ya sabía que mintió, Hasan- dijo Ayan con una sonrisa que el hombre no entendió- pero no te preocupes por ello, estoy seguro de que cambiará de opinión-

-Señor, mi hija es una mejor opción para ser su primera esposa que esa plebeya- dijo Hasan usando toda la paciencia que tenía- si aún desea a esa mujer porque es hermosa, podemos arreglar algo para incluirla en su harem. El reino está desesperado por un heredero, majestad. Estoy seguro de que Saira le podrá dar los hijos que necesita para asegurar su dinastía. Pero una vendedora no puede ser su reina-

Ayan borró su sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo el joven sultán frunciendo el entrecejo. En ese punto no estaba dispuesto a negociar con él. Conforme pasaban los días, el chico se enamoraba más y más de Malika- yo ya tomé mi decisión. No quiero tener un harem, solo la quiero a ella-

Y diciendo esto, Ayan entró a la sala del consejo. Hasan frunció el entrecejo y respiró hondo para calmarse. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente o perdería su oportunidad. Y aprovechando que el sultán estaría ocupado durante algunas horas en el consejo, llamó a su carruaje para bajar a la ciudad.

x-x-x

_Tienda de telas_

_Más tarde_

Malika recogió las telas que había tendido esa mañana, las cuales ya estaban completamente secas. Ya casi terminaba el encargo que había hecho el sultán. Aliya, su mejor amiga, la acompañaba siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Has estado inusualmente callada este último par de semanas- observó Aliya, ajustándose su hiyab sobre su cabeza. A diferencia de Malika, su mejor amiga era muy observadora y se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de su cambio de conducta- ¿dónde te has estado metiendo? He venido varias veces a verte, y nadie sabe donde estás-

-A veces me siento encerrada y salgo a estirar las piernas- dijo Malika encogiendo los hombros- no me digas que no has hecho lo mismo-

Malika sonrió al recordar sus aventuras la última semana con Qat 'aswad. Si al principio le había desagradado un poco por haber sido un ladrón, ahora que lo conocía mejor se había encariñado con él. Además, todas las noches llegaba al techo de su casa a charlar con ella como Malika y a comer bocadillos. Su corazón se había ablandado hacia él.

_FLASHBACK_

_Techo de la casa de Malika_

_Unos días antes_

_La chica subió con una bandeja de bocaditos tan pronto como el sol se puso y ella terminó de preparar las telas para ser teñidas. Cuando subió las escaleras, sonrió al ver que Qat 'aswad ya estaba ahí, llevando consigo una pequeña caja cuadrada y portando una sonrisa tímida._

_-Salam- sonrió él._

_-Salam- repitió ella- ¿porqué te ves tan sospechoso, gatito?-_

_Qat 'aswad caminó hacia ella y le mostró lo que tenía en su caja. En su interior llevaba varias frutas frescas, sumamente difíciles de conseguir. En el desierto era mucho más fácil conseguir dátiles o frutos secos, no uvas ni granadas. De hecho, Malika jamás había probado eso._

_-Pero… ¿dónde conseguiste esto?- dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente._

_-Tengo mis medios- dijo Qat 'aswad sonriendo travieso._

_-¿Los robaste?- _

_-No, por supuesto que no- dijo él, fingiendo estar ofendido- prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, ¿recuerdas? Digamos que tengo algunos contactos en interior el palacio, y conseguí que me obsequiaran esto. Creí que te gustaría probar estas frutas-_

_-¿Tienes un conocido en el palacio del sultán?- dijo Malika mirándolo sospechosamente._

_-Ah ah, no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo- dijo Qat 'aswad sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndole travieso- si están tan desesperada por saber mi identidad, primero tengo que confiar en ti-_

_-¿No confías en mí?- _

_-Por supuesto, pero no quiero ponerte en peligro- dijo el chico borrando su sonrisa- si Tanin llega a sospechar que alguien conoce mi identidad, por supuesto que va a intentar atacar a esa persona para llegar a mí- _

_Malika lo miró con una sonrisa triste y pensando en cambiar la conversación tomó una de las uvas, antes de ponerla en su boca y masticarla. Sus ojos casi brillaron de emoción._

_-Esto está delicioso, gatito- dijo ella- muchas gracias-_

_-Sabía que te iba a gustar- respondió Qat 'aswad con una enorme sonrisa. Sus orejas estaban alertas, como si estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo. Ladeó su cabeza para acercarla a Malika._

_-Además, te has comportado como un héroe en la última semana- dijo ella, acercando su mano a sus orejas y rascándolas suavemente, haciéndolo ronronear de contento- escuché todo sobre ti y Sayida. Mereces los pastelillos que preparé para ti-_

_-Mmm…- dijo el chico sin dejar de ronronear mientras que tomó un pastelillo y lo probaba- podría comer esto toda mi vida-_

_-Te aburrirías-_

_-Jamás- dijo él, sonriéndole a Malika- si eso significaba pasar el tiempo cerca de ti- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Malika!-

La voz de Aliya la sacó de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó y volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en que pasaré las siguientes semanas trabajando en el pedido del sultán, tan pronto como llegue el resto del pigmento púrpura- dijo ella en voz baja.

La chica volvió su atención a las telas que estaba doblando con cuidado cuando la chica vio a alguien entrar a la tienda. Al menos cuatro soldados del palacio, acompañados de un hombre que no habían visto nunca, pero estaba tan ricamente vestido como el sultán.

-_Salam_\- dijo el hombre seriamente- he venido a ver a Muhammad Gadaff, de parte del sultán-

-Mi… mi padre está enfermo- dijo Malika en voz baja mientras que Aliya se ponía de pie y fruncía el entrecejo al ver la expresión del hombre. No le daba una buena espina- pero le diré que está aquí-

Malika también se sintió visiblemente incómoda con la mirada de ese hombre mientras que subía a avisar a su padre que alguien del palacio quería verlo. Pronto regresó con su respuesta.

-Mi padre lo espera- dijo la chica.

El hombre siguió a Malika escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de su padre y entró en ella después de apartarla hacia un lado y cerrando con brusquedad la puerta prácticamente en la cara de la chica.

-Ugh… que tipo tan grosero- siseó Aliya, quien había subido detrás de ella, cruzando los brazos.

-Shh… estoy tratando de escuchar qué es lo que dicen- dijo Malika, apoyando su oído en la puerta. Aliya hizo lo mismo.

-_Salam_, Muhammad Gadaff- dijo el recién llegado- he venido con un asunto muy importante del que tenemos que hablar. El sultán está obsesionado con su hija y, sin importar lo mucho que lo hemos aconsejado para que no lo haga, está decidido a tenerla a como de lugar. Y por el bien del reino, eso no debe de suceder-

-¿Qué?- escucharon decir al padre de Malika, mientras que las dos chicas se cubrían la boca con la mano detrás de la puerta.

-Por ello he venido a ordenarle que case a su hija de inmediato- dijo Hasan en un tono que no admitía réplicas- con ese chico que le mintió al sultán o con quien sea-

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí detrás de la puerta. Así que sabían que Luwaih había mentido y, peor aún, el mensaje del hombre no era nada bueno para Malika.

-Mi hija desposará a quien ella quiera, cuando ella lo considere- dijo Muhammad Gadaff- no sé quien cree usted que sea para venir a amenazar…-

-¡Soy el consejero principal del sultán!- lo interrumpió Hasan- y si no hace inmediatamente lo que le ordena, me encargaré de que todo lo que tenga sea destruido y además, tendré que deshacerme de su hija para que no siga siendo un estorbo con el sultán-

Malika no pudo seguir escuchando más. Se llevó las manos a la boca y subió a refugiarse al techo, seguida de cerca por Aliya. ¡Si ella ni siquiera había considerado al sultán, al contrario! Y ahora que su corazón comenzaba a ablandarse hacia Qat 'aswad ocurría esto. No sabía que podía hacer para librarse de eso.

Se dejó caer en el techo y se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de echarse a llorar. Aliya no sabía que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Se quedó con Malika hasta que fue hora de regresar a casa, dejando a su mejor amiga sola. Tikki salió de bajo de su hiyab y trató también de consolarla.

-Oh no, no llores, Malika- dijo la kwami, dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla- para todo problema siempre hay una solución-

Pero la chica sacudió la cabeza. No parecía haber solución para ese problema.

x-x-x

_Palacio del Sultán_

_Más tarde_

Al caer la noche, Ayan corrió a su habitación para estar solo y se quitó el turbante para dejar salir a Plagg. El kwami se abalanzó sobre la bandeja donde estaba un enorme trozo de queso que el chico había ordenado traer a sus sirvientes.

-Ñam- dijo Plagg mientras que tragaba el queso- ¿a qué se debe esta ofrenda, chico? ¿Acaso planeas salir del palacio a ver a esa linda chica esta noche, como todos los días de esta semana?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Ayan.

-Parece que a tu consejero no le gustó mucho la idea de que te enamoraras de ella- dijo Plagg alzando las cejas repetidamente.

-No me enamoré, Plagg- dijo Ayan sacudiendo la cabeza mientras que se sonrojaba- yo no hago eso. Es lo que solo que… Malika me interesa-

-Sí, claro- dijo el kwami riendo al ver la expresión enamorada de su portador- vamos antes de que se haga tarde y tu amada se vaya a dormir-

El chico rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, démonos prisa- dijo Ayan, tomando la canasta llena de uvas que había pedido a sus sirvientes para llevarle a Malika, sonriendo ante la anticipación- Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Techo de la tienda de telas_

_Más tarde_

Qat 'aswad salió del palacio por el balcón de su habitación llevando consigo la canasta y corrió por los techos de la ciudad hasta llegar al techo de la casa de Malika. Su corazón latía con emoción conforme se acercaba a la casa de la chica y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.

Cuando se acercó a la casa, alcanzó a ver el colorido hiyab de la chica sobre el techo, y se apresuró hacia ella, pero tan pronto como puso sus pies en el techo, su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar que la chica estaba sollozando.

-No…-

Qat 'aswad dejó la canasta que llevaba en sus manos en el suelo para poder acercarse a ella y, tras arrodillarse a su lado, puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Malika se sobresaltó con el contacto, pero él la tranquilizó.

-Shhh… no te asustes, solo soy yo. ¿Qué sucede, Malika?- dijo Qat 'aswad en voz baja, pensando en voz baja que mataría lentamente a quienquiera que la hubiera hecho llorar. ¡Le partía el corazón verla así!

-Nada, estoy bien- dijo ella, sacudiéndose sus manos- por favor, gatito, déjame tranquila-

El chico se alarmó ante esa respuesta completamente inesperada para él. No sabía quien había osado intentar quebrar el espíritu de una mujer como ella y peor aún, parecía haberlo logrado. No sabía porqué Malika estaba llorando, pero quería solucionarlo.

-Hey- dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos- está bien. No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero cualquier problema que tengas, yo te ayudaré a solucionarlo-

-No hay solución…- dijo Malika abrazándose y sacudiendo la cabeza- no vale la pena, no lo entenderás…-

-Dime de todos modos- dijo Qat 'aswad en tono de súplica, sus enormes ojos verdes de gato sobre ella- por favor, Malika. No me gusta verte llorar-

Los ojos húmedos de Malika se volvieron hacia él, y Qat 'aswad limpió sus lágrimas con su dedo índice con cuidado.

-Te escucho- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Poco después de mediodía vino el consejero del sultán a ver a mi padre- dijo Malika, apoyando sin pensarlo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Éste no dijo nada, y la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla a él. Se sorprendió de que Hasan hubiera ido a ver a la familia de Malika, sobre todo después de esa conversación que tuvo con él en el palacio- le dijo a mi papá que el sultán estaba obsesionado conmigo, y que por el bien del reino tenía que…-

-¿Tenía que…?- dijo él.

-Tenía que casarme con Luwaih o con cualquier otro chico, porque el sultán está obsesionado conmigo y causará mucho daño si continúa así- dijo la chica- y amenazó a mi padre si se niega.

-¿QUÉ?-

Qat 'aswad frunció el entrecejo furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Hasan a hacer algo así? Recordó su conversación con él esa mañana, pero jamás se imaginó que llegara tan lejos para evitar que se casara con otra chica antes de con su hija Saira.

-Para mantenerme a salvo, papá llamó a la familia de Luwaih- continuó Malika entristecida- estamos comprometidos y en una semana nos casaremos. No tengo ninguna opinión en el asunto…-

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Qat 'aswad.

-No es tan malo- dijo la chica tristemente, más para converse ella misma que a él- Luwaih siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, y sé que quiere que sea feliz. Se casará conmigo a pesar de que sabe que no lo amo, para mantenerme a salvo-

Qat 'aswad tembló de furia.

-¡No puede…!- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡no puedes hacer eso, Malika!-

La chica se volvió hacia él, poniendo su mano en el turbante de Qat 'aswad y acariciando sus orejas con una expresión cariñosa. El chico no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia ella para que tuviera mejor acceso.

-No te preocupes por mí, gatito- dijo Malika limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano y esforzándose por sonreír- sé que estaré bien. Luwaih es un buen chico-

Qat 'aswad no parecía nada convencido. Aún estaba abrazando a Malika, pero tras escucharla decir eso la estrechó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sobresaltarse de la sorpresa.

-¡No!- dijo el chico en un tono obstinado. No quería dejarla ir. No le iban a quitar a la chica que lo quería por él mismo, sin saber quien era en realidad. ¡Eso jamás!- no voy a dejar que te hagan eso. Tú mereces ser feliz con la persona que tú elijas, no la que te impongan-

-Es dulce de tu parte decir eso, Qat 'aswad- dijo ella sin dejar de acariciar sus orejas de gato- pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Te voy a extrañar cuando…-

Qat 'aswad la tomó de las manos.

-No, _'amira_, no lo permitiré- la interrumpió el chico sacudiendo la cabeza- yo me voy a encargar de arreglar esto. Todo estará bien…-

-Qat 'aswad…-

-No, no entiendes, Malika. Yo tengo el poder para solucionarlo. Yo puedo hacer que todos tus problemas se resuelvan con una plabra- dijo el chico sin soltar sus manos- Plagg, detransformación-

-¡No, Qat 'aswad, no lo hagas!-

Demasiado tarde. Una luz color verde recorrió al chico de los pies a la cabeza. Como reflejo, Malika se cubrió los ojos con las manos para evitar verlo. Casi de inmediato sintió unas manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Abre los ojos, Malika- dijo él en voz baja- está bien. Quiero que tú sepas quién soy yo. Confío en ti completamente, y es importante para que entiendas porqué puedo arreglar tu problema-

Malika retiró sus manos de su rostro, y poco a poco separó los párpados. Después de ello, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver de quien se trataba. Horrorizada al ver al sultán en el techo de su casa, la chica cayó de rodilla e inclinó su cabeza al suelo.

"¡Por Alá!" pensó la chica alarmada "¡golpeé al sultán en la cabeza con una escoba!¡Me burlé de él una veintena de veces!"

-¡Su majestad!-

Ayan se ruborizó al verla hacer eso y se apresuró a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-No, no hagas eso, Malika, no es necesario- dijo Ayan apenado por la reverencia de la chica- lamento haberte engañado así. Y lamento todo lo que hice antes. Debí haber adivinado que Tanin me estaba manipulando. Sé que mis dos facetas te dieron una terrible primera impresión. Pero Ayan y Qat 'aswad son la misma persona. Al principio quedé prendado de tu belleza y de tu valentía, y durante las últimas semanas me he enamorado de ti-

Malika lo observó sin saber qué decir al respecto. El sultán y Qat 'aswad eran la misma persona, y el chico le había revelado su secreto. ¿Ella se atrevería a revelarle el suyo? Pudo sentir a Tikki agitándose en su hiyab, como si le estuviera tratando de decirle algo. ¿Le diría a la verdad a Ayan, que ella era Sayida? ¿Podía confiar en él como él había confiado en ella?

Sin saber lo que estaba pensando la chica, Ayan la abrazó de nuevo, interrumpiendo la batalla interna de Malika.

-Lo siento, todo esto que te sucede fue mi culpa- dijo el chico en voz baja- nunca imaginé que Hasan fuera a llegar tan lejos como para amenazarlos a ti y a tu padre-

Malika no sabía que decir. Estaba aún sorprendida de que Qat 'aswad fuera nada menos que el sultán, y más aún que declarara amarla. Al verla dudar, el chico puso su mano en el mentón de Malika para hacerla levantar la mirada, y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Al separarse de ella, vio que estaba ruborizada. Se quitó uno de los collares que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y lo puso en el de la chica. Era de oro y tenía una pequeña esmeralda del color que los ojos de Qat 'aswad tomaban cuando estaba transformado.

-Toma esto como señal de mi amor por ti- dijo Ayan en voz baja- no temas nada, yo arreglaré todo con Hasan para que no tengas que hacer nada que no quieras. Si no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo dímelo enseguida, y me casaré con Saira para que Hasan no te moleste…-

-No tienes que hacer eso, gati… digo…- dijo ella nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía cómo dirigirse a él. ¡Era el sultán, por Alá! Como respuesta, Ayan ladeó la cabeza como solía hacer Qat 'aswad para darle acceso a sus orejas de gato.

-Si aún… si crees que aún pueda tener una oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón, mañana vendré a hablar con tu padre para decirle que el asunto de Hasan está resuelto- continuó Ayan.

La chica lo miró. Sus ojos olivo irradiaban cariño como nadie más la había mirado antes, ni siquiera Luwaih, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de rojo. Malika tenía que admitir que, en esas últimas semanas, su corazón se había comenzado a ablandar hacia Qat 'aswad. Su cabeza y su corazón eran una maraña en esos momentos.

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Ayan, Malika tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y lo besó de nuevo.

-Está bien, Ayan- dijo Malika en voz baja, haciendo una pausa sin poder creer que había llamado al sultán por su nombre, y cerrando su pequeña mano alrededor de la pequeña esmeralda- consideraré cuidadosamente tu propuesta-

El sultán sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría. Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Tengo que irme, pero nos veremos mañana- dijo él en voz baja- todo estará arreglado-

-Te estaré esperando- dijo ella.

Con un último beso en su mejilla, el chico se volvió a su kwami y, tras transformarse, salió corriendo por los techos de la ciudad de regreso al palacio.

Mientras que veía a Qat 'aswad alejarse, Malika se puso una mano en el pecho para recuperar el aliento mientras que Tikki salía de su escondite bajo su hiyab.

-Vaya, eso fue muy interesante…- dijo Tikki, mirando a su portadora caminando en círculos nerviosamente.

-Tikki, Qat 'aswad es el sultán- dijo Malika en voz baja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de caminar en círculos- Qat 'aswad es el sultán… Ayan. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?-

-No tengo idea- dijo la kwami encogiendo los hombros- tal parece que el destino tiene sentido del humor. Pero tienes que admitir que es muy apuesto-

-Lo es-

-Tiene buen corazón y te ama, Malika- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa- me alegro por ti. Pero hay algo que no entiendo-

-Quieres saber porqué no le confesé que yo era Sayida- dijo la chica.

-Era la ocasión perfecta para decirle quien eres- dijo la kwami en voz baja- él te había revelado su secreto. ¿Porqué tú no revelaste el tuyo? No que yo esté a favor de revelar sus identidades, pero me extrañó que no lo hicieras-

-Algo me dijo que… no debía hacerlo- dijo Malika caminando de un lado a otro- fue como un presentimiento. No sé, Tikki. ¿Y si me odia cuando sepa?-

-¿Crees que Qat 'aswad te traicionaría?-

-No, no sé como explicarlo- dijo la chica- quizá mañana cuando regrese a ver a mi padre se lo diré…-

De pronto, escuchó algunos gritos. Malika y Tikki se volvieron hacia un lado, y vieron que nuevamente Tanin estaba atacando cerca de los cuarteles de los soldados del palacio.

-Tendremos que reservar esta conversación para más tarde- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa traviesa- al menos verás a Qat 'aswad más pronto de lo anticipado-

-Calla- dijo Malika apenada, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo- Tikki, transfórmame-

Y con eso, Sayida se dirigió al sitio de la pelea.

X-x-x

_Cuarteles de los soldados del palacio_

_Más tarde_

La pelea contra Tanin se llevó a cabo en los cuarteles de los soldados del palacio, y ambos habían logrado protegerlos antes de que el dragón cobrara alguna vida. Finalmente Tanin había huido del lugar antes de que pudieran quitarle su Miraculous.

-Miraculous Sayida- dijo la chica, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-Por fin esto se terminó- dijo Qat 'aswad, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje. La heroína había notado que su compañero no había dejado de sonreír durante toda la pelea- gracias por salvarme, _sayidati. _Esa última estuvo cerca-

-No sé porqué estabas tan distraído, gatito- dijo Sayida sonriendo traviesa en su dirección- ¿porqué estás tan feliz?-

-Digamos que conocí a la chica más maravillosa del país- dijo Qat 'aswad bajando los ojos mientras que se ruborizaba levemente- y creo… creo que finalmente considerará ser mi esposa-

Sayida se sonrojó también con una leve sonrisa, pero agradeció que el chico estaba distraído y no lo alcanzó a ver.

-Me alegro por ti, Qat 'aswad- dijo la chica dándole la espalda- nos veremos en el próximo ataque de Tanin-

-Hasta luego, _sayidati_\- dijo Qat 'aswad antes de saltar y alejarse hacia el palacio.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Marinette y Adrien sonrieron tristemente al escuchar el destino de sus predecesores como portadores de los Miraculous. Parecían haber librado la adversidad y finalmente se habían aliado, al menos hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, ese es un buen argumento para haber revelado nuestra identidades en vez de mantenerlas ocultas y pasar los últimos meses sufriendo por ello, ¿no?- dijo el rubio tristemente, mirando de reojo a Marinette- aunque ella no le dijo la verdad-

-Entonces, ¿esa es toda la historia? ¿Vivieron felices para siempre?- preguntó Marinette.

-No exactamente- dijo Tikki.

-Ayan cometió un grave error- dijo Plagg cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza- cuando regreso al palacio después de la pelea, fue a buscar y confrontar a Hasan sin ninguna ayuda-

-No estoy seguro de querer seguir escuchando- dijo Adrien volviéndose preocupado a Tikki.

-Esa es la parte de la historia que yo no conozco muy bien- admitió la kwami, volviéndose por un momento a su contraparte- Plagg, ¿puedes hacernos los honores?-

El aludido se aclaró la garganta y continuó con su relato.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Las cosas entre Malika y Qat 'aswad evolucionaron muy bien, el problema es que Ayan irá a enfrentar a Hasan por sí mismo, sin saber que no es de fiar. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 16

_Techo de la casa de Malika_

_Poco después_

Sayida regresó a casa tras la pelea contra Tanin, dejándose caer sobre el techo y detransformándose justo cuando sus pies caían sobre la placa de ladrillo. Atrapó a Tikki con sus dos manos.

-Espera, Tikki, tengo algo de comer para ti- dijo Malika sacando de su bolsillo una galleta de avena, la cual la kwami tomó de buena gana mientras que engullía.

Aún mareada por la oleada de acontecimientos de ese día, Malika se dejó caer en el suelo, y tuvo que detener su hiyab con una mano antes de que un súbito viento se lo llevara volando. Pero ni todas las ventiscas que pudieran aparecer en esa ciudad desértica podrían robarle su buen humor en esos momentos.

-Alguien está feliz- comentó la kwami.

-¿Crees que deba ir a buscar a Qat 'aswad de una vez?- dijo la chica mirando hacia el palacio- decirle la verdad sobre…-

-Probablemente no- dijo Tikki en voz baja- quizá sea buena idea que ambos descansaran. Mañana tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar con él-

Malika sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse, y cerrando su mano alrededor de la esmeralda que Ayan había puesto alrededor de su cuello. Parecía que el día siguiente no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido para ella, pero hizo lo que Tikki le dijo. Tomando a la kwami entre sus manos bajó a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

x-x-x

_Palacio del Sultán_

_Más tarde_

Ya era casi la medianoche cuando regresó al palacio, pero al sultán no le importó. Estaba sumamente furioso por lo que Malika le había contado sobre el hecho de que Hasan visitara a su padre y la amenaza para encargarse de que se olvide de ella y convencerlo de desposar a Saira. No entendía porqué tanto empeño de su consejero de casarlo con su hija. No era como que algo iba a cambiar con ello; Hasan ya era el hombre más poderoso del país después de él, y le había brindado toda la libertad que quisiera para manejar los asuntos del reino. ¿Qué más quería ganar?

Qat 'aswad entró por su balcón y, tras asegurarse de que estaba solo, se detransformó. Ni siquiera esperó a que Plagg recargara sus energías, sino que abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su consejero.

Mientras caminaba, Ayan apretaba los puños de furia y daba pisotones en el pasillo vacío. Sabía que seguramente lo despertaría, pero no le importaba. Nadie se metía con la mujer que amaba.

-Ayan, espera a que enfríes la cabeza- dijo Plagg tan pronto como terminó de recargar sus energías, apresurándose a su lado y posándose sobres u hombro- chico, escúchame. Quizá sea buena idea esperar a la mañana-

-Esto no puedo esperar, Plagg- dijo Ayan frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que caminaba hacia la habitación de su consejero sin mirar a su kwami, quien supo que sus sugerencias eran en vano: el chico estaba decidido- ¿no escuchaste? Hasan amenazó la vida de Malika-

-Lo sé, cachorro, solo digo que tengas cuidado- dijo Plagg en tono preocupado- ese hombre me da una muy mala espina. Ya actuó contra ti en una ocasión; no sabes si tiene algo preparado para atacarte de alguna manera-

Ayan frunció el entrecejo, a punto de decir que no era posible porque era su consejero de más confianza, pero al mismo tiempo cayó en cuenta que el hombre ya había actuado contra él en una ocasión, con lo que le hizo a Malika. Plagg tenía razón, tenía que tener cuidado.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico finalmente- si llego a creer que estoy en peligro, me transformaré en Qat 'aswad y me podré defender. Estaré bien-

Plagg asintió seriamente mientras que se escondía debajo de su turbante, y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Hasan.

-¡Hasan!¡Abre la puerta!- dijo Ayan alzando la voz mientras que golpeaba repetidamente la puerta- necesito hablar contigo-

Escuchó algunos pasos en su interior, pero la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que una voz dijo "pasen". Ayan frunció el entrecejo y empujó la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

-¡Estoy sumamente molesto contigo y con tu actitud, Hasan!- dijo el chico mientras entraba a la habitación con una expresión furiosa- supe que amenazaste al padre de Malika Gadaff después de nuestra conversación de esta mañnaa. Te ordeno que la dejes en paz inmediatamente y que…-

Pero el chico se interrumpió al ver que no había nadie en la cama ni en la habitación, y que había estado hablando solo desde que entró. Miró a su alrededor extrañado. Entonces, ¿quién le había hablado o abierto la puerta?

-¿Hasan?-

-¡Ayan!- alcanzó a escuchar alarmado la voz de Plagg.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y todo se fue a negro. Lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia fue una risa que causó que se le helara la sangre.

X-x-x

_Poco después_

Ayan despertó con una horrenda sensación de mareo. Alguien lo había golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciéndolo perder la conciencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue golpeado, pero despertó en un sitio frío y que olía a humedad. Arrugó la nariz e intentó llevarse la mano a la cabeza para frotarse el sitio dolido, pero notó que sus brazos estaban atrapados por gruesas cadenas.

-¿Pero qué es…?- comenzó a preguntarse al ver las cadenas restringiendo sus movimientos, no solo en sus muñecas, sino también en sus tobillos.

-¿Está cómodo, su majestad?- escuchó una voz.

Cuando Ayan levantó la vista se sintió un poco mareado, seguramente por el golpe, pero pudo ver que estaba en una celda en el calabozo del palacio y que Hasan estaba frente a él con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Hasan!- exclamó Ayan frunciendo el entrecejo, tirando de sus cadenas- ¿qué es lo que significa esto?¡Te ordeno que me liberes inmediatamente!-

-¿Qué es lo que parece, mi sultán?- dijo el consejero con una expresión astuta- ya estaba harto de tener que soportar a un adolescente impertinente dándome órdenes estúpidas todo el tiempo, así que estoy tomando el poder en mis manos-

-¡Eres un traidor!- siseó Ayan tirando de las cadenas de nuevo- ¡libérame inmediatamente!-

-Lamentablemente tú ya no me das órdenes, mocoso- dijo Hasan cruzando los brazos- a partir de ahora te quedarás aquí en silencio para que yo pueda gobernar en tu nombre. No te preocupes, todo el reino sabrá de tu triste destino, de como una grave enfermedad se apoderó de tu cuerpo y tu mente, y por ello tuviste que ser confinado a tus habitaciones de manera permanente. Todo por tu propia seguridad-

-¡No!- dijo el chico furioso- ¡no te lo permitiré!-

Hasan sonrió.

-Ah, y quizá le haga una visita a esa hermosa vendedora de telas en la ciudad- dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente, causando que Ayan sintiera un feo vuelco- creo que la convertiré en mi esclava. Será una linda vista, la chica a la que querías hacer reina lavándome la suciedad de los pies todos los días…-

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- gritó Ayan palideciendo mortalmente. Tiró de sus cadenas, pero éstas no cedieron ni un poco- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA TOQUES! Plagg, transfórmame-

Pero nada sucedió. Ayan siguió siendo él mismo. Confundido, el chico se volvió a mirar su mano derecha, y se dio cuenta con horror que su anillo, su Miraculous, había desaparecido.

-Oh, ¿acaso buscabas esto, Qat 'aswad?- dijo Hasan, sacando de su propio bolsillo el anillo del Gato Negro en su mano. Plagg flotaba a su lado, mirándolo tristemente y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo- tomé la libertad de tomarlo para que te quedaras quieto y pudieras descansar-

-¡Maldito!- siseó Ayan- ¡devuélvemelo! ¡Plagg…!-

-Lo siento, chico. No puedo hacer nada…- dijo tristemente el kwami antes de volver al interior del anillo y desaparecer de su vista.

-No… Plagg…- dijo el chico, cada vez más asustado.

-Te di una oportunidad, Ayan- dijo Hasan volviendo a guardarse el anillo y volviendo a sonreír- de hecho, dos oportunidades. Te di una oportunidad como sultán y una como Qat 'aswad, pero rechazaste ambas. Primero te negaste a casarte con mi hija y olvidarte de la vendedora. Y luego, decidiste unirte a Sayida y darme la contra-

Ayan palideció mortalmente.

-¿Tú… tú eres el dragón?-

-Correcto- dijo Hasan ampliando su sonrisa descubriendo su cuello y mostrándole el collar- parece que la presencia de Tanin ya no será necesario en esta ciudad. No temas, tu compañera Sayida se librará de mí y no tendrá que volver a pelear. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de la vendedora de telas-

El chico tembló desesperado. Hasan iba a tomar su reino y peor, iba a atacar a Malika. No tenía manera de avisarle a Sayida para que lo ayude o que proteja a la chica que amaba. En esos momentos no podía hacer más que suplicar que no le hiciera daño.

-¡No la toques!- dijo Ayan forcejeando, sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas de impotencia- ¡no importa lo que me pase a mí, no le hagas daño a Malika!-

Hasan iba a decir algo, pero escucharon pasos cerca. Ayan levantó los ojos esperanzado, pensando en que quizá alguien podría escucharlo y acudir en su ayuda. Al parecer su enemigo también pensó en ello, pues frunció el entrecejo y sacó un paño de su bolsillo, para amordazar con él a Ayan.

-Mmmff…-

-Quizá tengas razón, no tiene caso amenazarla- dijo Hasan cuando completó su tarea- ahora que tú estás fuera del camino, esa chica no me es de ninguna utilidad. Si te quedas quieto y no me das problemas, Malika pasará el resto de su vida como la esposa del vendedor de especias, y jamás sabrá porqué su amado sultán la abandonó-

Ayan entrecerró los ojos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había perdido a Plagg, y ahora perdería a Malika.

Hasan salió de la celda cerrando la puerta tras de sí y accionando todos los cerrojos, además de correr la pequeña ventanilla de madera antes de alejarse de ahí riendo.

x-x-x

_Tienda de Telas_

_La tarde siguiente_

Ignorando lo que le había ocurrido al sultán durante la noche, Malika se había levantado con optimismo, pero éste fue disminuyendo conforme pasaban las horas del día. Ayan le había prometido que iría a verla ese día y que habría con su padre, pero ya faltaba menos de una hora para que oscureciera y el chico no había aparecido.

-¿Porqué tarda tanto, Tikki?- dijo la chica.

-No lo sé- dijo la kwami, mirando aprensivamente hacia el palacio- no sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-

-¿Crees que Ayan me mintió?- dijo Malika en un tono derrotado.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo la kwami sacudiendo la cabeza- Ayan está enamorado de ti, de eso no hay ninguna duda. No, Malika, es otra cosa que no sé como explicar. Quizá hubo algo que impidió que viniera-

-No- dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza- él estará aquí, estoy segura. Lo prometió-

Tikki asintió tristemente mientras que se volvía a mirar a Malika. No pudo decir algo más, pues llegaron unos clientes a la tienda, y la chica se apresuró a atenderlos. Mientras que su portadora estaba ocupada, Tikki volvió a mirar hacia el palacio y, tras una última mirada hacia Malika, se apresuró hacia el mismo con la firme idea de buscar a Plagg y averiguar porqué tenía la sensación de que algo terrible había sucedido.

X-x-x

_Techo de la casa de Malika_

_Poco después_

Malika estaba preocupada, caminando en círculos por el techo de su casa. Luwaih había ido a verla, pero ella lo había despedido torpemente y le había dicho que quería estar sola. No solo Ayan no había aparecido, ahora Tikki también desapareció mientras que se ocupó atendiendo a unos clientes y no lograba encontrarla por ningún lado.

Sus nervios no se calmaron hasta que escuchó un zumbido, y vio al pequeño punto rojo en la distancia dirigiéndose a ella.

"¡Es Tikki!", pensó con alivio.

La chica acunó sus manos para atraparla tan pronto como se acercó. La kwami se dejó caer fatigada entre sus manos, respirando agitadamente y poniendo su diminuta mano en su propio pecho como si quisiera recuperar el aliento.

-¡Tikki!- exclamó Malika aliviada de ver a la kwami de regreso en casa. ¡Había estado tan preocupada!- ¿qué pasó?¿Porqué desapareciste así?-

-Lo… lo siento, Malika, no quise asustarte- dijo Tikki cuando hubo recuperado el aliento- me fui porque estaba preocupada por Plagg, el kwami de Qat 'aswad. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la ausencia de Ayan, así que fui al palacio del sultán a ver qué había sucedido.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Tikki había ido al palacio del sultán. ¿Había visto a Ayan? ¿La había visto a ella? Estaba segura de que había sido un error no decirle la verdad antes. Pero eso tenía que esperar.

-¿Viste a Ayan?¿Qué pasó?- dijo Malika nerviosamente.

-Me di cuenta que hice bien en haber hecho eso- continuó la kwami- ni Ayan ni Plagg están en ninguna parte del palacio. Busqué por todos lados, en sus habitaciones, en la sala del trono y en la sala del consejo. Y ese hombre que vino a hablar con tu padre, Hasan, es quien está dando las órdenes en vez del sultán-

Malika sintió como si le hubieran vertido encima una cubeta de agua helada. Eso decididamente no estaba bien. Hasan le daba una terrible espina desde que lo había visto por primera vez, y ahora Ayan estaba desaparecido. ¿Algo malo le había pasado?¿Era obra de Hasan?¿O fue Tanin quien lo atacó cuando regresaba a casa la noche anterior?

-Entonces, ¿crees que algo malo le sucedió a Ayan?- dijo la chica en un tono alarmado, respirando y tratando de tranquilizarse para ordenar sus ideas- Tikki, tenemos que hacer algo-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tikki seriamente- tenemos que encontrarlo, y a Plagg, a como dé lugar. Su Miraculous no debe caer en malas manos-

-Entiendo- dijo Malika asintiendo- ¡Tikki, transfórmame!-

x-x-x

_Calabozo del Palacio_

_Más tarde_

Al caer la noche, Ayan sintió la desesperación comenzando a apoderarse de él. No solo porque había perdido a su kwami y, muy seguramente, el trono que era por derecho suyo, sino que había roto su promesa. Malika seguramente creería que la había abandonado. Eso si Hasan cumplía su palabra y la dejaba en paz, porque si no…

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esa idea. Prefería mil veces decepcionarla a que Hasan le pusiera sus sucias manos encima.

"Maldita sea…" pensó el chico, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No podía siquiera gritar: su boca estaba cubierta por una mordaza "Malika, por favor confía en mí. Tienes que saber que no te abandoné a propósito"

Estaba sumido en casi completa oscuridad. La única luz era la del día que se colaba por una pequeña ventana frente a su celda, pero al caer la noche la escasa luz desapareció.

"Por Alá, ¿acaso estoy pagando por mis pecados?", pensó Ayan, derramando lágrimas silenciosas "¿por haber usado el Miraculous para divertirme y robar a mis súbditos?"

Un extraño ruido lo alertó y lo hizo levantar la mirada. Una extraña sombra pareció entrar por la pequeña ventana. Ayan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a sentir su corazón latir de esperanza de nuevo.

-Mmmff…- el chico intentó gritar, pero nuevamente su voz fue ahogada por la tela. Aún así, sentía esperanza de escuchar esos pasos cada vez más cerca de él. Agitó las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas para llamar la atención de la persona que estaba pasando.

"Ayuda, por favor"; pensó Ayan "no importa quien sea…"

-Así que aquí está, su majestad- escuchó una voz femenina decir. Por un momento el chico pensó que era Malika, pero pronto se desengañó. No había manera en la que hubiera llegado ahí por sí misma. Se forzó a levantar su cabeza y volverá hacia la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su compañera heroína.

"Sayida", pensó Ayan aliviado.

La heroína abrió la puerta de la celda y se apresuró a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue retirar la mordaza de la boca del sultán con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

-Oh, por Alá- dijo la chica mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico y su espalda- está herido, majestad-

-Ah…- respiró de alivio el chico una vez que le quitaron la tela de la boca- gracias por eso, Sayida-

-No es nada- dijo la heroína tomando su yoyo. ¿Eran sus nervios, o parecía mirarlo con cariño?Las manos de Sayida se posaron en sus mejillas por unos segundos, y su toque le pareció conocido- será mejor que lo libere lo más pronto posible. LUCKY CHARM-

Un par de aretes rojos con motas negras, idénticos a su Miraculous, aparecieron en sus manos. La chica los miró extrañada sin saber que significaba lo que su poder le había otorgado. ¿Qué se suponía que haría con eso?

-No importa- dijo Sayida guardándose el Lucky Charm, tomando las cadenas del chico y abriéndolas para liberar sus manos- tengo que sacarlo de aquí, su majestad-

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo Ayan mientras la heroína lo soltaba- tienes que saber que yo soy Qat 'aswad-

-Lo sé- dijo Sayida.

-¿Lo sabes?¿Cómo?- dijo el chico sorprendido. No había manera de que ella supiera. La única persona a la que le había dicho era Malika, y estaba seguro de que ella no lo traicionaría. ¿Acaso su compañera lo había seguido al palacio? ¿Era alguien a quien conocía?

-Es… una larga historia, y de hecho hay algo que tengo que confesarte- dijo Sayida mientras deshacía sus ataduras- te prometo que te explicaré todo cuando estés a salvo, gatito-

-Gracias- dijo él frotándose las muñecas y tobillos, aliviado de estar libre. Sayida le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vamos, te sacaré de aquí y…-

-Lamentablemente eso no va a pasar-

Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa al ver a Hasan caminando hacia ellos. Junto a él flotaba cabizbajo y entristecido un pequeño kwami de color rojo, con varios cuernos sobre su cabeza, largos bigotes y una cola del mismo color. La heroína se colocó entre el hombre y Ayan, tomando su yoyo para defenderlo.

-Ten cuidado, Sayida- dijo el sultán frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que se frotaba aún las muñecas donde antes habían estado las cadenas- ¡no te confíes, él es Tanin!-

-Gracias por esa introducción, Ayan- siseó maliciosamente Hasan mientras que se descubría el cuello, donde llevaba el Miraculous del dragón- fuiste demasiado estúpida para venir por tu compañero, pero ya me encargaré de ti también. Longg, transfórmame-

Por instinto, Sayida empujó a Ayan hacia atrás con una de sus manos para mantenerlo a salvo, cuando Tanin desenvainó su espada y comenzó a pelear contra ella mientras que la chica trataba de proteger al sultán.

-¡No…!- susurró Ayan, sintiéndose impotente ahora que no tenía su Miraculous para pelear. Miró a su alrededor, buscando una manera de ayudar a su compañera, pero no tenía nada a la mano, y tenía medio de provocar que perdiera por estar protegiéndolo. Además escuchó los aretes de la chica sonar su advertencia: pronto se detransformaría, igual que él después de usar su poder especial.

Sayida siguió peleando contra Tanin, pero el enemigo era difícil de atrapar porque era más grande y rápido que ella, además de que se convertía en agua o aire y se le escapaba entre los dedos. Para colmo, el tiempo pasó y la alarma en los aretes de Sayida comenzó a la última advertencia.

-¡Tienes que recargar tu Miraculous, _sayidati_!- dijo Ayan alarmado al escuchar la advertencia- porque a este paso, va a descubrir tu verdadera identidad-

-Oh no, no lo harás- dijo Tanin, aprovechando la distracción para bloquear la salida de la chica y atraparla por la espalda- no es necesario, mi sultán. Yo ya conozco la identidad de Sayida-

-¿Cómo?- dijeron ambos.

-La seguí después de nuestra última batalla- dijo el portador del dragón- no sabes cómo quiero presentártela, Ayan. Ya es momento de que tú también sepas quien es…-

-¡Basta!-

Antes de que pudiera escapar, Tanin empujó a Sayida contra la pared, sus manos firmemente cerradas alrededor de sus muñecas para evitar que escapara.

-AAAAH…-

-¡Déjala en paz!- dijo Ayan comenzando a desesperar. Se lanzó contra él para detenerlo, pero Tanin lo empujó con una sola mano y lo hizo caer de espaldas con facilidad, ya que no estaba transformado- aaargg…-

-Claro que no la dejaré- dijo Tanin sonriendo- sultán Ayan, no tienes idea que esta mujerzuela se ha estado burlando de ti todo este tiempo-

-¡No!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. La última advertencia de los aretes sonó, y Sayida se detransformó ante la vista de ambos. En vez de la chica vestida como catarina apareció la hermosa mujer de la que Ayan se había enamorado.

-¿Ma… Malika?¿Eres tú?-

La chica levantó los ojos hacia él, y su expresión de decepción casi le rompió el corazón. Malika trató de acercarse a él para darle una explicación, pero Tanin la empujó para hacerla caer al suelo.

-Ayan, lo siento. Iba a decírtelo…- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de sus problemas amorosos y su falta de confianza- dijo el hombre arrancando el hiyab de Malika, revelando su larga trenza, con el objetivo de quitarle su Miraculous- ahora tomaré tus aretes y…-

-¡No!- gritó Malika, apartándose de él y corriendo hacia una esquina de la celda para protegerse y proteger su Miraculous. ¿Cómo la había descubierto? Seguramente cuando regresó a casa después de la batalla… esa ventisca no había sido tal, sino había sido el dragón de aire.

La chica levantó la mirada horrorizada. Tanin no la había seguido para quitarle los aretes por la fuerza. En vez de ello, tomó a Ayan forzándolo a ponerse de pie y colocó la espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

-Dame esos aretes, mocosa, o la cabeza del sultán rodará-

Ayan cerró los ojos, aún entristecido y molesto por descubrir que Malika le ocultó su secreto a pesar de que él le había confesado el suyo. La chica pareció dudar unos segundos, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma algo en voz baja, pero finalmente se puso de pie, caminando hacia ellos y ofreciendo los aretes al villano.

-Esta bien, tómalos, pero no lastimes a Ayan- dijo ella.

Tanin tomó los aretes y, tras guardárselos, empujó a Ayan contra ella, haciéndolos caer al suelo de la celda, cerrándola tras de sí y riendo.

-Detransformación- dijo Hasan mientras que miraba los aretes- ahora que tengo los Miraculous de Sayida y de Qat 'aswad, ya nadie podrá detenerme. Al final ambos tenemos lo que queremos, ¿no lo crees, Ayan? Yo tengo tu trono, y tu tienes a tu lado la serpiente de la que te enamoraste-

-¡No!- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que ambos trataban de incorporarse. Hacía veinticuatro horas había sido el hombre más feliz de Arabia, y ahora todo se había ido al traste.

-Adiós, su majestad- dijo burlonamente Hasan desde la puerta mientras que cerraba la ventanilla- yo gané-

Y con esas palabras, salió del calabozo.

x-x-x

_Calabozos del Palacio_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Hasan estaba de pésimo humor. Había creído que iba a ser muy fácil usurpar el poder de Ayan por medio de su plan, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. A pesar de que había alegado que el sultán estaba gravemente enfermo, todos los consejeros habían exigido verlo antes de otorgarle el poder para gobernar en su sitio.

Había uno en particular, Nazim, quien era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ayan, quien dijo que todo era una tontería y exigió hablar inmediatamente con el sultán para confirmar lo que el consejero había dicho.

Todo eso obligaba a Hasan a mantenerlo vivo, con el riesgo de que escape y todo se descubra.

Pero el hombre tenía una ventaja. No solo había aprisionado al sultán, sino a la mujer que amaba. Planeaba utilizar ese as bajo la manga y obligar al joven monarca a apoyar sus planes.

Cuando entró al calabozo alcanzó a escuchar algunos sollozos provenientes de la celda, y se sorprendió al ver a los dos jóvenes separados. Malika era quien estaba sollozando en una esquina de la celda, con su rostro hundido entre sus brazos, mientras que Ayan le daba la espalda con una expresión herida en su rostro.

No sabía que estaba pasando ahí, pero sacaría provecho de ello.

-_Salam_, mi sultán- dijo Hasan en tono burlón, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada- creo que, en vista de los eventos actuales, considerará mi proposición de desposar a mi hija Saira-

Ayan lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes de volvió sus ojos hacia la chica que sollozaba ovillada en una esquina y frunció el entrecejo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia el consejero.

-¿Sabes algo, Hasan? Acepto- dijo el sultán bruscamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Malika en voz alta, su rostro enrojecido por el llanto- no puedes…-

-Si te hubiera escuchado desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Ayan ignorando a Malika, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la celda- esta mujer se burló de mí y me engañó, no quiero volver a saber nada de ella-

-Ayan, yo no…-

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, plebeya!- dijo el sultán con una expresión de disgusto mientras que se volvía a Hasan- acepto desposar a tu hija Saira. Lo que sea con tal de deshacerme de esta mujer-

La chica sollozó con más fuerza al escuchar eso.

-No hay problema, mi sultán- sonrió maliciosamente Hasan, satisfecho de que su problema se hubiera solucionado espontáneamente- yo puedo deshacerme de ella por usted-

-Hazlo- dijo Ayan, ignorando los sollozos de Malika.

Hasan asintió y abrió la celda, tomando el brazo de la chica y forzándola a ponerse de pie.

-Aaaah…- gritó ella- ¡Ayan, por favor, no lo dejes hacer eso…!-

-Vámonos, sucia plebeya- siseó Hasan mientras la sacaba de los calabozos, no sin antes dejar encerrado a Ayan. A pesar de sus palabras, Hasan aún no estaba convencido de que hubiera aceptado su propuesta.

-No, déjeme en paz. ¡Ayan, por favor…!- escuchó lloriquear a Malika mientras la arrastraban fuera de los calabozos. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Ayan se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta de la celda, mirando por última vez a la chica de la que se había enamorado, cambiando su expresión molesta por una de preocupación.

-Realmente espero que tu plan funcione, Malika- dijo el chico para sí mismo en voz baja.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Adrien no dijo nada. Según la historia que les contó Tikki, Malika había descubierto la identidad de Qat 'aswad porque él se la quiso revelar, pero Ayan descubrió la de Sayida de la peor manera posible, haciéndole pensar que ella no confiaba en él. Algo parecido de lo que sucedió entre Marinette y él.

-Estás muy callado, cachorro- dijo Plagg interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- dijo Adrien parpadeando- solo estaba pensando en… Ayan sintió que Malika lo había traicionado porque no quiso compartirle su secreto, a pesar de que él le había confiado el suyo-

-Pero ella tenía pensado hacerlo- dijo Marinette- es solo que Tanin se les adelantó. Aún así…-

-Es hora de ir a dormir- dijo Tikki de pronto- mañana continuaremos con su…-

-¡No!- dijeron los dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

-No nos pueden dejar así- dijo Marinette- ¿qué pasó con los Miraculous?¿Hasan los usó para pedir su deseo?-

-No, claro que no- dijo Plagg- él no sabía nada sobre el deseo que se puede pedir con los Miraculous de la Creación y de la Destrucción. Solo los quería para que los chicos no pudieran escapar o enfrentarlo-

-¿Malika logró escapar?¿Qué tenía planeado?- dijo Adrien tan interesado como Marinette- ¿Ayan se casó con la hija del consejero?-

-No exactamente- dijo Tikki sonriendo de pronto- porque Malika tenía un plan-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! CULPEN A MISAO DE ESTA ACTUALIZACION TEMPRANA. Antes de que tomen sus antorchas, sepan que Malika tiene un plan y que todo está fríamente calculado. Tengan paciencia para leer lo que sigue. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. Capítulo 17

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 17

_Calabozos del Palacio_

_Al mismo tiempo_

-Vámonos, sucia plebeya- siseó Hasan mientras que sacaba a Malika de los calabozos, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que el sultán no escapara.

-No, déjeme. ¡Ayan, por favor…!- escuchó sollozar a Malika, su voz cada vez más lejana.

Mientras que Hasan arrastraba a la chica fuera de los calabozos, Ayan cambió su mirada furiosa por una expresión preocupada mientras corría hacia la puerta y miraba a la chica desaparecer arrastrada por Hasan por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta.

_FLASHBACK_

_Calabozos del palacio_

_La noche anterior_

_Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en romper el silencio. Malika estaba sentada en el suelo, encogiendo sus piernas mientras que abrazaba sus rodillas, y mientras tanto Ayan estaba dándole la espalda, decididamente ignorando a la chica._

_-Lo siento mucho, Ayan- dijo Malika en voz baja, finalmente rompiendo el silencio._

_-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo el chico mirándola de reojo, pero aún sin moverse- cuando yo te confesé que yo era Qat 'aswad, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?-_

_-No lo sé- dijo ella en voz baja bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de no haberle dicho su secreto cuando él lo reveló- fue tan repentino, y mi corazón estaba hecho una maraña. Te lo iba a decir hoy… ayer… cuando fueras a casa- _

_-Te abrí mi corazón, Malika- continuó Ayan tristemente, volviendo su mirada al suelo también- me arriesgué porque te amaba y te… ugh…- cerró los ojos. No podía creer que ambos estuvieran en esa situación. _

_-Ayan- dijo Malika extendiendo su mano para tomar la de él- me asusté cuando supe que eras Qat 'aswad. Si no lograba entender porqué un héroe como Qat 'aswad se interesaba en alguien como yo, mucho menos el sultán. Y creí que…- sacudió la cabeza- fue un error, debí haberlo hecho en ese momento-_

_Ayan finalmente volvió su cabeza y su torso hacia ella, sorprendido de que la gran heroína Sayida pensara tan poco de ella misma. Se arrastró hacia ella por el suelo y puso sus manos en sus hombros._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ti misma?- dijo Ayan sinceramente- quedé flechado cuando… cuando golpeaste a Qat 'aswad con esa escoba- rió en voz baja ante la memoria de Malika defendiéndose del portador de la Destrucción de esa manera- eres una chica extraordinaria, y ahora que sé que eres Sayida, me impresionas aún más-_

_Malika levantó los ojos mientras que Ayan se acercaba a ella para besar su frente._

_-Así que no pienses así de ti- añadió él. _

_-Gracias, Ayan- dijo ella._

_-No es nada, sayidati- sonrió él._

_La chica echó sus brazos al cuello de Ayan, y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Al contactarlos, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Sin su hiyab puesto, el chico pasó sus dedos por los largos cabellos de Malika mientras que se besaban. No fue un beso casto como cuando Qat 'aswad se había revelado. Esta vez la mezcla de sentimientos que ambos tenían lo había hecho un beso profundo y apasionado._

_Ambos se separaron y se miraron, sumamente sonrojados por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo primero que Malika hizo fue aclararse la garganta. _

_-Ahora tenemos que ponernos a pensar sobre cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí- dijo la chica._

_-¿Uh?- dijo Ayan, bajando la mirada con una expresión completamente derrotada- ¿no te has dado cuenta? No hay nada que podamos hacer. Estamos atrapados aquí y Hasan tiene en su poder nuestros Miraculous-_

_-Error- dijo Malika, levantando su dedo índice con una sonrisa traviesa- Hasan tiene tu Miraculous, pero no te preocupes, vamos a conseguirlo de regreso-_

_-¿Y el tuyo?- dijo Ayan confundido- vi que se lo diste a Hasan-_

_-Le di a Hasan el Lucky Charm. Me dio un par de aretes, ¿recuerdas? Mandé a Tikki con mi verdadero Miraculous a esperarme fuera del palacio- dijo Malika con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que tomaba su hiyab y volvía a ponérselo- espero que seas bueno actuando-_

_-¿Actuando?- dijo él alzando las cejas._

_-Sí, porque tengo un plan. Escucha bien-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El chico respiró hondo mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse. Tenía que confiar en que Malika encontraría una manera de escapar de Hasan y rescatarlo. No tenían opción: el plan de la chica estaba diseñado no solo para escapar, sino para vencer a su enemigo de una vez por todas.

-Realmente espero que tu plan funcione, Malika- dijo el chico en voz baja, odiándose a sí mismo por dejar que la chica se pusiera en riesgo de esa manera.

x-x-x

_Fuera del palacio_

_Poco después_

Hasan había entregado a Malika a un par de soldados de confianza con a orden de ejecutarla fuera del palacio para que el sultán no se diera cuenta de nada. La chica siguió con su actuación, fingiendo llorar y rogándoles que la liberaran, pero los guardias la ignoraron.

-Creo que este es un buen sitio- dijo uno de los hombres, empujando a Malika al suelo en una pequeña calle junto a las paredes del palacio.

-Muy bien, hazlo- dijo el otro pasándole una espada- córtale la cabeza-

La chica se encogió en el suelo, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña luz color roja se dirigió a sus manos, ni cuando ella se puso un par de aretes en los oídos.

-Prepárate, a la cuenta de tres- dijo el primero de los soldados mientras que el otro levantaba su espada- uno, dos…-

-¡DÉJALA!-

Malika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tikki se había llevado los aretes de la Catarina mientras que la chica le dio el Lucky Charm a Hasan, con instrucciones de seguirla de cerca en caso de que la necesitara. La kwami había hecho lo que la chica le dijo, y Malika estaba a punto de transformarse para librarse de esos dos, pero no contaba con que Luwaih llegaría a intentar ayudarla.

Luwaih golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al guarda que llevaba la espada en sus manos, tirándolo a un lado y haciéndolo tirar su arma, pero el otro guardia lo atrapó de la espalda y comenzó a estrangularlo con su enorme brazo.

-Aaaargg…-

-Te daré una lección por meterte en lo que no te importa, muchacho- dijo el guardia que había sido golpeado mientras que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y caminaba hacia él, ignorando a Malika por un momento- no te preocupes, cuando mueras, ella te seguirá muy pronto-

Un nuevo grito ahogado de Luwaih intentando desesperadamente liberarse sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

Una gran luz color rosado la recorrió, y Malika se convirtió en Sayida. La heronía no perdió el tiempo y lanzó su yoyo a ambos guardias, atándolos uno contra el otro, haciendo que ambas cabezas chocaran por el impulso. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo de lado y quedaron inconscientes, liberando finalmente a Luwaih.

-Coff… coff…- el chico tosió mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Luwaih, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Sayida corriendo hacia él y mirando aliviada que se estaba recuperando el aliento.

El chico se volvió hacia la heroína con una expresión sorprendida, pues a pesar de su predicamento había alcanzado a verla transformándose, pero a pesar de ello aún no podía creer que Sayida y Malika fueran la misma persona.

-¿Malika? ¿Eres realmente tú…?-

-Shhh…- dijo ella, poniendo una mano en su boca para hacerlo callar- en este momento soy Sayida. Vamos, yúdame a esconder a estos dos antes de que despierten y den la alarma- miró hacia el palacio y frunció el entrecejo- no tenemos mucho tiempo; tengo que rescatar a Ayan-

Luwaih abrió la boca por un momento, pero la volvió a cerrar. Malika había desaparecido de casa la noche anterior, su padre, alarmado por ello, había salido por su propia cuenta de su casa para buscarla hasta que Luwaih lo convenció de que él lo haría. Recordando el incidente entre ella y el sultán, había decidido ir a buscarla al palacio. Jamás imaginó encontrarla a punto de ser ejecutada por dos guardias, y mucho menos teniendo la conversación que ambos tenían en ese momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo el chico cada vez más confundido- ¿es… estás hablando del sultán? ¡Has estado desaparecida por más de un día!¡Tu padre está muerto de preocupación! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

La heroína lo miró con tristeza. El pobre Luwaih y su padre ignoraban todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor. No había alcanzado a hablar con ellos sobre su cambio de parecer sobre la propuesta de Ayan, y seguramente ambos estarían muy asustados por su desaparición.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos, Luwaih. Es… es una larga historia- dijo Sayida- por favor, confía en mí y ayúdame con esto. Tenemos unas horas antes de que el sultán sea forzado a desposar a la hija del consejero Hasan. Tengo que salvarlo, ¿entiendes?-

Luwaih no entendía absolutamente nada, pero confiaba en Malika, así que finalmente asintió e hizo lo que Sayida le había dicho. Tenía que confiar en ella por ahora. Sabía que eventualmente Malika le explicaría todo. Mientras que ambos se alejaban del palacio llevando consigo a los guardias inconscientes, Sayida se volvió por un momento a mirar hacia el palacio.

-Espérame, Ayan- dijo ella en voz baja.

x-x-x

_Habitaciones de Hasan_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Tras dar la orden de ejecutar a la vendedora de telas y dejar encerrado a Ayan de nuevo en el calabozo, Hasan regresó a sus habitaciones y mandó llamar a su hija. Sabía que ella tampoco estará feliz con el arreglo, pero no tenía opción y tenía que seguir sus órdenes.

La puerta se abrió, y su hija Saira entró acompañada de su chaperona. Con un gesto, Hasan despidió a la otra mujer e hizo que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Querías verme, _al'ab_?- dijo ella seriamente.

-Sí, tengo una misión de suma importancia para ti- dijo el hombre- mañana a primera hora te casarás con el sultán-

-¿Qué?-

-No me respondas así- siseó él haciendo que la chica se callara, pero su expresión molesta no desapareció de su rostro- mañana te casarás con el sultán. Espero que estés consciente de lo importante que es eso para nuestro poder personal…-

-El tuyo, querrás decir- dijo ella- aunque dudo que el sultán quiera dártelo luego de lo que hiciste-

-No tiene opción- dijo Hasan dándole la espalda, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y tomando algo de él. Saira alcanzó a ver un anillo negro y unos aretes rojos en manos de su padre.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que no quiero ser parte de esto?- dijo Saira bruscamente.

-No tienes elección, ni Ayan tampoco- dijo el hombre bruscamente- además, no será por mucho tiempo-

Saira sintió un terrible escalofrío al escuchar a su padre decir eso.

-¿No quieres decir que…?-

-Que en algunos días el chico morirá y yo me encargaré de tomar su lugar, todo gracias a ti- dijo Hasan dándole la espalda, guardando el anillo y los aretes en el cajón del escritorio de nuevo- daré la orden de que estés lista para la ceremonia. Puedes retirarte-

La chica se quedó helada y, por un momento, no se movió. No fue sino hasta que escuchó a su padre aclararse de nuevo la garganta que reaccionó y le dio la espalda para salir de la oficina.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Cafrune_

_Esa noche_

Aliya estuvo a punto de asesinar a Malika, si no fuera porque Luwaih y su padre no lo permitieron. Su mejor amiga había estado tan preocupada como los demás, y estaba aliviada de que estuviera sana y salva.

Luwaih había llevado a Malika y a su padre a esconderse a su casa. Después de cómo Hasan había intentado eliminar a la chica de su camino, Luwaih tenía miedo de que quisiera desquitarse con su padre, y sabía que al menos en su casa estarían a salvo.

Una vez que Muhammad Gadaff se fue a dormir, Malika le explicó a Luwaih y a Aliya todo lo que sabía: que ella era Sayida y que el sultán Ayan era Qat 'aswad. Que Hasan era el dragón Tanin que estaba causando destrozos en la ciudad para hacer creer a toda la ciudad que el sultán no era más que un adolescente irresponsable para intentar robar su trono, y que quería casarlo con su hija para tomar el poder para él mismo.

-Todo esto es demasiado complicado- se quejó Luwaih frotándose la frente.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Aliya a su vez, apenas conteniendo su emoción- ¡mi mejor amiga es una heroína!-

-Ayan y yo hicimos un plan para vencer a Hasan- dijo Malika. Luwaih hizo una mueca de nuevo; le causaba conflicto escucharla llamar al sultán por su primer nombre- él fingió aceptar casarse con Saira y estar enojado conmigo, mientras que yo escapaba y recuperaba mi Miraculous. El plan es que lo rescataré de la boda y encontraremos su Miraculous antes de pasar a la pelea final-

Luwaih asintió seriamente.

-Quizá…- dijo el chico de pronto- quizá hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que yo puedo ayudarles- dijo él levantando un poco la voz- he entrado al palacio en el pasado, para dejar los pedidos de especias en las cocinas. Yo puedo entrar al palacio y buscar el anillo de Qat 'aswad mientras que todos están ocupados en la boda y tú intentas rescatarlo-

Malika parpadeó.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso, Luwaih?- dijo la chica preocupada- es peligroso, y esta no es tu pelea-

-Es peligroso, por eso quiero ayudarte- dijo el chico sonriendo levemente- si Ay… el sultán te hace feliz, haré lo posible por ayudarlos a ambos-

La chica sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Luwaih, quien se ruborizó ante el contacto.

-¡Yo también quiero ayudarles!- dijo Aliya golpeando la mesa- ¡no voy a dejar las cosas así, no después de lo que ese bueno para nada estuvo a punto de hacerle a mi mejor amiga, no solo una sino varias veces!-

-Aliya, ya suficientes personas están en problemas por mi culpa- dijo ella- papa, Ayan, Luwaih. No quiero que tú también…-

-Pues mala suerte, Mali, porque voy a ir con ustedes-

-Gracias, Luwaih, Aliya- dijo Malika sonriendo por un momento, pero borró su sonrisa al escuchar las campanas sonando en la distancia, anunciando el matrimonio del sultán- es hora de comenzar-

X-x-x

_Palacio del Sultán_

_La mañana siguiente_

Ayan se miró al espejo con una expresión ansiosa. Su boda con Saira acababa de ser anunciada por toda la ciudad, y tras apresurados preparativos ya estaba lista para llevarse a cabo. Los sirvientes habían ido por él para vestido para la ocasión, y ahora lo conducían a la gran sala del trono, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Esto está mal- dijo Nazim, su consejero y amigo más cercano, arrugando la nariz con una expresión molesta mientras caminaba a su lado- ¿cómo aceptaste casarte con ella, de todas las personas? Además, Hasan no es de fiar: estuvo esparciendo el rumor de que estabas enfermo-

-Está bien, Nazim- dijo Ayan sin decirle nada. Tenía que seguir con el plan de Malika- no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien-

-¡Esto no esta nada bien, Ayan!- dijo Nazim alzando la voz- Hasan puede tomar el poder a través de su hija y quitarte tu trono. Y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer. ¡No puedes darle esta oportunidad!-

Ayan sintió una punzada de agradecimiento hacia Nazim. A pesar de que eran pocas veces cuando podía verlo, en las reuniones con sus ministros, el chico seguía siendo un fiel compañero y amigo. Aún así, tenían un plan y Ayan tenía que apegarse a él para emboscar a Tanin y quitarle su Miraculous de una vez por todas.

"Tengo que confiar en Malika", pensó el chico cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva "estoy seguro de que su plan funcionará"

Nazim suspiró tristemente y lo dejó, caminando hacia donde estaban el resto de los ministros esperando a que iniciara la ceremonia.

Los sirvientes colocaron a Ayan en el centro de la sala del trono, en el sitio donde debería estar el novio, mientras que Hasan conducía a su hija frente a él. Saira era una mujer hermosa e inteligente pero… no era Malika. El chico respiró hondo mientras que el consejero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se alejaba. Tomó todo su autocontrol no mirar hacia arriba para ver si Sayida ya estaba en posición para atacar. Tenía que tener confianza en ella.

Saira levantó los ojos hacia él, lanzándole una mirada extraña. Parecía una sonrisa. Ayan alzó las cejas confundido por su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ella está aquí- dijo la chica simplemente.

-¿Uh?- dijo Ayan abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, pero Saira no dijo nada mas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Oficina de Hasan, Palacio del sultán_

_Poco antes_

_Sayida había dejado a Luwaih y a Aliya en el palacio antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, para que pudieran buscar el Miraculous de Qat 'aswad. Ambos amigos se habían escabullido a la oficina del consejero principal del sultán, y comenzaron a buscar entre sus cosas._

_"Tengo que encontrarlo",pensó el chico "no puedo decepcionar a Malika"_

_-Un anillo negro, un anillo negro- repitió Luwaih._

_-Tiene que estar por aquí…- dijo Aliya, buscando entre los papeles del escritorio mientras que Luwaih abrió los cajones apresuradamente, buscando el anillo negro que Malika les había descrito que era el Miraculous del Gato Negro. Incluso les había dicho que encontrarían junto al anillo un pequeño ser en forma de un gato negro._

_-¿Qué es lo que ambos hacen aquí?-_

_La espalda del chico se tensó al escuchar eso y Aliya palideció al escuchar una voz severa detrás de ellos. ¡Habían sido descubiertos! Luwaih se volvió de golpe, para encontrarse cara a cara con una hermosa mujer, ataviada con un traje de boda, que miraba alternadamente a los intrusos._

_-Eh… nosotros dos solo…- dijo el chico ruborizándose- los dos estamos aquí para hacerle un favor al sultán-_

_La recién llegada miró fijamente a Luwaih._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?- _

_-Somos… somos solo sirvientes…- dijo Luwaih, sin saber qué otra cosa podría responder mientras que Aliya se escondía debajo del escritorio sacudiendo la cabeza. La chica recién llegada se acercó a Luwaih con curiosidad._

_-¿Qué estás buscando?-_

_-Eh…estamos buscando… un anillo, ¿verdad, Ali?- dijo Luwaih sinceramente mientras que Aliya se palmeaba la cara. No era como que la hija de Hasan fuera a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?- escuché que el sultán quiere usarlo el día de su boda-_

_Por la expresión de la novia, el chico sabía que no le había creído absolutamente nada. Sintió como si tuviera un hueco en el estómago. ¿La chica lanzaría la alarma?¿Los encerrarían o los ejecutarían ahora que los habían descubierto?_

_-Los dos están con Sayida, ¿no es así?- dijo de pronto la mujer. Luwaih separó los labios por un momento, pero luego los cerró cuando ella siguió hablando- el anillo que buscan está en un compartimento secreto bajo el escritorio. Tienes que tirar de la esquina derecha para que se abra-_

_El chico la miró extrañado mientras que Aliya se levantaba y buscaba en el sitio donde Saira le había indicado, y efectivamente recuperó el anillo negro con una huella verde en el engaste._

_-Lo tengo- declaró la chica._

_Sorprendido, Luwaih levantó los ojos hacia la novia, y se sorprendió al verla a escasos centímetros de su rostro._

_Saira puso de puntillas, y por un momento Luwaih pensó que lo iba a besar. Sus mejillas se encendieron y dio un paso atrás. En vez de ello, la chica le susurró algo al oído._

_-Mi padre está planeando asesinar al sultán tan pronto como la boda termine- dijo ella en voz baja- sálvenos de esto- _

_Al volverse a ellos, Aliya aguantó la risa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde la heroína los estaría esperando._

_-Yo… le llevaré esto a Sayida. Les daré un poco de privacidad- dijo Aliya con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando alternadamente a la novia y a Luwaih, haciendo que sus rostros se enrojecieran ante la sugerencia._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Va a estar bien. Tengo que confiar en Malika", se repitió Ayan.

Hasan se colocó entre ambos chicos y unió sus manos para comenzar la ceremonia. Esforzándose por no mirar hacia arriba, Ayan se volvió hacia Saira con una expresión preocupada, idéntica a la de ella. La vio tragar saliva.

-Ya casi está hecho- dijo Hasan para sí mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa- solamente falta que…-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues el yoyo de Sayida se enredó alrededor de la cintura del sultán, rodeándolo por completo y tirando de él para subirlo al techo.

-Aaaaah…- exclamó Ayan por la sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Hasan en voz alta, mirando hacia el sitio donde el sultán había desaparecido.

-Lo lamento, Tanin, pero yo me opongo a este matrimonio- dijo Sayida en tono burlón desde el techo junto al sultán, haciendo enfurecer a Hasan. Un murmullo recorrió la sala entre todos los presentes que habían acudido a mirar la boda. La heroína pasó el anillo a Ayan, quien sonrió aliviado de haber sido rescatado por su _sayidati_.

-Gracias- sonrió Ayan mientras que se ponía el anillo en su dedo con una sonrisa, mientras que todos los presentes murmuraban entre sí, sorprendidos de la manera en la que la heroína había llamado a Hasan.

-¿Sayida lo llamó Tanin?-

-¿El malvado dragón era Hasan todo el tiempo?-

-No puede ser…-

-Y pensar que Hasan tenía en sus garras al sultán…-

-¡Es un traidor!-

Hasan miró enfurecido a los dos chicos, pero ninguno de ellos se sintió intimidado por el villano. Como respuesta a sus amenazas, Ayan deslizó su anillo en su dedo. Plagg apareció frente a sus ojos.

-¡Chico idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera?- exclamó el kwami- ¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-

Ayan sonrió levemente y levantó su mano derecha.

-Ya me regañarás más tarde, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. Plagg, transfórmame-

Finalmente Sayida y Qat 'aswad estaban juntos para pelear contra Tanin.

-¿Estás listo para hacer esto, gatito?- dijo la heroína.

-Siempre estoy listo para pelear junto a ti, _sayidati_\- dijo Qat 'aswad antes de volverse al consejero- vamos, Hasan. Terminemos con esto de una vez-

-¡Ya verán, mocosos!¡Terminaré con ustedes como debí haber hecho desde el principio!- dijo Hasan, descubriéndose el cuello para mostrar el collar que llevaba- Longg, transfórmame-

Y finalmente, delante de todos se reveló que Hasan era el temido dragón Tanin, el cual había causado desmanes en toda la ciudad, y que su sultán era el héroe Qat 'aswad. Todos los invitados de la boda huyeron despavoridos, dejando a los héroes pelear solos contra el dragón. Aliya y Luwaih se ocultaron detrás del trono junto a Saira y Nazim, el amigo de Ayan.

El dragón no retrocedió, entrecerró los ojos mientras que levantaba su espada.

-¡Dragón de agua!-

Tanin se lanzó contra el sultán en forma de dragón de agua, pero Qat 'aswad lo rechazó haciendo girar su bastón. Intentó lo mismo contra Sayida, pero la heroína lo detuvo con relativa facilidad usando su yoyo

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de atraparlo de una vez por todas, _sayidati_\- dijo el chico mirando de reojo a su compañera, pero sin quitar su atención del villano- no podemos dejar que escape-

-Supongo que para esto necesitamos un poco de suerte- dijo ella levantando su yoyo- LUCKY CHARM-

Un costal lleno de arena cayó en sus manos.

-Como si en el desierto no hubiera suficiente arena- dijo Qat 'aswad mirando un poco frustrado lo que le había dado el Lucky Charm, pero tenía confianza de que su compañera pudiera encontrar la respuesta al enigma- ¿qué piensas hacer con eso?-

Sayida sonrió con esa expresión que su compañero supo que tenía un plan.

-Prepara tu poder- dijo Sayida entrecerrando los ojos- necesito que destruyas la espada de Tanin, sin ella no se puede transformar-

-Hecho- dijo el chico- CATACLISM-

Tanin rió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer con un saco de arena y tu absurdo poder?-

-Ya lo verás- dijo Sayida con una sonrisa astuta- ¿no te has dado cuenta? Ganes o pierdas esta pelea, jamás tendrás el poder del sultán. Todos en la ciudad saben que manipulaste a Ayan para tu beneficio y que aterrorizaste la ciudad como el dragón-

-No ganaré, pero les causaré el mayor daño posible a los culpables de mi desgracia- dijo Tanin- y si puedo destruirlos a ambos, lo haré. ¡Dragón de Agua!-

El hombre se lanzó contra Sayida, pero ésta abrió el costal de arena y lo vació frente a ella, haciendo que el agua que era el dragón fuera absorbida por la arena. Tanin gritó y se materializó para escapar de la arena, pero Qat 'aswad ya estaba listo, y destruyó su espada con su poder.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

Sayida aprovchó su distracción y le arrancó su Miraculous, obligándolo a detransformarse. El kwami de Tanin, un pequeño dragón rojo llamado Longg, cayó agotado en las manos de la heroína, quien le ofreció algo de comer y lo consoló.

-Ya, todo estará bien, pequeño- le dijo Sayida a Longg- ya estás a salvo-

-¡Maldita perra!- gritó Hasan con dirección a Sayida- ¡no mereces ser reina, no eres más que una sucia callejera! Debí molerte a palos cuando tuve la oportunidad y destruir todo lo que…-

PAFF

Una bofetada de parte de Qat 'aswad lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi _sayidati_!- siseó Qat 'aswad antes de detransformarse en el sultán y volverse a los soldados- ¡guardias, arréstenlo inmediatamente! Y asegúrense que nadie lo busque en el calabozo.

Mientras veían a los guardias llevarse al hombre, Saira respiró aliviada, mientras que Aliya y Luwaih salieron de su escondite, mirando a los héroes como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo cuando Sayida se detransformó en Malika. Nazim, el amigo de Ayan, se rascaba la cabeza sin poder entender aún lo que acababa de pasar.

Los amigos de Malika los alcanzaron.

-¡Oh por Alá, mi mejor amiga es tan genial!- gritó Aliya dando algunos saltitos de emoción. Luwaih, sin embargo, aún tenía un aspecto que no podía creer lo que había visto.

-Ustedes dos están completamente locos- dijo Luwaih finalmente.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actua_l

Adrien y Marinette escucharon el relato de Malika y Ayan hasta el final sin decir palabra alguna. Estaban sorprendidos de que, como ellos, habían descubierto sus identidades en circunstancias que no eran las ideales, pero habían finalmente las cosas se habían resuelto porque se tenían mutua confianza.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?- preguntó finalmente Adrien al ver que Tikki se había detenido

-El sultán Ayen se casó con Malika- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa- y aunque el viejo guardián estuvo a punto de quitarle el Miraculous a Qat 'aswad, tanto Malika como Plagg intercedieron por él, explicándole que había cambiado al lado del bien antes de la derrota de Tanin, y finalmente aceptó dejárselo-

-Me alegro por ellos dos- dijo Marinette con una leve sonrisa- espero que nosotros tengamos la misma suerte de conservar los nuestros-

Adrien meditó la situación, pensando que quizá eso le daba una idea para que los guardianes actuales no les quitaran sus Miraculous a ellos dos. ¿Cuál había sido la clave en esa historia? A pesar de que eran enemigos en un principio, los dos habían logrado trabajar juntos al final porque confiaban uno en el otro. Ambos arriesgaron sus vidas para que su plan funcionara. Quizá podía… hacer un esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas con Marinette.

-Bueno, chicos- dijo la kwami aclarándose la garganta- es hora de que se vayan a dormir, o mañana Jian y Mei les van a dar otra paliza mañana-

-Tikki tiene razón, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir porque nos espera un largo día- dijo Adrien levantándose de la cama y volviéndose a Marinette- buenas noches,_ ma lad_… digo, Marinette-

-Buenas noches, Adrien- dijo ella sonriendo levemente. Adrien dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se acercó a besarla en la mejilla como despedida antes de salir de la habitación. Marinette lo miró alejarse con una leve sonrisa.

Tikki y Plagg se lanzaron un par de miradas cómplices antes de separarse también, siguiendo cada uno a su portador.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Se terminó la historia de Ayan y Malika terminó, pero Adrien y Marinette aún tienen mucho que aprender para poder pelear juntos. En el segundo día de entrenamiento Mei y Jian no pretenden hacerlo fácil. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	18. Capítulo 18

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 18

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Al día siguiente_

Como Tikki lo había predicho, el entrenamiento que Jian y Mei prepararon para ellos al día siguiente no era nada fácil. No había sido difícil tampoco, sino que había sido realmente brutal. En su segundo día de entrenamiento sus dos instructores habían decidido hacerlos pelear en equipo contra ellos dos, esta vez con los ojos vendados.

-El ejercicio es muy sencillo. Tienen diez minutos para golpearnos a ambos con su bokken- explicó seriamente Jian mientras vendaba los ojos de Adrien, antes de poner un bokken en una de sus manos- y sin golpear a su compañero-

-¿Y cómo vamos a lograrlo si no podemos ver nada? ¡Le voy a sacar un ojo!- dijo Marinette alarmada mirando a Mei tomar su venda- nos hemos comunicado sin hablar con la vista, pero sin siquiera vernos…-

-Teniendo confianza en tu compañero- le dijo Mei seriamente antes de vendarle los ojos. Tomó su mano libre y la unió con la de Adrien. Ambos se sobresaltaron por el contacto, pero no se soltaron- sintiendo su presencia-

Marinette no podía ver nada, pero percibió un leve apretón de la mano de Adrien, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera por el contacto. Estaba tan tenso y dudoso como ella, pero quería esforzarse para lograrlo.

-Espero que estén listos- escucharon decir a Jian- tres, dos, uno…-

Adrien y Marinette se soltaron y corrieron hacia ellos con sus armas en alto, intentando golpearlos con ella, pero ni siquiera lograron acercarse. En vez de ello, los dos adolescentes se enredaron entre ellos, abanicando sus bokken sin control. Al final de ese primer intento, Marinette accidentalmente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Adrien.

-Ouch…- se quejó él.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Marinette, llevándose las manos a los ojos para quitarse la venda al escuchar el quejido de su contraparte para ver si lo había lastimado.

-¡No se quiten las vendas!- dijo Mei en tono autoritario, deteniendo el intento de la chica- de nuevo, intenten tomar sus manos-

Adrien buscó a tientas la mano de Marinette, pero no la encontró. Gruñó frustrado y extendió su otra mano, alcanzando a sentir su hombro derecho. Sabía que era ella, conocía la textura de su piel.

-De nuevo- dijo Mei en voz alta- tres, dos, uno…-

Nuevamente Marinette y Adrien se volvieron para atacar a la pareja. El cuerpo de Adrien seguía estando tenso y parecía tener miedo de abanicar su bokken, temeroso de golpear a Marinette mientras que lo hacía, y la chica buscaba a tientas a Mei y Jian, como si fuera un bastón para caminar. Finalmente sintió algo con la punta de su arma y abanicó, golpeando de nuevo la cabeza de Adrien.

-Ay…-

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó Marinette, soltando el bokken con una expresión frustrada y quitándose la venda en un gesto rápido- no puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Solo voy a terminar lastimando a Adrien. ¡Es inútil!-

-No hay manera que se pueda hacer eso- dijo Adrien frunciendo el entrecejo y quitándose la venda también, dejándola caer al suelo en un gesto exasperado- es ridículo. ¡Es completamente imposible lo que están pidiendo de nosotros!-

Mei y Jian se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron decepcionados. Los adolescentes se sintieron un poco mal por haberlos decepcionado, pero los adultos no dijeron nada más. Tomaron las vendas que los adolescentes habían dejado caer al suelo y las colocaron en sus propios ojos. También tomaron los dos bokken con una mano.

-Prepárense para tratar de tocarnos y evitar que nosotros lo hagamos- dijo Mei en un tono tranquilo mientras que tomaba la mano libre de Jian y se volvía a los chicos- nosotros dos les mostraremos que no es imposible lo que queremos que hagan-

Los adolescentes tenían serias dudas de que eso se pudiera hacer, pero asintieron y tomando las armas de sus instructores, se dirigieron hacia ellos. Tan pronto como Adrien iba a tocar a Jian con su bokken, Mei gritó su nombre y el joven se giró, soltando a su pareja y evadiendo el golpe.

-Mei- dijo Jian, corriendo al lado contrario del gimnasio, dejando a los dos adolescentes atrapados entre los dos.

-Jian- dijo Mei.

Los dos adultos caminaron hacia el centro, donde Adrien y Marinette estaban confundidos. Estos se dejaron caer al suelo y rodaron para no ser golpeados por los bokken de sus instructores. Los instructores estuvieron a punto de golpearse mutuamente, pero se detuvieron antes de abanicar sus armas.

-Jian-

-Mei-

Un minuto después, cuando Marinette se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Adrien, ambos sintieron la punta de los dos bokken tocando sus espaldas. Los adolescentes miraron a sus instructores boquiabiertos, sin poder creer que lo habían logrado. Los adultos habían hecho lo que ellos creían que era imposible.

Mei y Jian se quitaron las vendas y lanzaron una mirada decepcionada a los dos adolescentes, que no dejaban de verlos sorprendidos.

-Por supuesto que se puede hacer. Cualquier cosa es posible cuando uno confía en su compañero- dijo Mei en un tono severo- el problema es que ustedes no quieren trabajar juntos. No quieren hacer el esfuerzo y no quieren confiar uno en el otro-

-Es una pena- dijo Jian en el mismo tono severo- porque Tikki y Plagg tendrán que cambiar de portadores si las cosas siguen así-

Con esas palabras, Mei tomó el brazo de Jian y ambos salieron juntos del gimnasio, dejando solos a los adolescentes. Marinette y Adrien se miraron entre sí en silencio, avergonzados de no poder cumplir con la prueba que sus instructores lograron hacer sin el mayor esfuerzo.

De pronto, Marinette se levantó y tomó la venda de nuevo.

-¿Marinette?- dijo Adrien al ver que se la estaba volviendo a poner- ¿qué es lo que haces?-

-Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo la chica respirando hondo mientras que se ponía la venda para cubrir sus ojos- Adrien, tenemos que lograr lo que Jian y Mei nos están pidiendo. No podemos rendirnos, y perder a Tikki y a Plagg-

Adrien la miró con una expresión preocupada. Sabía que tenía razón, y que tenían que apresurarse si querían conservar a sus kwamis y sus Miraculous. Tomó su venda e hizo lo mismo que ella.

-Hagámoslo- dijo él buscando su mano a tientas y tomándola en el primer intento. Ambos respiraron hondo, intentando sentir la presencia del otro a su lado. Adrien respiró hondo y apretó levemente la mano de ella.

-Mmm…- solo respondió Marinette mientras que respiraba.

-¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?- preguntó él en voz baja- cuando nos vimos… cuando conocimos nuestras identidades, pareciera como si algo entre nosotros se rompiera. ¿Cómo podemos volver a confiar?-

-Como lo hacíamos antes- dijo ella en voz baja, apretando también su mano- a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias y de no saber quiénes éramos, sabíamos una sola cosa: éramos más que compañeros. Éramos amigos, y yo sabía que podía confiar en ti con mi vida. Tiene que volver a ser así-

Adrien asintió mientras que sentía el calor de su mano. Antes de ello era capaz de interponerse entre los ataques de los akumas para proteger a Ladybug. ¿Qué diferencia era ahora que sabía que era Marinette? Era su compañera, era más importante porque ella podía purificar los akumas y regresar todo a la normalidad.

Marinette se volvió hacia él a pesar de que no podía verlo. Chat Noir siempre la había protegido, y seguido sus planes sin siquiera necesitar que dijera una sola palabra. Él podía leer su mirada, su silencio, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas. ¿Porqué era diferente ahora que sabía que era Adrien? No debía serlo.

_Clac_

Los dos se pusieron en guardia.

"Viene alguien", parecía decirle Adrien con un apretón de manos.

"Lo sé, prepárate", pareció responderle ella con otro apretón de su parte.

Ambos se prepararon y caminaron juntos, sin soltar sus manos, mientras que se acercaban al intruso. Soltaron sus manos para rodearlo.

-Ladybug…- dijo Adrien para indicarle dónde estaba, recordando como Mei y Jian habían hecho antes.

Unos pasos más delante, la chica fue quien hablo.

-Chat Noir…-

Rodearon a su presa, y se prepararon para atacar. Adrien dudó por un momento, no quería golpear a Marinette.

-Ladybug…-

-Chat Noir…-

El chico sonrió, escuchando a su _partenaire_ fuera del alcance del bokken. Adrien abanicó al mismo tiempo que Marinette, y ambos golpearon algo. O a alguien.

-Nada mal- escucharon decir a Mei, quien detuvo los dos bokken con sus manos antes de que la golpearan, pero estaba satisfecha de lo que acababan de hacer los dos adolescentes- les dije que podían hacerlo-

Los dos adolescentes se quitaron la venda, y se dieron cuenta de que sus instructores habían regresado, aliviados de que hubieran tomado el riesgo y que lo hubieran logrado. Habían pasado una prueba, pero aún no terminaban.

-Vuelvan a ponerse la venda- dijo Jian en voz alta- aún no hemos terminado con el entrenamiento-

X-x-x

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Esa tarde_

Adrien había seguido a la chica a su habitación. Si conocían a sus kwamis, seguramente les contarían la historia de otros portadores esa noche. Tras pedirle permiso a Marinette, el chico tomó asiento en su cama junto a ella.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán _papa_ y _maman_\- dijo ella en voz baja- seguramente estarán muertos de preocupación por no tener noticias de mí- encogió sus piernas sobre la cama- quisiera poderles decir que estoy bien, pero nos descubriría y no podemos hacer eso-

El chico sonrió levemente.

-Quizá _père_ también esté preocupado, y Nathalie- dijo Adrien en voz baja, su tono involuntariamente triste- eso si es que alguno de ellos dos se da cuenta de que no estoy en casa-

Marinette deslizó su mano para ponerla sobre la de él.

-No digas eso. Claro que _monsieur_ Agreste debe estar muy preocupado por ti- dijo ella en voz baja- creo que tu padre tiene problemas para expresar sus emociones, pero estoy segura de que te quiere y debe estar haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarte-

Adrien le sonrió tristemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo él en voz baja- gracias, _ma la_… Marinette-

La chica hizo una mueca. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Adrien había estado a punto de decirle _ma lady _y nuevamente se había detenido a la mitad. No sabía porqué, pero había una parte de ella que le dolía cuando hacía eso. No se lo podía decir porque… interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. No podía pensar que no confiaba en él. Quizá podía comenzar diciéndole eso.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Puedo… confesarte algo?-

-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo él sonriendo levemente.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se imaginó a Chat Noir, el despreocupado y alegre Chat Noir de antes de conocer sus identidades, e imaginó que se lo decía a él.

-La verdad es que… extraño que me llames _ma lady_\- dijo ella.

-¿No te molesta?- se sorprendió el chico, y Marinette le respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de Adrien, que la hizo sonreír levemente. ¿Tanto le emocionaba escuchar eso?- está bien, _ma lady_-

-Gracias, _chaton_\- dijo ella.

Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien sonrió y rodeó su espalda con su brazo mientras ambos esperaban a que sus kwamis los alcanzaran. Por un momento, ambos sintieron como si nada hubiera cambiado, como eran antes de que sus identidades fueran reveladas, sabiendo que podían confiar en el otro con sus vidas, sobre todo después de haber logrado pelear contra sus instructores.

Tikki y Plagg llegaron y se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando a los chicos sin decir nada hasta que ambos notaron su presencia.

-Ah… Plagg, Tikki- dijo Adrien apenado mientras que Marinette se incorporaba- ¿querían hablar con nosotros?-

-Solo quería decir que estamos orgullosos de ustedes por su desempeño el día de hoy- dijo la kwami- poco a poco están demostrando que podrán pasar las pruebas de los Guardianes. Mei y Jian estaban impresionados de que lo hayan logrado-

-Ellos dos lo hacían verse muy fácil- dijo Adrien cruzando los brazos- pero no lo es-

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil- dijo Plagg cruzando los brazos- pasar las pruebas de los Guardianes es tan difícil como encontrar un buen queso en Inglaterra-

-¡Plagg!- dijo ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me tuvo Kit?- se quejó el kwami negro- no sé como sobreviví con la horrible comida inglesa. Por eso agradecí que Fu viviera en París, el queso es infinitamente mejor en Francia-

-Lo que yo no sé es como sobreviviste en los viajes al nuevo mundo a bordo del Golden Hind- dijo Tikki- sobre todo con lo mucho que te gusta comer-

Marinette no comentó nada, pues no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿El Golden Hind?- dijo el chico rubio- ¿así como el barco de Francis Drake?-

-Ese mismo- dijo Plagg- mi portador era el segundo a bordo del Golden Hind. Y sí, Francis Drake era su capitán-

Adrien estaba sorprendido y fascinado. Siempre había escuchado ese personaje de la historia, pero jamás se imaginó que uno de sus compañeros había sido un portador de Miraculous.

-Y la Ladybug de esa época era muy cercana a la reina Elizabeth I- dijo Tikki.

Esta vez Marinette también miró sorprendida a su kwami.

-Cuéntenos- dijo Marinette.

Los dos kwamis se miraron entre sí por un momento, con una sonrisa extraña, y finamente asintieron.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando el Golden Hind navegó por el Támesis hacia el palacio de Whitehall-

X-x-x

_Río Támesis, Londres_

_Año 1588_

Christian Jones, segundo al mando del Golden Hind, se asomó a estribor para mirar la familiar vista de la ciudad. La torre de Londres, esa formidable fortaleza que se erigía en la parte este de la ciudad, comandaba la entrada y salida de barcos de Londres. Afortunadamente su capitán, Francis Drake, era ya bastante conocido en la ciudad y era uno de los favoritos de la reina de Inglaterra, por lo que no tendría problemas para pasar.

-¡Hey, Kit!- escuchó decir a su compañero que estaba en el timón- avísale al capitán que estamos a punto de llegar a Whitehall-

Kit escuchó eso y corrió hacia el camarote del capitán.

-Capitán Drake- dijo el chico llamando a la puerta- ¡capitán! Estamos a punto de llegar-

-Gracias, Kit- dijo el capitán mientras que salía de su camarote- asegúrate de que los obsequios que trajimos para la reina estén listos cuando lleguemos. No quiero que ese Deveraux me robe el favor de la reina de nuevo, aprovechando que estábamos ausentes de la corte en el Nuevo Mundo-

-Eso va a ser muy difícil después de lo que conseguimos- dijo el chico rubio, recogiéndose el cabello en una pequeña coleta- ¡su Majestad estará muy complacida!-

El pirata asintió con una leve sonrisa, y volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia él.

-Quisiera llevarte conmigo al palacio en esta ocasión, Kit- dijo Francis Drake seriamente- estoy seguro de que le agradarás a la reina-

Kit se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. El capitán jamás había sugerido que lo acompañara al palacio a ver a la reina. Aunque, pensándolo bien, antes de eso era pequeño, casi un niño, y la reina no habría aprobado su presencia. Pero ahora que ya era mayor podía visitar el palacio sin problemas.

-¿Eh… está seguro, capitán?- dijo el chico.

-Por supuesto, te lo has ganado- respondió el capitán- ahora prepara tus cosas y los regalos para la reina. Vamos a visitar el palacio esta tarde. Ah, y si te puedes dar un baño, sería mejor-

Al escuchar eso último, Kit asintió y se retiró riendo.

-De acuerdo-

x-x-x

_Palacio de Whitehall_

_Poco después_

Anne Cavendish brincaba en un pie mientras que intentaba ponerse un zapato a toda prisa. La reina había llamado a sus damas de compañía a que la atendieran en sus habitaciones privadas, pero la chica se había enredado con los lazos de su vestido, haciéndola tropezarse. Al fin lo había resuelto gracias a su sirviente, pero se le había hecho tarde.

La chica recogió su falda para poder correr, agradeciendo que sus zapatillas fueran ligeras. No tardó en llegar a las habitaciones privadas de la reina y, para su mala fortuna, Elizabeth I la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Llegas tarde otra vez, Nan- dijo la reina. Un intenso rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica y se inclinó.

-Le ruego su perdón, majestad- dijo Anne avergonzada mientras que se frotaba discretamente una rodilla- la verdad es que tropecé con el tapete, y luego mi zapato salió volando y golpeó al embajador francés en la cabeza…- se cubrió la cara con las manos- tuve que disculparme y…-

La reina se echó a reír, sus carcajadas resonando en toda la cámara. La verdad era que los pequeños accidentes y contratiempos de la chica la divertían más que exasperarla. Además, Nan era la única de sus damas que portaba el nombre de su madre, la reina Anne Boleyn, así que eso la hacía una de sus favoritas.

-Bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder- dijo la reina haciendo un gesto para que dejara de excusarse y se levantara- vamos, apresúrate y tráeme mi peluca favorita-

-¿Espera alguna visita, majestad?- preguntó Nan intrigada. Sabía bien que la reina solo usaba su peluca favorita cuando tenía visitas, sobre todo de los corsarios como Walter Raleigh o Francis Drake.

-Sí, me dijeron que Francis Drake entró esta mañana a la ciudad por el Támesis, proveniente del Nuevo Mundo- dijo la reina visiblemente emocionada- vamos a ver qué tesoros e historias nuevas nos trajo en esta ocasión, ¿no?-

-Esa es suficiente razón para estar emocionada- dijo otra de las damas de compañía mientras que la reina asentía.

-Alice tiene razón- sonrió Elizabeth I, emocionada como si fuera una adolescente- los corsarios siempre tienen historias interesantes que contar sobre sus aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo-

Nan asintió tan emocionada como la reina. Si había algo que le gustaba más que nada era escuchar historias sobre los extrañadas tierras que se encontraban del otro lado del mar, en el Nuevo Mundo. Los corsarios ingleses atacaban a cada rato los galeones españoles, habían conocido a los nativos y traían objetos que jamás se habían visto en Inglaterra.

Aún pensando en ello, se apresuró a ir por la peluca que la reina le había indicado, tropezando y casi cayendo de bruces en el intento. Alcanzó a escuchar una carcajada de parte de la reina.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que Alice la ayudaba para que no se cayera de nuevo.

Tras colocar la peluca, también tomó la mano de la reina para poner sus joyas en sus brazos, cuello, oídos. Tomó el maquillaje también, y comenzó a aplicárselo a la reina, quien la miraba a través del espejo. Otras de las damas de compañía de la reina prepararon su vestido y sus zapatos.

Poco más de una hora después terminaron de preparar a la reina, y la siguieron hacia la sala del trono.

X-x-x

_Más tarde_

Kit siguió a Francis Drake por la entrada del palacio, mirando a su alrededor boquiabierto. Si bien había visto las maravillas del Nuevo Mundo, nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan impresionante como ese. Había oro y maderas preciosas a su alrededor, en todas partes, incluso en las paredes. Estaba impresionado.

Los cortesanos se apartaron para abrirle paso al pirata y a su compañía. Kit caminaba poco detrás de Drake llevando un cofre con los tesoros que llevaban del nuevo mundo y lo que habían logrado robar de los galeones españoles. A Kit le llamó la atención que su capitán parecía caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Cruzaron la antecámara y avanzaron a paso seguro hacia la sala del trono. En el centro estaba sentada la reina Elizabeth I, ataviada con un rico vestido dorado con perlas bordadas en la tela, una peluca pelirroja de la cual sobresalían estrellas de oro incrustadas con diamantes. No pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido. Alrededor de Elizabeth I estaban sus damas de compañía, un grupo de cinco mujeres muy hermosas que acompañaban a la reina, pero ninguna de ellas estaba tan magníficamente vestida como la reina. A los lados, los consejeros de la reina: Cecil y Walsingham. Y finalmente los embajadores de Francia y España. Kit frunció el entrecejo al ver a ese último cuando les lanzó una mirada del más puro odio y salió de la sala del trono como si no pudiera soportar el estar en la misma habitación que los corsarios.

Francis Drake los ignoró y se detuvo frente al trono. Kit hizo lo mismo. Recordaba lo que le había dicho su capitán, que debía imitar todo lo que él hiciera. Cuando Drake se arrodilló en el suelo, Kit también lo hizo.

-Sir Francis Drake, _your majesty_\- escuchó que un cortesano anunció.

-Ah, por fin Sir Francis regresó de las tierras del Nuevo Mundo- dijo la reina juntando sus manos. A pesar de que parecía seria, su expresión y su tono de voz hicieron pensar a Kit que estaba tratando de ocultar su emoción- ¿qué maravillas nos traes en esta ocasión?-

-Su majestad, trajimos tesoros provenientes del Nuevo Mundo especialmente para usted- dijo Drake irguiéndose de nuevo, volviéndose hacia Kit y asintiendo levemente.

El chico asintió y caminó nerviosamente hacia delante, deteniéndose justo frente a la reina y volviéndose a poner de rodillas.

-Nan, levanta la tapa del cofre- dijo Elizabeth I volviéndose a una de las mujeres que estaban junto a ella- quiero ver que nos traen mis leales súbditos-

Ante esa orden, una de las damas de compañía que estaba de pie junto a ella se acercó a Kit, y el chico supuso que era la Nan a quien la reina se había referido. Era una hermosa mujer de su edad, quien llevaba puesto un vestido color verde oscuro con algunos toques dorados en las mangas y en la parte anterior de la falda. Llevaba un tocado francés, con la parte anterior de sus cabellos oscuros descubiertos y el resto recogido en una redecilla dorada.

Las manos de la mujer tocaron la tapa del cofre que Kit sostenía delante de ella, sus dedos rozando con los de él. El chico miró los enormes ojos azules de la mujer frente a él y sintió las mejillas calientes. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Nan levantó la tapa del cofre y dio un paso atrás para no bloquear la vista de la reina, revelando algunos objetos de oro y plata, semillas de cacao, ricas plumas de colores y algunas piedras preciosas.

La reina miró el botín de Drake con una expresión aprobatoria.

-Muy bien, Sir Francis, estoy muy complacida con el botín que trajiste del Nuevo Mundo- dijo Elizabeth I, pero sus ojos pasaron del pirata al chico que seguía sosteniendo el cofre, cuyos ojos seguían en su dama de compañía. La reina se puso de pie e inmediatamente el resto de las damas hicieron lo mismo. Al darse cuenta de que había notado que estaba mirando a la chica, Kit bajó los ojos al suelo.

-¿Su Majestad?- dijo Drake, sintiendo que algo extraño sucedía.

La reina lo ignoró, dando un paso adelante y mirando a Kit, poniendo una mano en su mentón y haciéndolo levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Y quién es este chico que trajiste contigo esta vez, Sir Francis?- dijo la reina, empeorando el rubor en su rostro. No podía creer que la reina de Inglaterra estuviera frente a él, mirándolo como si quisiera examinar el fondo de su alma.

-Su nombre es Christopher Jones, majestad- dijo Drake mirando de reojo a Kit con una expresión de advertencia para que no abriera la boca- es el segundo a bordo de mi barco, y uno de los mejores marineros bajo mis órdenes-

Elizabeth I sonrió levemente mientras lo examinaba. Los intensos ojos de la monarca pusieron nervioso al chico, pero su sonrisa lo tranquilizó.

-Tiene un rostro agradable. Bueno, _mister_ Jones- dijo la reina con dirección a Kit- por favor acompañe a Nan a mi estudio para que deje el cofre ahí-

-Como ordene, majestad- dijo Kit poniéndose de pie y mirando de nuevo a la chica, quien le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. Tras inclinarse ante la reina, Kit atrapó una cajita hexagonal que estaba a punto de caerse. La acomodó con cuidado dentro del cofre antes de cerrarlo y se apresuró a alcanzar a la joven.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien y Marinette por fin hicieron hacer algo al fin y pelear juntos gracias a sus instructores. También están comenzando a acercarse un poco. Y ahora conocemos a Kit y Nan, los héroes ingleses en la época de Elizabeth I. Aún nos queda un día más de entrenamiento antes de las pruebas que les pondrán los Guardianes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	19. Capítulo 19

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 19

_Estudio de la reina_

_Poco después _

Kit siguió a la hermosa joven que había captado su mirada por los pasillos del palacio. No parecía solamente el hogar de la reina, sino más bien una pequeña ciudad dentro de la ciudad. Conforme cruzaban los pasillos y llegaban a la parte más privada del palacio, el chico notaba que las decoraciones a su alrededor eran un poco menos ostentosas pero igual de hermosas.

La chica caminaba en silencio delante de él, con sus manos modestamente cruzadas una sobre la otra sobre su abdomen. Nan se detuvo frente a una puerta que era custodiada por dos guardias, pero éstos se relajaron al verla.

-Está bien, él viene conmigo. Por aquí, _mister_ Jones- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del estudio.

El chico asintió y entró al estudio tras ella, colocando el cofre en la esquina que le había indicado. Nan dio un paso atrás para dejarle espacio para poner el cofre en el suelo, pero tropezó con sus propias enaguas y casi cae de espaldas. Kit se apresuró a atraparla para evitar que cayera el suelo.

-Woa… ¿se encuentra bien, _madam_?- dijo el chico, poniendo una mano en su espalda y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Ella se ruborizó visiblemente. Lo empujó para ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

-Estoy bien, solo tropecé. Lo lamento, soy un poco torpe- dijo la chica acomodando la falda de su vestido e irguiendo su espalda- le agradezco su asistencia, _mister_ Jones-

El chico sonrió y sacudió levemente su cabeza.

-Kit-

-¿Perdón?-

-Puede llamarme Kit, _madam_\- dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente pero inclinándose levemente- _mister_ Jones es demasiado formal, solo soy un humilde corsario-

Una risita le causó una extraña sensación en su estómago que le era extraña.

-De acuerdo, Kit- dijo ella. ¡Por los siete mares, le encantaba escucharla decir su nombre!- encantada de conocerte-

-¿Y yo puedo saber su nombre?- dijo Kit.

-Anne Cavendish- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- pero todo el mundo me dice Nan-

-¿Cavendish?- dijo el chico borrando su sonrisa. Esa hermosa mujer seguramente era hija de Sir William Cavendish, quien había sido uno de los hombres más importantes del reino, y su padrastro era el capitán de la guardia de la reina.

Al ver su expresión curiosa y alegre convertirse en una sombra entristecida, la chica le puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda, de pronto preocupada por él.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien, Kit?¿Te sientes mal?-

-Estoy bien, _madam. _Gracias por su preocupación- dijo el chico inclinándose levemente- tengo que irme, el capitán Drake debe estar esperándome para regresar a desembarcar-

Tomó la mano de Nan y la besó antes de salir apresuradamente del estudio de la reina de regreso a la sala del trono. Por un momento la chica se quedó viendo a Kit mientras que desaparecía por los pasillos del palacio, pero después de que se perdió de vista, Nan se dispuso a regresar a la sala del trono, pero la curiosidad le ganó y volvió a abrir el cofre. Quería ver el tesoro de nuevo.

Todo lo que Francis Drake y Kit habían traído del Nuevo Mundo era impresionante. No sabía que tanto era lo que habían encontrado en esa tierra recién descubierta y que tanto habían realmente robado de los galeones españoles que los piratas atacaron. Entre las joyas de oro de pronto una caja hexagonal de color negro, con algunas marcas orientales extrañas de color rojo. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida que estuviera entre los tesoros del nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Nan en voz baja mientras que tomaba la caja y levantaba la tapa con una expresión curiosa. Un brillo color rosado apareció, asustándola y haciéndolo soltar la caja, la cual cayó al suelo. Un pequeño ser apareció frente a sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor confundida y asustada.

-Tú…- dijo el bicho que apareció de la caja con una vocecita femenina- ¡pero si tú no eres Citlalinicue!-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Nan alzando las cejas sin saber de qué estaba hablando, pero el pequeño ser se echó a llorar en voz alta. La chica la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado- hey, ¿te encuentras bien, eh… criatura?¿Qué te sucede?¿Tienes hambre?-

Al ver que seguía llorando, Nan se levantó y caminó hacia la mesita de aperitivos del estudio y tomó un trocito de un dulce de azúcar para ofrecérselo. Los ojos azules del bicho se volvieron hacia ella.

-Me llamo Tikki, soy una kwami- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué es un kwami?- dijo la chica.

-Los aretes en la caja es un Miraculous- dijo Tikki con lágrimas en los ojos- solía pertenecer a una doncella de la Gran Tenochtitlan. Se lo quitó para mantenerlo a salvo, escondido de los invasores, pero parece que no tuvo éxito…-

Tikki se veía tan afligida que Nan no tuvo corazón para decir nada, solamente acarició su cabeza con su dedo índice esperando a que se calmara. La kwami levantó sus ojos a los de ella.

-Tú… tú tienes buen corazón- observó Tikki, saliendo de entre sus manos y flotando frente a sus ojos- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Nan- dijo ella, parpadeando algo apenada- quiero decir, me llamo Anne Cavendish, pero todos me llaman Nan-

-Nan- repitió Tikki asintiendo con una sonrisa- es largo de contar, pero te explicaré qué es un Miraculous y porqué estoy aquí-

La chica se sentó en el suelo para escucharla, olvidándose de regresar a la sala del trono, y también se olvidó por completo de su anterior intercambio con Kit. Tomó la caja con los aretes mientras que escuchaba atentamente lo que Tikki tenía que decir.

x-x-x

_The Golden Hind_

_Más tarde_

Kit regresó cabizbajo hacia el barco a pesar de que Francis Drake le había dicho que la reina lo había aceptado en su corte. ¿Qué haría un humilde corsario como él en el palacio? Su conversación con Nan y la vista de la reina y sus consejeros le habían recordado de su propia insignificancia y lo hacían sentirse inferior al resto de los cortesanos.

Suspirando entristecido, se aseguró de que los otros marineros bajaran con cuidado la mercancía que habían traído y bajó a su camarote, cuando notó algo que no debería estar ahí. Una caja negra de forma hexagonal. Recordaba haberla visto en el cofre que habían entregado a la reina. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

-¿Pero qué hace esto aquí, si lo incluimos en la…?- comenzó a decir mientras que levantaba la tapa de la caja. Igual que lo que sucedió con Nan, una luz color verde apareció, siendo reemplazada por un gato miniatura de color negro- ¿qué brujería es esta?-

El gato lo miró con sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente por un momento, y luego frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera molesto.

-¡Tú no eres Acolmiztli!- exclamó el bicho que apareció- ¿cómo te atreves?-

-No, no soy Aco… como se llame- dijo él, confundido, sin saber de qué estaba hablando ese pequeño ser- me llamo Kit-

El chico pudo notar una expresión de tristeza en el pequeño gato.

-No, no puede ser…- dijo con la misma expresión entristecida- ¿tú fuiste quien robaste el Mirauculous?-

-¿Le robé el… qué?-

-Ustedes, los invasores de Tenochtitlan, querían robar los Miraculous de Citlalinicue y Acolmiztli- dijo el pequeño gato entrecerrando los ojos- ¿tú fuiste el que los robó?-

La mente de Kit no lograba comprender la pregunta.

-Eh… no, no fui yo- dijo el chico señalando el tesoro de donde había encontrado la caja con el anillo- quiero decir, ¿quizá? Nosotros robamos esta cajita de los españoles. Seguramente ellos fueron los que atacaron a el sitio donde estaba tu amigo-

El gato salió de sus manos y flotó hacia sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera ver a través de ellos el fondo de su alma. Esa extraña mirada puso a Kit un poco nervioso. ¿Qué estaría pensado?

-Bien, supongo que tú eres mi nuevo portador- dijo el kwami en un tono resignado- me llamo Plagg y soy tu kwami-

x-x-x

_Sala del trono_

_Más tarde_

Nan corrió hacia la sala del trono levantando las enaguas de su vestido y rogando porque la reina no hubiera notado su ausencia. Se había quedado en el estudio escuchando el relato de Tikki, sobre como su antigua portadora era una mujer nativa del nuevo mundo, y que había renunciado a su Miraculous cuando los invasores parecían sobrepasar a los habitantes de su ciudad. Nan se sentía un poco mal por Tikki, pero desafortunadamente no tenía noticias de su antigua portadora ni manera de regresarla con ella.

Por lo que Tikki había dicho, Nan estaba segura de que los invasores de los que la kwami hablaba habían sido los conquistadores españoles, quienes se llevaron los aretes con la intención de entregarlos en España, pero los piratas de Drake habían robado la caja con el Miraculous antes de que llegaran a su destino.

Mientras que corría hacia la sala del trono y su mente estaba ocupada pensando en ello, Nan chocó contra un hombre quien detuvo su carrera e involuntariamente dejó caer algo al suelo: una hoja de papel y un broche color plata con morado que Nan no alcanzó a ver bien. El hombre lo recogió sus cosas rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera verlos mejor y se volvió hacia ella como una expresión irritada.

Nan lo reconoció como el embajador español, Bernardino Mendoza.

-Lo siento muchísimo, _señor_ Mendoza- dijo la chica disculpándose apenada- no vi por donde pasaba y…-

-No es nada, _mistress _Anne- la interrumpió el embajador apresuradamente- será mejor que se apresure. Su majestad la reina debe estar llamándola-

-Claro, muchas gracias, y discúlpeme de nuevo, _señor_\- dijo Nan, corriendo hacia la sala del trono para presentar sus excusas a la reina.

Desde la entrada de la sala, Mendoza miró a Nan entrecerrando los ojos y sacando la carta que acababa de recibir de España. La leyó rápidamente y sonrió mientras metía una mano al bolsillo, donde tenía el broche que había tirado por culpa de la chica. Una vez que terminó de leerla, tiró la carta al fuego de la chimenea y se excusó para regresar a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, Nan se arrodillo frente a la reina.

-Nan, ahí estás- dijo la reina aliviada al verla- escucha, tengo una misión para ti-

x-x-x

_Muelle en el Támesis_

_Más tarde_

Unos gritos de hombres enojados alertaron a Kit, quien le pidió a Plagg que se escondiera bajo su camisa antes de salir de su camarote para ver cuál era la causa del escándalo.

"Más le vale a Lambert no pelear otra vez por el vino, porque se meterá en graves problemas con el capitán", pensó.

Kit salió a cubierta y entrecerró los ojos al ver que eran dos hombres con uniforme de soldados españoles, seguramente pertenecientes a la guardia del embajador. Se habían hecho de palabras con algunos de los marineros intentando abordar, y ahora se estaban empujando y forcejeando.

-Hey- dijo Kit en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Ahí está otra de las ratas de este barco- dijo uno de los guardias- ¡todos sus supuestos tesoros que ustedes trajeron fueron robados de los barcos españoles!-

-¡Piratas de porquería!- dijo el otro arremangándose de manera amenazante- les vamos a enseñar que…-

Kit rodó los ojos.

-No estoy de humor para esto, sea lo que sea, así que dejen de hacer escándalo- dijo el chico- que su amo se las arregle con el capitán-

-Oh, ya se arreglará- dijo el primer hombre que había hablado, en un tono que no le gustó nada a Kit- el señor Mendoza va a pedir que expulsen a ese malnacido de Francis Drake de la corte. ¡La sola idea de que sea uno de los favoritos de su reina es repugnante!-

El chico no dijo nada, aún tomando el mango de su espada en caso de que los hombres decidieran atacarlos.

-En ese caso, ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer aquí- dijo Kit astutamente- les recomiendo que vayan a lloriquear con el embajador-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo uno de ellos.

-Me escuchaste- dijo Kit dándole la espalda.

El rostro del hombre se volvió completamente rojo, y al escuchar su grito el chico se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Vio que una extraña mariposa de color negro revoloteó a su alrededor y se introdujo en la espada del guardia español. Una gran masa morada lo cubrió.

-¡Por toda los…!- exclamó asustado el chico dando un paso atrás.

Frente a los ojos de Kit, el hombre se transformó en un monstruo de seis cabezas en forma de serpientes, cuyas bocas tenían tres hileras de dientes y que profería un ruido parecido al aullido de un perro.

Kit palideció al ver que las enormes serpientes destruyeron el barco junto al suyo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡Abandonen el barco!- gritó el chico volviéndose a sus compañeros- ¡rápido, huyan!-

Por suerte, sus compañeros lo escucharon e inmediatamente comenzaron a desalojar el barco, justo al tiempo que el monstruo los atacó. Kit saltó para evadir su mordida, lanzándose al agua para evadirlo. El chico se sumergió en las profundidades del Támesis y nadó hacia la margen contraria para ponerse a salvo. Cuando surgió a la superficie, el chico vio al monstruo alejarse del puerto y rumbo al palacio de Whitehall.

Lo primero que pensó es en Nan. ¡Seguramente estaría en peligro si el monstruo atacaba el palacio! Ah, y también la reina.

-No…- dijo Kit desesperadamente, saliendo del río y mirando hacia donde el monstruo se alejaba. Estuvo a punto de seguirlo corriendo con su espada en la mano, pero Plagg salió de su camisa, enojado por estar empapado y preocupado en partes iguales.

-Espera, cachorro idiota- dijo el kwami- ¿qué crees que haces?-

-¿Que espere?- dijo Kit- ¡el monstruo va a atacar el palacio! Aunque no pueda hacer nada…-

-¿Quién dijo que no podías?- dijo Plagg señalando el anillo en su dedo- ¿o acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-¿Lo del anillo mágico?-

-Exacto- dijo Plagg- tienes el poder de detener al monstruo. Solo ruega a los cielos que el Miraculous de la Catarina esté aquí también para que alguien pueda purificar el akuma-

Kit no entendió muy bien que fue lo que dijo su kwami, pero asintió aún mirando el anillo.

-Plagg, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Fuera de Whitehall_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nan salió del palacio para entregar un mensaje de la reina al parlamento en Westminster, y ahora se dirigía de regreso al palacio. Tikki le caía bien, porque parecía entenderla y animarla mientras que caminaba de regreso al palacio, además de contarle historias extraordinarias del Nuevo Mundo y de sus portadores anteriores.

-A ver si entendí. Tu antigua portadora se llamaba Citlalinicue, y ella heredó el Miraculous de su padre- dijo Nan pensativa, mirando a Tikki asentir con seguridad- no me imagino cómo es la tierra del otro lado del mar. Seguramente vas a extrañarla mucho-

-Oh, es una tierra sumamente bella- dijo Tikki sonriendo levemente mientras que miraba a Nan- y si bien Citlalinicue siempre estará en mi corazón, ella era igual que tú-

-¿Igual que yo?- dijo la chica parpadeando confundida- Francis Drake dijo que las gentes nativas del Nuevo Mundo tienen la piel bronceada por el sol, y que se visten con las plumas de las aves de colores más hermosas-

-Todo eso es verdad- dijo la kwami- pero yo me refería a sus corazones. No importa el color de la piel o el oro y las plumas en sus vestimentas, sus almas son iguales-

Nan sonrió levemente, esperando llegar a merecer el cariño que Tikki parecía sentir por esa misteriosa Citlalinicue. Iba a decirle algo cuando sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies y un gruñido detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia Westminster y palideció al ver el monstruo que salía del río Támesis, comenzando a caminar hacia ella seguramente en dirección al palacio de Whitehall.

-Oh, no…- dijo la chica palideciendo y quedándose congelada de pánico por un momento.

-¡Corre, Nan!- gritó Tikki desde el bolsillo de su bestido- ¡busca un sitio donde esconderte para poder transformarte!-

La chica levantó las enaguas de su vestido y se echó a correr para intentar alejarse lo más posible del río, de donde surgía el monstruo, pero no llegó muy lejos porque el monstruo la atrapó en una de sus patas, empujando su cuerpo contra el suelo con ella.

-¡AAAAHHH!-

-No te muevassss…- siseó el monstruo causándole un horrible escalofrío- tú me ayudarassss a obtener lo que quiero. Essssscila nunca pierde-

Las garras se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Levantó la mirada asustada el palacio. No iba a alcanzar a transformarse, ni siquiera podía decir las palabras porque la pata del monstruo no la dejaba respirar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios asustada, sin saber qué estaba pasando o cómo saldría de eso. Pero casi de inmediato el monstruo aflojó su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-AAAAARRGGG-

-¡Suéltala, maldito infeliz!-

Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió que alguien la levantó del suelo y la alejó de la orilla del Támesis. Nan finalmente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba volando en brazos de un chico que jamás había visto. El extraño que la había rescatado estaba vestido con un traje de pirata completamente negro con botones color plata, un par de guantes que terminaban en garras. Una mascara negra cubría la mitad superior de su cabeza, excepto por sus ojos color verde con forma gatuna. Llevaba un sombrero pirata de color negro sobre sus cabellos rubios, del cual parecían surgir un par de orejas de gato que se movían con el aire.

Nan lo miró boquiabierta mientras que la ponía en el suelo, algunas calles lejos de donde la había atacado el monstruo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, _madam_?- dijo el desconocido.

-Yo… ¿qué?-

-Dije que si se encuentra bien- dijo él mirándola preocupado como si estuviera buscando heridas con su vista- ¿el monstruo la lastimó de alguna manera?-

Nan solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza. El chico pareció aliviado y sonrió.

-Me alegro de ello- dijo él, tomando su mano y besándola- con su permiso, _madam_, tengo un monstruo del cual encargarme-

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, el chico saltó hacia el techo de una casa y corrió de regreso a Whitehall. Nan se le quedó mirando boquiabierta, y no reaccionó sino hasta que Tikki le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nan?-

-Ese chico…- comenzó a preguntar ella tras asentir para tranquilidad de la kwami- tiene un Miraculous como yo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, él es tu compañero- dijo Tikki, aliviada de que Plagg también estuviera ahí y que no fueran enemigos como lo habían sido en el pasado- quien por cierto necesitará tu ayuda para vencer al monstruo-

Nan asintió con seguridad, poniendo una mano en sus aretes.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Whitehall_

_Más tarde_

Desde que Kit se había transformado, fue como si sus sentidos se hubieran ajustado a la décima potencia. Sus ojos veían mejor que nunca y podía escuchar el más mínimo ruido a su alrededor, además de que su olfato se sentía más desarrollado. Había podido olfatear al monstruo incluso antes de que pudiera verlo. Y estaba agradecido, pues había podido salvar a Nan.

El monstruo gruñó furioso intentando atacarlo con sus cabezas de serpiente. El chico las evadió hábilmente y tomó el bastón que iba con su traje mágico, usándolo para defenderse.

-Casi…- pensó el chico a punto de golpear una de las cabezas, pero otra lo golpeó, lanzándolo al suelo y haciéndolo rodar- aaarggg…-

El akuma se echó a reír.

-Uno de lossss héroessss y me falta otro- siseó el monstruo levantando sus patas, dispuesto a aplastarlo- esssss hora de que muerassss…-

El chico cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. El monstruo se alejó dando un alarido, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que había una heroína frente a él, que era quien había logrado alejar al monstruo de él.

La mujer llevaba un traje pirata como el de él, pero con una chaqueta roja con motas negras, pantalones y botas color negro, y una máscara que cubría la parte superior de su rostro de color rojo. Su cabello estaba descubierto, atado en una coleta alta, y llevaba un listón color rojo. Sus guantes eran igual que su chaqueta, rojos con motas negras, y en su cintura llevaba lo que parecía un yoyo.

-Tú debes ser mi compañero- dijo la recién llegada, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie tras el tremendo golpe que le había dado Escila- me llamo Lady Luck. ¿Y tú eres…?-

El chico sonrió y tomó su mano agradecido.

-Gracias por eso, _lady_\- dijo él una vez que estuvo de pie, sacudiéndose su traje y sonriendo- yo soy Shadow Cat-

-Encantada de conocerte. Es hora a de pasar a la acción, _kitten_\- dijo ella tomando el yoyo que tenía en su cintura y guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el monstruo, que ya se había recuperado, tomando sus respectivas armas y preparándose para enfrentarlo.

-Lady Luck. Shadow Cat- dijo una voz que definitivamente no era la del monstruo- yo soy Íncubo. Entréguenme sus Miraculous de inmediato, o enviaré monstruos a Londres para vencerlos y tomarlos por la fuerza-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Shadow Cat haciendo girar su bastón- ¡jamás vamos a ceder en eso!-

El monstruo gruñó y los atacó de nuevo. Shadow Cat tomó la cintura de la chica y extendió su bastón, usándolo para evadir a Escila.

-Ahora, _my lady_\- exclamó el chico.

Lady Luck golpeó una de las cabezas del monstruo con su yoyo, haciéndolo retroceder, pero no pareció vencerlo.

-No es suficiente, tenemos que hacer algo con nuestros poderes- dijo ella mirando su yoyo. Lo lanzó hacia arriba- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

En sus manos cayó una antorcha.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que haga con esto?- dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

Shadow Cat entrecerró sus ojos gatunos, y alcanzó a ver la espada entre las cabezas de las serpientes. Él mismo había visto la mariposa negra introducirse al arma, y ya sabía que tenían que hacer.

-Tengo un plan, Lady Luck- dijo Shadow Cat señalando la antorcha- lanza tu yoyo sobre el techo del palacio para columpiarte frente a él moviendo la antorcha en su cara. Eso lo va a cegar mientras que yo destruyo el objeto donde está la mariposa negra-

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está?- quiso saber ella

-Eh… intuición- dijo el chico restándole importancia- ¿estás lista?-

Lady Luck asintió seriamente mientras que hacía girar su yoyo y lo lanzaba al campanario de la abadía de Westminster, usándolo para columpiarse frente al monstruo, agitando la antorcha cerca de sus ojos para que el monstruo se aleje por la luz. Mientras tanto, Shadow Cat se preparó.

-¡CATACLISM!-

Evadiendo las cabezas de serpiente, demasiado distraídas con Lady Luck, el héroe se escabulló al cuerpo de Escila y destruyó la espada. La heroína sonrió impresionada mientras que purificaba el akuma.

-Wow…- dijo Lady Luck con una sonrisa soñadora, sin quitar su vista de su compañero héroe- no importa quien esté detrás de la máscara, realmente amo a ese chico-

Tras regresar todo a la normalidad, los héroes se despidieron.

-Bien jugado, _kitten_\- dijo ella.

-Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, _my lady_. Juntos hacemos un excelente equipo- dijo él, tomando la mano de la heroína y besándola- hasta la próxima-

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época Actual_

Tikki terminó su relato con una expresión entristecida, y los dos elegidos sospechaban porqué era su preocupación. A pesar de que ambos kwamis habían encontrado nuevos elegidos, habían perdido a los anteriores, Acolmiztli y Citlalinicue.

-¿Supieron que había pasado con sus portadores anteriores?- preguntó Adrien.

Ambos asintieron con un aire preocupado.

-No sabemos qué pasó para que llegáramos a Inglaterra, solo podemos intuir que los conquistadores nos encontraron y los piratas nos robaron- dijo Tikki encogiendo los hombros- años más tarde, en uno de sus viajes al nuevo mundo, Francis Drake logró encontrar a Citlalinicue y a Acolmiztli, y logró ponerlos a salvo en una colonia al norte. Desafortunadamente, Kit nunca pudo regresar al Nuevo Mundo-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Adrien y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Kit y Nan obtuvieron sus Miraculous y enfrentaron a su primer akuma. Supongo que ya se imaginan quién será el Papillon de esta época. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	20. Capítulo 20

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 20

_Fuera del palacio de Whitehall_

_Después de la pelea_

Lady Luck sonrió levemente mientras que corría para regresar a Whitehall sin que nadie la viera, y una vez que llegó se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles en los jardines del palacio.

-Detransformación- dijo ella tras asegurarse de que nadie la estaba viendo, atrapando a su kwami entre sus manos- ¡Tikki, eso fue impresionante!-

-Hiciste muy bien, Nan- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa agotada- a pesar de lo que Shadow Cat y tú no fueron elegidos por un Guardián, nuestros Miraculous no hubieran podido caer en mejores manos-

Nan sonrió y estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre qué era un Guardián, pero la expresión fatigada de su kwami la preocupó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien, no temas- dijo Tikki en tono tranquilizador- solamente necesito comer algo para reponer mis fuerzas-

-En ese caso, tenemos que regresar al interior del palacio para encontrarte algo de comer. Hay algunas golosinas en las habitaciones de la reina. Vamos, conozco un pequeño atajo para las cocinas- dijo la chica, mostrándole uno de los bolsillos de su vestido- escóndete, Tikki-

La kwami obedeció, ocultándose en el bolsillo, mientras que Nan corría hacia el palacio. Seguramente la reina estaría preocupada por las noticias del monstruo.

X-x-x

_Entrada a las cocinas del Palacio_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kit se detransformó en la pared posterior del palacio, cerca de las cocinas, y sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que pronto Francis Drake lo buscaría para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Según lo que le había dicho Plagg, su barco debería estar intacto tras el poder de Lady Luck de regresar todo a la normalidad.

-Ugh…- se quejó Plagg fatigado, dejándose caer en las manos de Kit- eso no estuvo nada mal, cachorro, nada mal…-

-Gracias por eso, fue increíble y pude salvar a…- sonrió el chico, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró- ¿qué te sucede?-

-Tienes que darme de comer- dijo el kwami- tengo que reponer energía…-

-¿Y qué es lo que come un kwami?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Tienes queso?-

Kit miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba cerca de la entrada a las cocinas del palacio. Tras guardarse a Plagg en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se apresuró a entrar. El olor era alucinante. Pudo ver la carne dando vueltas al fuego, los pasteles de fruta y más azúcar de la que Kit había visto en su vida entera. Tartas de dátiles y pastel de cisne.

Había en una mesita un plato todo con una extraña mezcla de huevos, queso y crema. Tras olfatearlo, Plagg se apresuró a beberlo todo.

-Ewww…- dijo Kit al verlo- eso se ve asqueroso-

-¿Qué dices? Es queso, y el queso es divino. Aunque he probado mejores quesos- dijo el kwami tras dejar escapar un gigantesco eructo- además que ustedes los ingleses no tienen nada que decir sobre la comida-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Kit frunciendo el entrecejo- apenas acabas de llegar a Inglaterra, ¿no?-

-Porque hace un par de siglos estuve en Francia. Tikki y yo participamos en la Guerra de los Cien Años, junto a Jeanne D'Arc y Gilles de Rais- explicó Plagg- escapamos en un barco español poco después de la coronación del delfín de Francia, y supimos el destino de ambos…- se aclaró la garganta- vivimos varios años en España antes de ser conducidos al Nuevo Mundo-

-Oh…- dijo Kit. Sabía muy poco de historia, pero recordaba que en la Guerra de los Cien Años los franceses eran sus enemigos- ¿y entonces?-

-Pues los franceses tienen mucho mejor comida que ustedes. El queso es divino- dijo Plagg- aunque esta mezcla no estaba nada mal-

Kit rió en voz baja mientras que tomaba una hogaza de pan y se la guardaba en su morral, junto con algunas frutas, antes de salir de ahí cuando Plagg terminó de comer. Mientras que rodeaba el palacio para entrar por la puerta principal, Kit iba pensando en la chica a la que había salvado del monstruo.

-Es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees?- dijo el chico de pronto.

-¿Uh?- dijo el kwami confundido- ¿de qué hablas?-

-De Nan- dijo Kit- la chica a la que salvamos del monstruo-

-Oh- fue el único comentario de Plagg, mirándolo levemente, pero rodó los ojos- ewww, acabo de comer. No digas cosas tan asquerosas, voy a vomitar-

Aún pensando en ello, Kit llegó a la puerta principal y volvió a entrar al palacio, buscando a su capitán.

X-x-x

_Sala del trono_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Elizabeth I se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Nan tan pronto como la vio entrar a sus apartamentos, y casi la tira al suelo en el proceso. A pesar de que era una mujer mayor, le tenía mucho cariño a sus damas de compañía, especialmente las más jóvenes.

-_Your… your majesty_\- dijo ella en voz baja, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

-¡Oh, Nan!¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!- dijo la reina ansiosamente, tomando su cara con sus mejillas para examinarla, buscando heridas o rasguños- ¡y pensar que yo fui la que te pedí que fueras a Westminster!-

-No… no me pasó nada, _madam_\- sonrió Nan en un tono tranquilizador- el monstruo me intentó atacar cuando estaba regresando de Westminster, pero Shadow Cat me rescató y me puso a salvo-

-¿Viste a Shadow Cat de cerca?- dijo la reina, tomando su brazo y haciéndola caminar hasta el asiento junto al suyo- ¿cómo era?¿Viste también a Lady Luck de cerca?-

-Solo vi a Shadow Cat- dijo Nan, juntando las manos sobre su vientre para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba de ser interrogada sobre ese asunto- me rescató cuando el monstruo me atacó-

-¿Y quién es?¿Lo conocemos?-

-No… no lo sé, estaba usando una máscara- dijo Nan- no creo que…-

-Oh, es tan romántico- la interrumpió Alice en tono de broma, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Nan, quien seguía mirando el suelo apenada.

-¡Y además es tan guapo!¡Y valiente!- dijo otra de las damas- seguramente es un noble caballero. ¡Qué envidia que lo hayas visto tan de cerca, Nan!-

Antes ese comentario, la reina se echó a reír.

-Por favor, señoritas- dijo Elizabeth I sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿acaso creen que no podríamos reconocerlo, si lo viéramos? De hecho estoy segura de que, después de verlo tan de cerca, Nan será la primera en reconocerlo si lo ve, a pesar de la máscara-

Nan se ruborizó ante ese comentario, haciendo reír aún más a la reina. Recordaba lo que había dicho Tikki sobre mantener sus identidades en secreto.

-Claro- solo atinó a decir Nan- supongo que tiene razón, _madam_-

-¿De qué color son sus ojos, Nan?- preguntó Alice que había hablado.

-Verdes- dijo Nan pensativa con una sonrisa en sus labios- pero sus pupilas son ovaladas, como las de un gato. Y tienen un brillo amarillo en una de sus orillas-

-Oh, parece que a Nan le gusta el héroe- canturreó Elizabeth I.

-N…no, claro que no, _your majesty_\- dijo ella completamente sonrojada ante la sugerencia de la reina- solo estoy agradecida con él por haberme salvado del monstruo que apareció antes-

Elizabeth I se echó a reír, y Nan alcanzó a escuchar la risita de Alice también. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amiga para dejara de reír, pues si bien no podía hacer nada con respecto a la reina, a Alice sí podía reclamarle. ¡Se quería derretir de vergüenza! ¿Acaso era tan evidente lo mucho que le había gustado su _partner_?

-Sir Francis Drake, _your majesty_\- anunció de pronto uno de sus sirvientes.

-Silencio, chicas- dijo la reina alzando la voz, dejando de reír mientras que el corsario y su segundo entraban a la sala del trono y se arrodillaban.

-_Your majesty_\- dijo Drake de rodillas frente a ella- he venido a pedirle permiso de retirarme del palacio para reposar-

-Tonterías- dijo la reina sacudiendo la cabeza- tú y tu segundo deben acompañarnos para la cena. Ya reposarán mañana-

Drake sonrió levemente.

-Su es el deseo, _madam_, por supuesto que nos quedaremos- dijo el pirata.

Los ojos de la reina pasaron de Drake a Kit, quien estaba inclinado también pero miraba de reojo a su dama de compañía. Mostró una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso es todo- dijo Elizabeth I volviéndose a uno de sus sirvientes- que comience la música-

Los corsarios regresaron a la antesala, donde se llevaría acabo el baile y el banquete, pero antes de que la reina pudiera salir, el embajador español se acercó a la reina y se arrodillo delante de ella.

-_Your majesty_\- dijo el embajador- tengo que protestar la presencia de esos dos piratas en su corte. ¡Esos dos no han hecho más que atacar los barcos españoles! Todos sus regalos son producto del robo-

La reina entrecerró los ojos.

-Su majestad el rey Felipe II no está nada contento de saber que la corte inglesa alberga piratas- añadió el embajador.

-Lo consideraré, _señor_ Mendoza- dijo Elizabeth I. El embajador entrecerró los ojos y se disculpó, dirigiéndose a sus apartamentos dentro del palacio. La reina se volvió a sus damas- Alice, tráeme una copa de vino. Nan, ve a mi vestidor y trae el abanico dorado de plumas azules-

-Sí, _your majesty_\- dijo Nan poniéndose de pie y apresurándose al pasillo para ir a las habitaciones de la reina, no sin antes darse cuenta de que Kit la estaba mirando. Sonrió al ver al chico volverse apenado a su capitán.

Nan amplió su sonrisa y salió al pasillo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del vestidor de la reina, escuchó unas voces molestas en el pasillo. Curiosa, se ocultó detrás de la puerta, dejándola entreabierta para poder escuchar.

-Ya estoy harto de su osadía…-

-Lo sé, _señor_ Mendoza, y tiene toda la razón en estar furioso. Ambos necesitan un fuerte escarmiento por su descaro…-

-No podemos hacer nada contra Drake, por ahora es intocable porque es uno de los favoritos de la reina- reconoció la voz del embajador español- pero el mocoso de su segundo no tiene la misma protección. Será un duro golpe al pirata y un escarmiento al chiquillo-

Nan se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo el hombre que hablaba con Mendoza.

-Será mejor que llevemos esta conversación a un lugar más privado- dijo el embajador, y pronto las voces murieron.

La chica no estaba muy segura sobre que hacer con esa información. Podía decirle a la reina, pero como dijeron los dos hombres, Kit no estaba bajo su protección y quizá no quiera hacer nada para contrariar al embajador. Después de todo, dependían de su buena voluntad para que el rey de España continuara llevando en paz su relación con Inglaterra.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para ayudar fue advertir a Kit para que tuviera cuidado con los hombres del embajador.

Aún pensando en ello, Nan regresó al lado de la reina.

X-x-x

_Más tarde_

Kit no podía creer que estuviera ahí. A pesar de que se sentía abrumado por la corte, pronto comenzó a disfrutar la atención de los demás cortesanos. La mayoría le preguntaban cómo era ese misterioso Nuevo Mundo, o cómo habían hecho para abordar los barcos españoles y despojarlos de sus riquezas. En vista de que Drake estaba ocupado charlando con algunas damas de la corte, Kit se encargó de contar sobre sus aventuras.

De pronto vio un par de ojos azules sobre los suyos, y sintió las mejillas calientes al ver que Nan lo estaba mirando.

-_Mistress_ Anne- dijo Kit sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Nan- sonrió la chica apenada- Kit, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-

El chico tragó saliva, pero finalmente asintió y siguió a Nan a una esquina de la gran sala. Tras asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando, ella se volvió hacia Kit.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el chico al verla tan preocupada.

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Nan- lo que te quiero decir es que escuche al embajador español decir que planea atacarte porque no tienes la protección de la reina-

Kit parpadeó, sorprendido de que Nan estuviera preocupado por él, tanto como para advertirle lo que había escuchado.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Nan- dijo Kit en voz baja- estaré bien, sé cuidarme solo-

-Eso espero- dijo la chica en voz baja- el embajador español es un hombre poderoso, y tiene a varios de los nobles ingleses de su lado. Si quiere vengarse de ti o de tu capitán, tiene los medios para hacerlo-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Kit sonriendo levemente- tienes mi palabra que tendré cuidado-

Las facciones de Nan se relajaron al escuchar eso y volvió a sonreír, haciendo que Kit sintiera las rodillas débiles. ¡Dios, solo por ver a esa hermosa mujer valía la pena arriesgarse a la venganza de quien fuera! Vio que algunos de los cortesanos habían comenzado a bailar en el centro de la sala, e incluso Francis Drake había comenzado a bailar con Catherine Carey, la prima de la reina.

Los ojos de Kit se volvieron hacia la chica.

-_Mistress_ Anne- dijo el chico inclinándose levemente mientras que le ofrecía su mano- ¿me haría el honor de concederme este baile?-

Nan lo miró con una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

-Me encantaría-

Ambos caminaron al centro de la sala y se inclinaron uno frente al otro conscientes de que estaban siendo observados por la mayoría de los cortesanos. Seguramente hacían una pareja extraña, la dama de la reina ricamente vestida y el pirata cuyas mejores ropas no se acercaban lo que se acostumbraba vestir en la corte.

Aún así, los dos bailaron como si nadie más los miraba.

-Gracias por la advertencia, Nan- dijo el chico.

-No es nada- dijo ella- no podía dejar que te atacaran a traición, ¿o sí?-

El chico sonrió mientras que se daban una vuelta.

-Los rumores dicen que conociste a Shadow Cat- dijo Kit sonriendo travieso de pronto al ver que las mejillas de Nan se tiñeron de rojo- ¿cómo te pareció?-

-¿Qui… quién?¿Shadow Cat?-

-Sí-

-Pues…- respondió nerviosamente, aún visiblemente ruborizada por la mención de su compañero- no sé que puedo decir. Me salvó la vida, cuando el monstruo me atrapó. Es fuerte, valiente y muy poderoso. Estoy agradecida con él-

Kit sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada más. Dieron otra vuelta.

-Tienes que contarme sobre tus viajes al Nuevo Mundo- dijo Nan.

-Oh- sonrió él como si estuviera seguro de sí mismo, a pesar de que se sentía muy nervioso al estar con la hermosa chica- ¿entonces esa advertencia fue solamente porque querías escuchar mis historias?-

Nan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No, claro que no!- dijo ella- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Jejeje, es una broma- dijo Kit- claro que puedo decirte lo que quieras saber, pero debes contarme algo sobre ti también-

La chica dejó escapar un sonido decepcionado.

-No querrás escucharme, mi vida es bastante aburrida- dijo Nan en voz baja- solo soy una de las sombras de la reina, y así seguirá el resto de mi vida-

-Quien sabe- dijo Kit- quizá en el futuro tengas aventuras-

Nan sonrió ante la idea de tener una aventura fuera de los problemas normales de la corte, pero pronto recordó que estaba en el umbral de una desde que Tikki llegó a ella.

-Quien sabe- repitió ella.

La música terminó y el chico le ofreció el brazo a Nan para conducirla al banquete. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por los dos sirvientes del embajador español, quienes miraron fijamente al corsario y a la dama de la reina.

x-x-x

_Río Támesis_

_Una semana más tarde_

Kit suspiró decepcionado al ver a la reina y sus cortesanos abordar los barcos reales para dirigirse a Hampton Court, el palacio real fuera de la ciudad. A diferencia de Whitehall, no podía separarse mucho tiempo del barco para ir hasta ese otro palacio. Captó la mirada de Nan, quien le sonrió antes de abordar tras la reina, y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-Nan- susurró para sí mismo sonriendo desde la cubierta de su barco. Sintió el codo de su capitán chocar contra sus costillas.

-Ni lo sueñes, muchacho- le dijo Francis Drake, quien lo miraba preocupado- esa chica está totalmente fuera de tu alcance. Incluso si la reina de recompensara con dinero, propiedades y títulos, tu origen te hace inelegible para su familia-

Kit borró su sonrisa ente ese comentario. Sabía que su capitán tenía razón, pero se negaba a creerlo. Quería impresionarla, pero sabía que si quería tomarla por esposa tenía que impresionar a los padres de ella y, más importante, a la reina.

Un grito de horror interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tanto Drake como Kit se volvieron hacia donde provenía el grito, el cual fue seguido inmediatamente por otros. Los dos hombres vieron hacia el barco de la reina, y miraron con horror que había un horrible monstruo marino delante de ellos. Era una enorme masa de color marrón y con múltiples tentáculos que abrazaban la barcaza donde viajaba la reina, amenazando con hundirla.

-¡No…!- comenzó a decir Drake palideciendo- ¡la reina está en peligro! ¡Kit, baja del barco a quitar las amarras y llama a los demás! Tenemos que hacer algo-

El chico salió de su sorpresa gracias a la voz de su capitán y obedeció de inmediato, saltando del barco al muelle y corriendo a la taberna cercana para llamar a los marineros, con la firme idea de esconderse para transformarse tan pronto como enviara a sus compañeros de regreso al navío.

X-x-x

_Barco de la reina_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Nan miró horrorizada al monstruo delante de ellos. Había escuchado a uno de los cortesanos discutir con la reina, y casi en cámara lenta lo había visto ser akumatizado por la mariposa color negro que se introdujo en un pergamino que el hombre tenía en sus manos.

"No, esto no es nada bueno…", pensó Nan mientras corría a su camarote a esconderse para poder transformarse, sabiendo bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Tikki salió de su bolsillo y la miró, sintiendo su preocupación.

-¿Un akuma?-

-Sí, y tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Nan alarmada- ¡la reina está en peligro! Tikki, transfórmame-

Lady Luck salió del camarote, dispuesta a enfrentarse al monstruo y alejarlo del barco, pero palideció mortalmente al ver que éste estaba cara a cara con Elizabeth I.

-Ah, la supuesta reina de Inglaterra- siseó el monstruo mientras que sus tentáculos rodeaban amenazadoramente a la monarca, moviéndolos tan violentamente que harían temblar a cualquiera- ¡me las pagarás por lo que hiciste!-

-Yo no tengo que pagarte nada, bestia- dijo la reina, cruzando los brazos con una expresión en la que le mostraba al monstruo que no le tenía miedo- ¡yo soy Elizabeth, reina de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Francia! Un monstruo como tú no me da miedo-

El monstruo agitó enfurecido sus tentáculos, pero la reina no mostró una pizca de miedo ante sus rugidos ni sus movimientos violentos. Lo que es más, arrebató el abanico que llevaba Alice y le dio un zape al monstruo.

-Ahora te ordeno que te tranquilices inmediatamente y que te deshagas de ese akuma- continuó la reina- ¡no toleraré esa conducta en mi presencia!-

El monstruo volvió a gruñir.

-¡Te destruiré, estúpida mujer!- rugió el monstruo lanzándose contra ella. Elizabeth I se quedo de pie firme a pesar de las súplicas de sus damas de que bajara del barco.

Pero antes de que el monstruo la alcanzara, Lady Luck reaccionó. Lanzó su yoyo contra el akuma, enredándolo a la altura de su cuello y alejándolo de la reina. Después de eso azotó la cabeza del monstruo contra un árbol en la margen contraria del Támesis. Aprovechando el tiempo que tomaba para que el monstruo reaccionara, Lady Luck saltó al barco junto a la reina.

-¡Bajen todos del barco!- exclamó la heroína antes de inclinarse frente a ella y levantarla del suelo- lo lamento, _your majesty,_ pero tengo que sacarla de aquí. Ese monstruo es muy peligroso-

Y sin esperar su respuesta, Lady Luck saltó del barco hacia la margen sur, y se detuvo en el palacio de Lambert antes de poner a la reina en el suelo.

-Aquí estará a salvo- dijo la heroína antes de saltar de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba el monstruo, el cual ya había casi hundido el barco.

Por suerte, su compañero ya había llegado.

-Que amable de tu parte llegar a darme una pata, _kitten_\- dijo ella volviéndose a Shadow Cat.

-No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo, _my lady_\- dijo él guiñándole el ojo mientras la chica venía que, en el barco, aún habían dos personas. Un marinero y Alice, la mejor amiga de Nan.

-Oh no- dijo ella a punto de saltar al barco. Shadow Cat la detuvo.

-Espera, Lady Luck- dijo el chico mirándolo alarmado- si saltas, el monstruo te podrá atacar y…-

-No importa, mi amiga está…- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que eso podía revelar su identidad. Al ver a Shadow Cat mirándolo boquiabierto, apenas pensando en lo que había dicho, la chica se soltó de él y saltó hacia el barco, evadiendo los tentáculos del monstruo.

-¡Lady Luck!- gritó Shadow Cat, reaccionando y mirando con horror que su compañera estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el monstruo. El marinero había saltado, y Lady Luck había tomado a la chica que aún estaba atrapada para sacarla del barco.

Al ver que uno de los tentáculos estuvo a punto de atraparla, Shadow Cat reaccionó y lo atacó, golpeándolo y creando la suficiente distracción para que ella lograra salvarse del golpe. Al ver a Lady Luck poner a Alice con cuidado sobre la orilla antes de regresar a la batalla, algo reaccionó dentro de él.

"No puede ser"; pensó Shadow Cat mirando boquiabierto a su _partner_ "no puede ser ella".

Ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, Lady Luck regresó a su lado.

-Bien, ahora a encontrar el akuma, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?- dijo la chica, sin darse cuenta de que su compañero tenía su mente en otra parte. Al ver que no le respondía, Lady Luck alzó la voz- ¡_Kitten_!-

Shadow Cat parpadeó para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Eh… sí, lo siento- dijo él mirando al monstruo- no puedo ver nada más que los tentáculos… ¡espera!- se corrigió- mira ese pergamino, enrollado en uno de sus tentáculos-

-Eso debe ser el akuma- dijo ella, recordando que vio la mariposa entrar al pergamino que llevaba ese cortesano que había sido akumatizado- LUCKY CHARM-

Una lámpara de aceite encendida cayó en sus manos.

-¿De qué nos serviría eso?- dijo Shadow Cat un poco exasperado- no podemos quemar un pergamino mojado, y además son resistentes al agua-

Lady Luck miró alternadamente el pergamino, la lámpara en sus manos, su yoyo, un árbol a la orilla del río y a Shadow Cat. Sonrió al caer en cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Su compañero parecía estar distraído por alguna razón, como si estuviera buscando a alguien en la multitud.

-¡Eso es!- dijo de pronto la chica señalando un árbol en la orilla del río y atrayendo la atención de Shadow Cat- usa tu poder en el tronco de ese árbol para destruirlo-

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, _my lady_?- preguntó él.

-Ya lo verás- dijo ella sonriendo traviesa atando su yoyo al asa de la lámpara.

Shadow Cat asintió, poniendo su confianza en ella, y saltó a la margen norte antes de usar su poder.

-CATACLISM-

El enorme roble cayó sobre el río, su pesado cuerpo cayendo sobre la cabeza del monstruo, quien dio un horrible alarido furioso tras sentir el golpe. Aprovechando su distracción, Lady Luck lanzó su yoyo con la lámpara, haciéndola romperse y derramar todo el aceite sobre el pergamino, el cual tomó fuego a pesar de estar mojado.

Mientras miraba a la chica purificar el akuma, Shadow Cat frunció el entrecejo y la miró con atención. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo sobre Alice. ¿Era acaso posible que Nan, la chica que atrapó su corazón, fuera Lady Luck? Tenía que hablar con Plagg de eso cuando se detransformara.

-Listo- dijo Lady Luck con una enorme sonrisa en su dirección una vez que purificó el akuma- lo logramos, _kitten_-

-Gracias a tu manera rápida de pensar, _lucky lady_\- sonrió Shadow Cat, pensando en que no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Justo ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, su compañera acababa de regresar todo a la normalidad y la reina quería agradecerles.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Al terminar esa parte del relato, Adrien hizo una mueca mientras que miraba a Plagg. No sabía que alguien tan horrible como Gilles de Rais hubiera portado su Miraculous. Jeanne D'Arc había sido una heroína para su país, pero el hombre fue un monstruo.

-¿Gilles de Rais?- dijo Adrien finalmente- ¿en serio?-

-Fue apenas unos meses, cachorro- dijo Plagg- tanto Jeanne como nosotros dos nos dimos cuenta muy pronto de que no se le podía confiar el poder de la Destrucción a un hombre como él. Jeanne D'Arc logró quitarle el Miraculous antes de que lo usara para hacer daño y nos devolvió al Guardián-

Adrien no parecía estar muy feliz de escuchar eso. Marinette le puso una mano en el hombro y se esforzó por sonreírle en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Eso significa que ambos perderían sus Miraculous porque Kit la descubrió?- dijo Adrien cruzando los brazos.

-Apuesto a que le fue muy difícil, sabiendo que la persona con la que luchaba era la misma chica de la que estaba enamorado- dijo Marinette bajando la mirada- saber que podía ser lastimada en el proceso…-

-Es lo mismo que ella sintió todo el tiempo, desde su primera pelea- intervino Adrien volviéndose a Marinette- ella se enamoró de Shadow Cat desde el principio, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ambos tienen razón- dijo Tikki- pero el hecho de que Kit descubriera su identidad los ayudó en el futuro, porque algo muy grave sucedió en la corte poco después. La reina…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Jeanne D'Arc también fue portadora de un Miraculous, pero no los cubriré en esta ocasión, y vivió más de 100 años antes de Kit y Nan. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	21. Capítulo 21

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 21

_Hampton Court_

_Una semana después_

Francis Drake, Walter Raleigh y otros corsarios fueron llamados a la corte por William Cecil, el consejero principal de la reina. Kit acompañó a su capitán con gusto, pues era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de ver a Nan.

No había olvidado lo sucedido la semana anterior. Si durante la pelea había sospechado que Nan era Lady Luck por la manera en la que quiso rescatar a Alice, conforme observó mejor su comportamiento pudo estar casi seguro de ello. Nadie supo donde estuvo Nan durante el ataque del akuma, solo que había desaparecido después de que la reina hizo enojar al que se convirtió en la víctima akumatizada. Y había reaparecido convenientemente después de que Lady Luck desapareció. No estaba completamente seguro, pero su corazón le decía que tenía razón.

-Deja de pensar tanto en ello, chico- le dijo Plagg- no importa que esa chica sea_ the ladybug_. Ustedes dos no deben conocer sus identidades, por el bien de la misión-

-¡Es ridículo!-

-¿Qué pasaría si Íncubo te llegara a akumatizar?- dijo el kwami en un tono severo, con las manos en la cintura- ¡Nan estaría en grave peligro porque tú conoces su identidad!-

Kit palideció al escuchar eso. Iba a decir algo más, pero el capitán lo llamó, y ambos bajaron del barco. Alcanzó a ver a Walter Raleigh bajando de su barco también, además de otros corsarios haciendo lo mismo.

El chico siguió a Drake por los pasillos del palacio de Hampton Court, hasta llegar a la sala de audiencias, y se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba la reina, sino solamente el mismo Cecil. Kit miró a su alrededor, decepcionado de que no hubiera ninguna señal de Nan.

-Gracias por haber venido, señores- dijo Cecil interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El hombre se veía sumamente preocupado- me temo que les tengo terribles noticias. Su majestad la reina…-

Los capitanes abrieron los ojos horrorizados ante estas palabras, y no estaban mejor que Kit, quien pensó horrorizado en lo afligida que estaría Nan si algo malo le pasara a la reina.

-…ha caído gravemente enferma- continuó el consejero de la reina- después de hablar con los médicos, ellos temen que sea viruela-

Las expresiones de los capitanes no mejoraron ni un poco.

-Los cité aquí el día de hoy para pedirles que nos ayuden a patrullar el Támesis para seguridad de la reina, mientras que se recupera de su enfermedad- dijo el consejero- pero también para advertirles: el consejo estará gobernando el país en su lugar a partir de ahora, y entre sus miembros hay algunos nobles que tienen lazos cercanos al embajador español-

Kit supo inmediatamente lo que eso significaba. El embajador español y sus delegados utilizarían esa oportunidad, la enfermedad de la reina, para presionar al consejo para actuar contra los corsarios, ya sea expulsarlos de la corte o peor.

-Entendido- dijo seriamente Drake asintiendo- puede contar con nosotros para proteger el Támesis, Sir William-

-Por supuesto- estuvo de acuerdo Walter Raleigh.

Cecil asintió agradecido mientras que Kit entrecerró los ojos. Quería ver a Nan antes de irse, así que se volvió a su capitán, quien asintió.

-Puedes quedarte un rato, pero ten mucho cuidado, Kit- susurró Drake antes de salir del palacio- te veré de regreso en el barco-

Kit asintió y se dirigió a la Gran Sala, pero no encontró a la chica entre los cortesanos. La mayoría de las damas de compañía de la reina estaban ahí, pero no había rastro de Nan. Sin rendirse, cruzó la sala y se dirigió en vez de ello a la Capilla Real, donde finalmente la encontró sentada en el suelo en una esquina tras el altar, con sus piernas encogidas y abrazando sus rodillas. El chico se acercó a ella en silencio y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien, Nan?-

La dama de compañía levantó los ojos alarmada, pero respiró aliviada de que fuera él. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se forzó a sonreír.

-Claro que estoy bien- dijo Nan.

-No, no lo estás- dijo Kit, limpiando una lágrima que aún rodaba por su mejilla con el dedo pulgar- estás preocupada por la reina, ¿verdad?-

-No me han dejado ir a verla- dijo la chica tras asentir- solo algunas de sus damas pueden entrar a sus habitaciones, las que ya han padecido la enfermedad-

-Sé que es frustrante, pero estoy seguro de que lo hacen por tu bien- dijo Kit, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su mano antes de llevarla a sus labios- estoy segura de que la reina no querría que enfermaras tú también. Solo ten paciencia, estoy seguro de que se recuperará pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad-

Nan lo miró con una leve sonrisa agradecida.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, pero no sonrió- mientras tanto, tú debes de cuidarte de la corte mientras que la reina esté enferma en sus habitaciones. Sería bueno que te alejaras del palacio. El embajador español está…-

-Lo sé, ya me lo habías advertido antes- la interrumpió Kit- y hoy mismo Sir William Cecil nos advirtió que intentarían atacarnos mientras que la reina estuviera enferma-

Kit tomó las manos de Nan entre las suyas, levantando los ojos hacia los de ella, los mismos ojos de Lady Luck. No había ya ninguna duda, ella era su _lucky_ _lady_. No quería pensar en ello, como había dicho Plagg, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus ojos eran iguales, y la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando besaba su mano también.

El chico puso su mano en el mentón de la chica, sin dejar de sonreír. Quería besarla, pero seguramente la asustaría. Nan pareció alarmarse por su cercanía.

-Kit, yo no…-

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-

Los dos dieron un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar una voz. El embajador español había entrado a la capilla, seguido de un par de soldados. Kit se levantó de golpe, y ofreció su mano a Nan para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Mendoza?- dijo Kit entrecerrando los ojos, interponiéndose entre él y la chica.

El embajador español entrecerró los ojos, pero no le respondió. En vez de ello, se volvió a los dos guardias del palacio.

-Ya conocen sus órdenes- dijo el embajador.

-Christopher Jones, esta es la orden de su arresto- dijo uno de los soldados mostrándole un pergamino- es nuestro deber conducirlo a la Torre-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron Kit y Nan al mismo tiempo. Antes de que los soldados lo alcanzaran, Nan dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Alto. No pueden hacer esto. ¿Cuáles son los cargos?- siseó ella.

-Hágase a un lado si sabe lo que le conviene, _madam_\- dijo el embajador- su reputación se verá afectada delante de la reina si le digo que la encontré aquí sola con este pirata. Él irá a la Torre a recibir su merecido-

Nan dio un paso atrás. Kit entrecerró los ojos, tocando su anillo mientras que analizaba la situación. Se podía transformar en Shadow Cat para escapar de ahí, pero no debía revelar su identidad secreta a nadie, menos a un hombre tan peligroso como el embajador español. Miró a Nan de reojo. Si ella era Lady Luck, podría hacer algo para ayudarlo y mantener el anillo a salvo. Si no lo era, confiaba lo suficiente para que cuidara de Plagg. Sabía que si iba a la Torre, todas sus posesiones le serían confiscadas y el Miraculous estaría en peligro.

Kit sabía la solución, aunque no le agradaba mucho. Podía proteger a Nan de Mendoza y al mismo tiempo, su Miraculous estaría a salvo. Se sacó rápidamente el anillo y lo empuñó en su mano izquierda. Al mismo tiempo, sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón con la mano derecha y atrapó a Nan por la espalda, poniendo el arma en el cuello de la chica.

-¡Alto, no se acerquen!- dijo Kit en un fingido tono amenazante- o le cortaré el cuello-

Los soldados se detuvieron, mirándolo horrorizado con miedo de que fuera a lastimar a la dama de compañía de la reina. Podía sentir que Nan también se tensó por lo que acababa de hacer el chico en el que había confiado.

-¿Kit?-

-No tengas miedo, sabes que jamás te haría daño, _lucky lady_\- susurró Kit al oído de la chica, cuyo corazón saltó al escucharlo llamarla así. El único que la llamaba de esa manera era…

-¿_Kitten_?- dijo ella en un susurro, suficiente para que sus enemigos no escucharan.

-Todo saldrá bien. Confío en ti para mantener mi anillo a salvo- dijo Kit, deslizando su Miraculous en el bolsillo de su vestido- no te preocupes por mí-

Antes de que Nan pudiera decir algo, Kit la soltó y corrió hacia la salida de la capilla, donde otros dos guardias lo estaban esperando y lo atraparon, tomándolo de los brazos, mientras que el embajador lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago y se lo llevaban arrastrando a la terrible fortaleza que era la Torre de Londres.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Nan metió la mano a su bolsillo, y vio que era el anillo de Shadow Cat, acompañado por su kwami.

-Kit es Shadow Cat- dijo ella en voz baja, abrazando el anillo contra su pecho- Kit es mi _kitten_-

La chica cerró el puño y guardó el anillo de nuevo. No iba a perder a su _kitten _por nada del mundo. Miró al kwami negro que estaba ahora consigo.

-Kit es Shadow Cat, ¿no es así?- dijo ella, y Plagg asintió- vamos a mi habitación. Tenemos que idear un plan para sacarlo de la Torre-

x-x-x

_Torre de Londres_

_Esa noche_

Kit fue conducido al calabozo de la torre Wakefield dentro de la Torre de Londres. Aunque era un hombre valiente, no pudo evitar sentirse desolado mientras lo encadenaban a la pared y cerraban la puerta. El rugido de los leones y osos que habitaban también la Torre no hacían la experiencia mucho más agradable.

El chico cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando pensar en algo que lo animara. O mejor aún, una manera de escapar.

Nan era Lady Luck, ya no tenía duda de eso, y su corazón se llenó de alegría al pensar en ello. Sabía que era hermosa y amable, pero ahora sabía que también era valiente. Estaba seguro de que ella encontraría una manera de resolver el problema que tenían. Lady Luck siempre encontraba una solución.

Alcanzó a escuchar que el embajador español quería hablar con él, interrogarlo mejor dicho. No sabía que querría ese maldito, seguramente información sobre su capitán para hacerlo caer de la misma manera que a él. Sabía que, mientras que Elizabeth I viviera, no podía tocar a Francis Drake.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y respiró hondo.

"Espero que estés bien, _lucky lady_", pensó el chico cerrando los ojos "por favor, no hagas nada estúpido…"

Un golpecito en su ventana le indicó que la chica no había cumplido con su petición. La sonrisa de Lady Luck apareció por la pequeña ventana, la cual estaba cubierta de barrotes.

-Hey, Kit- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Tan bien como podría estar aquí, _lady_\- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros- ¿porqué viniste? Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí…-

-Eso es imposible, _kitten_\- dijo ella, pasando un paquete entre los barrotes- te traje algo de comer. No quisiera que pasaras hambre en este horrible sitio-

-Me halagas- sonrió él, estirándose lo más posible para tomar el paquete- _my lady_, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. El embajador español podría hacerte daño-

-No se atreverá- dijo Lady Luck con seguridad- eres tú el que se tiene que cuidar. No hagas nada arriesgado. Me encargaré de que salgas de aquí; hablaré con la reina tan pronto como pueda-

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo Kit, tirando de las cadenas intentando acercarse a la ventana- la reina está enferma de viruela, Nan. Podrías contagiarte. Prefiero quedarme aquí unos días más, que saber que enfermaste por intentar salvarme-

La chica sonrió tristemente, pero asintió. De todos modos buscaría una manera de salvar a Kit.

-Nos veremos pronto, Kit- dijo Lady Luck en un tono resignado. No quería dejarlo ahí, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí, al menos no en ese momento- no desesperes-

Kit sonrió mientras que Lady Luck se despedía y se alejaba de regreso al interior de la ciudad.

X-x-x

_Hampton Court_

_Al día siguiente_

Alice era más inteligente de lo que los demás le daban crédito, y ponía atención en lo que su amiga hacía. Supo que Nan había estado en la Capilla Real con el segundo de Francis Drake cuando los soldados fueron a arrestarla. Sabía que a veces se escapaba de sus habitaciones en el palacio. Sabía que miraba al héroe que la había rescatado una vez, Shadow Cat, con ojos soñadores.

Tras salir de la habitación de la reina, Alice cruzó el largo pasillo para buscar a Nan. Era de día, por lo que no le molestaba pasar por ahí. De noche, era otra historia. Decían que el fantasma de la reina Catherine Howard, quinta esposa de Enrique VIII y una de las madrastras de la actual reina, aún merodeaba por ese pasillo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, Alice entró a las habitaciones de Nan. La chica se levantó de golpe y se volvió hacia le recién llegada con una expresión culpable.

-Ya, escupe- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos- ¿qué te traes?-

-No traigo nada- dijo Nan encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo, intentando parecer inocente. No lo logró- en serio, ¿qué podría estar ocultando alguien como yo?-

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto- dijo Alice.

Nan bajó la mirada, y Alice suavizó la suya.

-Te lo digo por tu bien- dijo la chica mayor- supe que el embajador español envió cartas a tu padrastro, diciendo que te ha encontrado muy cerca de un pirata. Quiere que te saque de la corte y te mande a un convento. Y luego están esos monstruos, los akumas…-

-Pfff…- se burló Nan.

-Es en serio, chica- dijo Alice, dándole un golpecito en la frente en un gesto cariñoso- sabes que me preocupo por ti-

Nan sonrió levemente. Sabía que el consejo de Alice venía desde el fondo de su corazón, pero no podía contarle su secreto, ni el de Kit. Eso estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

-Lo sé, amiga- dijo Nan encogiendo los hombros, y decidió cambiar el tema para que Alice dejara de preguntarle sobre sus desapariciones- ¿cómo sigue la reina?-

-Esta mañana despertó al fin- dijo ella- Sir William está con ella en estos momentos-

-¿Puedo verla?- dijo Nan, poniéndose de pie.

-¡No!- dijo Alice deteniéndola con una mano- es cierto que la reina está mejor, pero aún podemos contagiarnos de la enfermedad si nos acercamos-

Nan borró su sonrisa. Tenía esperanzas de hablar con la reina ese día para liberar a su _kitten_ se esfumaron. Tragó saliva. Tenía que encontrar una manera de rescatar a Kit antes de que apareciera un akuma de nuevo. Incluso quería transformarse usando el anillo de Shadow Cat para destruir la Torre.

-¿Estás preocupada por el corsario?- dijo Alice.

-Escucha- dijo Nan- el día en que los corsarios se quedaron a cenar en Whitehall, regresé al vestidor por el abanico de la reina, y cuando venía de regreso alcancé a escuchar decir a Mendoza que utilizaría a Kit…digo, a _mister_ Jones para darle una lección a Francis Drake-

-Ese hombre es tan vil- dijo Alice frunciendo el entrecejo- le comentaré a la reina en cuanto pueda verla-

-Gracias, Alice- dijo Nan sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en que quizá eso haría que la reina ordenara que Kit fuera liberado de la Torre.

x-x-x

_Torre de Londres_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Kit frunció el entrecejo al ver que la puerta de su celda se abrió, y apareció el embajador español con un látigo en su mano y que, tras agradecer al carcelero, cerró la puerta tras de sí. El chico se irguió sin darle la apariencia de debilidad al hombre.

-Bien, _mister_ Christopher Jones- dijo Mendoza estirando el látigo entre sus manos- segundo del infame pirata Francis Drake. Tengo un asunto que hablar contigo-

Kit no respondió, solo miraba al hombre con absoluto desprecio.

-Navegas con Drake desde hace cinco años- continuó Mendoza examinando el látigo- trece años es muy joven para comenzar tu carrera criminal. ¿De qué hoyo te sacó para convencerte de seguir sus pasos?-

El chico siguió sin responder, y su mirada seguía siendo desafiante.

-Lo que necesito saber de un mocoso como tú- dijo el hombre haciéndolo levantar su mirada con el mango de su látigo- es el nombre del barco español que atacaron el mes pasado en el Caribe, antes de su regreso a Londres desde el Nuevo Mundo-

Kit mantuvo su mirada desafiante sin pronunciar una palabra, pero el hombre no se rindió. Azotó su látigo contra su costado, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

-Ugh…-

-Repetiré mi pregunta, porque parece que no la escuchaste- dijo Mendoza entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente- ¿el galeón que ustedes atacaron era La Dorada?-

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, pero su expresión lo delató. Sus cejas temblaron ante la mención del barco que habían saqueado junto con Francis Drake.

-Lo es- dijo el embajador- ese barco tenía un tesoro que nos pertenece. ¿Dónde está el tesoro que robaron de ese barco?¿dónde lo esconden?-

Kit gruñó sin responder, y el embajador volvió a golpearlo. El segundo latigazo rompió su camisa y cortó su piel. Un grito escapó sus labios.

-Duele, ¿no es así? Pero si cooperas las cosas mejorarán- dijo el embajador- necesito saber dónde están esos objetos que busco. Un par de cajas hexagonales de color negro. Si me lo dices, tienes mi palabra de que te liberaré enseguida-

-No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría- dijo Kit.

El látigo del emperador se tensó, y el chico tembló levemente.

-Dímelo, y no solo te liberaré, te daré un barco y una pensión- dijo el embajador con una sonrisa maliciosa- por fin podrás impresionar a tu bella dama-

Kit lo miró furioso.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría jamás- siseó Kit.

El embajador lo miró furioso y lo golpeó con el látigo por tercera vez.

-Bah, no sirves de nada- dijo Mendoza, dándole la espalda y saliendo tras cerrar la puerta de un golpe, dejando al chico temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que meditaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Se dejó caer al suelo sobre su costado derecho mientras se ovillaba. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero tenía que advertirle a su _lady_ que Mendoza no era de fiar, y que estaba detrás de sus Miraculous, pues describió exactamente como se veían las casas donde los habían conseguido.

-_Lucky lady_\- dijo él en voz baja. Esperaba verla pronto para advertirle sobre lo que sabía.

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Nan se transformó tan pronto como oscureció y se apresuró a la Torre. Nuevamente no hubo ataque de akuma ese día, pero no podía abandonar a su kitten en ese horrible lugar. Llevaba nuevamente un paquete con panecillos que había robado de la cocina del palacio envuelto en un pañuelo y algo de agua.

Lady Luck subió a la torre y se asomó por la ventana, palideciendo al ver al chico inmóvil, aún ovillado en el suelo.

-¡_Kitten_!- dijo ella en un grito ahogado.

Plagg, que iba con ella, salió de su escondite y entró al edificio, cruzando el cerrojo de la puerta para abrirlo. La heroína siguió al kwami y entró a la celda también, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Kit?- dijo ella en voz baja- gatito, tienes que estar bien-

Kit abrió los ojos débilmente, y sonrió al ver a la heroína con ella.

-_My lucky lady_\- dijo él débilmente- viniste-

-Claro que vine, gatito tonto- dijo Lady Luck en voz baja alarmada al ver las tres heridas en su cuerpo- no podía abandonarte. ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Mendoza- dijo él en voz baja- quería saber… Drake y yo robamos las cajas de los Miraculous, y me interrogó para saber dónde las habíamos dejado. Creo que él es…-

Lady Luck asintió, y se apresuró a desenvolver el pan para limpiar sus heridas con el pañuelo y el agua que le había llevado. Kit hizo un gesto de dolor al contacto con la piel abierta, pero la chica siguió curándolo.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí- dijo la chica seriamente- Plagg puede destruir la pared y…-

-¡No!- dijo el chico cansadamente- no puedes…-

-Kit…-

-No, _my lady_\- dijo él en voz baja, tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente- si me liberas, van a sospechar que Lady Luck y Shadow Cat tuvieron algo que ver. Incluso pueden sospechar mi identidad-

-No puedo dejarte aquí- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo Kit, forzándose a sonreír- estaré bien. Solo estoy aquí porque Mendoza cree que puede sacarme la información sobre las cajas de los Miraculous-

Lady Luck lo miró, renuente a aceptar que tenía razón. Si Mendoza era Íncubo, como ambos lo sospechaban, liberar a Kit lo haría sospechar. Incluso podía comenzar a creer que Nan era Lady Luck por su cercanía con Kit.

-Bien- dijo ella en tono resignado, volviendo a tomar su mano- vas a estar bien, Kit. Me encargaré de que te liberen pronto, así tenga que ir personalmente a pedírselo a la reina-

Kit sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la heroína. El delicioso aroma de la chica lo estaba haciendo sentirse somnoliento. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Lady Luck y sonrió levemente.

-Te amo, _my lady_\- dijo Kit en un susurro.

Nan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa confesión. Puso una mano en su frente para ver que no tuviera fiebre. No, no era eso. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Su _kitten_, su Shadow Cat, estaba enamorado de ella.

-Yo también te amo, _my kitten_\- dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él para darle un beso casto en los labios antes de continuar curando sus heridas. Pronto el chico se rindió ante el agotamiento y cerró los ojos. Lady Luck envió a Plagg a robar trozos de tela y los usó para vendar sus heridas. Se odiaba a sí misma por tener que dejarlo ahí, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Les chicos escuchaban atentamente el relato de Tikki mientras que Plagg comía un nuevo trozo de queso y sonreía levemente, pensando en que parecía que su plan estaba funcionado. Les quedaban aún un día más de entrenamiento y el día de la prueba.

-Pobre Kit- dijo Marinette.

-Creo que ese Mendoza era Pap… quiero decir, Íncubo- dijo Adrien de pronto.

-Eso pensaba Kit también- dijo Plagg.

-¿Qué pasó después?- preguntó Marinette- ¿acaso dejó solo a Kit en la Torre?-

-Después de ello, Nan se quedó con él esa noche, y en la mañana regresó a Hampton Court, pensando en hablar con la reina para que finalmente lo liberaran- continuó Tikki.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Kit la está pasando muy mal, pero Nan hará todo lo posible para que lo liberen. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	22. Capítulo 22

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 22

_Capilla Real, Hampton Court_

_Al día siguiente_

Nan estaba frustrada, caminando hacia la capilla real de Hampton Court al día siguiente de su encuentro con Kit, justo donde lo habían arrestado y se lo habían llevado. No solo estaba frustrada, también se sentía completamente inútil porque no podía ayudar a tu _kitten_. Nuevamente, Sir William Cecil se había negado a aceptar que la chica viera a la reina hasta que ésta no se recuperara por completo de su enfermedad.

No solo eso. También había notado que Mendoza la había estado siguiendo, pero al menos Alice y a las otras damas de la corte siempre estaban con ella cuando cruzaba los pasillos del palacio.

La chica entró a la capilla real y cerró la puerta con cuidado, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. No sabía si Mendoza seguiría torturando a Kit en la Torre, y mientras tanto ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Tikki- dijo Nan en voz baja- no puedo seguir esperando a que la reina mejore para hacer algo. Kit no está bien y está en manos del embajador-

La kwami vio con tristeza a la chica deslizarse por la pared hacia el suelo. Era evidente que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer algo por su _partner_. Ella también estaba preocupada por Kit, pero prefirió animarla al menos.

-Se lo prometiste a Kit. Además, él es un chico fuerte, estará bien mientras que la reina se recupera- dijo la kwami intentando consolarla.

-Eso espero- dijo la chica, encogiendo sus rodillas y abrazándolas contra su pecho- porque si no es así…-

Nan hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. Quería echarse a llorar ante la situación, porque Kit, su Shadow Cat, estaba prisionero en la Torre siendo torturado por el embajador español, el cual seguramente era Íncubo.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó Nan entre sollozos.

-¿Porqué maldices en la Capilla Real, Nan?-

La chica escuchó la voz, pero supuso que estaría imaginando cosas, porque la dueña de la misma debería estar en cama convaleciente, no en la capilla. No fue sino hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza cuando levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que la reina estaba a su lado, envuelta en su bata de dormir.

-¡_Your… your majesty_!- dijo la chica, intentando levantarse para hacer una reverencia, pero la reina se lo impidió, poniendo una mano en su hombro y luego en su mentón, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia ella.

-Has estado llorando- observó Elizabeth I entrecerrando los ojos- ¿estás llorando por tu reina? Estoy mejor, como puedes ver. Ya puedes dejar de llorar-

-No. Sí. Quiero decir…- dijo ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- lo siento tanto, _your majesty_-

Elizabeth I la miró benévolamente y se sentó con cuidado en una banca de la capilla, junto al sitio donde Nan estaba sentada en el suelo.

-En realidad todo esto es por ese corsario, ¿no es así?- dijo la reina en voz baja- escuché que lo enviaron a la Torre por presión del _señor_ Mendoza-

-Sí, _madam_\- dijo la chica- escuché que Mendoza lo está torturando porque quiere saber la ubicación de un objeto entre los tesoros que trajo-

-¿Y no se lo ha dicho?- dijo la reina sorprendida al ver que Nan sacudió la cabeza- ese joven me agrada. Aún así, no sería muy sabio ir en contra del embajador español. Dependemos de él para tener la buena voluntad del rey Felipe II de España-

Nan bajó los ojos derrotada, esforzándose por no echarse a llorar de nuevo, al menos no delante de la reina. No servía de nada, Elizabeth I no iba a liberar a Kit. Había roto su promesa al chico de ayudarlo.

-Bien- dijo de pronto la reina, poniéndose de pie- daré la orden de que sea liberado inmediatamente de la Torre. Pero te advierto, Nan- continuó al ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba y comenzaba a sonreír- no te enamores de él. Tu familia no dará autorización y, por ende, yo tampoco-

La chica se mordió el labio. ¿No enamorarse de él? Era ya demasiado tarde. Pero si esa era la condición para que Kit fuera libre, haría cualquier cosa que la reina le ordenara.

-De acuerdo, _madam_\- dijo Nan seriamente- muchas gracias-

Elizabeth I le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero asintió con una sonrisa y salió caminando lentamente de la capilla. Nan se levantó y se apresuró a ayudarla a caminar de regreso a sus habitaciones.

x-x-x

_Palacio de Greenwich_

_Al día siguiente_

La reina había regresado a Londres tras su recuperación, y el _señor_ Mendoza no estaba nada feliz. Había estado seguro de que la reina moriría por su enfermedad, y su sucesora sería María Estuardo, quien era más amistosa con España. No solo eso, también supo que había ordenado que liberaran a todos los prisioneros que habían sido encerrados en la Torre durante su enfermedad, incluyendo el pirata Christopher Jones aún antes de que revelara la ubicación de los dos Miraculous.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ese chiquillo sabía algo y se negaba a hablar. No le creyó ni por un segundo cuando dijo que no tenía idea de dónde estaban esos tesoros. Christopher Jones era el segundo a bordo del barco de Drake, tenía que saber dónde estaban esas dos cajas y a manos de quien llegaron, lo que significaba que seguramente también sabía quienes poseían los Miraculous.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y exhaló.

-Nooroo- dijo en voz baja.

El pequeño kwami salió de su camisa y flotó a su lado tristemente.

-¿Sí, _mi señor_?-

-¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda akumatizar a Lady Luck y Shadow Cat?-

-Depende de sus emociones- dijo el kwami cabizbajo- un akumatizado tiene que aceptar voluntariamente sus poderes. Si no, una persona que siente que no tiene otra solución aceptaría algo así. Es decir…-

-Tengo que herirlos primero, o hacerlos enfadarse- dijo Mendoza, pensando en que quizá no podía akumatizar a los héroes, pero podía usar al joven pirata para saber dónde están los Miraculous. O mejor aún, podía utilizar a esa chica de la corte de quien estaba enamorado para obligarlo a hacerlo.

-¿_Mi señor_?- dijo Nooroo.

-Tengo una idea para resolver este debacle- dijo Mendoza con una sonrisa maliciosa- escóndete, Nooroo-

x-x-x

_Habitaciones de la reina_

_Esa noche_

Nan nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como cuando vio a Kit de regreso en la corte, pero fiel a la promesa que le hizo a la reina, la chica solo le sonrió en la distancia y envió a Plagg para devolverle su Miraculous y para decirle la condición en la que había sido liberado. El chico no parecía nada contento con ese arreglo. Lo aceptó por el momento, pero le pidió verla esa noche en Tower Hill para hablar con ella.

La chica entró a las habitaciones a ayudar a la reina a cambiarse para irse a dormir. Elizabeth I aún estaba débil por su enfermedad y necesitaba ayuda. Nan comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de la reina mientras que Alice acercaba la bata de noche al fuego de la chimenea para mantenerla caliente.

-Entonces, ¿estás feliz porque tu corsario está libre?- dijo la reina de pronto.

-¿"Tu corsario"?- dijo Alice volviéndose hacia ellas.

-¡No!- dijo Nan ruborizándose- _your majesty_, ya sabe que está prohibido que tenga una relación con Kit, usted misma me lo dijo-

-Lo hice, pero debo confesar que se me hace romántico- dijo la reina sonriendo traviesa- hace poco vimos esa obra por William Shakespeare, ¿cómo se llamaba?-

-La excelente y lamentable tragedia de Romeo y Julieta- dijo Alice, caminando hacia ella con la bata para ayudar a la reina a ponérsela- _mister_ Shakespeare se lució con esa obra-

-No es nada como esa historia, _your majesty-_ dijo Nan tristemente.

-Pero se aman- dijo la reina- se le puede ver en sus ojos. Y en los tuyos-

Nan se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello, cosa que hizo que tanto la monarca como su amiga se echaran a reír a sus expensas.

-Y tienes buen gusto en los hombres- continuó la reina para total mortificación de su dama- su rostro es agradable, y sus ojos son los más bellos que he visto. Y sus piernas…-

-¡_Majesty_!- protestó Nan, cada vez más roja.

Aún así, Elizabeth I le tenía cariño a Nan, y sabía como se sentía. Ella misma, cuando era más joven, se había enamorado de Robert Dudley, un hombre casado. Cuando su esposa murió, tampoco pudo desposarlo, pues hubo rumores de que Robert había asesinado a su esposa para casarse con la reina. Aún así, Elizabeth siempre había dicho que a los siete años había jurado no casarse jamás.

Se volvió a mirar a Nan. Sí, ella misma había decidido no casarse para no disminuir su poder como reina de Inglaterra, pero eso no significaba que Nan tenía que tener el mismo destino. Y ese chico Kit parecía quererla de verdad.

Decidió observarlos antes de decir algo. Después de todo, la historia de Romeo y Julieta había ablandado su corazón al respecto.

-Te ves cansada- dijo Alice de pronto, y la reina se volvió a Nan.

-Deberían ir ambas a sus habitaciones a descansar- dijo la reina- mañana deseo levantarme temprano para volver a nuestra rutina de siempre-

-Sí, majestad- dijeron las dos tras despedirse y apresurarse a su habitación.

Cuando Nan estuvo sola en la suya, abrió su bolsillo para dejar salir. Tikki.

-¿Estás lista, Tikki?-

-Lo estoy- dijo la kwami- solo ten cuidado. Alice ya sospecha que haces algo extraño, y el embajador español te ha estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Me da una mala espina-

-Lo sé, tendré mucho cuidado- dijo Nan- mientras tanto, tengo que ir a ver a mi _kitten_. Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Tower Hill_

_Esa noche_

Kit sabía que debía haber elegido otro sitio para encontrarse con Nan, pero no había pensado en ello. La chica no tardaría en llegar, y quizá podían irse. El sitio donde decapitan traidores era el lugar menos indicado para una visita romántica, pero al mismo tiempo, era el sitio donde menos sospecharían que ambos se verían.

Shadow Cat caminaba en círculos ansiosamente como gato encerrado mientras esperaba a su _lucky lady_, cuando por fin el color rojo apareció en la distancia. El chico sonrió al ver a Lady Luck saltando sobre los techos de la ciudad hacia él.

-Bienvenida, _my lady_\- dijo Shadow Cat al verla llegar, tomando su mano y besándola.

-¿Querías verme, _kitten_?- dijo ella.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó- dijo el chico en voz baja- no nos hemos visto desde esa noche en la Torre. Y ahora me dices que no puedo verte-

Lady Luck bajó sus ojos.

-No es que no quiera verte, Kit… Shadow Cat- se corrigió la heroína- es la condición que me dio la reina para poder liberarte de la Torre. Ella me dijo que no dará su permiso para… para que nosotros…-

Kit frunció el entrecejo. Amaba a esa mujer, y no quería perderla, mucho menos por algo tan banal como falta de permiso de la corona.

-¡No importa!- Shadow Cat de pronto con una sonrisa- sabes que te amo solo a ti. Nos casaremos en secreto…-

-Nos descubrirán-

-Huiremos de Londres-

-Nos encontrarán…-

-Nos iremos a las colonias en el Nuevo Mundo, donde nadie nos podrá hacer daño ni prohibirnos estar juntos- dijo el chico.

-Perderás todo lo que tienes- dijo Lady Luck- y quizá Francis Drake también lo pierda-

-No importa- dijo Shadow Cat tomando su mano- por ti renunciaría a todo en el mundo-

Lady Luck sonrió enternecida mientras que su compañero la rodeaba con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Te amo,_ my lady_-

-Y yo te amo a ti, _my kitten_-

X-x-x

_Palacio de Greenwich _

_Dos días después_

El señor Mendoza miró molesto a Kit, quien seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja a pesar de la aparente prohibición de la reina de tener una relación con la dama en cuestión. Quizá había algo que él no sabía, o quizá había encontrado una manera de verla en secreto.

Sabía que no podía akumatizarlo en esos momentos, estaba demasiado feliz, pero podía utilizarla a ella para sus planes.

Y parecía que el momento había llegado.

Vio a esa chica, Anne Cavendish, saliendo de los aposentos de la reina y caminando hacia las cocinas, seguramente para llevarle algo de comer a la reina. Y tomó su oportunidad para utilizarla en sus planes. Se apresuró a ella, llevando un objeto escondido en su mano izquierda.

Nan estuvo a punto de entrar a las cocinas cuando de pronto una mano la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella e impidiéndole seguir.

-Ugh…- se quejó ella, y frunció el entrecejo al ver de quien se trataba. Ese hombre la enojaba y le daba miedo en partes iguales- ¿_señor_ Mendoza?¿Qué cree que hace? ¡Esto es sumamente inapropiado!-

-Tranquila, _mistress_. Solamente quiero hacerle una pequeña pregunta- dijo el hombre empujándola contra la pared.

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para usted- dijo la chica soltándose y disponiéndose a seguir hacia la cocina- la reina me está esperando-

-Es un asunto sumamente importante- dijo volviéndola a tomar del brazo y tirar de ella. Nan intentó soltarse de él.

-Aaarggg… ¡suélteme!-

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches- dijo el hombre volviendo a tirar de ella para alcanzar a susurrarle en el oído- no quisieras que tu amado Christopher regresara a la Torre, ¿verdad?-

La chica lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo ella volviendo a tirar de su brazo, pero el hombre siguió sin soltarla.

-Solamente quiero que me digas si, entre los tesoros robados de los galeones españoles, había un par de cajas negras, y quién las posee ahora- dijo el embajador.

Nan volvió a soltarse de él. Sabía que hablaba de los Miraculous porque Kit se lo había advertido, pero ya sabía qué respuesta tenía que darle.

-No lo sé, y si lo supiera no le diría nada- dijo ella- y si me disculpa…-

-Es triste, ¿no es así?- continuó el embajador tirando de su brazo- ¿no tener el permiso real para casarte con el hombre que amas?-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo la chica.

-Lamentablemente la reina ya no es una mujer joven- continuó Mendoza- cuando muera, todo los supuestos corsarios, los piratas, van a ser ejecutados. Y me encargaré de que tu amado Christopher será el primero. Pediré que su cabeza sea expuesta en London Bridge-

-¡Cómo se atreve!- gritó Nan enrojeciendo de furia por la sugerencia de que la reina moriría pronto y sobre lo que tenía planeado para Kit- ¡imaginar la muerte de la reina es un crimen! ¡Y no dejaré que le haga daño a Kit!-

Mendoza sonrió y abrió su mano izquierda, en cuyo interior había escondido un akuma. La horrible mariposa negra revoloteó hacia ella y se introdujo de inmediato en el tocado de la chica.

-No…-

-_Anne Cavendish, yo soy Íncubo_\- dijo la voz en su mente. Una voz que la chica reconoció como la del embajador- _puedo darte el poder de cambiar tu destino y hacer a Christopher aceptable para casarte con él. A cambio, me dirás las identidades de Lady Luck y Shadow Cat, los dueños de las cajas negras que estaban en el tesoro de la reina_-

Nan tembló mientras que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. ¡No quería escucharlo! Si lo hacía, sería seguramente akumatizada y eso sería una catástrofe. Ella era Lady Luck. Nadie podría purificar su akuma, y Tikki caería en manos de Mendoza.

-Aaaargg…- la chica cayó de rodillas y dejó escapar un gemido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, intentando arrancarse el tocado. Tenía que tranquilizarse y no desesperar.

-_Vamos, mistress Anne_\- insistió la voz-_ solo yo puedo darte lo que deseas. La reina jamás te lo dará. Solo dime quien tiene las cajas, y todo lo que deseas se hará realidad_-

-Arrggg… ¡no!- gritó Nan sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente quitándose la prenda del cabello y lanzándola a un lado- no traicionaré a la reina. ¡Déjame en paz! No voy a…-

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- dijo una voz. Alice había llegado a donde estaban ambos, y miraba horrorizada la escena. Mendoza de pie frente a Nan, quien estaba de rodillas frente a él, sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente y gimiendo de dolor- ¿qué le hiciste a Nan?-

Mendoza se volvió a ella con desdén por un momento, pero de pronto sonrió. No había logrado akumatizar a esa chica, pero ya tenía una nueva víctima a la vista.

-Ese pirata, Christopher Jones, acaba de golpearla. Vine a ver si se encontraba bien- dijo Mendoza.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Alice furiosa.

-No… no es cierto…- gimió Nan débilmente intentando recobrar el aliento, pero su voz no alcanzó a su amiga.

-Nooroo, transfórmame- dijo Mendoza, y tras extender su brazo, Íncubo hizo salir el akuma de la diadema que Nan había dejado caer al suelo y entrar a la de Alice.

-Miss Revenge, yo soy Íncubo- dijo el villano- tu mejor amiga acaba de ser agredida por el hombre al que amaba y su corazón fue aplastado. Te doy el poder de aplastar a ese malnacido. A cambio, quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Lady Luck y Shadow Cat-

-Sí, Íncubo- dijo la chica, convirtiéndose en un monstruo parecido a la Medusa mitológica- no te preocupes, Nan. Yo te vengaré de ese bueno para nada…-

-¡No, Alice, espera!-

Pero era demasiado tarde, Miss Revenge salió de ahí, seguramente a buscar a Kit. Nan se levantó y estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero miró horrorizada al hombre junto a ella. Ya no era Mendoza, era el portador del Miraculous de la Mariposa. Era el enemigo que quería sus Miraculous, confirmando la teoría de Kit.

-Tú…- dijo la chica horrorizada- tú eres Íncubo, _señor_ Mendoza-

Íncubo frunció el entrecejo y, al ver que Nan estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, la atrapó por la espalda con un brazo, mientras que ponía la otra mano en la boca para silenciarla.

-Aaa…mmmmff…-

Nan intentó gritar y pataleó, alcanzando a darle un golpe en la rodilla, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella estando transformado.

-Shhh, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa para nuestros héroes- dijo el hombre, sacando de su bolsillo una semilla de adormidera y forzándola en su boca- vendrás conmigo hasta que sepa que es lo que voy a hacer contigo-

Nan comenzó a sentirse cansada mientras que Íncubo la arrastraba por el pasillo hacia sus propias habitaciones. Estaba furiosa. Trató de escupir lo que el hombre puso en su boca pero su mano se lo impidió. ¡Si tan solo pudiera darle una patada en la entrepierna! Pero su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y no pudo hacer nada mientras que el hombre la arrastró hasta sus apartamentos. Una vez ahí, la entregó a sus guardias.

-Enciérrenla y manténganla en silencio hasta que acabe esto- dijo Íncubo caminando hacia su estudio- ya pensaré que hacer con ella después de este akuma-

Nan trató de resistirse, pero mientras que los hombres ataban sus manos, el sueño se apoderó de ella, aunque le pareció escuchar en la distancia la vocecita de Tikki.

-Nan, despierta por favor...-

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Plagg sonrió levemente al ver las expresiones indignadas de sus portadores cuando Tikki les dijo que Mendoza había secuestrado y drogado a Nan para mantenerla en silencio sobre su identidad, mientras que había akumatizado a su amiga para hacerla pelear contra Kit.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Adrien, quien hasta ese momento había estado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette- ¡era ese maldito!-

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?- dijo Marinette cruzando los brazos- ¿porqué no se transformó?-

-Nan estaba débil por resistirse a la akumatización- dijo Tikki- además, Íncubo le cubrió la boca para que no gritara, entonces no pudo decir la fórmula de transformación-

-Eso es terrible- dijo Adrien- y ahora, su amiga va a pelear contra Kit, y sin su _lady_ a su lado-

-Bueno, sí- dijo Tikki mirando el reloj. Nuevamente era ya casi la medianoche, y los chicos tenían que levantarse temprano para continuar su entrenamiento- es tarde y…-

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos.

-_Sucrette_, tendrás que resumir la historia, o estos dos cachorros no dormirán- dijo Plagg- créeme, el mío es más terco que una mula-

-¡Hey!- se quejó Adrien.

-La mía no se queda atrás- dijo la kwami.

-¡Oye!- protestó Marinette.

-Continúa la historia, _Sucrette_\- dijo Plagg.

-Bueno, como se podrán imaginar, Miss Revenge fue al barco de Drake para buscar a Kit- comenzó a contar Tikki, y sonrió al ver a Marinette apoyarse en el pecho de Adrien, y al chico rodeándola con su brazo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Kit ya fue liberado de la Torre, pero ambos están otra vez en problemas con un asuma furioso y una Lady Luck fuera de circulación. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	23. Capítulo 23

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 23

_Muelle en el Támesis_

_Poco más tarde_

Kit regresó a su barco con una enorme sonrisa. Todas las noches veía a Lady Luck después de que todos se iban a dormir, y esa mañana había visto a Nan en el palacio mientras que iba a la cocina por algo de comer para la reina. Se sentía dichoso a pesar de que conocía las dificultades que existían en su relación.

Sabía que había metido las cuatro patas al enamorarse de alguien como ella, que era un amor imposible. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que la reina, que amaba y se preocupaba por Nan, mostrara simpatía por ella y les permitiera…

-Sigues con esa sonrisa de idiota- dijo Francis Drake dándole una palmada en la espalda. El capitán había estado sumamente preocupado por el chico mientras estuvo en la Torre, pero sabía que no tenía nada que hacer más que esperar a que la reina mejorara para que fuera liberado. Todo había pasado tal y como lo había esperado, y Drake estaba aliviado de tener a su segundo de regreso- y algo me dice que no es exactamente porque su majestad te liberó de la Torre-

-No, es porque estoy enamorado- sonrió Kit mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el palacio en la distancia, donde seguramente estaba Nan.

-Eres un hombre con suerte y sin ella al mismo tiempo- dijo el capitán con una expresión compasiva para el chico, pensando que estaba enamorado de una mujer lejos de su alcance y eso le terminaría rompiendo el corazón- y eres un…-

-¡ERES UN CERDO!-

Una voz femenina resonó a su alrededor, haciendo que tanto Drake como Kit se levantaran sorprendidos. Vio que una mujer cayó en la cubierta del barco frente a ellos y gruñó amenazadoramente en su dirección. Una mujer con piel color verde y cabellos en forma de serpientes, como la Medusa de la época mitológica.

-No…-

-¡Lastimaste a Nan!- gritó la mujer en dirección de Kit, alarmando a todos los corsarios presentes, quienes desenvainaron sus espadas- ¡ahora Miss Revenge te hará pagar!-

-¡Rápido, cierren los ojos!- dijo el chico volviéndose a sus compañeros.

Kit alcanzó justo a tiempo a cerrar los ojos, pero Drake y la mayoría de los marineros no corrieron con la misma suerte. Todos se convirtieron en una estatua de piedra.

-No…- dijo Kit horrorizado, volviéndose a la mujer con cuidado de mantener los ojos cerrados- ¿porqué hiciste esto?-

-¡Porque tú lastimaste a Nan!- rugió Miss Revenge caminando hacia él- ¡ella te amaba, y tú la golpeaste y le rompiste el corazón!-

Kit la miró alarmado.

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso!- exclamó Kit sin abrir los ojos- yo jamás lastimaría a Nan. ¿Quién te contó esa mentira?-

Miss Revenge dudó, pero Íncubo habló con ella a través de su mente.

-_Por supuesto que diría eso para tratar de mantenerse a salvo_\- le dijo el villano a través de su mente-_ no le creas nada_-

-¡Tú eres el que miente!- gritó Miss Revenge, lanzándose para atacarlo. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, Kit no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La mujer akumatizada lo empujó contra el mástil del barco, y las serpientes de sus cabellos comenzaron a sisear y pasar sus narices y lenguas bífidas en su rostro.

-Ugh…déjame…- dijo él tratando de soltarse.

-Vamos, abre esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes- siseó Miss Revenge sin dejarlo- serás una linda estatua que le regalaré a Nan-

-Aaarggg… ¡no!- forcejeó el chico tratando de soltarse.

-Solo durará un minuto- dijo Miss Revenge, los dientes de una serpiente se clavaron en su mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus párpados- te convertiré en piedra, así tenga que arrancarte los párpados-

-Ugh… ¡no!-

Kit levantó su rodilla, golpeando a Miss Revenge en la boca del estómago para quitándosela de encima antes de correr hacia estribor para dejarse caer al Támesis, sumergiéndose para no ser alcanzado por el asuma y nadando rápidamente para alejarse de ahí, pensando en rápidamente encontrar un sitio para transformarse.

Tan pronto como salió del agua y se escondió tras una casa cerca de la orilla, Kit abrió su chaqueta para dejar salir al kwami.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo el kwami sacudiéndose el agua.

-No tengo la más mínima idea, Plagg, pero tenemos que vencer al akuma- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar lo que la chica lo estaba acusando- no me gusta nada la idea de que alguien hizo llorar a _my lucky lady_-

-La verás muy pronto, cuando Lady Luck venga a ayudarte en la pelea- dijo Plagg- démonos prisa en terminar con esto-

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico asintiendo seriamente. Tenía prisa por ver a su _partner_ y asegurarse de que estuviera bien- Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

_Apartamentos del embajador español_

_Más tarde_

Tikki comenzó a entrar en pánico. Nan estaba atrapada en un pequeño almacén en los apartamentos del embajador español. No, de Íncubo. La kwami tembló al pensar que su elegida estaba en poder del terrible villano que quería sus Miraculous. Su única defensa era que Íncubo aún ignoraba que la chica era Lady Luck. Si lo hubiera sabido, no dudaría en quitarle su Miraculous y quizá asesinarla para mantener su secreto.

No, la mantenía con vida porque creía que aún le podía ser útil, sobre todo si su akuma lograba derrotar a Shadow Cat.

Nan estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Escuchó que le había dado una semilla de opio, así que no podía hacer mucho por ella más que esperar a que el efecto pasara. Y mientras tanto, Shadow Cat estaría peleando solo contra Alice, quien había sido akumatizada.

-Ugh, ese maldito hombre- sea quejó Tikki.

-Mmm…-

La chica alzó las cejas y se movió en sueños. Tikki se acercó a ella e intentó despertarla.

-Nan, por favor, tienes que despertar- dijo la kwami dando unos golpecitos en la mejilla de la chica- Shadow Cat está luchando solo y te necesita para salvar a tu amiga-

No hubo respuesta. Tikki comenzó a desesperar. Se le ocurrió salir del pequeño almacén, dejando sola a Nan por un momento y escuchar lo que tenía que decir Mendoza y sus secuaces.

El hombre estaba convertido en Íncubo y estaba azuzando a Miss Revenge. Al parecer Kit se había logrado transformar en Shadow Cat y había comenzado a pelear contra el akuma. Mientras tanto, dos hombres estaban fuera del almacén, quienes tenían la misión de vigilar a la chica.

-Pff… parece que otra vez nos tocó el trabajo aburrido-

-No te quejes, al menos no nos akumatizó otra vez- dijo el otro.

-La chica es muy guapa- observó el primero que había hablado- lástima que nuestro amo seguramente querrá deshacerse de ella cuando todo esto termine-

-Parece que solo piensas en eso- dijo el otro haciendo una expresión de disgusto- pero debo admitir que ese sería un buen escarmiento para el pirata, encontrar a la chica que ama en el fondo del Támesis-

Tikki gruñó ante ese comentario. ¡Como si ella fuera a dejar que le hicieran daño a su portadora!

-Baja la voz, el efecto de la adormidera ya casi desaparece y puede despertar- dijo uno de los hombres- debemos estar pendientes para darle otra dosis antes de que despierte-

La kwami frunció el entrecejo y supo que ese era el momento de actuar. Salió de las habitaciones de Mendoza y dejó caer algunos libros en el pasillo con la suficiente fuerza para que se escuchara como si alguien estuviera peleando afuera.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Sí, vamos a averiguar-

Los dos hombres salieron de las habitaciones del embajador, y Tikki regresó a donde estaba Nan, desatándola y golpeando sus mejillas de nuevo. Los párpados de la chica comenzaron a temblar, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron por un momento.

-¿Mmm…?-

-Nan, tienes que despertar- insistió la kwami golpeando su mejilla.

-¿Tikki?- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Despierta- dijo la kwami- tienes que despertar. Alice fue akumatizada, y Shadow Cat está peleando solo contra ella. ¡Te necesita!-

La chica abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sentía aún parte de su cuerpo entumido y cansado. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Estaba preocupada porque no estaba muy segura de poder pelear en esas circunstancias.

-No sé... no sé si pueda hacer esto- dijo ella en voz baja. Se sentía muy cansada y apenas podía mantener la conversación con Tikki.

-No temas, Nan. Puedes hacerlo- dijo la kwami- cuando te transformes, el traje te dará la energía que necesitas para pelear por el tiempo necesario-

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica en el mismo tono cansado- Tikki, transfórmame-

Y asegurándose que los guardias del embajador no la vieran salir del pequeño almacén, Lady Luck salió del palacio por la ventana y se alejó de ahí, buscando el sitio donde Shadow Cat seguramente estaba peleando contra su mejor amiga. Aún se sentía fatigada, pero ahora que estaba transformada, se sentía lo suficientemente consciente como para pelear.

X-x-x

_Tower Hill_

_Más tarde_

Shadow Cat había comenzado a preocuparse. Lady Luck aún no había aparecido para pelear con él, y la chica akumatizada tenía la impresión de que Nan estaba lastimada de alguna manera. ¿Estaría herida en serio? Por un momento se olvidó del akuma, mirando hacia Greenwich con una expresión preocupada.

-Espero que estés bien, _my lady_…- dijo en voz baja en un tono lleno de aprensión- tienes que estar bien-

Su momentánea distracción le salió muy cara. Miss Revenge aprovechó que su mirada se volvió hacia un lado por un segundo y se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo contra el suelo y cayendo encima de él.

-Aaaarggg…- gritó Shadow Cat, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para evitar convertirse en estatua de piedra.

-Ja, ahora sí te tengo, minino- siseó Miss Revenge mientras que las serpientes trataban de morder su rostro, rompiendo trozos de su máscara e intentando hacerlo abrir sus ojos.

-Ugh… no, basta…- gimió el héroe intentando soltarse.

-_Quítale su Miraculous_\- dijo en su mente Íncubo- _¡su anillo! Así se detransformará y podrás obligarlo a abrir sus ojos_-

Las manos de la mujer se dirigieron a la mano derecha del chico y comenzaron a deslizar el anillo fuera de su dedo.

-No…- dijo el chico cerrando su mano con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algo más, el yoyo de Lady Luck golpeó en la cabeza a Miss Revenge y la quitó de encima del chico.

-No maltrates a mi _kitten_\- dijo Lady Luck, saltando junto a Shadow Cat y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Gracias a ti, _my lady_\- dijo el chico, pero frunció el entrecejo al verla llevarse una mano a la frente y recordando que la chica había sido akumatizada porque creía que Nan estaba lastimada- ¿tú te encuentras bien?-

-Es una larga historia, pero estoy bien- dijo ella mirando al akuma- ya te la contaré, pero antes de eso tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Shadow Cat asintió antes de volverse a la mujer akumatizada.

-¿Dónde estará el akuma?- dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debe estar en su diadema- dijo Lady Luck en voz baja- alcancé a ver cuando fue akumatizada-

El héroe asintió mientras entrecerraba los ojos, pensando en acercarse a ella para destruir la diadema.

-LUCKY CHARM-

Sobre sus manos cayó una venda roja con motas negras. Shadow Cat lo miró confundido.

-Tengo un plan para destruir el objeto akumatizado- dijo la chica pasándole la venda al chico- tienes que dejarte atrapar-

-¿Qué?-

-Confía en mí- dijo Lady Luck.

El chico asintió resignado y se lanzó contra la chica, fallando a propósito y volviendo a caer de espaldas, haciendo que la mujer akumatizada cayera sobre él.

-Aaargg…-

-De nada sirvió que la catarina te salvara, minino- dijo Miss Revenge poniendo en su mano en su cuello para inmovilizarlo- voy a…-

Lady Luck cayó detrás de ella, y cuando la mujer se volvió hacia la heroína, ésta le lanzó el yoyo en la frente. Al ver aturdida a la chica akumatizada, Shadow Cat aprovechó para poner la venda sobre los ojos de la mujer.

-Aaaaarrggg…-

Mientras que Miss Revenge forcejeaba con los héroes, Shadow Cat le arrancó la diadema.

-CATACLISM-

La diadema fue destruida por el poder de Shadow Cat, y Lady Luck tomó la venda para regresar todo a la normalidad.

-_Bye bye, little butterfly_\- dijo Lady Luck mientras veía la mariposa blanca alejarse. Se volvió a su compañero y le mostró una sonrisa cansada mientras que Shadow Cat se acercaba a chocar su puño, cuando la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia un lado. El héroe abrió los ojos alarmado y corrió a atraparla antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-¡_My lady_!- exclamó el chico muy asustado- ¿qué te sucede?¿Estás herida?-

Lady Luck sacudió la cabeza con una expresión fatigada.

-Es una larga historia, _kitten_\- dijo ella en voz baja- tenemos que apresurarnos… regresar a Greenwich y hablar… hablar con la reina-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Shadow Cat sin entender nada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Porque ya estoy segura de quien es Íncubo-

x-x-x

_Palacio de Greenwich_

_Más tarde_

El embajador español estaba furioso mientras que salía de su oficina y regresaba a la habitación contigua. No tenía elección, tenía que desaparecer a esa chica antes de que le revele a todo el mundo que él era Íncubo. Eso sería una catástrofe.

Gruñó frustrado. Era un desperdicio. Quizá podía perdonar su vida y esconderla en alguna parte. No, eso tomaría muchas molestias, solo para salvarle la vida a una mujer. No, claramente tenía que eliminarla.

"Lo lamento, _mistases_ Anne", pensó el hombre "si no te hubieras resistido a ser akumatizada, no recordarías nada y no tendría que deshacerme de ti"

Se detuvo frente a sus sirvientes, quienes se pusieron de pie tan pronto como lo vieron.

-Abran la puerta- dijo Mendoza- tendremos que deshacernos de ella antes de que hable. Tirarla al Támesis será lo más sencillo, no habrá desorden y, con suerte, no la encontrarán-

-Sí, señor- dijo uno de los hombres, abriendo la puerta, pero los tres miraron boquiabiertos al notar que el almacén estaba vacío. Lo único que aún quedaba en su interior eran las cuerdas con las que la habían atado.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Mendoza- ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?¿Dónde está?-

Los hombres se miraron entre sí asustados, pero no podían decirle cómo había sucedido eso o cómo Nan había logrado escapar. Mendoza golpeó furioso el suelo con el pie, y salió de sus apartamentos a paso acelerado. Tenía que llegar a la reina antes que la chica. Tenía que convencerla de que ella mentía.

Mendoza sonrió de pronto. Aunque la reina le creyera a Nan, podía convencerla de que mentía. Y si no, la podía amenazar con el hecho de que haría que el rey de España los atacara.

Se apresuró a entrar a la sala de audiencias, y se quedó helado al ver nada menos que a Shadow Cat inclinado frente a la reina, quien levantó su mirada furiosa hacia el recién llegado.

-Ah, Mendoza, justamente estábamos hablando de ti- dijo la reina mirándolo furiosa- Shadow Cat acaba de decirme algo muy interesante-

El hombre tembló de impotencia. ¿La reina sabía?¿No lo sabía aún?¿Esa estúpida había acudido a Shadow Cat y no a Elizabeth I? ¿Anne Cavendish conocía a los héroes de alguna manera? Seguramente ella sabía a quién había llegado las cajas con los Miraculous.

-Tú eres el villano que ha estado enviando monstruos, ¿no es así?- dijo la reina poniéndose de pie- ¡has estado poniendo en riesgo a mis súbditos con tus maquinaciones!-

Mendoza palideció habiendo sido atrapado, pero sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sí, soy yo. Y justo ahora ambos van a recibir su merecido- dijo el hombre descubriendo su broche- ¡Nooroo, trans…aaaaaaaaarrrggg!-

Antes de que completara su frase, el yoyo de Lady Luck lo lazó y lo atrajo a ella, para que la chica le diera un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz. Shadow Cat se acercó para tomar su Miraculous y aprovechó para patearlo también.

-Esto se acabó, Íncubo- dijo Shadow Cat entrecerrando los ojos y acariciando la cabeza de Nooroo con su dedo índice como si lo estuviera consolando- los Miraculous no deben ser usados para hacer el mal-

-¿Qué saben ustedes de ello?- siseó el hombre- ¡esas joyas son nuestras, pertenecen a la Corona Española! Si los piratas no las hubieran robado…-

-¡Basta!- dijo la reina poniéndose de pie con una expresión furiosa- desde este momento estás expulsado de mi corte. Mis guardias te escoltarán a la Torre, y mañana mismo regresarás a España. No quiero volver a verte en Inglaterra-

Mendoza la miró furioso mientras Lady Luck soltaba su yoyo para dejar que los guardias del palacio se lo llevaran a la Torre, y les indicó que también buscaran a sus sirvientes, quienes eran sus cómplices. Una vez que el detestable Mendoza fue arrestado y sacado de la sala de audiencias, Lady Luck se acercó a su compañero, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio.

-_My lady_\- dijo el chico- creo que es hora de que retires a descansar-

La heroína asintió, pero la reina levantó la mano para detenerlos.

-Esperen- dijo Elizabeth I- todos estaremos en deuda con ustedes dos por haber detenido a Íncubo y descubierto su identidad, además de salvar a sus víctimas. Quisiera recompensarlos, pero necesito saber quienes son ustedes-

-Lo siento mucho, _your majesty_\- dijo Shadow Cat con sus ojos en el suelo- nuestras identidades deben permanecer en secreto, por nuestra seguridad y la de los Miraculous-

-Shadow Cat tiene razón- dijo Lady Luck mirando a la reina- con la magia, recibimos la obligación de mantener en secreto nuestras identidades, para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Por eso no…-

Pero no pudo decir más, su ojos se cerraban. Shadow Cat la atrapó por la cintura.

-¡Por Dios!- dijo la reina dando un paso hacia ella- ¿está herida?-

-Solo está un poco agotada. Lo siento mucho, _your_ _majesty_. Tenemos que irnos- dijo Shadow Cat, alzando en brazos a Lady Luck- una cosa más. La persona que descubrió la identidad de Íncubo fue Nan… digo, Anne Cavendish. Mendoza la hizo tomar una semilla de adormidera para mantenerla callada, pero logró escapar para decirnos. Necesita reposar y beber mucha agua para que pase el efecto, además de que debe ser protegida en caso de que Íncubo tenga algún otro cómplice-

-Gracias a ambos- dijo la reina sonriendo levemente mientras que el héroe inclinaba la cabeza delante de ella y salía por la ventana llevándose consigo a Lady Luck.

Una vez que se quedó sola, la reina sonrió para sí misma.

X-x-x

_Habitación de Nan_

_Poco después_

Shadow Cat entró por la ventana de las habitaciones de Nan, colocando a Lady Luck con cuidado sobre su cama sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión preocupada.

-Mmm…- se quejó ella, extendiendo su brazo hacia él para acariciar su mejilla- se supone que no debes de estar aquí, _kitten_-

-Lo sé, _my lady_\- dijo Shadow Cat- solamente te dejaré aquí para que descanses, y me iré inmediatamente-

Una vez que la puso sobre la cama, Lady Luck se detransformó, y a pareció Nan en su sitio con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, Kit- dijo ella.

-No es nada- dijo el héroe, inclinándose hacia ella y presionando sus labios contra su frente- descansa. Ya nos veremos mañana- se volvió hacia la kwami que estaba flotando sobre Nan- cuida de ella, Tikki-

Tikki asintió y, cuando escucharon pasos, Shadow Cat se apresuró a correr hacia la ventana y salir por ella justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Mientras terminaba de contar la historia, Tikki sonrió al ver a Marinette recargada en el pecho de Adrien, mientras que el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ambos se notaban visiblemente somnolientos, pero estaban luchando contra la fatiga para seguir escuchando la historia.

-Y bueno, creo que esa es la historia- dijo la kwami.

-No, Tikki- dijo Marinette- no nos dijiste que pasó con ellos dos-

-Marinette tiene razón- dijo Adrien- ¿la reina dio permiso para que estuvieran juntos?¿Qué pasó con los españoles?-

-Los chicos tienen razón, dejaste fuera mi parte favorita de la historia, _Sucrette_\- dijo Plagg- recuerda cómo Shadow Cat destruyó los…-

-Shhh… no te adelantes, Plagg- dijo Tikki- bien, cuando Shadow Cat salió del palacio, la puerta de la habitación de Nan se abrió…-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Mendoza fue derrotado por Lady Luck y Shadow Cat, pero la historia está lejos de haber terminado. El embajador no va a dejar las cosas así, además de que aún no sabemos que pasará con la relación entre Kit y Nan. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	24. Capítulo 24

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 24

_Habitación de Nan_

_Poco después_

Nan apenas pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Tikki se escondió en sus cabellos al ver a Alice entrar a la habitación, seguida nada menos que la reina.

La chica apenas registró a la monarca y trató de ponerse de pie para hacer una reverencia, pero Alice la empujó de regreso sobre la cama. Estaba muy asustada porque había sido akumatizada y, al regresar al palacio, había escuchado decir a la reina que estaba preocupada por Nan.

-No, no te atrevas a levantarte, Nan- dijo la chica mayor sin dejar de detenerla- tienes que descansar, sobre todo después de lo que pasó-

-¿Alice?-

-Sí, soy yo, niña tonta- dijo su amiga- ¿qué te sucedió?¿Porqué estabas llorando cuando te encontré con Mendoza?-

-Menzoda era Íncubo- dijo Nan sin abrir los ojos- trató de akumatizarme, y luego te akumatizó a ti para que atacaras a Kit y a los héroes. A mí me hizo tomar algo y me encerró en un armario, pero logré escapar y contarle todo a Lady Luck cuando se dirigía a ayudar a Shadow Cat-

Elizabeth I sonrió de una manera curiosa, pero ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de ello, y puso una mano en la frente de la chica.

-Te comportaste muy valiente, Nan- dijo la reina en un tono cariñoso- serás recompensada por tu valor-

La chica se ruborizó.

-No fue nada, _your_ _majesty_\- dijo Nan antes de bostezar. Evidentemente estaba luchando contra el cansancio y no duraría mucho más tiempo despierta. La reina retiró su mano de su frente y se volvió hacia la otra chica.

-Alice, ayúdala a cambiarse de ropa y asegúrate de que descanse- dijo la reina dándole la espalda- le daré tres días para descansar. Cuando se cumplan esos días, necesito que vayas a los muelles y cites aquí a Sir Francis Drake y a su segundo, Christopher Jones-

-S… sí, _madam_\- dijo Alice, inclinándose mientras que la reina salía de la habitación con una sonrisa curiosa. Una vez que la reina se fue, la chica se volvió a Nan y la ayudó a salir del vestido y ponerse su bata de dormir.

X-x-x

_Sala de Audiencias_

_Tres días después_

La noticia de que la reina lo quería ver llegó casi al mismo tiempo en que Kit había visto a los soldados ingleses conducir a Mendoza hacia el barco que lo llevaría de regreso a España. El hombre estaba furioso, con su nariz rota y varios dientes menos, pero al chico le quedó sabor a poco el castigo que el hombre había recibido.

Kit siguió a Francis Drake a través de los pasillos del palacio de Greenwich, confundido de que la reina lo hubiera llamado a él también. Si bien era bienvenido en la corte, normalmente llamaba solo a su capitán para recompensarlo o encomendarle alguna misión. ¿Acaso le encomendaría una a él? Eso sería genial, pero… si se iba, no volvería a ver a Nan en mucho tiempo. Quizá cuando regresara, quizá ya estaría casada con otro hombre y…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ello. Según lo que había dicho Nan, la reina no iba a permitir que se casaran. Su única opción era huir con ella al nuevo mundo, lejos de donde pudieran impedirles estar juntos.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. No debía pensar en eso tampoco. Nan tenía su vida en Londres, y quizá, solo quizá tenían esperanzas. Si le hubieran dicho a la reina que ellos eran Lady Luck y Shadow Cat, seguramente los recompensaría.

"Pero no es por esto que peleamos", dijo Kit "sería egoísta hacer eso"

Por fin llegaron a la sala de audiencias, y se inclinaron ante la reina. Junto a ella, como siempre, estaba Nan sonriéndole levemente y su amiga Alice lo miró de una manera extraña que lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-_Your majesty_\- dijo Drake.

-Ah, sir Francis, gracias por venir- dijo la reina- lamentablemente no es contigo que quiero hablar, sino con tu segundo. Se llama Kit, ¿no es así, Nan?-

Nan borró su sonrisa y se ruborizó al ser mencionada, pero asintió.

-Sí, _madam_\- dijo ella.

-Déjenos solos- ordenó la reina.

Los consejeros, los guardias y las damas se levantaron y salieron de la sala de audiencias. Nan miró preocupada a Kit, pero siguió a Alice hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Nan, no te vayas- dijo Elizabeth I- también quiero hablar contigo-

La chica se detuvo, y se volvió hacia la reina, deteniéndose junto a Kit. Lo miró de reojo mientras que la sala se terminaba de vaciar. ¡Cómo deseaba tomar su mano para sentirse mejor! Pero no podía hacerlo, no frente a la reina, y no cuando eran Kit y Nan. Solamente Lady Luck y Shadow Cat podían hacer eso.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, la reina se volvió hacia ellos.

-Al parecer ambos me han estado mintiendo- dijo la mujer seriamente. Kit palideció y tragó saliva. Nan, quien no estaba mejor que él, dio un paso al frente.

-Nada de eso, _your majesty_. Nosotros no…-

-Silencio- dijo la reina frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que señalaba a Kit con su dedo- ambos se han estado encontrando en secreto a pesar de la condición por la que lo liberé-

-Pero no hemos…-

-Se han estado escapando para verse- continuó la reina, interrumpiendo a Kit- y han estado peleando contra los akumas juntos-

Los dos miraron horrorizados a la reina. ¡Elizabeth I había descubierto su secreto! ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Iba a mandarlos a la Torre?¿Exigirles que le entregaran los Miraculous?¿Exilio? Kit miró de reojo a la chica. Mientras estuviera con ella, no le importaba.

Pronto la mujer se echó a reír, pero eso no alarmó menos a los chicos.

-No sean tan serios- dijo la reina- quería agradecerles a ambos por lo que hicieron por mí y por mi reino, protegiendo a mi gente de los monstruos- se volvió al chico- arrodíllate-

Kit estaba tan asustado de lo que acababa de pasar que no se movió hasta que Nan dijo su nombre y la reina repitió la orden.

-Kit- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Arrodíllate- repitió la reina.

El chico finalmente obedeció, plantando una rodilla en el suelo mientras que la reina sacaba una espada y posaba la parte plana en sus hombros.

-Christopher Jones- dijo la reina- a partir de este momento te nombro un _Earl_. Te concedo el castillo que poseo en Kent y las tierras a su alrededor-

Kit miró boquiabierto a la reina sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Seguramente estaba soñando, porque no había manera de que la reina le concediera todo eso a alguien como él.

-_Madam_, es demasiado para…- comenzó a decir torpemente el chico.

-Eso es suficiente- lo interrumpió la reina mirando de reojo a Nan- para que no tengas ningún obstáculo para casarte con Anne Cavendish, ¿no lo crees?-

Fue el turno de Nan de mirarla boquiabierta.

-_Majesty_, ¿nos está dando permiso de…?-

Elizabeth I esbozó su sonrisa satisfecha, con la cual los dos chicos no sabían si eso era una buena o mala señal. Respiraron hondo y esperaron pacientemente la respuesta.

-Christopher Jones, tienes mi permiso de desposar a Anne Cavendish- dijo la reina- pero tengo algunas condiciones para ambos-

-De acuerdo, su majestad- dijo Kit, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar de emoción ante la noticia de que tenía el permiso de la reina para casarse con la mujer que amaba.

-Primero, Nan seguirá siendo mi dama de compañía, así que ambos tendrán habitaciones especiales en todos los palacios- dijo la reina- deberás estar presente en los eventos oficiales a los que ella asista-

Kit asintió seriamente.

-Segundo, Kit será un general de la marina- dijo la reina- lo llamaré en caso de que tengamos una guerra, lo cual parece cada vez más probable-

Ambos recordaron el incidente con el embajador español.

-Sí, _madam_\- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso, felicidades- sonrió Elizabeth I- me informarán cuando se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, para asistir-

Kit sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano de Nan, mirándola con devoción.

-_Mistress_ Anne Cavendish, ¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi esposa?- dijo él en voz baja.

Mientras miraba la escena, a Kit pidiéndole matrimonio a Nan, la reina sonrió enternecida. Esperaba que ambos fueran felices, y que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Desafortunadamente, en un par de meses las cosas iban a cambiar drásticamente.

X-x-x

_Capilla Real, Castillo de Windsor_

_Dos semanas más tarde_

Los Cavendish estaban completamente mortificados por el marido que la reina había elegido para su hija, pero a pesar de que tenía un pasado poco convencional, el chico elegido era ahora un _earl_, era rico y poseía un castillo y extensas propiedades como un regalo personal de la reina, además de que tanto él como Nan eran favoritos de Elizabeth I. No tenían nada de qué quejarse.

Ignorando los pensamientos de sus ahora suegros, Kit tomó la mano de Nan y ambos salieron de la capilla recién casados, no sin antes inclinarse y agradecer a la reina, ya que ese día era gracias a ella.

Los recién casados se dirigieron al castillo de Leeds, la nueva propiedad de Kit, donde pasarían un par de semanas juntos lejos de la corte.

Alice la miró alejarse con una sonrisa. No sabía que era lo que le habían dicho a la reina para que les diera su permiso para casarse, pero estaba genuinamente feliz por su amiga. Ella misma estaba comprometida con un hombre noble de la corte.

Los kwamis, por su parte, estaban felices porque sus elegidos estaban juntos finalmente, y sobre todo Plagg porque decía que así Kit podría darle mejores quesos.

X-x-x

_Tilbury_

_Tres meses después_

Kit y Nan habían regresado a Londres tan pronto como el aviso del consejero de la reina les hizo saber lo que había sucedido. El rey de España acababa de enviar la Armada Invencible contra ellos, y necesitaban a Kit para comandar uno de los barcos que formarían el contraataque.

Francis Drake comandaba un barco llamado Revenge, y a Kit le habían asignado a comandar otro barco llamado Shadow.

Nan se sentía cansada y nauseosa desde hacía varios días, condiciones que empeoraron durante el viaje a Tilbury, pero aún así fue a despedir a Kit. El chico se había despedido de su esposa con un beso en el interior de su tienda antes de abordar su barco y dirigirse a la batalla marina.

-Espera un momento, Kit- dijo Nan tomando su mano antes de que Kit saliera de la tienda para dirigirse al barco. Sus ojos lo miraban con preocupación, no quería que se fuera. Sabía lo peligrosa que sería la batalla contra los barcos españoles: no por nada se llamaban la Armada Invencible.

-Tengo que irme, _my lady_\- dijo Kit mortificado.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que tienes que llevar contigo- dijo la chicas sin soltar su mano- Tikki, transfórmame-

-¡No!- dijo Kit, pero era demasiado tarde. Lady Luck le sonrió como disculpa y levantó su yoyo.

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo la chica. Una soga roja con motas negras apareció en sus manos- tómalo, necesitarás ayuda. Por favor, llévalo contigo-

Kit sonrió levemente y tomó el Lucky Charm mientras que Lady Luck se detransformaba.

-De acuerdo, _my lady_\- dijo él besando su frente- no temas, Plagg y yo estaremos bien. Regresaré a tu lado antes de que te des cuenta. Mientras tanto, cuídate tú. Si algo malo nos sucede y perdemos, la guerra llegará con ustedes-

-No llegará- dijo Nan sacudiendo la cabeza- sé que ustedes los detendrán y todo saldrá bien, _kitten_-

El chico besó su mano antes de salir de la tienda, caminado hacia el muelle y abordando su barco. Nan lo siguió y se detuvo en el muelle. Vio a Francis Drake, Walter Raleigh y Oswyn, el prometido de Alice, cada uno de ellos abordando sus propios barcos para dirigirse a la batalla en el mar. Al ver los barcos alejarse, Nan se apresuró a la tienda de la reina para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

-¿Nan?- dijo tristemente Elizabeth I.

-Aquí estoy, _madam_\- dijo la chica tomando asiento a su lado- todo va a estar bien-

-Me siento terrible por lo que te hice- dijo la reina- enviar a tu esposo a una batalla tan dura cuando ambos apenas llevaban unos meses de haber…-

Nan sonrió.

-No se preocupe, Kit se puede cuidar solo, confío en él- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado. Otra vez esas náuseas. Se volvió hacia un lado, no quería alarmar a la reina.

Elizabeth I sonrió también, pero ambas mujeres fueron interrumpidas por Robert Dudley, quien tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con la reina. Nan los dejó solos y se sentó en la playa mientras veía alejarse los barcos en el horizonte, respirando hondo y rogando a los cielos que Kit y Plagg regresaran con bien.

-Kit estará bien- dijo Tikki dándole unas palmadas en su mejilla- Plagg cuidará de él-

-¿Y quién cuidará de Plagg?- dijo Nan en tono de broma. Esperaba que Kit y sus marineros regresaran a salvo.

La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos mientras veía los barcos perderse en el horizonte. La suave brisa sobre su rostro ayudaba un poco a controlar sus náuseas. Tikki se sentó en su hombro y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de la chica con una leve sonrisa. Ella se había dado cuenta de algo que Nan todavía no.

x-x-x

_Canal de la Mancha_

_Esa noche_

Kit respiró hondo desde la cubierta de su barco. Se aferraba a tres objetos en su persona: su Miraculous, su anillo de bodas y el Lucky Charm que su esposa le había dado. Sabía el plan de Francis Drake, solo esperaba que el viento estuviera de su lado.

-¿Qué piensas, chico?- le dijo Plagg.

-Que es hora de ejecutar el plan- dijo Kit mirando hacia el horizonte- los barcos españoles están ya frente a nosotros-

-No olvides el Lucky Charm- dijo el kwami.

Kit no lo olvidaría, y lo había tenido en cuenta en sus planes. Conforme se acercaban a los barcos enemigos, el chico se ató la soga que la chica le había dado alrededor de su torso, y entregó el otro extremo de la soga a su segundo.

-Es hora de abandonar el barco- le dijo Kit- yo me quedaré atrás para hundirlo y que Drake pueda disparar sin que los españoles sospechen. Tira de la cuerda cuando yo esté en el agua-

-Sí, capitán- dijo el segundo mientras que ordenaba a todos los marineros que pasaran al barco de Francis Drake.

Una vez que se quedó solo, Kit se detuvo frente al timón, y dirigió el barco directamente a los galeones españoles.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, chico?- dijo Plagg- es un plan completamente descabellado. Podrías morir-

La verdad era que, a pesar de que era inmortal, el kwami estaba un poco asustado por lo que su portador estaba planeando hacer, además de que el constante movimiento de vaivén del bote lo había mareado.

-No temas, lo lograremos- dijo Kit en voz baja.

-Confío en ti, chico- dijo el kwami- espero que tengas razón, porque tienes una promesa que cumplir. Si te pasa algo, Nan vendrá a buscarte para revivirte y volverte a matar-

El chico rió en voz baja.

-En cualquier momento…- dijo Plagg, mirando nervioso la cercanía de los barcos enemigos.

-Sí- dijo Kit- Plagg, transfórmame.

Shadow Cat apareció en vez del chico, y tras respirar hondo levantó su mano derecha. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que tener éxito y salir vivo de eso, o Nan nunca lo perdonaría.

-¡CATACLISM!-

El héroe puso la mano en la cubierta y el barco se destruyó a su tacto, sorprendiendo a los españoles y cayendo de picada al mar.

-Detransformación- alcanzó a gritar antes de caer al mar.

-¡Esa es la señal!- alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Drake- ¡fuego!-

El segundo de Kit tiró de la soga, haciendo subir al chico al Revenge. Cuando salió a la superficie, Kit escuchó el fuego de los cañones del barco de Drake y alcanzó a ver que entre él y Walter Raleigh comenzaron a enviar barcos vacíos en llamas en dirección a los españoles, quienes cortaron sus líneas de sus anclas y comenzaron a huir.

-Bien hecho, Kit- dijo Francis Drake, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras que otro marinero le echaba encima una toalla- lo logramos-

-Gracias- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa, antes de fruncir el entrecejo y volverse a los barcos españoles- aunque esto aún no ha terminado-

X-x-x

_Tilbury_

_Al día siguiente_

Nan miró a la reina caminar nerviosamente en círculos en su tienda, y ella misma no se sentía mucho mejor. Robert Dudley les había dicho que no tener noticias eran buenas noticias, pero ninguna de las dos estaba muy convencida. Alice dijo que uno de los centinelas había visto fuego en los barcos ingleses y Nan había sentido el pánico apoderase de ella.

-Mas vale que Kit esté a salvo- dijo la chica- más vale que regrese, me lo prometió-

No solo eso, sino que llevaba un par de días sintiéndose mareada. Alice había atribuido ese malestar a los nervios, pero la reina no estaba tan convencida. Aún así, Nan se había negado a ver al médico de la reina, insistiendo en que estaba ocupado atendiendo a los soldados que estaban en la costa.

-No es normal que…-

La reina fue interrumpida por el ruido de una campana, y tanto ella como Dudley y Nan salieron de la tienda para ver de qué se trataba. Los barcos ingleses regresaban a Tilbury, ondeando banderas de victoria. La reina sonrió, pero Nan buscaba con la vista desesperadamente el Shadow.

-No…- dijo ella al no reconocer los colores del barco de Kit- no está su barco…-

-Quizá Kit está en otro barco, Nan- sugirió Tikki.

La chica no estaba convencida, y corrió hacia la playa para ver a los marineros regresar, seguida de Alice. Ella tampoco había visto el barco de su prometido. El capitán de otro barco le dijo a su amiga que su prometido estaba a salvo en su nave, y Alice regresó al lado de la reina con tranquilidad, pero nadie tenía noticias de Kit.

-No…- repitió Nan cada vez más asustada- Kit, tienes que estar bien. No puedes hacer esto…-

-¿No puedo hacer qué, _my lady_?-

Nan dio un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Ahí estaba Kit, desaliñado y con sus ropas rotas, pero con una sonrisa radiante. La chica no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Kit!- exclamó ella- ¡volviste a salvo!-

-Tenía que cumplir mi promesa,_ lucky lady_\- sonrió él- no creas que fue…-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase. La chica tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo hizo agachar su cabeza para poder besarlo. Kit lo recibió contento, pero se alarmó al sentir a Nan soltarlo de pronto y encogerse sobre su abdomen.

-¿Nan?¿Qué te sucede?- dijo el chico, borrando su sonrisa y mirándola con preocupación.

-No… no lo sé- dijo ella con una mano sobre su abdomen y otra en su boca, palideciendo levemente- llevo un par de días… queriendo vomitar y sintiéndome cansada-

La mirada de preocupación de Kit se cambió por una enorme sonrisa. Quizá ella no lo había notado, pero él ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido.

-_My lucky lady_\- dijo él inclinándose hacia Nan y poniendo una mano sobre la de ella- creo que estás esperando un cachorro mío-

-¿Qué?-

-Un bebé- dijo Kit levantándola del suelo y dando una vuelta con ella en sus brazos- creo que vamos a tener un hijo-

Nan aún estaba procesando lo que su esposo acababa de decir cuando Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus escondites.

-Ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo- dijo el kwami negro alzando sus cejas repetidamente antes de que Nan pudiera decir algo al respecto.

-¡Plagg!- reclamaron los tres.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época Actual_

-Después de ello, Kit y Nan vivieron una vida larga y tranquila- dijo Tikki- prefirieron vivir en el castillo de Kit todo el tiempo que pudieran cuando no los necesitaban en la corte. Tuvieron dos hijos, pero no les heredaron los Miraculous porque…-

La kwami se interrumpió. Ninguno de los dos chicos les estaba escuchando ya. Adrien se había recostado en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo, y abrazaba a Marinette que se había ovillado a su lado. Ambos se veían tan tranquilos y felices en los brazos del otro.

-Cachorros estúpidos- dijo Plagg en voz baja, cubriéndolos con una manta antes de volverse a Tikki- déjalos así. Están fatigados y será mejor no moverlos, no quisiera despertarlos-

La kwami asintió antes de tomar su lugar en la almohada de Marinette. El día siguiente sería el último de entrenamiento antes de las pruebas en las que se decidiría si los chicos podían conservar sus Miraculous.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! La historia de Kit y Nan llegó a su fin. Aún tenemos un día más de entrenamiento para nuestros héroes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Muchos abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 25

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Al día siguiente_

Adrien casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver que Marinette estaba durmiendo en sus brazos cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente. Recordaba vagamente haberse acomodado en los brazos de la chica mientras que escuchaba el relato de Tikki, pero no recordó que pasó después o en qué momento había desperado. Había asumido que, como la primera vez que habían despertado, Jian lo llevaría a su habitación o cuando menos lo despertaría.

El chico no sabía que hacer. Si se movía o se levantaba, Marinette seguramente entraría en pánico al ver la posición en la que ambos estaban. Lo haría eventualmente, pero podía fingir que no se había dado cuenta y volverse a dormir. Podía disfrutar los últimos minutos a su lado, antes de que se rompiera la ilusión.

Sin pensar más en ello, el chico cerró los ojos y respiró hondo de nuevo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de Marinette. ¡Cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes, no haber estado tan obsesionado con Ladybug y haber podido ver el rostro detrás de la máscara! Pero Luka le había ganado, y él había perdido a su _lady_ para siempre.

Adrien sintió que Marinette se movió bajo sus brazos, y apoyó su frente en el pecho de él

-Mmm…- la escuchó pronunciar, y como respuesta Adrien apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, volviendo a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Desafortunadamente eso no duró mucho. Poco menos de media hora después, el grito sorprendido de Marinette lo despertó. Extrañamente alerta tras despertar, atrapó a la chica en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo de espaldas por la impresión.

-¡Aaaaaaaah…!-

-Marinette, deja de moverte- dijo el chico abrazándola contra él para que no cayera- te vas a caer-

-¡Suéltame!- dijo la chica pataleando desesperadamente para alejarse de él.

-Te voy a soltar, pero deja de moverte así, no quiero que te lastimes- dijo Adrien.

Marinette sentía las mejillas encendidas al sentir el cuerpo del chico tan cerca del suyo, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para dejar de moverse como había dicho Adrien, quien finalmente aflojó su abrazo y la dejó alejarse de él y levantarse. El chico también se incorporó sentado sobre la cama.

-Lo siento- dijo él tan apenado como ella- me quedé dormido, no recuerdo que sucedió-

-No… no pasa nada- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y mirando tímidamente al suelo- estamos bien-

Adrien asintió levemente, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo los kwamis habían visto lo sucedido, sino también Jian y Mei, quienes estaban observándolos desde la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Será mejor que los dos se vistan- dijo Mei finalmente- hoy es el último día y todavía nos queda mucho por hacer-

X-x-x

_Place des Vosges_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Alya se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente preocupada por lo que había sucedido. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que Marinette había sido secuestrada junto con Adrien, evento que tenía a todos en París parados de pestañas. Jamás había visto al oficial Raincomprix tan preocupado; el hombre había trabajado día y noche dirigiendo a sus oficiales para mantener la búsqueda, pero no parecía que los dos chicos desaparecidos estuvieran en la ciudad.

No solo ellos habían buscado. _Monsieur_ Agreste había contratado a un detective privado que había entrevistado a Alya y a todos los conocidos de Adrien para intentar encontrarlo, pero tampoco había tenido éxito. Max y Markov habían diseñado un programa para encontrar a sus amigos, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no los lograron localizar. Markov insistía que no había rastro de ellos en París.

A pesar de ello, Alya y el resto de los compañeros de colegio, junto con Luka, Kagami y Wayhem hacían rondas por la ciudad buscándolos. Incluso Jagged Stone con Penny y Vivica hicieron una campaña para encontrarlos. Prácticamente toda la ciudad los estaba buscando, pero no había rastro de ellos.

Lo que más llamaba su atención era que los secuestradores aún no se habían puesto en contacto con los padres de Marinette ni con _monsieur_ Agreste. No lograba entender porqué no aprovecharían que el padre de Adrien era millonario y podría pagar cualquier rescate que pidieran por su hijo.

La pelirroja sintió que alguien tomó asiento a su lado en la banca del parque, y vio que se trataba de Nino. El chico se sentía igual que ella, mortalmente preocupado por su mejor amigo que había desaparecido.

Alya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nino y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. El chico instintivamente la abrazó.

-Shhh… los dos estarán bien, Aly- dijo Nino, a pesar de que él también se sentía horrible- tienen que estar bien. Sé que, pase lo que pase, se cuidarán entre sí-

La chica asintió tristemente. Estaba muy preocupada. Aún recordaba que ambos parecían estar muy enojados entre ellos, pero en el video que vieron parecían muy preocupados uno por el otro.

-Más les vale a esos dos idiotas estar bien- dijo ella.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Más tarde_

Adrien apoyó una rodilla en el suelo mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento. El riguroso entrenamiento al que Mei y Jian los estaban sometiendo estaba comenzando a molestarlo. Y no era el único. Marinette también parecía estar fastidiada.

Esa mañana el entrenamiento había sido extenuarte. Sin sus Miraculous, los ejercicios que los dos Guardianes les asignaban era sumamente cansados y peligrosos. Hubo un ejercicio en el que ambos tenían que escalar una pared, y Marinette resbaló y casi cae al suelo. Por suerte, Adrien alcanzó a atraparla justo a tiempo.

-Gracias-

-No es nada- dijo él en voz baja.

Poco después, cuando estaba a punto de terminar el entrenamiento, Mei había llevado a Marinette aparte para hablar con ella.

-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- le dijo Mei una vez que estuvo lejos de donde se encontraba Adrien- es muy probable que los Guardianes ancianos decidan que solo uno de ustedes dos merece quedarse con su Miraculous-

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica horrorizada.

-Es obvio que no pueden trabajar en equipo juntos- dijo la mujer mayor- es mejor que solo uno de ustedes se quede con su Miraculous, mientras que el otro sea sustituido por alguien nuevo. Así podrás comenzar de cero con otro compañero-

-¿"Podré" comenzar de cero?- dijo Marinette- no estás diciendo que…-

-Sí, los maestros nos preguntarán nuestra opinión, y yo pienso votar para que seas tú quien conserve su Miraculous y su kwami, pero si es así Adrien perderá a Plagg- dijo Mei en un tono derrotado- ¿qué te parece?-

Una parte de Marinette se sintió aliviada de escuchar que se quedaría con Tikki, pero la idea de hacer pareja con cualquier otro chico que no fuera Chat Noir, su Chat Noir, Adrien, le parecía insoportable. Pensó en lo solitario que se sentiría el chico al perder a su único confidente y su manera de escapar de la mansión para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ella al menos tenía a Alya y al resto de las chicas, con quienes salía e iban a su casa. Adrien apenas podía ver a sus amigos en el colegio, y en contadas fuera del mismo. Imaginaba lo solo y miserable que se sentiría si perdía a Plagg.

-¡No!- dijo ella en voz alta- ¡no puedes hacer eso, Mei! No quiero tener otro compañero diferente. Adrien, Chat Noir es mi único compañero. Él es mucho más valiente que yo-

-Marinette, piénsalo bien- dijo la mujer seriamente- se necesitará tu experiencia. No es lo ideal enviar a la batalla a un par de héroes inexpertos-

-Entonces envíenos a Adrien y a mí- dijo Marinette en un tono firme- ¡si Adrien no es mi Chat Noir, yo no quiero ser Ladybug!-

Mei asintió tristemente pero no comentó nada más al respecto.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Jian se llevó a parte a Adrien con la excusa de querer hablar con él. El rubio siguió al hombre hacia el pasillo fuera del gimnasio.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo él.

-Que lo más probable es que uno de ustedes pierda su Miraculous mientras que el otro lo puede conservar- dijo Jian, haciendo una pausa al ver la expresión horrorizada de Adrien- los Guardianes ancianos nos pedirán nuestra opinión, y quisiera votar por ti-

-¿Te refieres a que Marinette dejará de ser Ladybug?- dijo él, y Jian asintió- ¡no! No pueden hacer eso-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Jian encogiendo los hombros- recuerda que Marinette tiene muchas cosas buenas en su vida: su familia unida, sus amigos y su libertad con y sin la máscara. Tú solo tienes tu libertad como Chat Noir. Cuando regreses a casa, tu padre te va a restringir aún más por este pequeño "secuestro". Si quieres seguir siendo libre, será mejor que me apoyes en sacrificar a Marinette-

Eso sonó mil veces peor.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien firmemente- Ladybug… Marinette es mucho más inteligente que yo. No puedo pelear sin ella-

-Piénsalo bien- dijo Jian.

-No necesito pensarlo- dijo el chico rubio- si Marinette no es mi Ladybug, yo tampoco seré Chat Noir-

El hombre se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de irse y dejarlo antes de que Marinette también saliera del gimnasio. Ambos se miraron tristemente en silencio mientras que regresaban a las habitaciones a descansar.

-¿Jian te dijo algo?- dijo Marinette, y Adrien asintió.

-Que votaría por mí para que yo conserve mi Miraculous pero tú no- dijo el chico, pronunciando las palabras visiblemente ofendido- yo no… no puedo ser Chat Noir si tú no eres _ma lady_-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-Mei me dijo lo mismo- dijo ella- pero yo no puedo ser Ladybug si tú no eres mi _chaton_-

El chico sonrió mientras que le ofrecía la mano, y ambos caminaron juntos hacia la habitación de Marinette, esperando a que Tikki y Plagg les dieran sus últimos consejos para enfrentar a los Guardianes ancianos y, si no tenían suerte, al menos pudieran despedirse de ellos.

-Quisiera que el maestro Fu estuviera aquí para ayudarnos- confesó Marinette- aunque parece que nos quieren ayudar, no me gustó lo que Jian y Mei están haciendo-

Adrien asintió mientras que se sentaba en la cama de Marinette, esperando a los kwamis.

-Estoy molesto por lo que nos dijeron- admitió el rubio- ¿cómo pueden decirnos eso? Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que estamos sintiendo. No saben cómo es ser portadores y perder un Miraculous y tu kwami…-

-Es muy grosero hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas- dijo Plagg mientras que llegaba junto a Tikki.

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette frunciendo el entrecejo- Adrien tiene razón. Esos dos no tienen idea de lo que estamos pasando-

-Ambos se equivocan- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-

-Mei y Jian saben exactamente lo que están pasando- dijo Tikki.

-Porque ellos dos fueron nuestros últimos portadores, antes de que Fu nos asignara con ustedes- terminó Plagg.

-¿QUÉ?- los dos chicos miraron boquiabiertos a los kwamis.

X-x-x

_Pueblo en el Tíbet_

_Año 1839_

El chico entró cabizbajo a ese pequeño pueblo en la montaña, montando a caballo y seguido de un pequeño grupo de diez soldados del gran ejército imperial de China. Había vivido toda su infancia en China junto a su madre, pero ésta había fallecido unos meses antes. A pesar de que ya era mayor de edad, todas sus propiedades estaban a nombre de su padre, quien era uno de los _ambasa_ en Tibet. Renuentemente, el chico tuvo que hacer el viaje para pedirle a su padre que lo dejara vivir en la casa en la que había pasado toda su vida.

Wu Jian no había mirado hacia atrás mientras que se alejaba del que había sido su hogar y donde había sepultado a su madre. Su corazón aún seguía de luto, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

La casa de su padre no era difícil de encontrar, era la más grande y lujosa de todo el pueblo. Ese era el tipo de cosas que Jian odiaba, sobresalir gracias al poder material de su padre. En fin, no tenía otra opción más que someterse a él, o terminaría en la calle, ahí o en China.

El chico caminó a casa de su padre con el firme objetivo de convencerlo de cederle el permiso de manejar su propiedad y regresar a casa en China. No quería quedarse ahí, pero sabía que no sería fácil hacer entrarlo en razón. Llevaba al menos diez años sin ver a su padre, pero por lo poco que recordaba, era de lo más testarudo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del _amban_, Jian se bajó del caballo y agradeció a los soldados que lo habían escoltado antes de llamar la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Era una anciana fue quien estaba parada en la puerta y le dio la bienvenida.

-_Zhu_ Jian, ¡bienvenido!- dijo la anciana sonriendo ampliamente y dando un paso atrás- por fin estás de regreso. ¡Te recuerdo muy bien!¡Cómo has crecido!-

Jian se ruborizó apenado de no recordar a la mujer y parpadeó confundido.

-Eh…-

-¿Pero qué digo? Debes estar muy cansado por tu viaje, pobre de ti- dijo la anciana tomando su brazo y haciéndolo pasar al comedor. Lo empujó suavemente para hacerlo sentarse- toma asiento. Tu padre no está en casa en estos momentos, pero te traeré algo de comer. Seguramente estás hambriento, además de cansado-

Jian miró confundido a la mujer que se comportaba tan amable con él, pero no dijo nada mientras que la seguía con la mirada. Casi de inmediato la anciana regresó con un plato de comida caliente y una taza de té de mantequilla. Se le hizo agua la boca de solo mirarlo, y realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que se encontraba.

-Aquí está, _Zhu_ Jian- dijo la mujer amablemente- sé que no te acuerdas de mí. ¡Eras tan pequeño cuando te fuiste! Pero yo soy Dechen. He trabajado para tu padre los últimos treinta años-

El chico abrió los ojos, reconociendo a Dechen como la amable mujer que ayudaba a su madre cuando él era pequeño. Tuvo una sensación cálida en su corazón al caer en cuenta de quien era.

-Claro- dijo Jian sorprendido- _furén_ Dechen, disculpe. No la reconocí-

La anciana le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y le dio un par de palmaditas en su mejilla.

-Come, te ves muy delgado- sonrió ella antes de dejarlo solo. El chico suspiró. Si bien temía el reencuentro con su padre, ese detalle le hacía sentirse un poco más aliviado de estar en su antiguo hogar.

Desafortunadamente eso no salió bien por mucho tiempo. Apenas Jian terminó de comer, su padre entró a la casa dando un portazo. Pudo ver el color desaparecer del rostro de la anciana al ver llegar a su padre. El hombre era tan grande como Jian lo recordaba, mucho más alto que él, y tenía una expresión severa.

-_Zhu_ Sonam- escuchó en voz baja decir a la anciana temblorosa.

-_Ni hao_, _Fù_\- dijo el chico en voz baja, pronunciando con miedo la palabra "padre" en chino.

-Ah, por fin llegaste a casa, Jian- dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia él mientras que se levantaba de la mesa- espero que estés listo para que tomes tu lugar a mi lado y me ayudes con el gobierno de esta zona-

-_Fù_, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó con mi madre…-

-No digas cosas innecesarias- lo interrumpió Sonam en un tono severo- eso fue un verdadero inconveniente, pero ya pasó. Y justo ahora, los dos tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos-

El chico miró boquiabierto a su padre. Su esposa, la madre de Jian, acababa de morir y él parecía actuar como si solamente fuera un horrible inconveniente. Estaba furioso por lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero…-

-Mañana irás a la ciudad y traerás en censo de los comerciantes en el mercado- dijo el hombre en el mismo tono severo- Gephel te llevará a tu habitación. Eso es todo-

-_Zhu_ Sonam, yo puedo encargarme de eso- dijo la anciana Dechen, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo fríamente el hombre- de hecho, tengo que hablar contigo, Dechen-

Jian estaba tan furioso que se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor, caminando dando pisotones al segundo piso de su casa, siguiendo al ayudante de su padre, un hombre llamado Gephel, hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que su hijo desapareció, el hombre endureció aún más su mirada y se volvió hacia la anciana Dechen visiblemente molesto.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, _zhu_ Sonam?- dijo la anciana.

-Sí, tengo un grave problema contigo- dijo el hombre en un tono brusco- tu trabajo en la cocina no está siendo óptimo, y la limpieza ha dejado mucho que desear-

-_Zhu_…-

-Eres vieja, no sirves para seguir trabajando para mí- la interrumpió el hombre- aún así, tienes una deuda conmigo que aún no has terminado de pagar-

_Furén_ Dechen bajó la mirada. Ella trabajaba como cocinera y sirviente en la casa del _amban _del pueblo para pagar una deuda contraída por su difunto esposo en su juventud. Faltaba ya muy poco para terminarla de pagar, pero no lo podía hacer con dinero.

-Tenías una hija, ¿no?- continuó Sonam pensativo en un tono indiferente, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo más que con la mujer- quizá ella podría venir a trabajar aquí para terminar de pagar tu deuda-

La anciana bajó la mirada.

-Mi hija y su esposo murieron en Lhasa hace cinco años- dijo la anciana Dechen- desde entonces tuve que hacerme cargo de mi nieta-

-Ah, perfecto- dijo el _amban_\- entonces ella es quien puede venir a hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo-

La mujer estaba un poco preocupada por ello.

-_Zhu_ Sonam, mi nieta tiene apenas dieciséis años, no creo que sea…- dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Excelente, una adolescente tendrá suficiente energía para hacer este trabajo. Eso sería todo- dijo el hombre fríamente, por primera vez levantar los ojos hacia la anciana- a menos de que prefieras pasar el resto de tus días en prisión para pagar lo que me debes y abandonar a tu nieta-

La anciana asintió tristemente.

-Está bien, _zhu_ Sonam- dijo en tono derrotado.

-Que mañana a primera hora esté aquí- dijo el hombre fríamente- eso sería todo-

Dechen asintió tristemente antes de salir de la casa cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería que su nieta trabajara en esa casa, con ese horrible hombre, pero no tenía opción.

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Li_

_Más tarde_

Li Mei estaba terminando de tejer el cobertor para su abuela cuando ésta llegó a casa. No esperaba verla de regreso temprano, pues siempre se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en casa del _amban_, pero siempre se alegraba de verla. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta para recibir a su abuela cuando se detuvo en la puerta al ver su expresión.

Se veía derrotada y preocupada. De hecho, Mei jamás la había visto tan triste desde que sus padres murieron.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes, _nainai_?- dijo Mei al ver a su abuela.

La anciana solo sacudió la cabeza levemente mientras que entraba a la pequeña casa y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de la pequeña casa, con su rostro entre sus manos. Mei se apresuró a su lado.

-¿_Nainai_?- insistió la chica- me estás asustando-

Dechen miró con tristeza a Mei y respiró hondo.

-El _amban_ Wu Sonam decidió que ya no quiere que trabaje más para él- dijo Dechen tristemente- pero tengo una deuda que pagarle. Si no lo hago, tendré que… ir a prisión-

La adolescente palideció.

-¡No puede hacerte eso, _nainai_!- dijo la chica- ¿después de todos los años en los que _yéyé_ y tú han trabajado para él?¡Prácticamente ayudaste a su esposa a criar a su hijo! Y además…-

-No me meterá a prisión si pago la deuda de tu abuelo- la interrumpió la anciana- o si alguien lo hace por mí. Y justamente él me sugirió quién podía hacerlo en mi lugar-

La chica tardó unos segundos en entender lo que Dechen intentaba decirle.

-¿Yo?- dijo Mei frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando la nariz- ¿ese malnacido te dijo que quiere que yo vaya a su casa y sea…?- se interrumpió- ¿eso fue idea de Gephel?-

-Mei- la interrumpió la anciana- no tienes que hacerlo. Yo ya viví mi vida, y la tuya apenas está por delante. No tienes que trabajar para…-

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que vayas a prisión después de todo lo que has hecho por mí? Nunca- dijo Mei sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto resignado- lo haré por ti-

-Oh Mei, si hubiera otra opción la tomaría. No quiero que desperdicies estos años de tu vida pagando una deuda que ni siquiera te corresponde- dijo la anciana, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y pasándole un mechón de caballo detrás de su oído derecho.

-No te preocupes, yo lo tomaré tu lugar, está bien- dijo Mei sonriendo tristemente- voy a mi habitación a… descansar un poco antes de mañana. Buenas noches, _nainai_-

Y tras besar a su abuela en la mejilla, Mei regresó a su habitación. Una vez que se quedó sola, la anciana suspiró y caminó a su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Me siento terrible por esto. Mei no se lo merece- dijo la anciana sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y lo miraba. Suspiró aún más derrotada que antes.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Dechen- dijo una vocecita femenina, aunque no había nadie a la vista- sabes bien que todo fue idea de Wu Sonam-

-Lo sé- dijo Dechen sin muchos ánimos- pero me siento terrible en tener que pasarle a Mei las dos cargas, la casa del _amban_ y ahora esto-

-No tenemos otra opción- volvió a decir la voz mientras que la anciana desdoblaba el papel- Huan cree que la amenaza es inminente, y ninguno de ustedes dos puede seguir adelante con esta pelea-

-Y eso significa que es hora de que pases a ella- dijo Dechen en un tono resignado- no quisiera tener que despedirme nunca de ti, pero ya es el momento, Tikki-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Adrien y Marinette descubren que sus instructores habían sido los últimos portadores de Tikki y Plagg antes que ellos dos, y que por eso habían pedido una oportunidad para que pudieran conservar los Miraculous. La historia de Mei y Juan será mucho más breve que las anteriores, y les prometo que es la última antes de ver si nuestros héroes conservan o no sus Miraculous. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	26. Capítulo 26

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 26

_Casa del amban Wu_

_Al día siguiente_

Mei no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa del _amban_ al día siguiente. Las pocas veces que había intercambiado palabras con ese horrible hombre, su día había terminado en lágrimas. Wu Sonam era particularmente desagradable y, si alguna vez había tenido respeto por alguien, era por su abuela. Al resto de las personas las trataba como basura, ella incluida.

Además estaba Gephel, el odioso ayudante de Wu Sonam. Ese sujeto era al menos veinte años mayor que ella y parecía estar obsesionado con seguirla a todos lados. Su abuela le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de él, y eso era suficiente para darle una mala espina. Esa era la razón principal por la que ni su abuela ni ella querían que trabajara ahí.

"Lo hago por _nainai_"; pensó ella "son solo un par de años para que termine de pagar su deuda y sea libre".

Respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta a la horrible mansión y, como lo había previsto, Gephel la estaba esperando.

-Ah, pero si es Li Mei, lista para tomar el lugar de su abuela- dijo el hombre en un tono sarcástico mientras que le señalaba hacia la cocina- espero que aprendas pronto tu lugar-

Mei hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos. ¡Ese idiota! Su trabajo en esa casa no parecía que fuera a ser una buena experiencia, pues apenas había llegado y ya odiaba a todos sus ocupantes. Gephel le hizo una rápida lista de sus deberes: cocinar tres veces al día, limpiar el recibidor y la sala, encargarse de la ropa de cama y lavar la ropa de los amos. Mei ya lo sabía, su abuela le había dicho el día anterior, y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no arremedarlo.

Cuando Gephel la dejó sola, sonriendo maliciosamente, la chica volvió a respirar hondo y se puso a cocinar. El asistente del amban le había dicho que el hijo del amo estaba de regreso en el pueblo, así que tenía que hacer dos desayunos en vez de uno. Mei asintió segura de sí misma. Sabía cocinar mejor que nadie en el pueblo, excepto quizá su abuela.

Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, la chica sirvió dos bandejas y subió a las habitaciones. La del _amban_ estaba vacía, así que se dirigió hacia la oficia. Ahí vio al hombre inclinado en su escritorio, haciendo algunas anotaciones.

-Buenos días- dijo Mei amablemente mientras que ponía una bandeja en la parte descubierta del escritorio.

Los ojos de Wu Sonam se volvieron hacia ella.

-Detente- le ordenó cuando la chica se estaba a punto de salir de la oficina- pon la otra bandeja aquí-

Mei se volvió hacia él con una expresión confundida, pero regresó e hizo lo que Wu Sonam le había ordenado. El hombre se puso de pie, haciendo que la chica se encogiera involuntariamente. Tras caminar alrededor de ella, la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla mejor.

-¿Eres la nieta de Li Dechen?- dijo el hombre, y vio a la chica asentir- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Li Mei- dijo ella apretando los dientes. Sentía una horrible repulsión contra ese hombre, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su rostro no reflejara lo molesta que estaba.

-Bueno, Li Mei- dijo él volviendo a tomar asiento- vas a llegar todas las mañanas temprano y vas a traerme el desayuno en silencio-

-Sí, señor-

-Y permanecer en silencio-

Mei asintió mientras que tomaba la bandeja y se dirigía a la habitación del hijo del _amban_ mientras que apretaba los dientes de enojo. Cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación del otro hombre. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

El hijo de Wu Sonam aún estaba durmiendo, y Mei sintió una punzada de celos. Un chico de su misma edad que no sabía lo que era levantarse temprano para trabajar, no sabía lo que era ser humillado constantemente porque su padre tenía el suficiente dinero y poder para protegerlo.

Mei puso la bandeja en su mesita de noche, y el ruido de los tratos hizo que el chico despertara. A pesar de que estaba en cama con los cabellos revueltos, sus ojos color olivo se volvieron a ella, y le sonrió levemente aún medio dormido.

-Mmm…-

La chica no dio nada, solamente salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ruborizándose y apoyando la espalda en la puerta. No sabía que rayos había significado esa extraña sonrisa, y no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

X-x-x

_Al mismo tiempo_

Jian estaba seguro de que había estaba soñando. Una hermosa mujer había entrado a su habitación a dejarle el desayuno, mirándolo con una expresión desconcertada. Pronto comenzó a dudar de que hubiera sido un sueño al ver oler el delicioso aroma de lo que había preparado.

El chico se incorporó sentado sobre su cama y miró el desayuno en silencio. Entonces, ¿no lo había soñado? Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Tomó la cuchara y comió rápidamente el contenido de la bandeja, y fue a la oficina de su padre tan pronto como terminó.

-Buenos días, _fù_\- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Ah, eres tú Jian- dijo su padre sin siquiera volverse a verlo- ya era hora que te levantaras. Te di órdenes ayer en la tarde. ¿Lo olvidaste?-

Una punzada de furia lo invadió al escucharlo decir eso.

-No lo olvidé, _fù_\- dijo el chico- pero parece que tú olvidaste que no he estado en este pueblo desde que tenía ocho años, y ni siquiera conozco el lugar-

El _amban_ se volvió hacia él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Entonces le dirás a Gephel que te acompañe y te enseñe lo que debes de hacer- dijo su padre- estoy seguro de que al menos puedes hacer eso-

Jian volvió a rodar los ojos, pero finalmente le dio la espalda y salió de la oficina para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a una mujer arrodillada en el suelo, limpiándolo con un paño. Por estarla mirando mientras que caminaba apresuradamente no se fijó por donde caminaba y volcó la cubeta con agua enjabonada, mojando todo el suelo que la chica ya había limpiado.

-Ugh, ¿es en serio?- siseó la muchacha en voz baja, pero desafortunadamente para ella, el chico la escuchó. Jian, quien estaba furioso y no podía decirle nada a su padre, decidió desquitarse con ella.

-Silencio. Deberías aprender tu lugar- dijo Jian en voz lo suficientemente alta para que ella lo escuchara. Pasada la sorpresa por sus duras palabras, la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, y él se sintió inmediatamente arrepentido de haber dicho eso- escucha, lo siento, no debí haber dicho…-

-Ahórratelo- lo interrumpió Mei, dándole la espalda mientras que seguía limpiando el suelo- si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo, _zhu_-

Jian se sintió dolido de que la chica le hubiera llamado señor, pero salió de la casa arrastrando los pies, molesto por lo que sucedió con su padre y arrepentido por la manera en la que trató a la chica, para encontrarse con Gephel en el patio.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Li_

_Esa noche_

Mei se sentía destruida cuando llegó a casa esa noche, pero puso su mejor sonrisa para que su abuela no se preocupara. La anciana le había dicho que Fei Hong, su mejor amiga, había ido a visitarla, pero sinceramente no se sentía con energías suficientes para ir a verla. No solo con el trabajo duro que tuvo que hacer durante todo el día, sino el cansancio mental que era aguantar la actitud grosera del _amban_, de Gephel y de ese detestable chico pretensioso que acababa de regresar de China.

-¿No vas a ver a Fei Hong?- preguntó su abuela.

-Creo que no, _nainai_, mejor tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir. Estoy un poco cansada- dijo Mei sin querer hablar con ella sobre como le había ido en el día. Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla- buenas noches-

La abuela la miró entrar a su habitación con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando Mei estaba preparando el agua caliente para su baño, vio que en su mesita de noche había algo que no había dejado ahí. Una cajita hexagonal de color negro.

-¿Pero qué es…?- dijo la chica, tomando la cajita y preguntándose si su abuela lo había dejado ahí. Tomó la tapa y la levantó. La luz roja que apareció causó que Mei dejara caer la caja, y ésta casi cae al interior de la tina, pero la atrapó justo a tiempo.

-Saludos, Mei- sonrió un pequeño ser que apareció frente a ella, reemplazando la luz roja- me llamo Tikki. Acabas de ser elegida para portar el Miraculous de la Creación-

-¿Qué?-

-Seguramente has escuchado la leyenda de la Dama Escarlata y el Gato Negro- dijo Tikki.

Mei lo meditó. Recordaba que, cuando era pequeña, su madre y su abuela le habían contado sobre los dos héroes que habían peleado contra los monstruos que habían aparecido en Lhasa hacía cincuenta años, mucho antes de que ella naciera. La chica asintió con dirección a Tikki.

-Bien. Tú has sido destinada a tomar el lugar de la Dama Escarlata-

La chica parpadeó, mirando los aretes redondos, iguales a los que su abuela le había descrito que la heroína usaba en el pasado.

-¿Tikki, verdad? Creo que cometiste un error, yo no…- dijo Mei sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- yo no soy… te equivocas. No soy una heroína, soy…- se miró sus manos llenas de ampollas por el trabajo de ese día- soy solo una sirviente que…-

-No digas eso- dijo Tikki, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Mei e instantáneamente curando heridas- fuiste elegida porque eres la mejor persona para esta misión. Tú eres la Catarina. Y el Gato Negro te alcanzará pronto-

Mei caminó en círculos en el pequeño cuarto de baño, y finalmente se detuvo frente a los aretes de nuevo.

-Bien, supongo- dijo ella en un tono resignado mientras que se ponía los aretes- ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Relajarte y tomar tu baño- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa benévola- mientras tanto, te contaré todo lo que tienes que saber sobre tus nuevos poderes. Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que no debes decirle a nadie que tienes este poder-

-¿Ni siquiera a _nainai_?- dijo mientras que Mei se metía a la tina, aunque sin dejar de mirarla.

Tikki sonrió levemente ante esa pregunta, pero sacudió su cabeza. Mei no debía saber que su abuela había sido su antigua portadora, al menos no hasta que Dechen estuviera lista para confesárselo.

-Ni siquiera a ella- dijo la kwami- es precisamente para protegerla, no solo a tu abuela sino a tus amigos y a la gente que amas-

x-x-x

_Calle cerca de la casa de la familia Wu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Jian había cumplido con su trabajo, y su mal humor empeoraba a cada momento que pasaba del día. Escuchó a Gephel decirle que su padre había despedido a la anciana y obligado a enviar a su nieta en su lugar a trabajar para ellos. Supuso que esa era la chica que había visto y comprendió por completo su desdén contra él.

Si había pensado que su estadía en ese pueblo en Tíbet iba a ser menos desagradable gracias a que Dechen estaría en casa, estaba equivocado.

Tan pronto como se liberó de sus obligaciones, Jian había salido a caminar para aclarar su mente. El pueblo no le desagradaba necesariamente, solo la gente que vivía en su casa, es decir, su padre y su ayudante.

Suspiró y, mientras se dirigía a casa, vio a un hombre mayor correr desesperadamente, y era perseguido por un grupo de soldados chicos, pertenecientes a la casa de su padre. Jian entrecerró los ojos mientras que seguía con la mirada a los soldados.

"Ugh, ¿qué habrá hecho mi padre esta vez?", dijo Jian arrugando la nariz molesto mientras que seguía caminando, preguntándose si todo el pueblo lo odiaría tanto como a su padre de ahora en delante.

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, sintió una mano tomarlo del hombro y tirarlo hacia un callejón detrás de él. Jian iba a gritar e intentar soltarse, pero quien lo atrapó cubrió su boca con una mano.

-Shhhh, no grites- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él- no tengo mucho tiempo. Parece que tú tienes buen corazón-

-¿Mmmff?-

Sintió que el hombre deslizar un objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Shhh…- dijo el hombre mientras que lo soltaba y se alejaba de Jian para salir del callejón- protégelo-

El chico se volvió sorprendido hacia él y vio que era el mismo anciano al que estaban persiguiendo, quien corrió fuera del callejón hacia donde estaban los soldados y fue rápidamente capturado.

Jian lo miró alejarse boquiabierto mientras que los soldados lo arrastraban a la prisión. Metió su mano al bolsillo y sintió una pequeña caja. Estuvo a punto de sacarlo para mirarlo, pero la última palabra del anciano lo preocupó. "Protégelo".

Parecía ser algo importante. Jian corrió hacia su casa y, sin siquiera pasar a ver a su padre, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tras asegurarse de estar solo, el chico sacó lo que tenía en su bolsillo y la examinó con cuidado. Era una pequeña caja hexagonal de color negro con marcas rojas sobre ella. Jian entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo él, levantando la tapa mientras pensaba que debía ser algo importante.

Como lo sucedido con Mei, Jian se sorprendió al ver la luz verde y al ser en forma de gato que salió. Y a diferencia de Tikki, Plagg parecía estar sumamente triste.

-¿Qué cosa eres?- dijo Jian.

-Ugh, otro portador, así es mi suerte. Me llamo Plagg. Soy un kwami- dijo él. Evidentemente no estaba contento de verlo- otorgo poderes-

Jian entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Un qué?¿Acaso tú eres el Gato Negro de la leyenda?- dijo el chico.

-No, pero tú lo serás- dijo el kwami tristemente. Jian sabía que había algo que le preocupaba a Plagg, pero no podía decidir qué era- mi antiguo portador murió hace varios años, y el anciano que te dio este poder era mi cuidador. Consideró que es el mejor para tener este poder, antes de que el _amban_ se lo arrebatara-

Jian se ruborizó levemente, preguntándose si Plagg sabía que su padre era el _amban_, pero no comentó nada.

-Como dije, te convertirás en un héroe como el antiguo Gato Negro- dijo Plagg- hay una nueva amenaza intentando apoderarse de esta joya y la de tu compañera-

-¿Mi compañera?- preguntó Jian- ¿una amenaza?-

Plagg suspiró largamente.

-Será mejor que te sientes, esta explicación tomará algo de tiempo- dijo el kwami- pero apresúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el primer monstruo aparezca-

-¿Qué?¿cómo que un monstruo?- dijo Jian, ya mareado de tantas cosas que seguía sin entender.

Plagg suspiró de nuevo antes de responderle.

X-x-x

_Afueras del pueblo_

_Más tarde_

Tal y como los kwamis habían predicho, un monstruo apareció a las afueras del pequeño pueblo. Tikki había dicho que se llamaban sentimonstruos, y que eran creados por el portador de otro Miraculous que había vuelto a caer en manos equivocadas.

Mei se transformó tal y como le había explicado la kwami, y corrió sobre los techos de su pueblo hacia donde escuchaba los gritos de la gente del pueblo y los rugidos del monstruo.

-Entonces, ¿el poder del portador del Miraculous es crear monstruos?-

"No exactamente, el portador del Miraculous del Pavo Real tiene el poder de darle un cuerpo a las emociones"; dijo Tikki en su mente "puede convertir una emoción en un ser viviente. Si es mal utilizado…"

-Crean un monstruo- dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo- eso es lo que tenemos que detener-

Una sombra cruzó delante suyo, y la chica se detuvo de pronto poniéndose en guardia. Sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor, y se detuvieron en el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

No era un hombre, era un chico de su edad, no más de un año mayor que ella. Llevaba puesto un traje tradicional color negro completamente negro, botas y guantes del mismo color, éstos últimos con garras en la punta de sus dedos. Una máscara negra cubría sus ojos y estaba atada a la parte posterior de su cabeza, que se confundía ene us cabellos color azabache. Lo único que sobresalía eran sus ojos color olivo.

-Tú debes ser la compañera de la que me habló mi kwami- dijo el hombre seriamente mientras que inclinaba levemente la cabeza- yo soy Hei Mao-

-Gusto conocerte- sonrió ella- yo soy… Piáo chóng-

Hei Mao tomó us mano y besó el dorso de la misma con una sonrisa que hizo que sus mejillas se sintieran calientes. No había imaginado que su compañero sería un hombre tan guapo.

-El gusto es mío-

Piáo chóng parpadeó para aclarar sus pensamientos, no podía pensar en ello por más que quisiera. Tenía que respirar hondo y concentrarse en la misión.

-¿Tu kwami te dijo lo que tenemos que hacer?- dijo Piáo chóng- vencer al sentimonstruo y no dejar que ningún civil sea lastimado. Purificarlo y devolver todo a la normalidad-

-No. Mi trabajo es protegerte a ti a como dé lugar- dijo Hei Mao sonriendo levemente- porque tú eres la única que puede purificar los amoks y regresar todo a la normalidad después de la batalla-

La chica lo miró boquiabierta al escuchar la declaración de su compañero. ¿En serio el kwami de Hei Mao le había dicho que tenía que protegerla a ella a como diera lugar?

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- sonrió él ofreciéndole la mano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ambos tenemos un sentimonstruo que vencer-

x-x-x

_Poco después_

El sentimonstruo apareció frente a los ojos de los dos héroes. Tenía la forma de un demonio budista, color verde con enormes cuernos y tres pares de brazos. Tenía enormes colmillos y garras que hacían que las de Hei Mao parecieran un manicure sencillo. Piáo chóng tembló levemente al verlo y dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Jamás había visto algo tan horrible con sus propios ojos.

-Es un _rakshasa_\- escuchó decir a Hei Mao, quien estaba de pie a su lado preparado para pelear- es un demonio que tiene un gusto especial por la carne humana-

Eso no mejoró ni un poco el humor de Piáo chóng, pero tomó el yoyo y lo hizo girar, lista para la acción. Hei Mao le sonrió y tomó su bastón.

-Bien, ¿cómo haremos esto, compañera?-

-Tenemos que saber dónde está el amok- dijo Piáo chóng- vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Después de ti- dijo él.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el monstruo, quien tenía a un niño pequeño en su mano y se disponía a devorarlo. La chica lanzó su yoyo contra él, atando sus múltiples brazos.

-¡Ahora, Hei Mao!- dijo ella.

El chico extendió su bastón para golpear al monstruo en la frente y haciéndolo soltar al niño pequeño que había estado a punto de engullir. Hei Mao lo atrapó en el aire y saltó a un sitio seguro para dejar al niño a salvo, pero no contó con que el monstruo soltó uno de sus brazos del yoyo de la chica y con la lanza que tenía en el brazo lo golpeó.

-Aaaarggg…- gritó el chico, abrazando al pequeño para que no fuera lastimado y rodó colina abajo.

-¡Hei Mao!- gritó Piáo chóng, soltando al monstruo y lanzando su yoyo para atrapar a su compañero y al niño. Lo dejó en un sitio seguro y los soltó para defenderse, pues el monstruo había vuelto a lanzar la lanza, esta vez contra ella. Miró a su compañero retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, pero estaba ocupada con el monstruo.

"El amok debe estar en la lanza", pensó Piáo chóng "pero primero…"

-LUCKY CHARM-

Un espantapájaros apareció en sus manos, y la chica sonrió. Ya sabía que hacer con eso.

-Ahora sí, monstruo, te vamos a vencer- dijo la chica, atando el espantapájaros con su yoyo y saltando a la parte alta de la colina, desde donde movió al muñeco para hacerlo parecer como si estuviera caminando.

Al ver el espantapájaros, el monstruo gruñó y corrió hacia él. Piáo chóng lo soltó y dejó al monstruo ocuparse de él mientras que corría hacia su compañero. El niño estaba ileso y se había levantado, pero el héroe seguía ovillado en el suelo, cubriendo una herida en su abdomen.

-Hei Mao, ¡estás herido!- dijo la heroína alarmada.

-Estoy bien- dijo él apretando los dientes de dolor y sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-

-Destruir la lanza del monstruo- dijo la chica- pero estás herido, gatito-

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo el chico incorporándose- tú regresarás todo a la normalidad al final de todo, estaré bien-

Piáo chóng no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero finalmente asintió y ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que yo tendré que llevarte- dijo ella- vamos-

Lanzó su yoyo a lo alto de la colina y dejó caer a su compañero sobre el monstruo, quien seguía agitando el espantapájaros con sus largos brazos, creyendo que era uno de los dos héroes. Hei Mao levantó su brazo derecho a pesar del dolor.

-¡CATACLISM!-

La lanza fue destruida, y la heroína purificó el amok.

-¡Miraculous Piáo chóng!- dijo la chica mientras que regresaba todo a la normalidad. El sentimonstruo con el que habían peleado desapareció por completo, pero ella estaba más preocupada por su compañero- ¿estás bien, gatito?-

-Estoy bien- dijo Hei Mao sonriendo ampliamente y mostrándole que, en efecto, su herida había desaparecido- wow, ¡estuviste increíble!-

-¡Y tú fuiste muy valiente!- dijo Piáo chóng al mismo tiempo- ¡me asustaste!-

Los dos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, mirándose emocionados, y Hei Mao no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla. Cuando se apartó, los rostros de ambos estaban más rojos que el traje de la chica.

-Lo siento- dijo Hei Mao con una leve sonrisa que quería decir que realmente no lo sentía ni un poco- no debí hacer eso. Es que eres tan genial…-

-No, no… está bien…- dijo ella en voz baja- quiero decir, tú también estuviste genial-

Ambos sonrieron incómodamente por un momento.

-Hasta el próximo sentimonstruo, supongo- dijo él, guiñando un ojo y saltando para alejarse al interior del pueblo.

-Hasta pronto…- dijo ella mientras veía alejarse a Hei Mao con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a casa.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

-Mei y Jian se amaban desde el principio- dijo Adrien rodando los ojos- es completamente diferente a nosotros, porque…- pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Marinette. Tenía un aspecto entristecido.

-Es diferente- estuvo de acuerdo ella.

-Sí, como héroes, pero también eran enemigos como ellos mismos- dijo Tikki- los primeros días que se conocieron, se odiaban-

-Y vaya que los dos se odiaban- dijo Plagg- pero cuéntales lo que pasó después, Tikki-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Piáo chóng y Hei Mao vencieron a su primer sentimonstruo. El Miraculous del Pavo Real es el que está perdido en estos momentos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	27. Capítulo 27

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 27

_Casa del amban Wu_

_Al día siguiente_

A pesar de que se había desvelado peleando contra el sentimonstruo la noche anterior, Mei se había vuelto a su trabajo temprano sintiendo la adrenalina aún corriendo por sus venas. Había pateado el trasero del monstruo y había conocido a un chico extraordinario, He Mao. Su corazón latió con fuerza de emoción al pensar en él.

-Es tan guapo y valiente, Tikki- comenzó a decir la chica mientras que trabajaba en la cocina- me pregunto quién será…-

-No puedes saberlo, Mei- dijo la kwami- tendrás que esperar a que la persona que está mandando los sentimonstruos sea vencida-

A pesar de ello, Mei sonreía de manera tan soñadora que Tikki sacudió la cabeza. Siempre era lo misma con sus catarinas. La chica terminó de preparar el desayuno y subió a dejarlo en la oficina de Wu Sonam y la habitación de su hijo. En ambos casos Mei entró en completo silencio y sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con los sujetos. El _amban_ dejó escapar una expresión de aprobación cuando Mei iba saliendo de la oficina, pero a la chica no le importó.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Jian, a diferencia del día anterior, el chico ya estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, como si estuviera esperándola. Tenía una expresión tan fatigada como ella se sentía, como si él también se hubiera desvelado por alguna razón.

-_Ni hao_\- dijo Jian con una leve sonrisa al verla entrar.

Mei se sorprendió por el saludo tan amable y sincero, pero seguía molesta con él por cómo la había tratado el día anterior, así que lo ignoró y puso la bandeja sobre su mesita de noche. Era el hijo de su padre después de todo. De tal palo tal astilla.

-_Ni hao_\- respondió ella sin mirarlo mientras que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, pero Jian se levantó y la alcanzó, deteniéndola al tomarla de su mano derecha.

-Espera un momento por favor, Mei- dijo el chico- te llamas Mei, ¿vedad? Creo que nosotros dos empezamos mal. Quería disculparme contigo por la manera en la que te traté. No debí decir…-

-Esto no es necesario, _zhu_ Jian- lo interrumpió ella en tono formal, pero soltándose de él en un movimiento brusco ante la sorpresa del chico- yo ya conozco mi lugar-

-No... no digas eso. Yo cometí un error al descargar mi frustración contigo. Jamás debí haber dicho algo tan horrible- dijo Jian, pero ella lo miró con una expresión aburrida.

-Como diga, _zhu_ Jian. Si me disculpa...- dijo Mei antes de salir de su habitación. El chico la miró salir con una expresión furiosa.

-Ugh… ¡es tan terca!- siseó.

Plagg, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación, salió de su escondite.

-Bueno, eso pudo haber salido mejor- dijo el kwami devorando un enorme trozo de queso de cabra que Mei había llevado en la bandeja como parte del desayuno de Jian.

-No me digas- siseó Jian rodando los ojos- aaargg… ¿quién se cree que es? Yo solamente estaba tratando de disculparme con ella-

El kwami rió en voz baja, parecía que su chico no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer le llevara la contraria, y tenía la impresión de que Mei le causaría muchas frustraciones.

-Quizá sea conveniente llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, cachorro- dijo el kwami en voz baja tras dejar de reír- después de todo, la chica es la que te trae la comida. No quisiera que escupiera encima al queso por estar enojada contigo-

-No lo hará- dijo él rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- y me conmueve lo mucho que te preocupas por mí también, muchas gracias-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. Mientras que el queso llegue intacto a tu escritorio, no me importa si Mei escupe en tu comida o no- dijo Plagg en un tono casual. Levantó la mirada y vio que el chico estaba sonriendo- oh, conozco esa mirada-

-Es solo que…Piáo chóng es tan…-

-Mmm…- dijo Plagg. Ahí estaban de nuevo, sus idióticos portadores enamorándose. ¿Era mucho pedir que le ahorraran toda esa nauseabunda conversación?-

Finalmente miró por la ventana y notó que el sol ya había salido.

-Ya es tarde, ¿acaso no tienes nada que hacer?-

Jian hizo una mueca al recordar sus deberes, así que se levantó y se preparó para ir a la ciudad para recolectar los impuestos que su padre le había encargado.

X-x-x

_Cocina_

_Poco después_

Mei estaba muy ocupada preparando el almuerzo y estaba seriamente considerando escupir en la sopa. Los dos idiotas que vivían en esa casa lo merecían después de todo. Pronto desechó su idea. No debía caer tan bajo como para hacer eso.

-Ya no pienses en ello, Mei. Sé que eres muy buena y no harías algo como escupir en la sopa- dijo Tikki asomándose por el cuello de su blusa- además, recuerda que Jian trató de disculparse contigo-

La chica hizo una expresión apenada. Más temprano, Tikki la había reprendido por la manera en la que había tratado a Jian cuando el chico se había intentado disculpar con ella, así que había decidido llevarse la fiesta en paz con él, mejor ignorarlo que llevarle la contra activamente.

Terminó de preparar la sopa y la probó. Estaba deliciosa, seguramente el _amban_ no tendría de qué quejarse cuando la comiera. Tomó una pala antes de sacar el pan del horno y se dispuso a poner la mesa para su amo y el hijo de este.

Wu Sonam bajó de su oficina y se sentó a la mesa, mirando fríamente a Mei mientras que ella servía la sopa y el pan frente a él.

-Vino- dijo el hombre golpeando la copa sobre la mesa.

La chica asintió y se apresuró a servirlo sin decir palabra. Miró de reojo el lugar de Jian y encontrándolo vacío. No le importó, solo recogió los platos usados por el _amban_ y los llevó a la cocina.

-Mi hijo llegará más tarde a comer- dijo fríamente Wu Sonam- dijo el hombre- asegúrate de servirle la comida caliente y acompañarlo para que no coma solo-

-Sí, _zhu_ Sonam- dijo ella en voz baja mientras que caminaba a la cocina para ocultar su disgusto ante la orden. Cerró la puerta de la cocina y respiró hondo mientras servía un poco de sopa para ella misma en un contenedor metálico y guardándolo en la alacena para mantenerlo fresco. Tomaría su porción de sopa más tarde, seguramente después de que Jian terminara de comer- ugh, no puedo con esto, es tan desagradable-

Si bien había esperado que Tikki le respondiera, ésta estaba inusualmente callada, y por una buena razón. Mei levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. El asistente del _amban_, un horrible hombre llamado Gephel, también estaba en la cocina.

Mei estaba segura de que había sido Gephel quien convenció a Wu Sonam de deshacerse de su abuela y forzarla a trabajar para ellos. Era un hombre que se había dedicado a sabotear a su abuela para que el _amban_ aumentara los años que tenía que trabajar para pagar su deuda. Y parecía que ahora la molestaría a ella, aprovechando que trabajaban en el mismo sitio.

-_Ni hao_, Mei- dijo Gephel.

La chica rodó los ojos. Incluso en esos momentos prefería mil veces lidiar con Jian que con ese idiota. Al menos el hijo del _amban_ no se metía con ella como Gephel.

-No hemos hablado mucho a pesar de que trabajamos en el mismo sitio- dijo el horrible hombre poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿sabes? Yo podría hacer que el _amban_ te libere de tu deuda, a cambio de un pequeño favor, claro está-

Mei se sintió asqueada ante la propuesta. Ni siquiera le respondió. Se sacudió su mano del hombro antes de dar media vuelta y subió a las habitaciones de sus dos amos a recoger la ropa de cama para lavarla. El hombre la siguió con la mirada con una expresión maliciosa.

-Mei, tienes que tener cuidado con ese hombre- dijo Tikki en voz baja debajo de su ropa- me dio una mala espina. Parece tener malas intenciones y no va a admitir un no como respuesta-

-Lo sé, Tikki- dijo Mei en voz baja- no es tu imaginación. Hubo una época el año pasado en la que me estuvo siguiendo cuando iba a acompañar a mi abuela. Ugh, ese hombre es de lo más desagradable-

Tikki lo sabía tan bien como Mei, había visto cuando Dechen era su portadora. Tendría que estar alerta; no sabría si Gephel intentaría algo contra su catarina.

x-x-x

_Más tarde_

Jian llegó a casa arrastrando los pies. Odiaba hacer ese trabajo de recolectar impuestos. Su padre era realmente cruel con la gente del pequeño pueblo. Había perdonado los impuestos al vendedor de especias, pues un grupo de asaltantes lo había robado en su viaje de regreso de la India. Seguramente el _amban_ se iba a enfurecer, pero no le importaba.

El chico respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta de su casa. Para su sorpresa, Mei no abrió la puerta, sino fue Gephel quien lo hizo. Eso lo desconcertó por un momento, pero no dijo nada y caminó hacia la cocina. Estaba sumamente hambriento y el olor a la sopa que Mei había preparado hizo que se le movieran las tripas.

Vio a la chica bajar la escalera con una gran masa de sábanas y mantas en sus brazos, pero con habilidad los llevó a la planta baja cuando vio a Jian.

-Bienvenido, _zhu_ Jian- dijo Mei al verlo en un tono neutral, que al chico le pareció un poco frío- calentaré su comida inmediatamente-

-Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Jian. Después de un largo día no estaba de humor para pelear con ella. Se dejó caer frente la mesa del comedor.

La chica alzó las cejas al escuchar su respuesta, sorprendida de su amabilidad, pero comentó nada al respecto, solamente asintió y dejó la ropa de cama en la entrada del cuarto de servicio antes de caminar hacia la cocina. Casi de inmediato escuchó el sonido de un objeto metálico caer al suelo y un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Ni idea- dijo el kwami con una expresión preocupada.

Jian se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, y se detuvo en la puerta mientras que Mei observaba horrorizada la olla de sopa volteada sobre el desagüe de trastes sucios y a Gephel mirándola con una expresión maliciosa. No quedaba nada de sopa.

-No, no, no…- repetía Mei.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- dijo Jian confundido, sin entender porque Mei estaba tan asustada.

-Mei tiró lo que quedaba de la sopa después de que el _amban_ comió. Y lo hizo a propósito- dijo Gephel antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo- parece que su nueva sirvienta lo odia, _zhu_ Jian-

-No es verdad- dijo ella- _zhu_ Jian, yo no hice esto…-

-Eso fue bastante cruel, Mei- dijo el otro hombre- sobre todo porque el amo te ordenó que lo acompañaras a comer. ¿Todo porque odias a su hijo?-

Mei volvió los ojos horrorizada hacia Jian, sacudiendo la cabeza con su expresión llena de miedo. Con una sola mirada pudo saber que lo que dijo el asistente de su padre no era verdad.

-Está bien, no es…- comenzó a decir Jian.

-Quizá debería aconsejar a su padre que agregue un par de años a su deuda por lo que acaba de hacer- lo interrumpió el otro hombre.

La chica palideció aún más al escuchar eso. Gephel salió de la cocina riendo en voz baja y seguro de que había metido a Mei en un problema.

Mientras tanto, Jian no sabía que pensar. Sabía muy bien que Mei no le tenía ningún cariño y que lo despreciaba, pero se veía tan genuinamente sorprendida y asustada de que la sopa hubiera desaparecido. Al mismo tiempo, su desconfianza en Gephel y su estómago hambriento estaba haciendo que no pudiera pensar bien.

-No… no es cierto lo que dijo Gephel- dijo Mei finalmente, abriendo una alacena y sacando el recipiente metálico que había guardado para ella misma- no… está bien, no sucede nada. Yo había guardado un poco de sopa para mi comida, así que puedo calentar esta para usted, _zhu_ Jian-

En esa última frase, Jian tuvo su respuesta: era obvio que ella no había sido quien se deshizo de la sopa. La siguió con la mirada mientras que la chica servían la pequeña porción de sopa en una sartén y la calentaba al fuego, lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas mientras que revolvía gentilmente el contenido.

-Mei…- dijo finalmente Jian, caminado hacia ella y poniendo una mano en su hombre- no es necesario que te quedes sin comer por mí. No es necesario que…-

-No diga tonterías- dijo Mei sin mirarlo, mientras que un sollozo escapó de sus labios. ¡Estaba tan frustrada! Se había esforzado por cumplir con la deuda de su abuelo a pesar de que no era suya para pagar en ese horrible lugar, y ahora resultaba que en el segundo día de trabajo le agregarían tiempo a su deuda.

Y fue entonces cuando Jian lo vio. Una pluma de color negro flotando hacia Mei. No solo él, Plagg también lo vio.

-Amok…- siseó Plagg, enseñando los colmillos mientras lo decía.

-¡Mei, cuidado!- exclamó Jian lanzándose hacia ella y haciéndola caer al suelo para protegerla. El amok no la alcanzó, pero seguía flotando cerca, aún detectando los sentimientos negativos de la chica. Sin saber que más hacer, la tomó con cuidado del mentón para hacerla mirarlo- Mei, no pasa nada. Te creo. Estoy seguro de Gephel fue quien saboteó la comida para hacerte quedar mal. No estoy enojado contigo, y no dejaré que nadie te haga mal ni que mi padre te agregue más tiempo, tienes mi palabra-

Mei lo miró con enormes ojos. Era la primera vez que Jian se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran color castaño muy claro, casi amarillo. Le sonrió tranquila y sinceramente, y respiró aliviado cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

-Gra… gracias- dijo ella.

-No es nada- sonrió el chico, levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ignorando la pluma negra que aún flotaba a su alrededor- bien, ahora que ya aclaramos eso, tu y yo vamos a tener que compartir la comida-

-Jian… digo, _zhu_ Jian…- comenzó a protestar ella.

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas solo por mi nombre. Ese _zhu_ no es necesario. Veamos- añadió mirando lo que estaba en la mesa- podemos compartir la sopa, hay suficiente pan y queso. Y también hay frutas, adoro los higos-

Mei asintió y sirvió dos pequeños tazones con la poca sopa que había, y puso en una bandeja el pan, el queso y los higos. Iba a llevar uno al comedor, pero Jian sacudió la cabeza y señaló la mesita en una esquina de la cocina. Ambos se sentaron a comer ahí.

-_Zhu_… digo, Jian- dijo Mei finalmente- lo siento mucho. Me equivoqué sobre ti-

-Eso pensé yo también- dijo Jian- pero creo que podemos ser amigos, a pesar de lo que pasó entre los dos- sonrió levemente- tu abuela ayudó a mi madre a criarme cuando era pequeño; le tengo mucho cariño a tu familia-

Mei sonrió ante la mención de su abuela, pero al ver de nuevo la olla su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No, nada malo- dijo ella.

-Pero algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?- insistió Jian.

-Estoy preocupada por la presencia de Gephel- dijo Mei en voz baja- estoy segura de que quiere hacerme quedar mal contigo y con tu padre-

Jian asintió, entendiendo bastante bien el miedo que sintió cuando Gephel la acusó. Si hubiera sido su padre y no él, no sabía que habría hecho con ella, pero quería que Mei entendiera que él no era su padre, y que no tenía porqué tenerle miedo a él.

-Gracias por decirme eso- dijo Jian- quizá no puedo hacer que mi padre se deshaga de él, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarte-

Mei sonrió agradecida con él mientras que ambos seguían comiendo. Realmente lo había juzgado mal, pero a partir de ahora lo compensaría.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Li_

_Esa noche_

Mei respiró hondo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa. A pesar de que ese día había sido catastrófico y casi había sido la fuente de sentimientos negativos de un sentimonstruo, al menos Jian le creía. Una parte de ella se sentía terrible por haber pensado que él era tan desagradable como su padre o Gephen.

-Mei, tienes que tener más cuidado- dijo Tikki en un tono alarmado- ¡casi produjiste un sentimonstruo con tus emociones!-

-Lo sé, estuve ahí- dijo ella frotándose la frente.

-Tienes que aprender a manejar mejor tus emociones- dijo la kwami- Gephen va a seguir intentando hacerte quedar mal delante de los Wu, no puedes permitir que eso te afecte-

-Lo sé, pero al menos Jian me cree-

Tikki sonrió levemente. Ella había visto a Plagg en el bolsillo del chico, y sabía que Jian tenía buen corazón. Las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó gritos fuera de su casa.

-¿Un sentimonstruo?-

-Eso parece- dijo Tikki- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Lo sé- dijo ella asintiendo- vamos Tikki, transfórmame-

X-x-x

_Habitación de Jian_

_Una semana después_

Plagg miró a su portador en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas. Estaba aliviado de haber encontrado a la portadora de Tikki, que estuviera a salvo y que estuviera en buenos términos con el suyo. Jian era un buen chico, completamente diferente a su padre, y se había propuesto proteger a Mei mientras estuviera en casa. además, el chico tenía la sospecha de que Gephel tenía otras malas intenciones hacia la joven.

Mei quizá no se había dado cuenta, pero Jian se había asegurado que nunca se quedara sola en casa con Gephel, y él mismo pasaba el tiempo con ella, aunque fuera mirándola trabajar, para que ese horrible hombre no se le acercara. Y había frustrado al menos dos intentos de sabotear sus actividades.

Esa mañana Mei le había llevado su desayuno con una porción extra de pan recién horneado, cubierto en una manta de cocina para mantenerlo caliente. La chica se esforzaba por agradecerle sus esfuerzos. Incluso había pasado esa mañana por el mercado para comprarle una canasta entera con higos.

-Bien hecho, chico- dijo Plagg tomando un trozo de queso y engulléndolo mientras que Jian comenzaba a desayunar- tu novia te consiente-

-Mei no es mi novia- dijo Jian ruborizándose levemente- ya sabes que estoy enamorado de Piáo chóng-

Plagg rodó los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho para que el destino lo castigara con un portador tan cabezahueca? Oh, ya recordaba: hundir la Atlántida, destruir a los dinosaurios, entre muchas otras cosas en su larga lista. Realmente esperaba que sus siguientes portadores no fueran tan idiotas como el actual, porque estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia.

-Pffff…sí, claro- dijo el kwami.

Tikki y él habían llegado a Tibet hacía cincuenta años gracias a un comerciante inglés que había visitado India y se había perdido, encontrando al abuelo de Mei. Él sabía que, después de que su abuela, Mei sería la elegida de Tikki; pero la identidad de su elegido le había sido un misterio hasta que Huan, el hombre que había protegido su Miraculous desde la muerte de su antiguo portador, le había dicho que el chico era ideal para la misión. Plagg tenía sus dudas, pero Jian había probado ser un buen hombre.

Cerró los ojos. Esperaba que esos dos se unieran pronto para estar juntos de nuevo.

-Creí que hoy irías a cobrar impuestos- dijo Plagg.

-Creíste mal- dijo Jian sonriendo travieso- le dije a mi padre que no había terminado ayer para que no me diera algo más que hacer. Hoy aprovecharé para descansar de las ridículas actividades de mi padre-

-Oh, me gusta tu filosofía, chico- dijo el kwami con una sonrisa traviesa.

El ruido metálico y un gruñido masculino furioso se escuchó en la planta baja. Jian se incorporó y entrecerró los ojos. En teoría, su padre se había ido ese día a Lhasa a hablar con el Dalai Lama, y había llevado consigo a Gephel, pero esa parecía su voz. ¿O era acaso un sentimonstruo?

-Mei…- pensó él.

-Corre, chico- dijo Plagg alarmado- esto no me gusta nada-

Jian se levantó a tropezones y corrió hacia la planta baja, rogando que no le pasara nada a la chica.

X-x-x

_Cocina_

_Poco antes_

Mei canturreaba en voz baja mientras que terminaba de cocinar. Esa tarde solo necesitaba preparar solamente la comida de Jian, pues en _amban_ y el desagradable de Gephel estaban en Lhasa y llegarían hasta la noche. Pensó en preparar también la cena para que estuviera lista cuando el _amban_ Wu regresara, y quizá así consideraría ser menos severo.

Esperaba que Jian regresara a casa pronto. No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba la compañía del chico.

-¿Estás pensando en Jian?- dijo Tikki.

-Sí… ¡no!- dijo ella- no, Tikki. Sabes que me gusta Hei Mao-

La kwami se echó a reír. No sabía porque sus elegidas tenían que ser tan cabezaduras. Aunque no supiera que Jin era Hei Mao, el chico tenía un enorme corazón y realmente la quería.

-Sí, claro…- dijo la kwami.

Mei sacó la olla del fuego y la puso sobre la mesa, dispuesta a terminar de preparar la comida, cuando vio a Tikki esconderse bajo sus ropas. Se iba a volver, pensando que sería Jian, pero palideció y dio un salto horrorizada al ver de quien se trataba.

Una tormenta de pensamientos pasó por su mente, sorprendida de ver a ese hombre ahí. ¿No se suponía que estaba con el _amban_ en Lhasa? Gephel la miró con una expresión maliciosa que hizo que la chica diera un involuntario paso atrás, mientras que el hombre extendió sus manos hacia Mei.

La chica trató de gritar, pero Gephel cubrió su boca.

-Shhh…- dijo el hombre- apuesto a que no esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad? Y ahora que el estúpido de Jian no está en casa, no hay nadie quien pueda detenerme-

Mei sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella. ¿Qué era lo que ese monstruo iba a hacerle? Quizá podía salvarse transformándose en Piáo chóng, pero el hombre estaba cubriendo su boca.

-Hay una pregunta que te quiero hacer- dijo continuó el hombre, apretando su cuerpo con un brazo mientras hablaba- sobre el anillo negro que perteneció a tu abuelo. Un anillo muy particular, negro con una huella de color verde brillante-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba describiendo el anillo de Hei Mao. ¿Había pertenecido a su abuelo? Su _nainai_ no había mencionado nada sobre el hecho de que su abuelo haya sido uno de los héroes del pasado. Forcejeó para tratar de soltarse de él, pero no pudo moverse ni un poco-

-Parece que sí lo has visto- dijo Gephel, su asqueroso aliento demasiado cerca de su rostro, pudiéndolo percibir a pesar de que su nariz estaba parcialmente cubierta por su mano- si me dices quien lo tiene ahora, me encargaré que el _amban_ te libere inmediatamente. Si no… no te va a gustar-

El hombre separó levemente su mano para que pudiera responder.

-¡Jamás te voy a decir na...!- comenzó a decir la chica, pero Gephel le cubrió la boca de nuevo.

-Última oportunidad, niñita...- dijo el hombre en tono de advertencia.

Mel frunció el entrecejo e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Mordió la mano del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo soltarla con un alarido. La chica se soltó de él y se arrastró para alejarse de él, deslizándose bajo la mesa y ovillándose para poder transformarse.

-Tik… mmfff…-

El hombre la atrapó de una de sus piernas y la arrastró fuera de su escondite antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y volvió a cubrir su boca.

-Vas a pagarme eso, perra- siseó el hombre deslizando su brazo sobre el cuello de ella- vas a decirme lo que quiero saber, así te tenga que matar. No puedes hacer nada al respecto-

Mei siguió resistiéndose y tratando de soltarse, pero el hombre no aflojó ni un poco su agarre, comenzando a causarle dificultad para respirar.

-Mmmff… ¡no!¡No me…aaarggg!- dijo la chica luchando contra sus enormes brazos. No podía respirar, y su piel comenzaba a palidecer.

Gephel la empujó contra el suelo sin soltarla cuando ella lo pateó en la cara para alejarlo e intentar levantarse y correr a casa de su abuela. Furioso, el hombre levantó la mano, pensando golpearla en la cara mientras que la chica se intentó levantar, girándose para tratar de evadir el golpe pero no lo logró. El puño del hombre conectó de lleno en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo y golpearse en la frente.

-¡Estúpida!- dijo entre dientes Gephel, limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su boca, pero sonrió al ver que Mei no se movía- esto te enseñará a…-

Levantó la mano para golpearla de nuevo, pero alguien lo detuvo. Cuando se volvió para ver quién lo había detenido, su cara se encontró con un puño que lo lanzó contra la pared contraria.

-Aaaaagggg…-

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla!- gritó Jian. El chico se había visto seriamente tentado al transformarse y desintegrarlo, pero la voz de Plagg lo había convencido de lo contrario- ¡largo de aquí!-

Cuando Gephel se vio descubierto, escupió en el suelo y salió corriendo de ahí, sabiendo que no podía hacerle nada al hijo de su amo. Mei apenas pudo alcanzar ver aliviada a Jian antes de cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza con el suelo.

Al verla perder la consciencia, Jian se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado con una expresión horrorizada.

-No, no, no...- dijo él nerviosamente mientras que movía suavemente su hombro- Mei, no puedes…¿qué te pasa?¿Porqué no despiertas?-

-Chico…hey, chico- le dijo Plagg, pero Jian ya no estaba escuchando. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras que tomaba a Mei en sus brazos. Plagg se separó de él para mirarlo, frunciendo el entrecejo preocupado. Estaba teniendo una crisis de pánico.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

-¿Y qué sucedió después?- dijo Adrien ansiosamente al imaginarse a sus dos mentores en esa situación. Los kwamis se miraron entre sí, inseguros de querer continuar y mirando la hora.

-Y no vengan con que "es muy tarde" y que "tenemos que descansar"- dijo Marinette.

-Pero bueno, eso es prácticamente cierto, cachorros- dijo Plagg poniendo sus manos en la cintura- tienen que descansar porque mañana los Guardianes ancianos los evaluarán. Imaginen que estén muy cansados.y no…-

-¡No!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron entre sí y se compartieron una sonrisa traviesa.

-Más les vale seguir contando- dijo Adrien- ya saben lo tercos que podemos llegar a ser-

-Ugh, bien…- dijo Plagg en un tono resignado- cuando las cosas se pusieron mal, ya saben que Tikki y yo siempre salvamos el día-

Los dos adolescentes se acomodaron mejor para seguir escuchando, esta vez Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien, y éste apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Mei y Jian se reconciliaron pero sus problemas no han terminado aún, y lo que acaba de suceder va a provocar que pidan ayuda fuera de su pueblo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews, ya casi llegamos a la recta final de esta historia. Muchos abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	28. Capítulo 28

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 28

_Casa del amban Wu_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Jian se llevó una mano a la boca, respirando agitadamente mientras que con la otro estrechaba a Mei contra su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, seguramente habían sido un par de minutos pero parecían horas, y estaba muy asustado. ¿Qué le había hecho Gephel?¿Porqué no despertaba?

Sus manos temblaron cuando sacudió levemente a la chica, con el mismo resultado.

Sintió su cabeza ligera, como si estuviera mareado, aunque seguía muy alerta de sus alrededores, mirando hacia todos lados aprensivamente. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho, con una sensación de que le costaba respirar, como si una mano invisible se cerrara alrededor de su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

Si ese horrible hombre regresaba, él no podría protegerla en ese estado. Las puntas de sus dedos le hormigueaban y tenía una sensación de vértigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Mei… no puedo…- dijo buscando a Plagg con los ojos. Incluso hilar las palabras le causaba dificultad- Mei está… Mei está…-

Un brillo color rojo apareció frente a sus ojos. No un brillo, parecía más bien un bicho muy parecido a Plagg, pero a diferencia de él, era de color rojo con motas negras y tenía enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Jian- dijo Tikki en voz baja- ¿me escuchas?-

El chico la miró con enormes ojos alarmado. Separó los labios para responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No atinó sino a asentir sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-Bien, sé que no puedes hablar. Me llamo Tikki y voy a ayudarte. Quiero que intentes respirar despacio- dijo Tikki en voz baja. Había algo en su voz que le parecía muy tranquilizador- ¿podrías hacer eso?-

La respiración del chico se aceleró, y la kwami cerró los ojos. Frustrada, Tikki hizo una señal a Plagg para que se posara en el pecho del chico comenzara a ronronear en voz baja. Pronto Jian comenzó a regularizar su respiración gracias a la vibración de los ronroneos del kwami.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dijo Tikki en voz baja- ahora escúchame, Jian. Ella no está en ningún peligro inminente, solamente está aturdida. En unos momentos más estará bien-

Jian tardó algunos minutos más, pero al final logró tranquilizarse y que su ataque de pánico pasara. Le dolía la cabeza, pero al ver que Mei parecía más bien estar plácidamente dormida, segura de que estaría bien con él, el chico se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Eso lo hizo ponerse de pie y alzarla en sus brazos.

Estaba horrorizado por lo que Gephel había hecho, pero se encargaría de que Mei estuviera a salvo de ahora en delante. No la dejaría sola ni un momento, y hablaría con su padre para que le perdonara la deuda de su abuelo o que se deshiciera de Gephel. De preferencia ambas.

Jian subió a su habitación y puso a Mei en su propia cama, tomando una compresa de la mesita de noche y poniéndola sobre la frente de la chica, justo donde Gephel la había hecho golpearse con el suelo. Jian salió de su habitación y fue a sentarse en el pasillo, justo fuera de la puerta. Acunó sus manos para que la kwami se posara en sus manos.

-Tú también… eres una kwami- dijo Jian. No era pregunta, pero aún así ella asintió- eso significa… que Mei es Piáo chóng, ¿verdad?-

Tikki iba a decir algo, pero su boca solo escupió burbujas rosas.

-Tikki no puede decirte el nombre de su elegida- le explicó Plagg- es un hechizo que no nos deja decir el nombre de nuestro portador a alguien más. Yo no puedo decir Ji…puaj…- burbujas también salieron de su boca, esta vez de color verde.

Jian asintió seriamente y miró de reojo la puerta.

-No me gusta nada lo que pasó hace un momento- dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo y volviéndose a su propio kwami- ¿qué era lo que quería Gephel?-

-Quería tu anillo- dijo Tikki- no puedo decir mucho al respecto, pero quería saber quien poseía el Miraculous del gato-

-Pero, ¿porqué lo sabría ella?- preguntó Jian, volviéndose a su kwami- tienes que llevarme con quien me dio el Miraculous, Plagg. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y…-

-No puedo- lo interrumpió Plagg- tu padre lo arrestó, y en estos momentos se encuentra seguramente en una prisión en Lhasa. Y el antiguo Hei Mao murió hace muchos años. Solamente podemos hablar con una persona, la antigua Piáo chóng-

-¿Y quién es?-

Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. La kwami asintió en dirección a su contraparte.

-No podemos hacer eso. Tu portador ya sabe demasiado, Plagg- dijo Tikki.

-Lo sé, _Sucrette_\- dijo el kwami sin dejar de mirar a su portador- pero tienes que admitir que es peligroso que estos dos estén sin protección. Es obvio que quien sea el portador de Duusu, no está dispuesto a dejar vivir a estos niños. Y creo que ese Gephel o alguien cercano a él es quien nos ha estado atacando. No pueden seguir en esta casa-

Jian tembló levemente al escuchar eso y su mente pasó a Mei, pero sacudió la cabeza. Piáo chóng no le tenía miedo a nada.

-Bien, la Piáo chóng anterior se llamaba la Dama Escarlata. Ella era Li Dechen- dijo el kwami en voz baja.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La abuela de Mei, la mujer que ayudó a su madre a criarla, era la antigua portadora del Miraculous de la creación.

-Bien, entonces que tenemos que hablar con ella cuando Mei despierte- dijo el chico.

X-x-x

_Poco más tarde_

El ruido de la puerta y los gritos furiosos llamando a Mei le indicaron a Jian que su padre había llegado. El chico bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se plantó frente a su padre.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo el hombre aburrido y mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde demonios está esa buena para nada de Mei?-

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Jian, pero sacudió la cabeza- antes de que te diga, hay algo que tienes que saber-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo su padre- rápido, porque estoy cansado-

-Gephel tiene un problema con Mei- dijo el chico decidiendo comenzar a explicarle el problema- está saboteándola para que parezca que cometió errores para que aumentes su deuda y…-

-Pfff…-

-_Fù_…- reclamó Jian sorprendido.

-No me importa eso- dijo el _amban_ encogiendo los hombros- al contrario, si eso aumenta la deuda de esa chiquilla es mejor para nosotros. Es mano de obra gratuita-

El chico miró a su padre con incredulidad. Siempre había creído que era justo, aunque estricto; pero esto era algo diferente. Era horrible lo que estaba insinuando. Jian respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y continuó.

-_Fù_, hace un rato vi a Gephel atacando a Mei- dijo Jian apretando los puños de furia- la golpeó varias veces incluso en la cara, y ha estado inconsciente desde que sucedió eso-

Su padre lo miró por unos segundos, frunciendo el entrecejo en silencio. Por un momento Jian pensó que finalmente entraría en razón, pero la respuesta que recibió fue muy decepcionante.

-Entonces, ¿está durmiendo?- dijo su padre- le añadiré dos días a su deuda por eso-

Jian dio un paso atrás.

-¡Gephel la golpeó!- dijo el chico sin creerlo, comenzando a alzar la voz- ¡ella está inconsciente por culpa de Gephel! ¡No es su culpa!-

-No me importa, Jian. Mei es mi sirviente y haré con ella lo que me plazca, incluso si quiero dejar que Gephel haga con ella lo que quiera- dijo en un tono brusco- ahora, vete de aquí. Estoy cansado por el viaje-

Jian gruñó, sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse por la impotencia. Estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo horrible que era ese hombre. Sin decir nada más, subió a su habitación para asegurarse de que Mei siguiera estando a salvo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la chica había comenzado a moverse. Su alivio se vio ahogado por las lágrimas de rabia que surgieron de sus ojos. No quería vivir ahí, y no quería que Mei estuviera cerca de su horrible padre y su ayudante, menos ahora que sabía que Mei era Piáo chóng, su compañera.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, y Jian se volvió hacia ella. Mei ya había recobrado la consciencia, y lo estaba mirando con preocupación.

-Jian- dijo ella, extendiendo su mano hacia él y tocando una lágrima en su mejilla- ¿qué sucede?¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Mei- dijo Jian con lágrimas en los ojos, lanzándose a abrazarla- lo siento tanto, traté de ayudarte después de lo que pasó con Gephel, pero terminé empeorando todo. Mi padre te agregó dos días y…-

La chica le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Está bien- dijo Mei.

-¡No!- dijo Jian firmemente- no está bien. No quiero que estés cerca de mi padre, y no quiero que estés cerca de Gephel-

-Chicos- dijo Plagg de pronto- ¿podemos continuar esta conversación en otra parte? Creí que querías ver a Li Dechen para que respondiera todas tus preguntas.

Mei abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al kwami como el suyo. Tikki estaba fuera de su escondite, y Jian seguramente sabría su identidad.

-¿Qué es…?- dijo ella señalando a Plagg- ¿cómo…?-

-Ah, no te lo dije- dijo Tikki apenada- cuando te desmayaste, tuve que aparecer frente a él. Lo lamento, sé que tenían que mantenerlo en secreto, pero fue una emergencia. Y Plagg está aquí también-

-¿Plagg es un kwami?- dijo Mei mirando a la chica boquiabierto- ¡entonces tú eres… tú eres…!-

-Sí, yo soy Hei Mao- dijo Jian apenado, olvidando por un momento el coraje con su padre o Gephen. En ese momento solo era Hei Mao con su Piáo chóng- ¡eres tan valiente, Piáo chóng!-

-Y tú eres un héroe, gatito- dijo ella.

Jian la miró. A pesar de quien era, Mei le parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Estaba enamorado de ambas caras de la moneda, de Mei y de Piáo chóng. No se resistió más y, tras tomar su rostro entre sus manos, se acercó a besarla.

-Eeewww…- dijo Plagg mientras los dos humanos se besaban- ¡no hagan eso!-

-Shhh…- le dijo Tikki- déjalos. Sabes bien que tenemos que llevarlos con Li Dechen. Seguramente ella los llevará al templo de los Guardianes-

Plagg hizo un gesto de disgusto al volver a ver a los chicos.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Li_

_Esa noche_

Li Dechen sirvió dos tazas de té y las colocó frente a los dos adolescentes. No le gustaba mucho que ambos supieran sus verdaderas identidades antes de vencer al portador del Pavo Real, pero después de lo que sucedió con Gephen y la conversación de Jian con el _amban_, sabía que era la mejor opción.

-Bien, es largo de explicar- dijo la abuela de Mei mientras que ofrecía una galleta a Tikki y un trozo de queso de cabra a Plagg- aparentemente los kwamis consideran que es peligroso que sigan en casa del _amban_ Wu-

-El hombre es hostil con ambos- dijo Tikki- y después de lo que Gephen intentó hacerle a Mei, no puede seguir ahí. ¡Quería saber sobre el anillo de Hei Mao!-

Li Dechen asintió seriamente.

-En ese caso será mejor que ambos se vayan al templo de los Guardianes- dijo la anciana tristemente- eso debimos haber hecho Huan y yo cuando el _amban_ comenzó a perseguirlo. Pero no lo hicimos, y por ello nos vimos obligados a pasar los Miraculous, yo a Mei y Huan a Jian-

El chico bajó los ojos.

-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo el chico en un tono derrotado- jamás me imaginé que mi padre…-

-¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!- dijo Mei en voz alta- ¿cómo vas a asumir la culpa de lo que hicieron Gephel y tu padre? Uno de ellos dos puede ser el portador del Pavo Real, ¿también es tu culpa? Por supuesto que no-

El chico sonrió mientras que tomaba su mano y la acercaba a su pecho, antes de que ambos se volvieran de nuevo a la abuela.

-¿Qué es lo que nos aconsejas, _nainai_? ¿Qué es eso del templo de los Guardianes?- preguntó Mei.

-Es el sitio de donde provienen todo los Miraculous- dijo Li Dechen- les explicaré todo más delante, pero estarán a salvo si desaparecen del pueblo y permanecen en el templo. Podrán convertirse en Piáo chóng y Hei Mao para seguir luchando contra los akumas, pero ambos estarán protegidos del _amban_ y de su asistente-

-Creo que es Mei quien tiene que ir al templo- dijo Tikki mirando sospechosamente al chico- Jian no corre peligro en su propia casa y…-

-No- intervino Plagg- es mejor que los dos estén juntos. No sabes si esos dos querrán desquitarse con él cuando Mei desaparezca. Sabrán que la ayudó a escapar-

En ese momento la chica cayó en cuenta de que aún había una falla en el cálculo.

-¡No!- dijo Mei sacudiendo la cabeza- si desaparezco de la casa del _amban_, la deuda del _yéyé_…- frunció el entrecejo- ¡el _amban_ te meterá en prisión, _nainai_! No puedo hacer eso-

-No lo hará, porque yo también desapareceré del pueblo- sonrió Li Dechen, y se volvió a Jian- toma lo necesario de tu casa. Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora y partiremos a la medianoche. El viaje no es largo, pero no queremos que nadie nos siga al templo-

Los dos chicos asintieron. Jian se volvió a Mei y, tras besar su mejilla, corrió a casa. Había una cosa que quería llevarse consigo, y era un broche de lotos que había pertenecido a su madre.

Una vez que Jian salió, Mei se volvió a la abuela.

-Estarás bien, ¿verdad, _nainai_?-

-Por supuesto, cariño- dijo la anciana sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tikki.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Más tarde_

Casi amanecía cuando los tres llegaron al templo de los Guardianes. Estaba en la parte más alta de la montaña sobre el Himalaya, a un par de kilómetros del pueblo. De hecho, transformados en Piáo chóng y Hei Mao, los héroes tardaban un total de diez minutos en llegar de regreso al pueblo en caso de ataque de un sentimonstruo.

Cuando llegaron, los monjes parecían renuentes a recibirlos, pero tan pronto como vieron a los kwamis, los guardianes abrieron las puertas para dejarlos entrar. Un par de monjes los recibió en la entrada, un anciano y un joven apenas unos años mayor que ellos dos.

-Las identidades civiles de Piáo chóng y Hei Mao están en peligro- les dijo Li Dechen- los he traído aquí para que estén a salvo en su trabajo para proteger el pueblo-

El joven se relajó, pero el anciano seguía mirando sospechosamente a Jian.

-No hemos olvidado que el padre de ese niño fue quien arrestó al maestro Huan, y por culpa de él está en prisión en Lhasa- dijo el anciano guardián, señalando a Jian- ¿porqué confiaríamos en él?-

-Yo…yo no… - intentó defenderse Jian.

-¡Un momento!- dijo Mei alzando la voz- ¡dejen de una vez los prejuicios!¡Jian no es su padre!-

El chico sonrió levemente.

-El maestro Huan eligió a Jian para portar su Miraculous- dijo Plagg seriamente antes de que dijeran algo más- esa debería ser suficiente razón para que confíen en su criterio-

El guardián más joven sonrió levemente antes de volverse al anciano.

-Maestro Zhao- dijo el joven- sabe que tuvieron razón en traerlos aqu. Ambos han estado cumpliendo con su deber de proteger el pueblo de los ataques de los sentimonsturos. Y si están el peligro como civiles, sus Miraculous también están en riesgo. Tenemos el deber de protegerlos-

-Esos niños portan dos de los tres Miraculous faltantes, Yang- dijo el maestro Zhao entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y tenemos información que el tercero que nos falta, el Miraculous del Pavo Real, está en posesión de alguien que hace mal uso de él en el pueblo donde ellos dos viven. Tenemos que recuperarlo- dijo Yang- y ellos dos pueden ayudarnos-

El maestro Zhao gruñó frustrado, pero asintió seriamente. Sabía que el joven guardián tenía razón: Piáo chóng y Hei Mao ayudarían a recuperar los Miraculous perdidos.

-Bien, son bienvenidos- dijo finalmente el anciano- Yang los llevará a sus habitaciones. Usted también es bienvenida, Li Dechen; después de todos sus años como portadora de un Miraculous es lo menos que podemos hacer-

-¿Qué es lo que harán?- dijo Jian.

-Encontraremos el Miraculous de la Mariposa y los apoyaremos en la pelea- dijo el maestro Zhao- ese portador se arrepentirá de habernos desafiado-

x-x-x

_Casa del Amban Wu_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Gephen estaba casi tan furioso como su amo. No solo Mei estaba ausente de su trabajo esa mañana, sino que Jian había desaparecido de su habitación. Si bien el _amban_ creía que su hijo estaba paseando por ahí, el hombre había sido testigo de lo protector que era Jian con la sirvienta de la casa. Tenía la impresión que su ausencia estaba relacionada a la de Mei.

Por orden de su amo, el asistente había enviado a un grupo de soldados a casa de la familia Li a traer a Mei aunque fuera a rastras, y si no la encontraban, deberían traer a su abuela. El grupo había regresado a la casa del _amban_ con las manos vacías, diciendo que encontraron la casa completamente abandonada.

Aquello enfureció a Gephen y, sobre todo, al _amban_. Su sirvienta, su esclava para fines prácticos, se había escapado y no tenía nada para hacerla regresar. Y más aún, por la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con él, el hombre sospechaba que Jian había colaborado con las dos mujeres para que huyeran del pueblo. No sabía donde estaban, pero el _amban_ juró que lo haría pagar.

Gephen pudo sentir la furia de su amo. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para su proyecto. Se llevó la mano al pecho y descubrió el broche que se escondía bajo su Changshan. Entró a la habitación vacía de Jian y abrió su bolsillo.

-Duusu, transfórmame-

La pequeña kwami azul fue absorbida por el Miraculous y transformó a Gephen en un supervillano.

-Siento la furia de un padre que fue traicionado por su propio hijo, y de un amo que fue desobedecido por su esclava- dijo el hombre maliciosamente, enviando una pluma- gracias a él crearé un sentimonstruo con el poder de comandar un ejército de esclavos en este sucio pueblo. Y por fin conseguiré los Miraculous de Piáo chóng y Hei Mao-

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Más tarde_

Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tras descansar la mayor parte del día, el maestro Yang fue a despertar a ambos jóvenes para que se prepararan para la pelea.

-Esta debe ser la pelea final- dijo Yang en tono serio- recibimos la noticia de que un sentimonstruo está atacando su pueblo. Tenemos que pelear para recobrar el Miraculous del Pavo Real de manos del usurpador-

Los chicos asintieron y se prepararon para pelear.

-Tikki, transfórmame-

-Plagg, transfórmame-

Piáo chóng y Hei Mao se miraron entre sí sonriendo y se prepararon para salir. Yang los detuvo.

-Tengan cuidado- dijo el monje- los reportes dicen que el sentimonstruo tiene el poder de controlar las mentes de sus enemigos, y que ya tiene un ejército con la mayoría de la gente del pueblo. Les enviaremos refuerzos tan pronto como podamos-

-Gracias- dijo Piáo chóng antes de volverse a su compañero- ¿estás listo, Hei Mao?-

-Vamos a patear a ese pajarraco- siseó Hei Mao tomando su bastón. Con ello, ambos héroes salieron del templo y se dirigieron hacia su antiguo hogar.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, Yang se volvió hacia su propia caja de Miraculous y eligió tres: el mono, el dragón y la serpiente.

-Xuppu, Longg, Sass- dijo el joven monje con una sonrisa- necesitaremos su ayuda-

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época Actual_

Marinette encogió las piernas, recordando que no solo sus Miraculous estaban en riesgo, sino que la Miraclebox que había sido confiscada de ella, la nueva guardiana, por los mismos monjes que los habían secuestrado. Wang Fu había confiado en ella, pero conforme pasaban los días caía en cuenta de que había actuado de manera inmadura ante la situación.

Miró de reojo a Adrien, y se dio cuenta que, como ella, también se veía un poco arrepentido, cabizbajo y preocupado.

-La batalla que siguió fue muy aburrida- dijo Plagg rodando los ojos- no hubo queso-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Adrien, borrando su expresión entristecida- hubo más portadores de Miraculous peleando juntos, ¿no?¿Cómo fue que vencieron a ese horrible monstruo?-

-Bueno, el sentimonstruo tenía un ejército…- continuó narrando Tikki.

Mientras escuchaban, Adrien miró discretamente a Marinette, quien seguía escuchando con atención el relato de Tikki, mientras que pensaba qué era lo que haría si hubiera estado en el lugar de Jian. Cerró los ojos. Seguramente habría usado su poder destructivo en el idiota que se hubiera atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a su _lady_.

Respiró hondo para aclarar su mente de ese pensamiento, y siguió escuchando a la kwami.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Jian y Mei ya están seguros en el templo de los Guardianes, pero la batalla final apenas va a comenzar. Ya verán cómo termina esto y cómo pasan sus Miraculous a… spoilers. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	29. Capítulo 29

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 29

_Pueblo_

_Más tarde_

Piáo chóng y Hei Mao llegaron al pueblo para encontrarlo en total y completo caos. La mayoría de las casas, salvo la del _amban_, estaban completamente destruídas. Como los guardianes habían advertido a la pareja de héroes, el sentimonstruo había formado un ejército de hombres y mujeres del pueblo que parecían hipnotizados por él.

-Estoy seguro de que esto no va a ser bueno- dijo Hei Mao frunciendo el entrecejo mientras tomaba su bastón de la espalda y se preparaba a atacar.

-Podemos hacerlo juntos- dijo Piáo chóng haciendo girar su yoyo y volviéndose hacia él con una leve sonrisa- sujétate de tus bigotes-

Hei Mao se echó a reír al escuchar eso, poniendo su bastón en el suelo y apoyándose en él.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo él.

-Vencer al sentimonstruo- dijo la heroína- descubrir quien es el portador del Miraculous del Pavo Real y recuperarlo-

-Dicho así suena fácil- dijo Hei Mao seriamente- ahí está el sentimonstruo-

Piáo chóng levantó la vista, y notó que el monstruo que tenía el aspecto de una máquina enorme en cuyo interior había hombre vestido como un general chino, portando un casco y una espada. Detrás de él tenía toda una legión de aldeanos controlados como si fueran zombies, armados con herramientas y escobas. El hombre en el interior del sentimonstruo era quien dirigía el ataque contra los héroes. La heroína entrecerró los ojos. Había algo familiar en esa persona que apenas los iba a atacar. ¿Acaso era…? Miró de reojo a Hei Mao, quien se tensó de pronto, y se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Gatito…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hei Mao frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo la heroína en voz baja, mirándolo de reojo- es tu padre. Comprendo si crees que no puedes…-

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo él bruscamente, pero suavizó la mirada al ver la expresión de la chica- estaré bien. Podemos hacerlos juntos, Piáo chóng-

La heroína asintió mientras que volvía la vista al sentimonstruo.

-El amok debe estar en la espada que tiene el sentimonstruo- dijo Piáo chóng- necesitaremos tu poder para destruirla. Va a ser difícil sin ayuda-

El chico asintió y estuvo a punto de invocar su poder de Destrucción cuando tres personas saltaron detrás de ellos. Los dos héroes se volvieron rápidamente hacia ellos para defenderse, pensando que eran parte de los soldados del sentimonstruo. En vez de ello, eran otros tres héroes como ellos.

-Saludos, Piáo chóng y Hei Mao- dijo uno de los héroes, quien llevaba un traje parecido al legendario Rey Mono Sun Wukong- nosotros tres fuimos enviados por los Guardianes para ayudarlos. Soy Hou, portador del Miraculous del mono. Mi poder es crear una disrupción en los poderes de los demás-

-Yo soy Hong, portador del Miraculous del Dragón. Mi poder es convertirme en el elemento de mi elección- dijo un chico con un traje color rojo con negro, cuatro cuernos surgiendo de sus cabellos castaños y una espada en su mano.

-Y yo soy Shé, portadora del Miraculous de la Serpiente, mi poder es crear segundas oportunidades- dijo la última chica, llevando un traje color verde y lo que parecía ser una lira en sus manos.

Piáo chóng sonrió aliviada. Tenían tres aliados para vencer a sentimonstruo con su ejército y, con suerte, el portador del Miraculous del Pavo Real se manifestaría y lograrían vencerlo. Miró alternadamente a sus aliados, meditando su estrategia.

-Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Piáo chóng finalmente- Shé, a la señal activa tu poder, necesitaremos todas las oportunidades que podamos conseguir. Hong, conviértete en viento para distraer al sentimonstruo. Y Hou, prepárate para ayudarnos-

Los héroes asintieron antes de que Piáo chóng lanzara su yoyo al cielo.

-Necesitaremos también un poco de suerte- dijo ella- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

Una daga cayó a sus manos. La heroína lo miró confundida y, al no saber cómo usarlo, se lo guardó antes de volverse a su compañero.

-Podemos hacer esto, Hei Mao- dijo Piáo chóng dándole un apretón en su mano antes de volverse a los demás- ¡ahora!-

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo Shé, activando su brazalete.

-PAGAILLE- dijo Hou, obteniendo una muñeca de trapo.

-DRAGÓN DE AIRE- dijo Hong.

Piáo chóng y Hei Mao se lanzaron contra el sentimonstruo . Más que un monstruo, la máquina donde estaba el padre de Jian parecía un gigante. Deslizó su espada hacia el frente, poniéndola en el camino de los chicos, y cuando éstos trataron de evadirlo, el sentimonstruo tomó a Piáo chóng por el cuello, inmovilizándola para poder tocarla con la punta de su espada.

Hei Mao vio horrorizado los ojos de su compañera que se volvieron de color rojo y se volvía hacia ellos con una expresión vacía; el chico cayó en cuenta de que había caído bajo la influencia del sentimonstruo, volviéndose hacia él con la daga que el Lucky Charm le dio en mano, a punto de clavarla en su corazón.

-No…- dijo Hei Mao dando un paso atrás y volviéndose a los otros héroes- ¡Shé!-

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo Shé en voz alta. La escena se reinició, y la heroína de la serpiente detuvo a los héroes- esperen. El sentimonstruo quiere separarlos y atacar a Piáo chóng. Tenemos que ser más astutos-

Piáo chóng frunció el entrecejo, cayendo en cuenta de que había perdido y que Shé los había salvado.

-Vamos de nuevo- dijo ella.

Los héroes volvieron a lanzarse contra el sentimonstruo. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Hou lanzó la muñeca de trapo hacia el villano, pero éste atrapó a Hei Mao del cuello y lo interpuso como escudo entre él y la muñeca de Hou, robándole sus poderes. El bastón de Hei Mao se convirtió en una escoba.

-¡Shé!- gritó Piáo chóng al ver al sentimonstruo a punto de aplastar a su compañero.

-SECOND CHANCE- dijo Shé por segunda vez, volviéndose a los héroes- parece que el sentimonstruo anticipa nuestros ataques, como si supiera lo que hacen nuestros poderes. Tenemos que pensar en otra estrategia mejor para vencer-

-Creo que yo tengo una idea para hacer esto- dijo Hei Mao volviéndose a su compañera, mirándolo significativamente. Después de todo, era su padre quien estaba liderando el ataque contra los héroes.

-¡No!- dijo Piáo chóng, entendiendo lo que su compañero quería hacer- ¡eso no!-

-Es la única opción- dijo el héroe de negro volviéndose hacia ella- sé que mi padre se detendrá si me ve…-

-¡No!- dijo la chica- Hei Mao, tu padre demostró que no detendría su ataque por ti. Incluso cuando no estaba… es peligroso-

Los otros tres héroes se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué quiere hacer?- dijo Hou.

-Quiere sacrificarse, distrayéndolo sin su Miraculous- dijo Piáo chóng.

-¡No!- dijo Hong a su vez- los Miraculous de la Catarina y del Gato Negro son los más valiosos de todos. No puedes arriesgarlo-

-No vamos a perder- dijo Hei Mao, volviéndose a su compañera- no lo dejarás, y no me pasará nada. Confío en ti-

-Yo no confío en mí, gatito- dijo ella con una expresión mortificada.

Pero Hei Mao estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Confiaba en su compañera y sabía que era la única manera de llegar lo bastante cerca del sentimonstruo para destruir su espada.

-Detransformación- Hei Mao se convirtió en Jian de nuevo- estén listos-

Piáo chóng miró preocupada como Jian se acercaba al sentimonstruo entre todos los soldados hipnotizados, pero el chico no parecía dudar. La heroína se volvió preocupada a sus compañeros.

-Hong, a mi señal…- comenzó a decir.

-Ya sé- dijo Hong- DRAGON DE AIRE-

-_¡Fù!_\- la voz de Jian llamó la atención de Piáo chóng. El chico ya había llegado a donde estaba su enemigo, plantándose valientemente frente al sentimonstruo.

-Ah, así que el traidor Wu Jian se atreve a mostrar su cara- siseó el hombre en el interior del sentimonstruo, haciendo que éste alzara la mano con su espada- ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer aquí?-

-Tenías razón. No debí haberte desobedecido- dijo Jian fingiendo arrepentimiento, con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, listo para transformarse cuando sea necesario.

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde!- bramó el hombre en el interior del sentimonstruo con toda la intención de hacer que lo atravesara con la espada- ¡ahora serás obligado a quedarte conmigo para siempre!-

-¡HONG, AHORA!- gritó Piáo chóng.

El dragón de aire rodeó al sentimonstruo, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Jian se ocultara y se volviera a poner su anillo.

-Plagg, transfórmame- Hei Mao levantó la mano- CATACLISM-

La mano de Hei Mao tocó la espalda del sentimonstruo, destruyéndola y dándole oportunidad a su compañera de purificar el amok. Una vez que lo hizo, los pobladores volvieron a la normalidad y el _amban_ Wu cayó al suelo fatigado.

Hei Mao miró a su padre por un momento, pero sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Piáo chóng.

-Lo logramos- sonrió el chico.

-No por mucho tiempo- una voz los hizo volverse. La heroína sintió como si fuera a tener un ataque de pánico al ver al duelo de la voz. No solo era el portador del Miraculous del Pavo Real, sino que era el hombre que casi la…

-Gephel- gruñó Hei Mao.

-Así es, Jian- sonrió el malvado hombre.

La heroína sintió como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Gephel sabía la verdadera identidad de Hei Mao, había visto al chico transformarse.

-Y ahora voy a tomar tu Miraculous y el de esa mujer- continuó portador del Pavo Real- que tú seas Hei Mao, y que hayas desaparecido con una chica. ¿Será ella esa misma chica?- añadió señalando a Piáo chóng.

-No te atrevas a acerarte a Piáo chóng- siseó Hei Mao, haciendo girar su bastón- pagarás todo lo que has hecho-

Gephel sonrió.

-Es Kǒngquè para ti, mocoso- dijo el enemigo- ¿quién iba a decir que el hijo del _amban_ era el molesto gato negro? Podía haberte cortado el cuello mientras dormías y tomar tu Miraculous con facilidad-

Hei Mao tembló mientras que Piáo chóng se acercó a él, tomando una de sus manos. Al contacto con ella, el héroe suavizó su postura.

-Está bien, gatito- dijo ella- podemos con él. Juntos-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kǒngquè- ustedes dos no son adultos. Ambos van a detransformarse en menos de cinco minutos-

-Cinco minutos son más que suficientes para darte la paliza que te mereces- dijo Hei Mao tomando su bastón.

Los dos héroes se lanzaron contra él, y pelearon ferozmente contra Kǒngquè. Hei Mao particularmente no parecía tener ninguna consideración con él, como si quisiera desquitarse de lo que le hizo a Mei el día anterior.

Contra los dos héroes más poderosos, el hombre no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kǒngquè cayó de rodillas.

-Tu Miraculous es nuestro- dijo Hei Mao, inclinándose para tomarlo. Fue entonces cuando la heroína notó la mirada de Kǒngquè y lo empujó hacia un lado.

-¡Cuidado, Hei Mao!- gritó ella, empujando a su compañero con el hombro y haciéndolo caer a un lado. Desafortunadamente, la chica fue atrapada por Kǒngquè mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

-Aaaargg…-

-¡Ja!- dijo el villano mientras hundía sus dedos en el cuello de la chica antes de empujarla al suelo y una mano en su cuello y su pie derecho sobre su abdomen para que no se moviera- vas a darme tu Miraculous, y el de ella, Hei Mao. O las cosas se pueden tornar desafortunadas-

Y mientras decía eso, Kǒngquè apretó el cuello de la heroína.

-Ugh… ¡no!- dijo Piáo chóng con voz ahogada- ¡no lo… hagas, Hei Mao!¡Toma… su Miraculous!-

Hei Mao la miró aprensivamente.

-No… no puedo hacerlo…- dijo el chico temblando- no puedo perderte…-

Piáo chóng lo miró alarmada, pero sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Hei Mao parpadeó sorprendido, pero comprendió lo que la chica le quiso transmitir. El héroe tomó discretamente el bastón de su espalda y se volvió al hombre, fingiendo estar asustado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas Kǒngquè- dijo el héroe cabizbajo, caminando hacia él arrastrando los pies- te daré mi Miraculous, pero por favor no la lastimes-

Kǒngquè sonrió maliciosamente y extendió su mano libre, mientras que su otra mano mantenía el cuello de Piáo chóng. Pero cuando estaba a unos pasos, Hei Mao accionó su bastón, haciéndolo crecer y golpeando su frente del villano con él. Kǒngquè se alejó de la chica dando un alarido, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y tomar su Miraculous.

-¡No!- gritó el villano mientras que se detransformaba, lanzándose contra ella de nuevo, pero Hei Mao se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada. Gephel trastabilló y, al querer atrapar al héroe, cayó de espaldas al fondo de un precipicio. Los dos héroes intentaron salvarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto Hou, Hong y Shé caminaron hacia ellos y los rodearon.

-Bien hecho, chicos- dijo Shé cuando Piáo chóng le entregó el Miraculous del Pavo Real- ambos son dignos héroes portadores de sus Miraculous-

Una vez libre, Piáo chóng se lanzó a abrazar a Hei Mao, aliviada de que ambos hubieran vencido a su enemigo. El chico sonrió, pero miró de reojo al _amban_ Wu, su padre. Entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a sonreír en dirección de Piáo chóng.

-Vamos- sonrió el, decidido a dejar su vida en el pueblo atrás- volvamos al templo de los guardianes-

Pero Piáo chóng no se contuvo. Cuando los otros tres héroes comenzaron a caminar de regreso al templo, la chica tomó en sus manos el rostro de su compañero y lo abrazó.

-Te amo, gatito- dijo ella.

Mientras ambos caminaban de regreso, ya lejos del pueblo, se detransformaron. Jian y Mei siguieron caminando juntos hacia el templo de los guardianes, el que sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.

X-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Cuatro años después_

Mei no podía creer lo afortunada que era. A pesar de que estaba triste porque su abuela había muerto un año antes, su vida no podía ser mejor. En el templo de los Guardianes su vida era perfecta, sobre todo porque tenía a su lado a Tikki y, por supuesto, a Jian.

Si bien el maestro Zhao no estaba contento con que conservaran sus Miraculous después de haber descubierto sus identidades, el maestro Yang lo convenció de que los dejara.

Un día, el maestro Zhao citó a los dos chicos en su oficina. Aunque en su corazón ambos sabían la razón de su llamado, decidieron acudir para ayudar al anciano guardián lo mejor que pudieran.

-Ah, aquí ustedes dos- sonrió el maestro Zhao al verlos llegar. Ambos héroes notaron de inmediato que el anciano no estaba solo. Con ellos estaba el maestro Yang y un chico de catorce años, el cual miraba hacia el suelo y sostenía en sus manos un bastón metálico.

-Sí, ¿en qué podemos ayudar, maestro?- dijo Mei.

-Quisiera que instruyeran a este chico sobre los poderes de sus Miraculous- dijo el maestro Zhao- está comenzando a aprender sobre todos los Miraculous, para un día convertirse en Guardián-

Ambos sintieron una punzada de simpatía por el tímido chiquillo, quien parecía visiblemente incómodo de estar ahí.

-Su elección fue poco convencional en esta ocasión- continuó el maestro Zhao antes de que los jóvenes pudieran preguntar- pero estoy seguro de que será un excelente guardián una vez que tenga entrenamiento-

Mei asintió seriamente, pero Jian caminó hacia el chico y, con una mano, lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia él.

-No temas, chico- dijo Jian- al menos estarás preparado para tu tarea. Yo me convertí en portador de un Miraculous cuando un extraño me empujó contra la pared en un callejón-

-¡Hei Mao!- lo reprendió el maestro Zhao, aunque Yang estaba riendo.

-Bueno, Huan no tenía mucha opción en tu caso, Jian- dijo el maestro Yang. Al escuchar eso, el chiquillo mostró una media sonrisa mientras que Jian le ofrecía la mano.

-Ven con nosotros- dijo Jian con una sonrisa- yo me llamo Jian, y ella se llama Mei-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la chica sonriendo igual que él.

-Me llamo Wang Fu- dijo el adolescente.

X-x-x

_Una semana después_

Mei se cruzó de brazos. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con el maestro Zhao sobre su método para convertir a los chicos en guardianes. Durante sus sesiones con Jian se dio cuenta de que Wang Fu estaba sufriendo porque extrañaba a su familia, pero el anciano maestro no la había escuchado.

-Ugh, ¿qué le pasa a ese…?-

-Mei, sabes bien que no podemos hacer nada al respecto- la interrumpió Jian- solo podemos apoyar a Wang Fu mientras que lleva a cabo su entrenamiento-

La chica suspiró resignada mientras se llevaba su mano a sus aretes y se los quitaba antes de ponerlos en la Miraclebox.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tikki- sonrió la chica ladeando la cabeza.

-Nos veremos pronto, Mei- dijo la kwami antes de regresar a su Miraculous.

De igual manera, Jian se quitó el anillo y lo puso junto a los aretes en el centro de la Miraclebox.

-Hasta mañana, Plagg- dijo el chico rascando la cabeza del kwami, quien ronroneó contento.

-Espero que me recibas de regreso con una montaña de queso- dijo Plagg antes de volver al anillo- queso de cabra, queso fresco, queso de…-

Juan rió al ver a Mei cerrar la Miraclebox y salir a entregársela al maestro Yang, quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el tipo de prueba que el anciano le pondría al joven Fu. Aún así, el joven guardián tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia la otra sala, donde el aprendiz llevaría a cabo una prueba de mantenerse en ayuno veinticuatro horas cuidando de la Miraclebox.

-Les devolveré sus Miraculous en veinticuatro horas- dijo Yang sonriendo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Jian tomó la mano de Mei. Al menos tendrían un día completamente solos sin las constantes demandas de queso por parte de Plagg. Podrían salir del templo esa noche juntos.

Pero la noche nunca llegó. A la mitad de la tarde, un sentimonstruo destruyó el templo y devoró a todos sus habitantes, incluidos Jian y Mei. El único sobreviviente fue Wang Fu.

x-x-x

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_Época actual_

Marinette suspiró. Ahora entendía cómo Jian y Mei habían podido ser portadores de los Miraculous si habían vivido hacía todo ese tiempo. Había sido tan injusto que ambos hubieran pasado tanto tiempo encerrados en el estómago del sentimonstruo petrificado, pero ahora que habían sido liberados, todo había regresado a la normalidad para ellos.

La chica miró de reojo a Adrien con una leve sonrisa. En esos días había comenzado a caer en cuenta de que Adrien, Chat Noir, era el mejor _partenaire_ que había podido tener. El maestro Fu había hecho una buena elección al entregarle un Miraculous a su compañero. Con razón era tan estricto para proteger sus identidades, con razón tenía miedo de liberar más Miraculous. Eso ya lo sabía.

Adrien se volvió a mirarla, seguramente pensando lo mismo que ella.

-Bien, se acabó el tiempo- dijo Tikki en un tono que no permitía réplicas- ambos se van a ir a dormir en este instante. Mañana el maestro Zhao, Yang y el resto del jurado va a decidir el futuro de ambos, así que les sugiero que duerman bien-

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien en un tono resignado.

-Lo haremos- dijo Marinette.

-Bien, nos despedimos de ustedes por ahora- dijo la kwami, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Plagg- los veremos mañana en la prueba. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, cachorros- dijo Plagg mientras que salía.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación cuando Marinette lo tomó de la mano.

-Espera Adrien- dijo ella- creo que, antes de enfrentar la prueba de mañana, los dos tenemos que hablar-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Actualización temprana porque mañana tengo que madrugar (los odio a todos). Ejem... pues ya terminamos la historia de Jian y Mei, y solo nos queda saber qué es lo que sucederá con nuestros héroes y saber si aprendieron algo de sus antecesores. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	30. Capítulo 30

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 30

_Templo de los guardianes_

_Al mismo tiempo_

El chico rubio la miró con enormes ojos al escucharla decir que tenían que hablar. Él mismo pensaba igual, así que asintió levemente y regresó al interior de la habitación para sentarse sobre la cama.

-Tienes razón- dijo él seriamente- si queremos superar esta prueba tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos, y para ello tenemos que aclarar todo lo que sucedió entre ambos. Si no, vamos a fallar y perderemos a Plagg y a Tikki-

Marinette asintió mientras que cerraba la puerta y regresaba a la cama a sentarse al lado de Adrien. Sintió su mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

-Lo siento tanto, _chaton_\- dijo finalmente ella en voz baja sin separarse de él- todo esto fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera molestado tanto contigo cuando vi que te decepcionaste de que yo fuera Ladybug…-

-Espera, espera un momento- la interrumpió el chico, separándose de ella un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos- jamás me decepcioné de que tú seas Ladybug. Al contrario, yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo. No tenía derecho a enojarme, sin importar de quien estés enamorada. Espero que te haga muy feliz y…-

-Momento…- lo interrumpió ella, igual de confundida que él, pues se había perdido en la conversación- ¿de qué estás hablando tú?-

-De que amas a Luka- dijo Adrien tristemente- y eso no importa, está bien. Desde que me dijiste que amabas a otro chico debí haberme imaginado que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que me amaras. Y aunque sentí algo de esperanzas, cuando vi que habías sido tú… no tengo derecho a enojarme. Luka es un buen chico y sé que tu relación con él será…-

-Espera, Adrien- dijo ella, poniéndole ambas manos en la boca para hacerlo callar- detente en este momento. Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Luka-

-¿No la tienes?- dijo él abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No- repitió ella- Luka es un buen amigo, pero…- entrecerró los ojos- ¿no estabas decepcionado porque yo soy Ladybug?-

-¿Decepcionado?- dijo Adrien sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿porqué estaría decepcionado de que tú fueras Ladybug? ¡Eres la chica más maravillosa que conozco, con o sin máscara! Estaba decepcionado porque creí que estabas con Luka. Porque creí que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo si estás enamorada de él-

-Pero…- dijo ella pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosamente sin poder creer las palabras de Adrien, ya que le parecía que sus acciones eran contrarias a lo que decía- creí que no te agradaba-

-¿Porqué creíste eso?-

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Marinette- creí que me defenderías cuando Lila me atacó y me amenazó, pero que dijiste que era mejor que bastaba con que nosotros lo supiéramos. Y no me defendiste cuando me expulsaron-

-Lo intenté- dijo Adrien sin poder evitar sonar un poco ofendido- _monsieur_ Damocles ni siquiera me dejó hablar-

-Y justo después hiciste una sesión de fotos con ella- dijo Marinette.

-Lo sé, lo hice por ti- dijo el chico tomando sus manos- cuando llegué a la sesión con Giuseppe, Lila estaba ahí. No quería aparecer con ella, pero hice un trato por ti. Continuaría con la sesión de fotos con la condición de que ella inventara una mentira igual de creíble que te exonere con _monsieur_ Damocles-

Marinette lo miró boquiabierta. No podía creer que ambos hubieran peleado por todo ese estúpido malentendido. Sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose. Ambos se habían lastimado mutuamente, creyendo una mentira.

-Adrien- dijo ella en voz baja, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿cómo pudimos equivocarnos así?-

-Somos unos idiotas, como dijo Plagg- dijo Adrien sin soportarlo por más tiempo y abrazándola. La chica se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto, pero pronto se relajó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro.

-Lo siento, Adrien- dijo ella.

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo él al mismo tiempo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. No se atrevieron a decir nada que arruinara el momento, solo querían sentirse mutuamente. Adrien apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica y respiró hondo. Se sentía muy bien abrazarla.

Pero no podían permanecer así para siempre. Marinette fue la primera en separarse de él, poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo suavemente para poner distancia entre ambos. Adrien se separó de ella, un poco decepcionado, pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que la chica no quitó sus manos de su pecho.

-¿_Ma lady_?-

-He estado tratando de decir esto desde el día en que te conocí- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Tomó aire y lo dijo- te amo-

El chico la miró boquiabierto. Marinette lo amaba. ¡Ladybug lo amaba, y lo había amado desde el día en que se conocieron! Casi podría brincar de felicidad. Pronto regresó a la realidad; la chica lo estaba mirando aún esperando su respuesta.

-Yo te amo también- dijo Adrien, su mirada alternando entre sus ojos y sus labios. Quería besarla- ¿tengo… tu permiso para…?-

Marinette lo interrumpió acortando la distancia y uniendo sus labios con los de él. Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido por un momento, pero de inmediato los cerró y disfrutó el beso. Acercó a la chica a sí mismo con las manos que había puesto alrededor de su cintura y frotó su espalda con suavidad.

Cuando los dos se separaron, cada uno vio que el otro tenía las mejillas encendidas. No pudieron evitar reír.

-¿Puedo… puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, _ma lady_?- dijo el chico finalmente- pase lo que pase mañana con nuestros kwamis, no creo que _père_ me deje volver a salir al colegio o a cualquier parte cuando volvamos a casa- cerro los ojos- entiendo si no quieres…-

-No creo que eso sea cierto, _chaton_, pero puedes quedarte conmigo- dijo Marinette mientras que ponía la mano sobre la cama. Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, y el chico se recostó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Marinette, quien se recostó detrás de él y puso su mano en la cintura del chico- buenas noches, _mon_ Adrien-

-Buenas noches, _ma lady_\- dijo él, apagando la vela sobre la mesita de noche y sonriendo.

Mientras ambos dormían, Tikki y Plagg los miraron desde la puerta.

-¿Ves? Te dije que son un par de idiotas, _Sucrette_\- se quejó Plagg.

-Lo son- sonrió Tikki- vamos, _Chaussette qui pue_. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer antes de mañana-

x-x-x

_A la mañana siguiente_

Ambos chicos despertaron con un sonido en la puerta de la pequeña habitación. Jian y Mei estaban esperándolos, cruzando los brazos y con idénticas expresiones preocupadas.

-Levántense- dijo seriamente Jian- el momento se acerca-

Adrien se levantó rápidamente y Marinette bostezó sonoramente mientras que se incorporaba. Ambos estaban a punto de ser evaluados por los ancianos Guardianes para ver si eran dignos de portar sus Miraculous o no.

Los dos fueron a sus respectivos baños a darse una ducha y vestirse. Nuevamente Marinette usó un Qipao color rojo con motas negras, y Adrien un Changshan negro con algunas líneas verdes, esta vez pudo vestirse por sí mismo sin ayuda. Sus antecesores les entregaron un yoyo y un bastón, que de ninguna manera replicaban los originales, pero supusieron que serían con los que tendrían que demostrar sus habilidades.

-Es hora- dijo Mei fríamente mientras que los conducía al gimnasio.

-¿Mei?- dijo Marinette tímidamente- ¿qué vamos a tener que hacer?-

-Lo que los Guardianes les digan- respondió simplemente la instructora, volviéndose a ellos y mirándolos con ¿pena? Marinette no supo como reaccionar a esa mirada. Adrien no atinó más que a tomarla de la mano cariñosamente.

-Estaremos bien, _ma lady. _Pase lo que pase, estaremos bien porque estamos juntos- dijo Adrien dándole un apretón a su mano- estamos hechos el uno para el otro-

La chica sonrió mientras que se detuvieron en la entrada del gimnasio.

-Primero serán evaluados individualmente y luego en pareja- explicó Mei, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa triste- buena suerte-

-Sé que lo lograrán- sonrió Jian, aunque su sonrisa no subió a sus ojos.

A pesar de esa ominosa despedida, los dos adolescentes no mostraron signos de haberse rendido. Caminaron juntos hacia las dos puertas que sus mayores habían señalado. Antes de cruzarlas, Marinette volvió sus ojos hacia Adrien.

-Podemos hacerlo- dijo ella.

-Como siempre, tú y yo contra el mundo entero- dijo él.

Con esas palabras, ambos cruzaron sus respectivas puertas.

x-x-x

_Puerta de la derecha_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se sentía tan segura de sí mismo y de su compañero cuando ambos cruzaron los umbrales indicados. Podía sentir que Mei caminaba detrás de ella en silencio, con los hombros aún tensos.

Cuando cruzó, la chica vio al maestro Zhao presidiendo lo que parecía ser una corte con al menos diez monjes, todos mirando hacia la silla vacía en el centro de la sala. Sin entender lo que sucedía, Marinette cruzó la sala. Yang, el maestro joven, señaló la silla en el centro, y la chica se sentó.

-Muy bien- dijo el maestro Zhao- los portadores Ladybug y Chat Noir han sido acusados de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades y de haber roto la armonía que debía existir entre ellos. El día de hoy pondremos a prueba su capacidad de seguir portando sus Miraculous-

Marinette tragó saliva.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto de tu portadora, Tikki?- dijo el anciano, su vista fija en un punto frente a él.

La chica abre desmesuradamente los ojos. No había visto que su kwami estaba sobre la mesa frente al maestro Zhao, sobre la que también estaban sus aretes.

-Tikki…- dijo Marinette en voz baja. La kwami le dirigió una mirada triste antes de volverse al maestro Zhao.

-Marinette es una excelente portadora, maestro- dijo la kwami en un tono cariñoso, como si fuera una madre hablando de una hija- como toda adolescente puede distraerse un poco de su misión principal, pero siempre ha dado lo mejor de sí misma y ha salido victoriosa-

-Entonces, ¿estás segura de que quieres que siga siendo tu portadora?- dijo el anciano.

-Estoy segura, maestro- dijo Tikki

Zhao volvió su vista a Marinette, e iba a decir algo cuando otro monje entró caminando apresuradamente y le pasó un papel. El anciano frunció el entrecejo al leerlo.

-Bien, parece que tu kwami está de acuerdo, pero eso no es suficiente- dijo el anciano- si bien tú eres capaz de seguir portando el Miraculous de la Creación, en la otra sala el portador de Plagg no pasó su prueba-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-Silencio- dijo el maestro Zhao con una mirada de advertencia para que no volviera a alzar la voz. Marinette se mordió la lengua- es simple. Tú podrás seguir siendo Ladybug, pero ese chico no puede ser Chat Noir-

La chica sintió un vuelco, como si se hubiera tragado una caja de clavos tan pronto como escuchó ese anuncio. Sus ojos pasaron del maestro Zhao a Tikki, quien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Pero…- dijo Marinette de pronto, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el jurado- Chat Noir… maestro, Adrien es mi _partenaire_. No puedo ser Ladybug sin él. Además, no pueden hacerle eso. Su padre lo encerrará como respuesta a que lo secuestraron y lo trajeron aquí. Ser Chat Noir es su única libertad-

-Adrien Agreste no pasó su prueba- sentenció el anciano en un tono ofendido, como si no pudiera creer que la chica lo estuviera cuestionando- acaba de demostrar que no se le puede volver a confiar algo tan delicado como el poder de la Destrucción-

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que dicen?- dijo Marinette pateando el suelo- ¡Adrien ha portado su poder durante todo este tiempo con responsabilidad! ¡Él jamás ha abusado de sus poderes ni los ha utilizado para su ganancia personal!-

Marinette notó que los jueces se miraron entre sí murmurando, pero no parecía ser favorable para su _partenaire_.

-Lo lamento, niña. Sabemos que le tienes cariño, pero nuestra decisión es final- dijo el anciano tomando los aretes de Ladybug y ofreciéndolos a Marinette- toma tu Miraculous y regresa a tu habitación-

Marinette miró alternadamente los aretes en la mano del maestro Zhao y a Tikki varias veces sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio.

-¡No!- dijo ella finalmente en voz alta- ¡yo no seré Ladybug si Adrien no es mi Chat Noir!-

El maestro Zhao entrecerró los ojos en su dirección mientras que cerraba su mano, haciendo desaparecer los aretes y con ellos a Tikki.

-¿Estás segura de tu decisión, niña?- dijo el maestro Zhao.

-Estoy segura- dijo Marinette firmemente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba temblando de horror ante la idea de perder a Tikki- por supuesto que quiero seguir siendo Ladybug y que no quiero perder a Tikki, pero no puedo seguir peleando sin mi _partenaire_. ¡Ladybug necesita a su Chat Noir!-

Un murmullo pasó por todos los guardianes del jurado, sorprendidos de que la adolescente se atreviera a responderle así al maestro Zhao. Marinette escuchó que Mei suspiró por lo bajo detrás de ella. El único que mostraba simpatía para ella era Yang, quien llevaba consigo un tazón lleno de cápsulas de gel.

-¡Silencio!- dijo el maestro Zhao- en vista de tu irresponsable decisión, has perdido tu derecho a portar tu Miraculous. Y tomarás una de esa píldora para que renuncies formalmente a Tikki. La próxima vez que despiertes, estarás de regreso en casa y no recordarás nada de tu vida como Ladybug-

Yang se acercó a ella y le ofreció el tazón mientras que una de las píldoras, mirándola. Subió los ojos hacia el monje que se lo estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Voy a olvidar a Adrien?- dijo ella preocupada.

El joven monje sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, que tranquilizó un poco a la chica.

-Solamente olvidarán que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo él.

Marinette asintió y tomó una píldora en su mano. Cuando el maestro Yang se apartó, la chica notó que Mei también le sonreía tristemente.

-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, Mei- dijo ella tristemente- perdona por no haberlo logrado-

La antigua portadora no respondió mientras que Marinette se metió la píldora a la boca y la tragó. Entre Mei y Yang tomaron a Marinette de los hombros y la hicieron caminar fuera del recinto, donde le esperaba una sorpresa.

X-x-x

_Puerta de la izquierda_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien estaba mucho más asustado que Marinette cuando entró a enfrentar su prueba. Varias veces había dicho que, sin Ladybug, él no podría pelear contra los akumas. Él podía ser valiente, pero Ladybug era mucho más inteligente que él. Podía sentir a Jian caminar detrás de él, pero no comentó nada.

En la sala vio al maestro Zhao, quien estaba frente a él mientras que Yang le indicó que tomaran asiento en una silla frente a los jueces. El chico tembló levemente pero obedeció, y caminó torpemente hacia su asiento.

-Chat Noir- dijo el anciano- tú y Ladybug han sido acusados de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades y de haber roto la armonía que debía existir entre los portadores de la Creación y de la Destrucción. El día de hoy pondremos a prueba su capacidad de seguir portando sus Miraculous-

El chico pudo ver que Plagg estaba frente al anciano, sentado en el escritorio del monje que servía como juez.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a favor del chico, Plagg?- dijo el maestro Zhao.

-Adrien es un buen portador- dijo el kwami volviéndose al anciano- siempre me da queso. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me marea siendo un cachorro enamorado, todo este tiempo ha portado con responsabilidad el poder de la Destrucción que se le confió-

El corazón de Adrien se hinchó de agradecimiento hacia Plagg.

-Bien, en ese caso- dijo el maestro Zhao tomó el anillo de la mesa frente a él y extendió su mano hacia el rubio- te regresaré tu Miraculous. Pero con una condición: la chica no recuperará su Miraculous-

Adrien ni siquiera dudó.

-¡No!- dijo él seriamente- no puedo ser Chat Noir si Marinette no es Ladybug-

El maestro Zhao suspiró.

-Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, niño- dijo el anciano- sin Plagg, no tendrás nada. Tu padre te encerrará en tu casa y jamás podrás volver a ver a tus amigos. Perderás toda la libertad que tienes al ser Chat Noir-

Adrien sabía bien que eso era cierto, Jian ya se lo había dicho el día anterior, pero él estaba decidido. No podía ser Chat Noir, no podía pelear al lado de nadie que no fuera su _lady_.

-Yo no seré Chat Noir si ella no es mi Ladybug- repitió el chico rubio.

-Bien, no tenemos más tiempo para este tipo de sentimentalismo- dijo el anciano con una expresión exasperada- toma una de las píldoras que te dará Yang. Te hará olvidar que alguna vez tuviste un Miraculous-

Adrien sabía que había elegido lo correcto, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al caer en cuenta de que no solo perdería su Miraculous, sino a Plagg. Su kwami le dirigió una mirada triste, y sus ojos verdes pasaron al anciano.

-¿Me… puedo despedir de Plagg?- dijo Adrien tratando de contener las lágrimas- quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí durante este tiempo. Si no fuera por él…-

El anciano sacudió la cabeza mientras que cerraba su mano, haciendo que el kwami desapareciera en el interior del anillo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Será mejor así, niño- dijo en voz baja- no te preocupes por ello, Plagg lo sabe y tú ni siquiera lo recordarás-

El chico tomó una píldora resignado y se la llevó a la boca tras agradecer a Jian por sus esfuerzos, y entre él y Yang sacaron a Adrien de la sala hacia la habitación anexa, donde Marinette acababa de entrar.

x-x-x

_Habitación anexa_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se sintió aliviada al ver a Adrien con ella en el anexo. Se sentía mareada, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Un vistazo a Adrien le hizo saber que también estaba igual que ella.

-¿_Ma lady_?-

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Marinette, sentándose con cuidado en el suelo y deteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. El chico hizo lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Estaremos bien, _ma lady_\- dijo él con los ojos cerrados, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella- estamos juntos. Sé que pase lo que pase, nunca olvidaré lo maravillosa que eres…-

El anexo parecía haberse vuelto muy oscuro de pronto. Ambos creyeron que habían perdido la consciencia, pero aún podían sentir el frío del suelo o el calor de la mano del otro. De pronto, una leve luz apareció frente a ellos, cegándolos por un minuto. La luz desapareció, y en el sitio previamente vacío aparecieron dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó a preguntar Adrien, boquiabierto y apretando preocupado la mano de Marinette.

-_Salve_\- dijo el chico recién llegado, levantando su mano derecha hacia ellos mientras la izquierda seguía firmemente tomado la mano de la mujer a su lado. Su voz parecía distante, como si la estuvieran escuchando a través de un vidrio o de una pantalla.

El traje de soldado romano de él y el vestido blanco de ella los delataron de inmediato.

-¿Ustedes dos son…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette.

-_Yo soy Marcelina, y él es Adriano_\- dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa- _ustedes dos han tenido que soportar mucho más que nosotros para cumplir su trabajo como superhéroes, ahora que lo pienso_-

-_Eso es cierto_\- dijo Adriano- _pero también han tenido mucho apoyo. Un guardián que los ayudó hasta hace poco, un grupo de amigos que aceptó unirse a ustedes en su pelea. Y ambos son muy afortunados de tenerse uno al otro_-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien, acercando la mano de Marinette a sus labios y besándola- pero hemos perdido nuestros Miraculous-

-_Tal vez_\- sonrió Marcelina-_ recuerden que el amor que sienten entre ustedes no es debilidad, será su fortaleza a partir de ahora. No dejen que nadie lo convierta en un arma contra ustedes_-

Los dos adolescentes se miraron confundidos entre sí y luego a sus predecesores, antes de encoger los hombros. No sabían porqué estaban dándoles esos consejos, sobre todo ahora que ya no tenían sus Miraculous. Tampoco entendieron lo que significaba eso de convertir su amor en un arma.

-_Significa que el hombre conocido como Papillon podría intentar usar el conocimiento de que ustedes dos se aman como un arma contra ustedes mismos_\- dijo Adriano- _pero el amor siempre vence_-

-_Vale, portadores_\- dijo Marcelina mientras que ella y Adriano les daban la espalda, como si fueran a caminar hacia la pared.

-Esperen…- dijo Marinette, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus antecesores habían desaparecido.

La luz desapareció, y al parecer la jaqueca también. Ambos se miraron confundidos sin saber que era lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos habían visto a los portadores del pasado, Domina Fortuna y Felis Victrix. O mejor dicho, sus alter egos civiles. Y les habían aconsejado como si aún portaran sus Miraculous. Como si los Guardianes no hubieran arrebatado cruelmente a Tikki y Plagg sin darles la oportunidad de siquiera despedirse.

Adrien estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una nueva luz llamó su atención de nuevo. En vez de los dos chicos romanos, en su sitio aparecieron un hombre y una mujer vestidos con ropas árabes, él con un turbante y ella con un hiyab. El chico tenía una sonrisa traviesa, y ella tenía los brazos cruzados, con una expresión segura de sí misma.

-_Salam_\- dijo el chico. Su voz era tan distante como la de Marcelina o Adriano. Y esta vez Marientte sabía quien era. Los chicos que habían sido Sayida y Qat 'aswad, la Catarina y el Gato Negro de Arabia en la Edad Media.

-Tú eres Ayan. Y tú eres Malika- dijo Marinette.

-_Veo que Tikki y Plagg ya les han contado sobre nosotros dos_\- dijo Malika con sus manos en la cintura- _ustedes dos son jóvenes, mucho más que nosotros dos, pero son fuertes de lo que parecen_-

-_Espero que hayan escuchado a sus kwamis_\- dijo Ayan con una sonrisa triste en dirección a Adrien, que ninguno de los dos adolescentes entendió- _a veces la gente en la que confías más pueden llegar a traicionarte. Pero juntos pueden lograr todo_-

-_Ustedes mismos lo dijeron antes de entrar aquí_\- dijo Malika guiñándoles un ojo- _juntos contra el mundo entero_-

Adrien sintió un vuelco al escuchar la frase que ya había pronunciado dos veces cuando era Chat Noir y tenía que pelear al lado de su _lady_. Malika tenía razón; sin importar quien fuera su enemigo, sabía que estaba a salvo si confiaba en ella.

-Gracias- sonrió Adrien.

Malika y Ayan sonrieron y desaparecieron mucho más rápido que la pareja anterior. Una vez solos, Adrien se volvió a Marinette.

-Creo que Sayida y Qat 'aswad eran geniales- dijo el rubio en voz aja.

Una tercera vez la luz apareció frente a sus ojos, y esta vez los chicos ya sabían que pareja estaba a punto de saludarlos. La chica con el amplio vestido verde con dorado, con una diadema y velo que cubrían la mayor parte de sus cabellos y unas zapatillas hermosas, y el chico vestido como un pirata, con sus cabellos atados en una coleta y una espada en su cintura.

-Kit Jones y Nan Cavendish- dijo Marinette.

-_Esos somos nosotros_\- dijo Kit guiñando un ojo- _¿ves, Nan? Te dije que estos dos eran inteligentes. Quizá por eso dedujeron sus identidades secretas_-

-No, fue por accidente. Nos quedamos atrapados en un hoyo porque cometí un error- dijo Adrien cabizbajo.

-Ambos lo cometimos, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette apretando su mano suavemente.

-_Los dos son tan adorables_\- dijo Nan volviéndose a Kit por un momento antes de volver a mirar a los dos chicos sentados en el suelo- _puede que las cosas parezcan imposibles entre ustedes, pero sepan que siempre hay esperanzas. Siempre_-

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo Adrien confundido.

-_No lo olviden_\- dijo Kit sonriendo, sin responder directamente su pregunta- _están hechos uno para el otro, y ambos lo saben_-

Adrien se sonrojó y Marinette no estaba mucho mejor que él ante esa afirmación, al mismo tiempo que los dos visitantes desaparecían en un haz de luz.

-_Los portadores del pasado siempre estamos velando sobre ustedes_\- dijo Nan antes de desaparecer junto a Kit- _siempre_-

La luz desapareció, y ambos se encontraron en el pequeño anexo, ya sin el dolor de cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado, y preguntándose si lo que los Guardianes les dieron no había sido una especie de droga, sobre todo después de todo lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Te encuentras bien, _bugginette_?-

-Tan bien como podemos estar sin nuestros kwamis- dijo Marinette tristemente.

Adrien asintió tristemente mientras que la chica se refugiaba en sus brazos. El chico la estrechó contra su pecho, frotando su espalda con sus manos.

-Tikki y Plagg estarán bien con sus nuevos portadores- dijo él, aunque no sonaba muy convencido- y nosotros también. No recordaremos nada, así que no sufriremos al extrañarlos. Volveremos a casa y…-

-Tu padre te encerrará. No te volverá a dejar salir de casa-

-Quizá- dijo él, presionando sus labios contra su frente- pero tienes mi palabra que escaparé tanto como pueda para ir a verte-

-Y yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo ella.

Tras decir eso, Adrien se separó de ella y se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Vamos a casa, _ma lady_?- dijo con una sonrisa triste que a Marinette le pareció la más hermosa del mundo.

-Vamos a casa, _chaton_\- dijo ella sonriendo también y tomando su mano.

Apenas Marinette puso los pies sobre el suelo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia ella, preguntándose qué pasaría ahora.

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Los Guardianes decidieron que Adrien y Marinette no conservarán sus Miraculous, pero esto aún no se termina. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	31. Capítulo 31

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 31

_Anexo, Templo de los Guardianes_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Apenas Marinette puso los pies sobre le suelo, la puerta del anexo se abrió y por ella entraron Jian y Mei, seguidos del maestro Yang, quien esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Ambos volverán a casa en un momento- dijo Mei seriamente- les devolveremos sus ropas normales para que nadie en París sospeche el sitio donde estuvieron. Aunque pensándolo bien, si llegan a decir que estuvieron aquí van a creer que están locos-

-Y más vale que ambos comiencen a pensar en una buena explicación para su ausencia en estos días- dijo Jian sonriendo levemente- sobre como los dos lograron escapar de los horribles secuestradores que los tenían encerrados en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de París y…-

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos significa eso?- dijo Adrien, alzando la voz y vocalizando los pensamientos de Marinette- se supone que van a borrar nuestras memorias. ¿Porqué tendríamos que pensar en…?-

Pero cerró la boca al ver su anillo, su Miraculous, en la palma de la mano de Jian, quien se lo ofrecía de regreso. De igual manera Mei estaba ofreciendo a Marientte su propio Miraculous.

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto?- comenzó a decir la adolescente si atreverse a extender la mano hacia ella, temerosa de que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Ambos pasaron la prueba- dijo Yang alegremente ante la confusión de los dos chicos- los ancianos estaban seguros de que ambos eran demasiado egoístas para trabajar juntos, y que si ofrecían el Miraculous a uno de ustedes, lo tomarían sin dudar a pesar de que eso significara que el otro perdería el suyo. Pero ellos se equivocaron. Ustedes dos pasaron la prueba, y demostraron a los ancianos que los dos son un excelente equipo-

Marinette y Adrien seguían viéndolos boquiabiertos.

-¿Están jugando con nuestros sentimientos?- dijo Adrien, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando dudoso el anillo en manos de Jian.

-¡Oh por todo el Camembert!- exclamó un molesto Plagg, surgiendo detrás del hombro de Jian- ¡por favor toma el anillo de una maldita vez por todas para que podamos ir a casa, chico! Los dos pasaron la prueba, es todo lo que necesitan saber-

-No seas tan duro con él, Plagg- dijo Jian rascando la cabeza del kwami detrás de la oreja- es normal que estén confundidos-

Marinette se volvió a Tikki, quien asintió con una sonrisa desde el hombro de Mei, y tomó sus aretes de las manos de su instructora para volvérselos a colocar en sus oídos. Al ver a la chica hacer eso, Adrien tomó el anillo y lo deslizó de nuevo sobre su dedo.

-Gracias- dijo Adrien cuando Plagg se lanzó hacia su pecho a abrazarlo- gracias por devolverme a Plagg, Jian-

-Gracias por toda su ayuda, Mei- dijo Marinette mientras abrazaba a Tikki.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- sonrió la mujer mayor- fueron ustedes los que pasaron la prueba. Ustedes son los que hacen el mejor equipo de portadores que ha existido hasta ahora-

Pasada la emoción inicial, los kwamis parecían un poco culpables.

-Lo siento, Marinette- dijo Tikki en voz baja- tuvimos que hacer esto para que ambos volvieran a trabajar en equipo-

-¿Qué?-

-El secuestro, todo, fue porque nosotros lo organizamos- comenzó a explicarles Plagg- estábamos preocupados por ustedes y, si hubieran seguido así, habrían perdido sus Miraculous, ya sea por Papillon o por los Guardianes. Nosotros los contactamos para que los trajeran aquí-

-Pero solamente lo hicimos porque estábamos seguros de que ambos pasarían la prueba- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa.

-Pues… yo no estaba tan seguro…-

-¡Plagg!- lo regañó Tikki.

-Ya, ya, es broma- dijo el kwami negro rodando los ojos- ustedes dos realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. Son igual de idiotas-

-Entonces…- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo a Marinette- ¿en serio podemos seguir siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir?-

-¡Eso es lo que llevamos cinco minutos diciéndoles, grandísimo idiota!- dijo Plagg mientras que Yang asentía.

Adrien no pudo evitarlo. Se volvió hacia Marinette tomándola por la cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Dio una vuelta con ella y la acercó a él, antes de plantar un enorme beso en sus labios, al cual la chica respondió de inmediato, y no se separaron hasta que el joven Guardián los interrumpió.

-Ejem…- dijo Yang, haciendo que ambos se separaran- como dije, tendrán que pensar en una explicación. Nosotros dejamos que un par de turistas grabaran el "secuestro" de ambos, pero no la explicación para su liberación es que ambos escaparon de ellos. Tienen dos horas para pensar en los detalles antes de que los enviemos de regreso. Ah, casi lo olvido-

Yang tomó la Miraclebox y la mostró a Marinette.

-Has probado ser una guardiana digna, Ladybug- dijo Yang- este es un peso que Wang Fu jamás debió haber puesto en tus hombros, pero no tenía otra opción. Todos confiamos en ti y en Chat Noir para proteger la Miraclebox y vencer a Papillon-

-Lo haremos- dijo Marinette con convicción mientras que Adrien asentía.

-La Miraclebox regresará a tu casa, de donde la tomamos- dijo el monje- solamente Kaalki se quedará con nosotros unos momentos más para pode regresarlos a París. Recuérdenlo, tienen dos horas para cambiarse y pensar en una explicación para su escape-

Y tras decir eso y sin esperar la respuesta de ambos adolescentes, Mei y Jian los condujeron de regreso a sus habitaciones para prepararlos para el regreso.

x-x-x

_Entrada al Bois du Boulogne _

_Esa noche_

Théo Barbot acomodó los panfletos que llevaba en la mano y se los guardó en su mochila. Había pedido un par de días libres en el trabajo para colaborar en la causa. Todo París estaba buscando desesperadamente a Adrien Agreste y a la otra chica con la que había sido secuestrado. Se especulaba que era su amiga o su novia secreta, pero lo cierto era que toda la población de la ciudad de había unido para intentar encontrar a los dos adolescentes perdidos.

El chico suspiró frustrado. No había noticias de ellos desde hacía cuatro días, cuando fueron secuestrados por un grupo de hombres encapuchados. Era como si hubieran desaparecido o se hubieran teletransportado, porque la policía jamás encontró siquiera la camioneta que se los había llevado.

Theó suspiró, tomando un último panfleto y engrapándolo en un poste de luz. No entendía cómo alguien había podido hacer algo tan horrible como secuestrar a esos dos niños.

-Espero que los encuentren pronto- dijo para sí mismo intentando sonar optimista- y que no estén lastimados…-

De pronto escuchó un ruido en un callejón cercano. Sonaba como un basurero metálico volcándose. Théo encogió los hombros, pensando que seguramente era un gato, hasta que escuchó un débil gemido lastimero que definitivamente no pertenecía a un felino.

Sintió un vuelco y, tomando una rama de un árbol que encontró en la entrada del Bois du Boulogne, se acercó cautelosamente hacia el callejón. No sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba ahí, e hizo que soltara la rama de la impresión.

Ahí estaban. Los dos adolescentes desaparecidos se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Adrien estaba sobre Marinette, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y rodeando su torso con sus brazos en un gesto protector. La chica tenía restos de una cuerda en sus muñecas, y Adrien en uno de sus tobillos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y sus labios se veían un poco secos. Los ojos de chico rubio se volvieron hacia Theó con una expresión suplicante.

-Ayuda…- fue la única palabra que alcanzó a pronunciar Adrien antes de desplomarse sobre la chica inconsciente.

Théo sintió un horrible pánico apoderarse de él mientras sacaba su teléfono celular con manos temblorosas mientras que llamaba a_ les pompiers _para informar lo que había encontrado.

x-x-x

_Hospital_

_Más tarde_

Marinette sintió una molesta luz a través de sus párpados. Tenía frío en todo su cuerpo, y sentía algo extraño alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Percibió un extraño olor a medicina y a cloro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De pronto sintió algo caliente sobre su cuerpo, como si la hubieran cubierto con una manta caliente.

-No deberían estar todos ustedes aquí…-

-¿Bromea? No me moveré de aquí hasta saber que está bien…-

-Lleva horas así, no creo que vaya a cambiar en mucho tiempo…-

La chica gruñó ante las voces a su alrededor. Gruñó en voz baja mientras que sus párpados comenzaban a temblar levemente. Escuchó un "shhh" y después completo silencio, salvo un pitido rítmico a su lado. Sus párpados temblaron de nuevo y Marinette abrió los ojos.

Blanco, solo veía el blanco del techo. Parpadeó de nuevo y vio que no era completamente blanco. Gris, quizá. Parecía un plafón. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su madre.

-¿_Maman_?- dijo Marinette entrecerrando los ojos. No podía recordar qué había pasado ni cómo había llegado ahí- ¿qué sucede…?-

Antes de que su madre respondiera, un par de enormes brazos la levantaron de la cama y la estrecharon.

-¡_Ma chérie_!¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!- exclamó Tom Dupain en voz alta- ¿te sientes bien?¿Algo te duele?¿Podemos…?-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir a su padre abrazarla y levantarla unos centímetros. No recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado. Tenía un vago recuerdo de que había estado en un sitio oscuro pero no recordaba nada más.

-Tom, la estás asustando…-

-Oh, lo siento, _ma chérie_\- dijo el enorme hombre, volviendo a ponerla en la cama con cuidado. Fue cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una pijama blanca de hospital. Le dolía la cabeza.

-_Maman_, ¿qué sucedió?-

Sabine se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Extendió su mano hacia ella con cuidado y retiró algunos mechones de cabello de su frente con una sonrisa aliviada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Sabine en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella- hace ya cinco días un grupo de enmascarados los secuestró, a ti y a Adrien. Y no supimos que fue de ustedes dos hasta anoche, cuando Théo Barbot los encontró en un callejón a las afueras del Bois de Boulogne-

Marinette miró a sus padres confundida por un momento intentando recordar lo que pasó. No estaban solo Tom y Sabine, sino también Alya, Nino y Luka, este último parecía desolado y extrañamente culpable. De pronto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando los recuerdos de lo sucedido los últimos días en el Templo de los Guardianes regresaron a ella de golpe.

_FLASHBACK_

_Templo de los Guardianes_

_La noche anterior_

_Marinette y Adrien cambiaron sus ropas por las que llevaban puestas el día que habían sido secuestrados. Mei les dijo que habían tenido que repasarlas en el suelo del patio para que se vieran sucias. Jian llevaba consigo un tazón lleno de lodo, y comenzó a poner un poco en la cara y brazos de ambos._

_-Eeeww…- se quejó Adrien mientras que el chico mayor aplicaba la mezcla sobre él._

_-Es para hacer su versión más creíble- dijo Jian con paciencia- recuerden que se supone que fueron secuestrados y que ustedes dos escaparon, ¿recuerdas? No se supone que estén bien bañados y limpios-_

_-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Adrien mientras que miraba de reojo a Mei, atando las manos de Marinette con una cuerda. Después de haberlo hecho, tomó un cuchillo y rompió la cuerda, aún dejando una parte de la misma alrededor de sus muñecas. Jian hizo lo mismo con los tobillos del chico._

_-No olviden la versión que acordamos- dijo Mei con paciencia- es importante que sus historias no se desvíen para que no los descubran. Si les preguntan algo que no acordamos, digan que no saben o que no recuerdan-_

_-Lo sabemos- dijo Marinette mirando al maestro Yang transformado con el Miraculous del caballo, esperando pacientemente a que Mei y Jian terminaran de "transformar" a los dos adolescentes en víctimas de un secuestro. _

_-Si quieren, yo puedo destruir algo para que sea más realista lo que…-_

_-¡No!- dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo. Plagg gruñó y murmuró algo como "aguafiestas", pero no dijo nada más. _

_Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, Yang les dio una píldora a cada uno._

_-¿Más drogas?- dijo Marinette arrugando la nariz._

_-No teman, esta tableta solo los hará dormir por un par de horas- dijo Yang- es imposible de rastrear con exámenes de sangre, y les dará la apariencia de estar desmayados y deshidratados. Solo tendrán esa apariencia, pero estarán bien-_

_Adrien tomó su tableta y, tras dudar unos segundos, Marinette hizo lo mismo. _

_-Bien, estamos listos- dijo Adrien._

_Jian y Mei abrazaron a los kwamis y a sus respectivos sucesores antes de tomarse de las manos y dar un paso atrás._

_-Sabemos que son los portadores perfectos para hacer eso- dijo Mei- venzan a Papillon por nosotros-_

_Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y sonrió asintiendo._

_-Es una promesa-_

_-Tikki y Plagg, por favor cuiden de ellos- dijo Jian seriamente mientras que miraba a los kwamis desaparecer bajo las ropas de sus portadores._

_-Lo haremos, estos idiotas necesitan toda la ayuda que podamos darles- dijo Plagg. _

_-Bien, ya que estamos listos- dijo Yang, activando el poder de su Miraculous y creando un portal en la pared delante de ellos- VOYAGE- _

_Los dos adolescentes se metieron la tableta en la boca y cruzaron el portal. Mientras lo hacían, comenzaron a sentir el cansancio apoderarse de ellos. Tan pronto como llegaron al otro lado, ambos se desplomaron en el suelo. Los labios de Marinette se negaron a moverse, y Adrien apenas alcanzó a pedir ayuda antes de perder la conciencia._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Marinette separó sus labios para comenzar con la explicación que había preparado en el templo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Sus visitantes dieron un respingo de sorpresa cuando se volvieron a ver lo que había pasado.

Gabriel Agreste entró a la habitación, y estaba lívido de furia. Su rostro enrojecido, sus facciones deformadas y sus puños cerrados.

-_Monsieur_ Agreste…- comenzó a decir Sabine, poniéndose de pie alarmada.

-¡A un lado!- dijo el hombre recién llegado entrando a la habitación, apartando a Nino de un empujón-¡fuera de mi camino! Necesito hablar con _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng inmediatamente-

Marinette notó que, detrás de Gabriel venía caminando Adrien, también vistiendo su pijama blanca de hospital y apoyado en Kagami.

-_Père_, detente, no hagas…- comenzó a decir débilmente Adrien mientras que Kagami detenía su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie y que no cayera de bruces.

Luka frunció el entrecejo y se interpuso entre él y la cama de Marinette, pero Gabriel lo hizo a un lado bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El hombre caminó hacia la cama ignorando al resto de los presentes y puso sus manos en los hombros de Marinette.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes dos en estos últimos días?- dijo el hombre en voz alta y, al ver que Marinette lo veía desorientada y un poco asustada por su actitud, la sacudió un poco más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido- ¡responde, niña!-

Marinette ni siquiera alcanzó a separar los labios, porque Tom Dupain lo tomó del cuello, separándolo de su hija antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó contra la pared contraria.

-¡No se atreva a volver a ponerle las manos encima a mi hija!-

Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Gabriel Agreste mientras que se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada hasta que escucharon la voz molesta de la doctora que acababa de llegar a ver a sus pacientes.

-Pero… ¿qué está haciendo este niño fuera de la cama?- dijo la mujer señalando a Adrien antes de volverse a Kagami- llévalo de regreso inmediatamente a su habitación y a su cama. Tú, ven acá y ayúdale- añadió señalando a Luka. La mujer parecía de bastante mal humor como para contradecirla, así que entre los dos chicos se llevaron a Adrien de regreso. El chico rubio apenas alcanzó a mirar a Marinette antes de que sus dos amigos se lo llevaran.

Una vez que se fueron, volvió su mirada furibunda hacia los demás. Los gritos de Alya y Nino contra monsieur Agreste, que estaba tirado en el piso con la cara llena de sangre y maldiciendo en voz alto, Tom ladrando improperios amenazadoramente en dirección al padre de Adrien y Sabine tomando la mano de su hija.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?- demandó la doctora en voz alta, haciendo callar a todos los presentes.

-¡Ese hombre me atacó!- dijo Gabriel Agreste, aún deteniéndose la nariz para detener el sangrado.

-¡Hey! ¡Usted fue el que entró aquí sin avisar, empujó a Luka y comenzó a sacudir a Marinette!- dijo Alya en voz alta, secundada por Nino.

La doctora se volvió hacia Tom, quien asintió molesto.

-Ese hombre estaba sacudiendo a mi hija- dijo el padre de Marinette cruzando los brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, mientras que todos los demás lo apoyaron. De hecho, Nino tuvo que físicamente detener a Alya para que no se lanzara encima de _monsieur_ Agreste.

La mujer miró a su alrededor y entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Oprimió un botón en la puerta y un par de guardias de seguridad llegaron a su lado.

-Por favor saca a este hombre de aquí- dijo la doctora señalando a _monsieur_ Agreste.

-¡Hey!¡No me pueden echar!- gruñó Gabriel mientras que los guardias lo arrastraban fuera de la habitación y del hospital- ¿quién se creen que son? ¡Yo soy Gabriel Agreste! ¡No pueden…!-

-Y yo soy la directora de este hospital- dijo la mujer severamente- así que fuera de aquí-

Aún se podían escuchar los gritos de Gabriel Agreste en el pasillo mientras los guardias lo arrastraban fuera del hospital, pero la doctora se volvió hacia Marinette.

-Bien, me da gusto que ambos hayan despertado ya. Iré a ver a tu compañero- dijo ella antes de salir de ahí después de mirar a los demás con los ojos entrecerrados- no quiero más sorpresas desagradables, o los echaré a todos del hospital-

Todos asintieron seriamente. Cuando la doctora salió, las cuatro personas que quedaban en la habitación se volvieron hacia ella con idénticas expresiones preocupadas, y Marinette supo que le iban a preguntar lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. La chica suspiró largamente. Iba a ser largo de explicar, pero era parte del plan.

x-x-x

_Habitación de Adrien_

_Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien estaba furioso y preocupado por su padre en partes desiguales, aproximadamente 3/4 molesto. La parte en la que estaba furioso con él comenzaba desde que había sacudido no solo a él, sino también a Marinette porque sus respuestas no le gustaron.

Minutos antes del incidente, Adrien había despertado en su habitación para encontrarse con la expresión molesta de su padre y de Nathalie, exigiéndole saber quien lo había secuestrado y dónde habían estado los criminales, y se había enfurecido cuando Adrien respondió lo que habían acordado. Obviamente las respuestas no gustaron a _monsieur_ Agreste, y había salido a buscar a Marinette para interrogarla y casi había tirado a Kagami, quien acababa de llegar a visitarlo.

Una vez de regreso en su habitación, Kagami y Luka se habían quedado a acompañarlo en ausencia de su padre, aunque se notaba a leguas que el chico quería regresar a la de Marinette.

-Dinos entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con ustedes dos ese día?- dijo Kagami una vez que Adrien estuvo de regreso en su propia cama- Luka y yo apenas los dejamos unos minutos cuando…-

Adrien sonrió tristemente. Se sentía un poco mal por lo que sus amigos pensaban que había pasado con ellos y por lo mucho que se preocuparon, pero no podía decir nada diferente a lo que había convenido con Marinette.

-¿Qué sucedió?- insistió Kagami interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien- ¿dónde estaban? ¿Quiénes eran los secuestradores?-

-No lo sé- dijo Adrien encogiendo levemente los hombros- cuando despertamos, estábamos atados juntos en una pequeña habitación oscura. No sabíamos dónde estábamos-

-Pero, ¿cómo eran los secuestradores?¿Escuchaste su voz?- dijo Luka pacientemente. Adrien lo miró con curiosidad, se veía mucho más preocupado que Kagami, como si eso no fuera exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

-Sí, pero no hablaron mucho. Nos daban órdenes cortas. Y nos dijeron que no nos lastimarían si hacíamos lo que nos decían- dijo Adrien encogiendo las rodillas. Se suponía que estaba asustado por lo que supuestamente había pasado- pero nunca hablaron entre ellos delante de nosotros-

-Pero, al menos podías decirnos qué parecían- dijo Kagami haciendo una mueca preocupada- ¿o qué les hicieron ahí?-

Adrien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, nos mantuvieron juntos en un cuarto cerrado- dijo el chico bajando los ojos- nos daban de comer una vez al día, pero nos hacían mirar hacia la pared cada vez que entraban y salían. No pudimos ver a nadie-

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Kagami mirándolo sospechosamente- ¿no recuerdas nada más?-

-También nos sacaban a una especie de patio a caminar una vez al día- dijo Adrien- pero teníamos los ojos vendados-

-¿No les hicieron daño?- dijo Luka ansiosamente, entrelazando los dedos de sus propias manos para mantenerlas en calma. Sus ojos delataban lo preocupado que estaba por sus dos amigos. Se mordió el labio- ¿no lastimaron a Marinette?-

El chico rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-No lo habría permitido, Luka- dijo Adrien seriamente- y no, no le hicieron daño. Solo estuvimos encerrados. Creímos que estarían pidiendo la recompensa a nuestros padres durante ese tiempo-

-Sí, supimos que se comunicaron con tu padre- dijo Kagami- pero nunca acordaron un día para entregarla. Parecía como si estuvieran jugando con él-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. Eso no le habían dicho los guardianes.

-¿Cómo fue que escaparon?- preguntó Luka.

-Cuando nos llevaron de comer el último, olvidaron un plato en la habitación donde estábamos- explicó Adrien- Marinette lo quebró contra el suelo y contó mis ataduras con un trozo afilado, usando sus manos. Luego yo corté las de ella y aprovechamos para salir corriendo de ahí-

-¿No los detuvieron?-

-Tuvimos suerte, nos dejaron desatendidos- dijo Adrien- ni siquiera vimos donde estábamos. Vimos en la distancia la tour Montparnasse y corrimos en esa dirección para acercarnos a Paris. Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos cerca del Bois du Boulogne-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos, meditando sus palabras mientras que Luka miraba hacia la puerta. Adrien sonrió levemente, e iba a decir algo cuando el celular de Kagami comenzó a sonar.

-¿_Salut_?- dijo la chica nerviosamente- no, _mère_, estoy en el hospital con Adrien. Sí, parece que está bien. No, _mère_, quisiera acompañarlo porque aún no… oh. De acuerdo, veré a Tatsu en la entrada del hospital-

Los dos chicos vieron a Kagami cambiar su rostro de una expresión pensativa a una mueca decepcionada antes de que colgara el teléfono. La chica respiró hondo antes de volverse hacia Adrien.

-Lo siento, _mère_… quiere que me vaya a casa- dijo Kagami apretando las manos con una expresión llena de impotencia.

-No te preocupes, Kagami, estaré bien- dijo Adrien.

-Yo me quedaré con él, y Nino seguramente no tardará en venir también, está en la habitación de Marinette con Alya- dijo Luka seriamente- no te preocupes, no se quedará solo. Ve a casa para que tu madre no te castigue-

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a Luka, pero el chico mayor no dijo nada. Por unos momentos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon a la enfermera entrar a la habitación para cambiar el suero del chico.

Adrien finalmente sonrió también y se volvió a Kagami.

-Luka tiene razón- dijo el rubio- no te preocupes, Kagami, nos veremos pronto. Luka, ¿podrías acompañarla a la salida? Yo estaré bien mientras tanto- añadió señalando a la enfermera que estaba preparando el suero.

Kagami finalmente aceptó y salió junto con Luka hacia la salida del hospital. Adrien los miró alejarse con una sonrisa antes de volverse a la enfermera.

-Disculpe, _madame_\- dijo el chico inocentemente- ¿puedo ir a ver a mi… amiga?-

Adrien gruñó en voz baja. Marinette no era su amiga. No era su novia tampoco aún, al menos no oficialmente, pero eso estaba a punto de arreglarse.

-No creo que eso esa una buena idea- dijo la enfermera severamente- ambos necesitan descansar, sobre todo después del incidente con _monsieur_ Agreste. No creas que no me enteré que te escapaste para ir a verla-

-Me escapé porque mi padre iba a importunarla y tenía que detenerlo. Oh, por favor, _madame_\- dijo Adrien con enormes ojos- estoy muy preocupado por ella…-

La enfermera rodó los ojos. Ella ya tenía experiencia con niños utilizando sus encantos para convencerla de permitir algunas cosas, pero supuso que llevar al chico a ver a su novia sería perfectamente inocente.

-Bien- dijo la enfermera en un tono resignado- esperaremos a que regrese tu amigo para llevarte. Traeré una silla de ruedas. Pero será solo unos minutos y regresarás inmediatamente para descansar, ¿escuchaste?-

Adrien asintió seriamente y apoyó la espalda en la almohada detrás de él. Ahora solo queda esperar a que los dejaran salir del hospital para que todo regresara a la normalidad. O al menos eso esperaba.

-Bien jugado, chico- le dijo Plagg en voz baja cuando la enfermera salió por la silla de ruedas.

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien sonriendo levemente- solo espero que no nos descubran-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues esta historia ya está en la recta final. El próximo capítulo será el último y veremos los cabos que nos falta atar. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


	32. Capítulo 32

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir descubrieron sus identidades por accidente, pero las cosas no salieron para nada como lo habían imaginado. Notando la ruptura entre sus portadores, Tikki y Plagg temen que sean forzados a devolver sus Miraculous.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de la tercera temporada

4) Advertencia: Contiene **muchos OC**.

A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO

CAPÍTULO 32: EPÍLOGO

_Habitación de Marinette_

_Una semana después_

Tras un tensa semana de explicaciones, entrevistas policiales y algunos otros inconvenientes, las cosas finalmente habían comenzado a volver a la normalidad. Adrien y Marinette habían sido entrevistados varias veces por la policía, pero habían permanecido apegados a la versión que inicialmente habían dado a sus amigos y familiares.

Finalmente los inspectores de policía llegaron a la conclusión de que los secuestradores habían fallado en su intento gracias a que los chicos escaparon y los dejaron en paz.

Como era de esperarse después de ese incidente, los padres de ambos chicos estaban sumamente aprensivos con su seguridad. Principalmente el padre de Adrien, quien había amenazado con mantener a su hijo encerrado en casa como en el pasado.

A pesar de que Adrien repitió varias veces la versión que había acordado con Marinette, su padre le volvía a preguntar. Gabriel quería saber quienes eran los que se habían atrevido a poner en riesgo su plan de traer de vuelta a su amada esposa. Pero finalmente se tuvo que resignar a que no tendría la respuesta a su pregunta, porque aparentemente ni su hijo ni Marinette alcanzaron a ver nada.

Gabriel Agreste había tenido un pequeño error de cálculo cuando intentó retirar a Adrien del colegio: tras el incidente del hospital había presentado cargos contra Tom Dupain por haberlo golpeado, pero tras las investigaciones y los reportes de los testigos sobre él sacudiendo a Marinette y previamente a su hijo, las autoridades lo habían sentenciado a una gran multa y trabajo comunitario por la agresión, además de que enviaron a un inspector de servicios infantiles a evaluar cómo trataba a su propio hijo, donde se dieron cuenta que lo tenia aislado en casa, y lo obligaron a regresar a Adrien al colegio.

Adrien respondió sinceramente a todas las preguntas del inspector y se sorprendió de que cada una de sus respuestas lo horrorizara. Al final el inspector tuvo una seria conversación con su padre, la cual el chico pudo escuchar gracias a Plagg.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mansión Agreste_

_Una semana antes_

_Adrien no podía evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de su padre cuando el encargado de servicios infantiles le dijo que no podía mantener a su hijo encerrado en casa e impedirle ir al colegio, a pesar de lo que había sucedido._

_-¡Esto es completamente inaceptable!- _

_-Lo lamento, monsieur Agreste- dijo el inspector de servicios infantiles- todos los adolescentes franceses de doce a quince años tienen derecho de ir al college, y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer al respecto-_

_-Mi hijo siempre ha estudiado en casa- dijo monsieur Agreste sin la mínima intención de dar su brazo a torcer- y es perfectamente legal que…-_

_-Sí, monsieur, pero después de los cargos contra usted, en la oficina de servicios infantiles no estamos muy… cómodos con su tratamiento hacia el chico- dijo el inspector mirando de reojo hacia una de las múltiples fotografías de Adrien posando en la ropa de su padre que Gabriel tenía en su oficina- la edad legal para trabajar es dieciséis años, y su hijo ha aparecido en sus anuncios desde los doce…-_

_-Momento, si él es mi hijo y puedo…-_

_-Y realmente espero que tenga una cuenta o fideicomiso a su nombre- continuó el inspector- porque si no, lo que está haciendo es explotación infantil-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Y las consecuencias de ello son prisión y una cuantiosa multa- dijo el inspector- así que, si yo fuera usted, estaría en mi mejor comportamiento e realmente intentaría no darnos más excusas para quitarle la custodia de su hijo a su pariente más cercano, que en este caso es madame…- miró en sus notas- ah, sí, su cuñada madame Graham de Vanily- _

_La cara de monsieur Agreste era un poema, y Adrien se esforzó por no echarse a reír. Suponía que su padre quería protegerlo, pero no quería dejar de ir al colegio, ver a sus amigos… y pasar tiempo con su lady._

_-Es en su mejor interés quedarse callado y hacer lo que se le está indicando- dijo el inspector antes de salir de casa hacia su auto- si no se cumplen estas condiciones, habrá consecuencias- _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El Gorila, quien había sido despedido por haber "permitido que Adrien fuera secuestrado" había sido recontratado por Gabriel para llevarlo al colegio. Aliviado de que el chico estuviera bien, el Gorila le daba mucha más libertad de la que estaba acostumbrado, llevándolo a casa de los Dupain-Cheng o de los Lahiffe, aunque siempre lo seguía muy de cerca para asegurarse que no volviera a suceder algo parecido al secuestro. Incluso el día en que volvió al trabajo, el guardaespaldas envolvió a su protegido en un enorme abrazo rompehuesos, pero que Adrien agradeció en el alma su preocupación

-Gracias por haber hecho todo lo posible por protegerme- le había dicho Adrien con una sonrisa- eres el mejor _garde du corps_ del mundo-

El día en que Adrien y Marinette regresaron a clases, todos sus compañeros los recibieron esperando en la entrada del colegio. Adrien le había pedido a su chofer que lo dejara en la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y que los acompañara mientras que caminaban a la escuela.

Tom y Sabine abrazaron a Adrien tan pronto como entró a la panadería a esperar a su _lady_ y no lo dejaron salir de la panadería sin una enorme bolsa de de papel llena de panecillos para él y Marinette. No solamente hicieron eso con el chico rubio, sino también despacharon al Gorila con una bolsa para sí mismo, quien la tomó alegre y siguió a los dos adolescentes comiendo panecillos.

Alya y el resto de las chicas estaban felices de que Marinette regresara finalmente al colegio después de lo que sucedió. Incluso Chloé se había sentido aliviada de tenerlos de regreso, aunque decía que no era por ella sino por Adrien. De hecho Alix y Chloé habían decidido hacer una fiesta después de clases para celebrar que sus dos compañeros regresaron a casa sanos y salvos. Marc, Mireille y Aurore también contribuyeron a organizar la fiesta.

_Mademoiselle_ Bustier y _madame_ Mendeleiev recibieron a los dos chicos con un abrazo que casi los tiró al suelo, tan aliviadas que estaban que sus alumnos estuvieran a salvo y de regreso.

La notable excepción a la alegría general en el colegio Françoise Dupont era Lila, quien parecía estar furiosa por lo que había pasado. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Lila ya habría fulminado a la feliz pareja en la primera fila del aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier (Nino le había cambiado el sitio a Marinette).

Después del secuestro, no solo vio Lila que su odiada compañera era ahora el centro de atención, sino que todos habían podido notar lo cercanos que Marinette y Adrien se habían vuelto. Eso era justamente lo que había temido: la chica que más odiaba en el mundo junto a Ladybug había pasado casi cinco días con Adrien, día y noche. Sin importarle las circunstancias, la odiaba por ello.

-Ugh, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer eso?- dijo Lila cruzándose de brazos y mirando furiosa hacia la primera fila al ver a Adrien besar la mejilla de la pelinegra- seguramente fue ella quien lo hizo a propósito-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Rose confundida.

-A eso. ¿No te parece sospechoso que Marinette esté tan feliz?- dijo Lila señalando a la chica tomando la mano a Adrien en la primera fila- seguramente ella fue quien orquestó todo a propósito para estar todos esos días con Adrien-

A ninguno de los compañeros les gustó ni un poco el comentario que hizo Lila, pero fue la pelirroja quien le respondió.

-¡Fueron secuestrados por un grupo de criminales, pequeña psicópata! ¡Quién sabe qué les hubieran hecho si no hubieran escapado!- dijo Alya alzando la voz y haciendo una expresión de disgusto que todos sus compañeros notaron- ¿cómo puedes sugerir que Marinette haría algo así a propósito?-

-No, pero no puedes negar que eso fue demasiado conveniente que Marinette resultara la heroína de todo este asunto y…-

-¿Insistes con eso?- dijo Alya cada vez más enojada- ¡mis dos mejores amigos fueron secuestrados, lunática perturbada!-

-Además, Marinette siempre ha sido muy valiente- dijo Alix- nadie tiene duda de eso-

Lila se ofendió por las palabras de Alya y se fue con la nariz en alto sin quedarse a clases ese día.

Pero mientras tanto, Marinette y Adrien habían decidido ignorar las especulaciones de sus compañeros y los rumores. Ambos habían pasado unos días difíciles, no necesariamente por haber sido secuestrados, sino porque estuvieron a punto de perder sus Miraculous.

Después de clases, durante el esgrima de Adrien, él y Marinette pudo notar que Luka y Kagami se habían vuelto mucho más protectores de ellos dos, como si hubieran hecho una escuadra de protección. La japonesa llevaba su espada y miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos, y Luka parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre. Ambos inventaban pretextos para acompañarlos a casa o incluso de la puerta de la escuela al auto de Adrien.

Esa noche Marinette estaba en su habitación terminando uno de sus proyectos cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana.

-Mira que sorpresa- dijo Tikki en un tono divertido al ver la enorme sonrisa de su _partenaire_ asomarse por la ventana.

-¡Tikki!- la reprendió Marinette mientras que se levantaba y abría la trampilla sobre su cama para que Chat Noir entrara a su habitación.

-_Bonsoir_, _ma lady_\- dijo Chat Noir al entrar a la habitación mientras que tomaba la mano de Marinette y la besaba- esta noche tus ojos brillan más que todas las estrellas-

-Coqueto-

-Ya me conoces, _bugginette_\- guiñó un ojo el chico- detransformación-

Al detransformarse Adrien, Plagg hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Ugh, ya era hora- dijo el kwami- por favor déjenme fuera de sus extrañas conductas humanas, me quitan el apetito-

-Qué pena- dijo Marinette traviesa- porque mis papás compraron un par de ruedas de Camembert. Pero si dices que perdiste tu apetito…-

-¡Oh no!¡Claro que tengo apetito!- dijo Plagg en voz alta tomando la mano de Tikki y flotando alrededor de la chica- ¡Adrien, tienes que casarte con ella!¡Tiene queso!-

Adrien rió levemente mientras que los kwamis salían hacia la cocina. Una vez solos, los chicos se sentaron en el diván.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu padre hoy?- dijo Marinette.

-Insoportable como siempre- dijo Adrien borrando su sonrisa por un momento- me encerró en casa como era de esperarse. No puede sacarme del colegio, pero arregló que todas las sesiones de fotos sean en mi casa o con al menos diez guardaespaldas. Creo que pronto va a caer en cuenta de que eso es muy caro y va a decidir dejar de usarme como modelo-

-Lo siento, _chaton_\- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Adrien- las cosas mejorarán. Y al menos podemos vernos en las noches cuando patrullamos la ciudad, o lo haremos cuando vayamos a pelear contra los akumas-

Y hablando de los akumas, había algo que había estado molestando a Marinette. Durante los cinco días que estuvieron ausentes, Papillon estuvo inactivo. No era que no lo agradeciera, pero sí llamó su atención.

-Es extraño que Papillon no haya enviado akumas en los días en que fuimos secuestrados, ¿no crees?- dijo Marinette.

-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo el rubio- si hubiera akumas en nuestra ausencia habría sido muy desagradable-

Marinette lo meditó. Adrien tenía razón. Sus familias y amigos estarían en peligro si así hubiera sido. Incluso si nadie hubiera salido lastimado, Papillon no habría dejado de hacer la conexión entre la desaparición de ambos y la ausencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Dos adolescentes, hombre y mujer de la misma edad que los héroes, desaparecidos juntos al mismo tiempo que Ladybug y Chat Noir no aparecen.

La chica cerró los ojos. ¿Porqué Papillon no había atacado durante esos días? Siempre tenía uno o dos akumas por semana. Era una muy extraña coincidencia.

Adrien apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, suspirando en voz baja, y la atrajo para que se recostara sobre él. Marinette no se hizo de rogar y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Mmm…- dijo Adrien en voz baja- quisiera que siempre pudiéramos estar así-

-Pronto, _chaton_\- dijo Marinette en voz baja- las cosas están comenzando a mejorar-

Casi de inmediato la chica comenzó a escuchar el suave sonido que provenía de su garganta, y sabía que era su ronroneo mientras que él acariciaba su cabello suelto.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos que hacer algo sobre Luka y Kagami- dijo de pronto Adrien.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Creo que ellos dos harían una linda pareja- dijo él- sobre todo porque ambos van a estar tristes porque… ya sabes-

Marinette sonrió mientras extendía la cabeza y besaba la mejilla de su chico. Tenía razón, ambos estaban muy felices juntos y no se habían detenido a pensar que sus dos amigos seguramente tenían el corazón roto.

-¿Por eso le dijiste a Luka que acompañara a Kagami?- dijo Marinette.

-Quizá-

-Sabes que _madame_ Tsurugi jamás la dejará salir con Luka- dijo ella- y tengo la impresión de que Kagami no querría decepcionar a su madre-

-Lo sé, pero también sé que Kagami es más terca que nada- dijo Adrien- si ella desea algo lo consigue, incluso si eso involucra desobedecer a su madre-

Marinette sonrió.

-Luka es un buen chico- dijo ella mientras que lo meditaba- tiene mucho amor que dar, y sé que Kagami lo querrá-

-Oh, ¿_ma lady_ está intentando ponerme celoso, hablando bien de otro chico?- dijo Adrien juguetonamente.

-Sabes que no tienes nada de que estar celoso, _mon minou_\- dijo en voz baja- ya habíamos hablado de esto-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien presionando sus labios sobre su frente- te amo, _ma lady_-

-Yo te amo a ti, _mon chaton_-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, Marinette poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y éste rodeando su cintura apara acercarla a él. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, buscando sus labios con los suyos. Cuando estos apenas se unieron, un fuerte ruido proveniente de los celulares de ambos los hizo separarse de golpe dando un respingo. Molestos por la interrupción, cada uno alcanzó el aparato y miraron la pantalla.

-Akuma- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Ya se había tardado Papillon- dijo Adrien dándole un rápido beso en los labios- el deber llama, ma lady-

-Lo sé- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- iré a la cocina por los kwamis. Quédate aquí, no quiero que _maman_ y _papa_ te vean-

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- dijo él en un fingido tono ofendido mientras que Marinette abría la trampilla que llevaba a la sala.

-No es eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa astuta- ¿realmente quieres ver la reacción de _papa_ al enterarse que cierto gato callejero está entrando a mi casa en la noche?-

Adrien hizo una mueca preocupada. Recordaba muy bien cuando su suegro había sido akumatizado y la paliza que recibió de su parte como Chat Noir, y realmente no le apetecía una repetición.

-Eso pensé- dijo Marinette guiñando un ojo mientras bajaba.

Adrien se sentó sobre la chaise-longue con una sonrisa idiota. ¡Estaba tan enamorado de su _lady_! Y estaba tan feliz de que ella lo amara de regreso que ni cien ataques de akuma podrían quitarle el buen humor.

Tikki y Plagg volvieron siguiendo a Marinette. El kwami no estaba nada contento de haber tenido que interrumpir su snack de media noche. Mientras que se transformaban y corrían sobre los techos de París hacia el sitio donde el akuma estaba creando caos, Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Tú y yo contra el mundo entero- repitieron juntos antes de lanzarse a la pelea.

Desde la ventana de una habitación en el Grand París, Jian y Mei miraron a sus sucesores peleando con una mejor dinámica que en el pasado, y asintieron orgullosos.

-El maestro Zhao estará satisfecho- dijo Jian.

-Más le vale, estos dos pasaron por mucho- dijo Mei asintiendo- Ladybug y Chat Noir no necesitan más nuestra ayuda. Vamos a casa-

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Adrien y Marinette regresaron a sus vidas normales, salvo algunos detalles. Gabriel y Lila fueron puestos en su lugar. Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por sus reviews. El próximo fic se tratará de lo que sucedería si Papillon llegara a ganar con ayuda de Lila. Spoiler: no sería muy bonito para nuestros héroes. Nos leemos pronto. Muchos abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
